


Until our final journey to the ground

by Cinevorous



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alyza, Clexa, F/F, Set - Freeform, Shooting, aliza - Freeform, elicia, elycia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 109,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant le tournage du 3x07 Eliza ne peu plus retenir sa tristesse. Alycia va tant bien que mal essayer de la consoler. Vont-elles se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elles éprouvent l'une pour l'autre ?</p><p>Une fiction qui devait n'être qu'un One Shot et qui s'est transformée en réelle fanfiction, étalée sur plusieurs années de vie des personnages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey ! Cela faisait un baaaaail que je voulais écrire une fanfic sur Eliza et Alycia. Je me suis enfin lancé. Je tenais vraiment à écrire une scène de tournage et j’espère que cette partie vous intéressera. Pour ce qui est de la réplique « until our final » blabla, je l’ai laissé en anglais, parce que je trouve qu’elle perd de son sens en français (comme dans toutes mes autres fictions où je ne traduis jamais May we meet again, tellement son sens et fort et important pour moi en VO).  
> Enjoy !

\- … Until our final journey to the ground… …  
        La gorge d’Eliza se noua puis elle fut prise d’un énorme sanglot et ne put continuer sa réplique.  
\- Couper ! cria Dean, le réalisateur de l’épisode, On peut faire une petite pause si tu veux Eliza.  
\- Non… non, c’est bon, ça va aller ! dit l’intéressée en secouant la tête et en avalant sa salive.  
        La scripte prit des notes sur son rapport montage et se baissa pour chuchoter à l’oreille du réalisateur.  
\- On n’a pas fait beaucoup de prises, dit-elle, mais la deuxième est bonne, si Eliza n’y arrive pas on pourra quand même monter la séquence, et puis on a sa réplique dans le gros plan sur le visage de Lexa.  
\- Mmh mmh, approuva le réalisateur, mais ce serait bien d’avoir une petite sécurité, j’aimerai vraiment le « may we meet again » sur Clarke.  
        La scripte hocha la tête, remit son chronomètre à zéro et se repositionna devant le retour vidéo. Neil, qui jouait Titus, tapota les épaules d’Eliza en signe de réconfort. Richard, qui jouait Murphy, assit dans un coin de la pièce car non présent à l’image dans ce plan, observait lui aussi la scène avec grande émotion.  
        L’assistant réalisateur amena un mouchoir à l’actrice qui l’utilisa pour s’essuyer le visage puis pour se moucher doucement. L’ingénieur du son coupa son micro pour éviter, à tous ceux munis d’un casque, d’entendre cet écoulement de fluide. Alycia, allongée sous le nez d’Eliza, la regarda avec un serrement au cœur. Elle aussi était désespérée par la séquence qu’ils étaient en train de tourner. Il leur restait, à elle deux, encore quelques séquences de l’épisode final à tourner ensemble, mais ce moment marquait la mort du personnage de Lexa, et même si cette mort résultait d’un problème d’emploi du temps d’Alycia, ni elle, ni Eliza ne semblait l’accepter. C’était surtout la façon dont mourrait la jeune guerrière qui les mettait en rogne. Malheureusement elles n’avaient pas trop eu leur mot à dire sur la question. Alycia posa sa main sur celle de sa partenaire. La blonde la regarda tendrement en souriant.  
\- Ça va le faire t’inquiète ! dit Eliza en reniflant et en tendant son mouchoir à l’assistant qui le fourra en vitesse dans sa poche arrière.  
\- J’ai confiance en toi, répondit Alycia en se recalant correctement sur le lit.  
\- Je suis prête, dit Eliza à l’intention de l’équipe.  
\- Bien, tout le monde en place de départ s’il vous plait, demanda l’assistant réalisateur d’une voix imposante.  
        L’ingénieur son rouvrit son micro, le perchman se mit en place, Neil se racla la gorge, Alycia essuya une goutte sur son nez, Eliza ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir. Elle devait se calmer mais devait tout de même pleurer dans cette scène.  
\- Moteur ! demanda l’assistant.  
        Le chef opérateur mit la caméra en route.  
\- Ça tourne au son, répondit l’ingénieur son.  
\- On fait un clap de fin ! hurla le réalisateur avant que le machino n’entre dans le champ avec son clap.  
        La scripte nota l’info sur ses rapports et l’assistant hocha la tête.  
\- Cadré, informa le chef opérateur qui s’occupait de cadrer ce plan à une caméra.  
        Il y eu un petit silence, Eliza rouvrit les yeux.  
\- Action, chuchota presque Dean, c’est quand tu le sens Eliza.  
        La scripte activa son chronomètre, le réalisateur et son assistant se concentrèrent sur la scène, l’ingénieur son ferma les yeux. Eliza prit une grande inspiration, fit venir quelques larmes à ses yeux et se lança.  
\- In peace ... may you leave the shore, in love ... may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey to the ground ... May we meet again…  
        La dernière réplique d’Eliza se coinça dans sa gorge. Le réalisateur avait la gorge nouée devant l’émotion mais il aimait ce qu’il voyait. Toute l’équipe retenait sa respiration. Alycia, qui devait mimer la mort, avait le cœur qui se serrait dans la poitrine. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et d’autres voulaient passer la barrière de ses yeux clos. Elle essayait de se retenir.  
Clarke se baissa lentement sur Lexa et déposa une ultime fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut bref et la jeune skaikru se décolla lentement. Titus l’attrapa par les épaules.  
        L’action s’arrêta là pour ce plan. Il y eu un petit moment de latence avant que l’assistant ne réclame le clap de fin. Le machino plaça correctement son clap devant la caméra, annonce le plan et la prise et clapa avant de se retirer.  
\- Couper, dit le réalisateur par habitude.  
        Tous occupés qu’ils étaient, ils n’avaient pas remarqué qu’Eliza ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de pleurer. Alycia se redressa et fit face à la blonde.  
\- Hey, ça va Eliza ?  
        Cette phrase interpella le réalisateur qui regarda sa scripte dans les yeux. Tous les deux se comprirent sans parler. Cette prise était bonne et c’était la dernière. Dean se leva pour s’approcher d’Eliza. La scripte alla informer l’assistant qui, de sa voix de ténor, informa toute l’équipe qu’on changeait de séquence et de décor. Tout le monde commença à remballer, la plupart s’inquiétant au vu de l’état d’Eliza mais n’ayant pas autre choix que d’aller travailler.  
        Le réalisateur s’approcha des deux jeunes femmes. La blonde avait le visage entre ses mains et pleurait. Alycia, assise impuissante devant elle, ne savait pas quoi faire.  
\- On a fini cette séquence ma belle, dit doucement Dean à l’actrice de Clarke, tu peux aller te reposer un moment si tu veux, je te ferrais chercher quand on aura installé pour la suite.  
\- Je suis désolée, réussit à chuchoter Eliza entre ses mains.  
        Et elle se retourna pour partir en courant en dehors du studio. Alycia se leva aussitôt et lui courut après. Elle tourna au bout d’un couloir mais ne vit pas Eliza. La brune stoppa sa course pour réfléchir. Où Eliza avait-elle pu aller pour se cacher et pleurer ?  
\- Evidemment ! s’écria Alycia avant de reprendre sa course.  
        Elle savait où Eliza se trouvait, et pourtant elle ne l’y avait jamais vu. Dans le couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes, une troisième porte était présente. Alycia l’avait ouverte une fois en compagnie d’Eliza et de Rhiannon, qui jouait Ontari, alors que les trois femmes étaient curieuses de savoir ce qui s’y cachait. Elles n’étaient malheureusement tombées que sur une pièce vide et avaient rebroussé chemin bredouilles. Alycia pensait que c’était le meilleur endroit pour se cacher. Elle y arriva essoufflée et ouvrit la porte, sans frapper.  
\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit-elle en voyant Eliza assise contre un des murs, les genoux remontés contre son ventre, ses bras entourant ses genoux, sa tête baissée.  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as suivie ? dit la blonde entre deux sanglots.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule… chuchota Alycia en s’accroupissant en face d’elle, qu’est-ce qui t’arrives Eli ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce qui m’arrive… J’ai pas envie que tu partes de la série… J’aime tellement travailler avec toi…  
         La gorge d’Eliza se noua encore et elle ravala un nouveau sanglot.  
\- Moi aussi j’aime bosser avec toi, répondit Alycia le plus doucement du monde en posant sa main sur un genoux de la blonde, mais il nous reste des scènes à tourner ensemble mmh ?  
\- M’en parle pas ! dit ironiquement Eliza, t’as vu dans quel état je suis aujourd’hui ? J’imagine même pas ce que ça va être pour ton dernier plan…  
\- Mais non ça ira, notre dernier plan ensemble est plutôt joyeux et positif, aujourd’hui c’est juste qu’on tournait une scène difficile. La scène du baiser d’hier était tellement agréable à tourner que forcément aujourd’hui ça fait un choc.  
\- Comment tu peux être aussi positive, soupira Eliza.  
\- J’essaie de relativiser c’est tout, j’essaye de te consoler…  
        Alycia approcha sa main pour caresser la joue de son amie, mais cette dernière la repoussa violemment.  
\- Mais on dirait que ça te fait rien à toi ! s’emporta Eliza, que tu t’en fiche !  
        Alycia resta silencieuse quelques seconde, secouée par la violence de l’actrice. Elle resta d’abord calme.  
\- Tu sais, quand je pleurais pendant la scène toute à l’heure, j’étais sincère. Oui j’étais dans mon rôle de Lexa, Lexa triste de perdre Clarke, mais mes larmes étaient réelles, je…  
\- C’est bon pas la peine de faire semblant, dit Eliza sèche en la coupant.  
\- Hé, c’est pas parce que tu es tristes que tu es obligée de te mettre en colère contre moi.  
\- Mais c’est juste que j’ai l’impression que tu me comprends pas ! hurla presque Eliza en colère.  
        La phrase de trop, Alycia sentit l’énervement monter en elle.  
\- Tu commences à m’énerver !, cria la brune, arrête de penser que tu es la seule à souffrir ici ! Je te signale que je me suis attachée à toi tout autant que toi à moi ! … Et merde !  
        Alycia, mut par un instinct qu’elle ne comprit pas elle-même, se jeta en avant et captura la bouche de la blonde entre ses lèvres. Eliza écarquilla grand les yeux en acceptant le baiser. Ses yeux finirent par faiblir et ses pleures reprirent de plus belle tandis qu’elle sentait la bouche d’Alycia trembler contre elle. La brune aussi commençait à pleurer. Bientôt elle ne put plus tenir le baiser et dut se reculer. Eliza la prit dans ses bras, lui entourant les épaules, et elles pleurèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre pendant un petit moment.

        Petit à petit leurs pleurs diminuèrent et finirent par se calmer et s’arrêter. Eliza desserra l’étreinte et Alycia se recula. Elle se releva et essuya ses joues avant de tendre sa main à son amie pour l’aider à se mettre debout. Eliza attrapa la main et se retrouva face à l’autre actrice. Elle essuya son visage et renifla.  
\- On a l’air malin tien ! dit Alycia en souriant.  
\- Oui, répondit Eliza ne pouvant s’empêcher de rire, ça va donner du travail aux maquilleuses tout ça !  
        Elles rirent toutes les deux en douceur.  
\- Aaaah, souffla un grand coup Alycia une fois calmée, on y retourne ?  
\- Oui !  
        Elles se sourirent et sortirent du local main dans la main. Elles arrivèrent, complètement sereines, dans le studio, prêtes à attaquer la suite du tournage.  
        Aucune d’elles n’eurent le temps de repenser réellement au baiser qu’elles avaient échangé, du moins, elles n’eurent pas le temps de définir se que ce baiser signifiait. Il avait été très pur et très chaste par rapport à celui qu’elles avaient échangé la veille pendant le tournage. Entre deux prises Eliza se dit qu’il ne voulait sûrement rien dire et que c’était juste l’émotion qui les avait menées à cela.  
        La journée de tournage se termina sans encombre, et comme chaque vendredi soir, toute l’équipe se rendit dans un bar en ville en bord de l‘océan où ils avaient l’habitude de diner tous ensemble en fin de semaine. Les acteurs allèrent se laver et se changer le temps que l’équipe technique range le matériel. Puis, sur le trajet, Eliza avait une grande discussion avec Neil, tandis qu’Alycia discutait calmement avec l’assistant et un des électros. Si bien qu’elles n’eurent pas le temps de se retrouver toutes les deux jusqu’au moment où elles s’assirent côte à côte à table. Eliza tira la chaise d’Alycia pour qu’elle s’assoit. Cette dernière lui sourit et prit place en même temps que sa voisine. Comme à chaque repas, les conversations allaient bon train et l’ambiance était au rendez-vous. L’équipe se rappelant les moments drôles des tournages, mais aussi discutant de toutes autres choses pour décompresser. Les deux actrices discutaient comme n’importe quel autre jour. Elles essayaient d’oublier le temps qui passait, d’oublier que c’était un des derniers repas de groupe qu’elles partageaient ensemble.

        Vers la fin du diner, Eliza sentit une sensation désagréable l’envahir. Un mélange de tristesse et de stress qui fit accélérer son cœur. Elle se leva discrètement pour sortir de table. Personne ne lui posa de question, après tout il n’y avait rien d’anormal à ce que quelqu’un se lève de table, pour aller fumer ou tout simplement se rendre aux toilettes. Seule Alycia avait remarqué le visage angoissé de la blonde. Elle décida de lui laisser quelques instants et finit par se lever pour aller la chercher. Quelques personnes autour de la table la regardèrent et firent un lien entre les deux femmes, mais personnes ne le releva à voix haute.  
        Eliza était accoudée à une rambarde qui donnait vue sur l’océan non loin du bar. La brise légère faisait voler ses cheveux lâchés. L’odeur marine lui faisait du bien. Elle fermait les yeux et essayait de profiter de l’instant. Le baiser de l’après-midi lui revint. Puis les baisers précédents. Elle se souvenait encore du baiser qu’elles avaient dû échanger pour la saison 2. Au début elle trouvait ça étrange d’embrasser une amie qu’elle considérait presque comme sa sœur. Puis elle s’était faite une raison, c’était son job. Mais au contact des lèvres d’Alycia il s’était avéré que c’était plutôt agréable. Eliza avait aimé l’embrasser, même si ce n’était que du jeu. A l’époque elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Elle n’avait rien ressenti de semblable lorsqu’elle avait dû embrasser Thomas grimé en Finn lorsque leurs deux personnages sortaient ensemble. Elle pensait que cette sensation venait uniquement du fait que c’était parce qu’Alycia était une fille et qu’elle n’en avait alors jamais encore embrassé. Mais avec la scène d’amour entre Clarke et Niylah qu’elle avait tourné il y avait quelques semaines de cela, Eliza avait compris. Les lèvres de Jessica ne lui avaient pas du tout procuré le même effet que celles d’Alycia. Et pourtant, elles lui avaient quand même fait ressentir plus de choses que celles de Thomas. Alors la jeune femme avait compris deux choses : premièrement qu’elle aimait les femmes, bien qu’elle soit toujours attirée par la gente masculine, et deuxièmement qu’elle tombait petit à petit amoureuse de sa partenaire de jeu. Et ce baiser, dans le local, maintenant qu’elle avait enfin le temps d’y penser, la rendait presque hystérique. Combien de fois elle en avait rêvé. Mais il semblait pourtant évident qu’Alycia ne voyait en elle qu’une simple amie. Eliza était désespérée par le départ de sa partenaire, car c’était les rares moments où elles pouvaient se voir, rire, et passer de longues heures ensemble. Et voilà que celle-ci l’avait embrassé hors caméra. Néanmoins, ce baiser lui avait laissé un goût amer, elle avait eu l’impression qu’il lui avait été donné par Lexa et non par son interprète. C’était ce qui la tourmentait le plus. Pourquoi Alycia l’avait-t-elle embrassée ? Pourquoi à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi justement quand elle était en train de pleurer la mort de Lexa / le départ d’Alycia ?  
\- Pfff, soupira fortement Eliza dont le cerveau commençait à surchauffer.  
\- C’est comme ça que tu m’accueilles ? rigola Alycia qui venait juste de la trouver.  
\- Arf, pardon, je n’t’ai pas entendu arriver…  
\- Je plaisantais. Je peux me joindre à toi ? dit Alycia en désignant la rambarde.  
        Eliza se poussa pour lui faire de la place. La brune s’accouda toute proche de la blonde et observa un temps l’océan sans rien dire. Le silence qui s’installait n’était pas pesant. Au contraire, l’ambiance était agréable, l’odeur et le bruit de l’eau salée, le vent qui venait chatouiller leurs joues, et la respiration de chacune qui semblait bercer l’autre.  
\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Alycia brisant le silence.  
\- Au moins je ne pleure plus…  
\- Eliza…  
        Toutes les deux regardaient toujours en direct de l’océan.  
\- Je suis désolée, dit la blonde, c’est plus fort que moi. Je sais, évidemment, enfin j’espère, qu’on restera… proches… après la série, mais j’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée que c’est fini. C’est un peu comme une fin d’année scolaire tu vois ? Si ça avait été la fin de la série, oui ça aurait été triste, mais plus acceptable. Là, l’idée de revenir ici pour une saison 4, sans toi… Ça me brise le cœur…  
        Elle voulut continuer son monologue mais sa tristesse l’en empêcha. Elle sentait que si elle disait un mot de plus elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Alycia le sentit et se rapprocha d’elle, collant son épaule contre la sienne.  
\- Il est vrai que je ne peux pas ressentir tout à fait la même chose que toi, parce que je n’aurai pas à revenir sur ce plateau où tu ne serais plus. Aller faire une autre série c’est quelque chose de différent… Mais… ça me rend triste moi aussi. Tu… tu vas me manquer Eli…  
        Eliza se tourna vers Alycia, la brune aussi, de telle façon que leurs visages se firent face. Elles étaient toutes proches.  
\- J’ai vraiment pas envie d’être éloignée de toi, reprit Alycia, déjà que la pause entre les deux saisons a été difficile pour moi, mais maintenant… je…  
        Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Eliza sentait des cheveux de la brune lui chatouiller le front.  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as embrassée toute à l’heure ? demanda Eliza dont la question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
        Alycia s’approcha encore un peu, si bien que son souffle effleurait les lèvres de la blonde.  
\- La scène du baiser qu’on a tourné hier… était tellement intense… J’ai presque pas compris ce qui m’arrivait, avoua la brune, les quelques larmes qui m’ont échappée lorsque je t’embrassais, elles étaient réelles. J’avais réellement l’impression de t’embrasser pour la dernière fois. J’aurais voulu retourner la scène encore et encore… Du coup, quand je t’ai vu pleurer dans le local toute à l’heure, ça m’a remis en pleine face que c’étaient nos derniers moments ensemble. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m’a pris. J’avais juste envie de goûter à cette bouche encore une fois…  
       Cette fois ce fut Eliza qui réduisit la distance entre elles. Leurs fronts se touchaient à présent.  
\- Pourquoi on ne s’est pas rendu compte plus tôt de tout ça… chuchota Eliza.  
       Alycia crut défaillir, ainsi sa partenaire ressentait la même chose qu’elle ? Finalement chacune avança lentement vers l’autre jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Cette fois ce ne fut pas le baiser chaste qu’elles avaient échangé plus tôt. D’abord leurs bouches se décollèrent et se recollèrent plusieurs fois avec douceur. Ensuite, Eliza risqua un bout de langue. Elle caressa tendrement la lèvre inférieure d’Alycia pour en demander l’accès. Cette dernière se laissa faire volontiers et bientôt leurs langues dansèrent à l’unisson. Rien à voir avec le baiser de cinéma qu’elles avaient échangé la veille. Non, celui-là était doux et chaleureux. Il faisait naître dans les deux jeunes femmes des sensations qu’elles n’avaient pratiquement jamais ressentit. La brune enroula ses bras autour du cou d’Eliza et colla son corps contre le sien, amenant la blonde à porter ses mains contre les hanches de sa partenaire et à lui caresser le bas du dos. Elle glissa lentement sa main sous son t-shirt et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alycia sentit une boule de chaleur ravager son bas ventre. Elle approfondit le baiser pour essayer de transmettre à Eliza tout ce qu’elle ressentait. Bientôt ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de la blonde et s’y enroulèrent. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu’elles durent, sans envie, décoller leurs lèvres. Uniquement cette partie de leur anatomie. Leurs deux corps restèrent cloués l’un à l’autre et leurs yeux s’était installés dans le regard de l’autre.  
\- On a perdu du temps à ne pas dire à l’autre ce que l’on ressentait vraiment, dit Alycia comme pour compléter les dires d’Eliza.  
\- On est jeune, on a le temps de le rattraper non ? répondit la blonde avec malice.  
\- J’ai envie de toi… chuchota Alycia en collant sa bouche à l’oreille d’Eliza.  
        L’intéressée ne put s’empêcher de gémir. Une explosion de désir traversa tout son corps. Elle attrapa la main de la brune et l’entraîna dans le sens opposé au bar.  
\- On laisse les autres en plan ? demanda Alycia en courant.  
\- On ne leur manquera pas va !  
\- Mais ils vont se poser des questions non ?  
        Eliza se stoppa et la regarda.  
\- Ça t’ennui ?  
\- Mmh… réfléchit Alycia, non.  
        Eliza sourit, l’embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et se remit à courir en l’entraînant derrière elle. Elles riaient en courant, la brise marine leur fouettant le visage. Elles finirent par arriver dans le bâtiment où elles dormaient. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Alycia plaqua Eliza contre la porte de sa chambre et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Eliza passa une cuisse autour des hanches de la brune, de telle façon qu’Alycia vint la caresser gentiment. Elle remonta jusqu’à effleurer les fesses de la blonde. Geste de trop, Eliza repoussa, presque violemment, sa partenaire pour se retourner et ouvrir la porte. Elle y pénétra sans faire attention au bordel qu’Alycia avait laissé et elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles. De nouveau, Alycia plaqua la blonde contre le mur et l’embrassa goulûment. Eliza passa ses mains sur le bas du dos de la brune et la caressa tendrement. Elle finit par lui retirer son t-shirt, et en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements.  
        Eliza ralentit la cadence et entraîna doucement sa future amante sur le lit. Elle la laissa s’y allonger et se posa au-dessus d’elle, à califourchon, avant de retrouver ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut charnel mais plus lent et tendre que les minutes qui avaient précédées. Elles ne voulaient pas se précipiter, voulaient faire ça en douceur. Eliza quitta finalement la bouche d’Alycia pour descendre embrasser le cou, la clavicule, les épaules, le buste, de ce corps qui lui semblait parfait. Elle déposa un baiser sur cette poitrine naissante qui s’offrait à elle puis fit glisser les brettelles du soutien-gorge de la brune avant de le lui retirer. Elle put ainsi déposer mille baisers sur la poitrine libre d’Alycia. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la plus jeune. La sensation de bien-être qu’elle avait ressenti au bord de l’océan un peu plus tôt réapparaissait, et bien plus forte. Lorsqu’Eliza lui mordilla un téton, elle ne put s’empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement dont elle avait presque honte. N’y tenant plus, entendant le souffle saccadé de sa partenaire et sentant son corps qui commençait à se cambrer, Eliza remonta brusquement pour capturer les lèvres de son amante. Elle essaya de transmettre tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu’elle l’aimait. Ne voulant plus quitter sa bouche, Eliza usa de sa main gauche pour caresser les épaules menues et robustes d’Alycia. Puis elle retrouva sa poitrine et la caressa allégrement, la pinçant, l’effleurant, pour essayer d’émoustiller le plus possible la brune qui avait maintenant du mal à contenir son désir. Dans le peu de temps qu’Eliza lui laissait pour respirer entre leurs baiser, Alycia commençait réellement à gémir. Cela rendait la blonde encore plus entreprenante, et lui donnait encore plus envie d’elle. Elle décida tout de même d’abréger la torture, et descendit doucement sa main, s’attardant sur le ventre plat et doux d’Alycia, faisant trois fois le tour de son nombril avant d’aller poser sa main contre le tissu humide qui la séparait de son but. Elle caressa doucement l’intimité de la brune à travers le tissu, l’intéressée se cambra de plus en plus pour en demander plus. Elles s’y mirent à deux pour retirer la culotte qui les séparaient du bonheur. Elle valsa au travers de la pièce pendant que la blonde entreprit de faire durer plus longtemps le plaisir en allant caresser l’intérieur des cuisses de la femme à sa merci. Elle s’approchait dangereusement de son but, sans jamais l’atteindre. Maintenant Alycia gémissait presque de frustration et commençait à mordiller les lèvres de sa tortionnaire pour lui signifier ses pensées. Eliza souffla en riant, lâcha un instant la bouche d’Alycia et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elles échangèrent un regard intense. Alycia avait perdu la localisation de la main d’Eliza. Lorsque cette main finit par se poser sur son endroit précieux, un éclair traversa son regard et elle ne put s’empêcher un énième et plus important gémissement.  
\- Eliza… geignit Alycia en lui agrippant le dos d’une main et en passant l’autre dans ses cheveux dorés.  
        Pour toute réponse la blonde lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de renouer sa langue avec la sienne. En bas, sa main caressait doucement ce bourgeon étranger gonflant sous le plaisir. L’humidité d’Alycia faisait habillement glisser la main d’Eliza qui accélérait ses gestes. La main de la brune posée sur les cheveux de la blonde se détacha pour aller agripper l’oreiller derrière elle. Elle n’allait plus tenir longtemps. Elle voulut préciser à son amante de ne surtout pas arrêter, mais elle avait confiance en elle. Son souffle devint saccadé, elle ne pouvait plus suivre la cadence de la langue d’Eliza dans sa bouche. Cette dernière le comprit et recula son visage pour la laisser respirer. Au lieu de l’embrasser, elle l’admira prendre du plaisir. Encore quelques caresses et la brune dut fermer les yeux pour apprécier l’orgasme qui montait en elle. Eliza aurait voulu découvrir plus de sensations ce soir avec le corps de la brune, mais elle fut bien obligée de constater que cette dernière arrivait à son apogée. Le corps de la plus jeune se crispa, son souffle se bloqua, ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans la chair blanche de sa partenaire, et elle sentit un sentiment de plénitude l’embaumer. Alycia se cambra une ultime fois et la jouissance l’envahie. Tous ses membres se mirent à frémir et son cœur s’emballa. Elle gémit plusieurs fois par à-coups avant de se relâcher et d’embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche le visage tout sourire en face d’elle. Ce baiser, bien qu’elle eût besoin de reprendre son souffle, était comme vital, il lui était nécessaire pour que son cœur n’explose pas et pour qu’elle se sente entière. Eliza caressait toujours, plus doucement maintenant, le sexe de sa partenaire, pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Alycia descendit sa main sur celle posée entre ses jambes et la ramena vers son visage. Elle y déposa un baiser avant d’enrouler ses bras autour des épaules d’Eliza et de la serrer contre elle.  
        Alycia respira un grand coup l’odeur de la blonde avant de donner une impulsion qui les fit valser sur le côté, de telle sorte que ce fut à son tour d’être à califourchon sur elle. Elle put ainsi constater qu’Eliza était rouge de désir. La jeune actrice ne put s’empêcher de sourire à la vue de cet être en proie à un désir certain. Elle colla son sourire sur la bouche quémandant d’Eliza et réussit par le même temps à lui retirer son soutient gorge. Alycia attrapa à pleine main cette poitrine opulente et essaya de reproduire les gestes qui l’avaient tant excitée quelques minutes auparavant. Cela devait fonctionner puisqu’Eliza respirait plus fort et qu’elle sentait son corps se cambrer sous le sien. Alycia rapprocha son genou de l’entre jambe de sa partenaire et le plaqua doucement contre son sous-vêtement. Eliza ne se fit pas prier et ne put s’empêcher de commencer de légers va et vient contre cette frêle cuisse qu’Alycia lui offrait. La brune rit doucement, lui laissa ce plaisir quelques instants avant de retirer son genou et de quitter la bouche de la blonde pour descendre lui léchouiller la poitrine et lui suçoter quelques parcelles de peau. Elle descendit petit à petit, très lentement, ne voulant laisser aucun bout de peau insatisfait. Eliza trépignait mentalement. Son désir était arrivé à son paroxysme depuis un bon moment déjà. Tout ce qu’elle voulait maintenant c’était se faire posséder par cette femme immensément sexy qui se trouvait sous son nez. Alycia continua sa descente, déposa un profond baiser juste au-dessus de la culotte de son amante, la survola et continua sur les cuisses, les mollets et les pieds.  
\- Alycia… gémit Eliza sans pouvoir se retenir.  
        L’intéressée lâcha un petit rire et remonta embrasser le bas ventre de la blonde. Elle agrippa finalement le sous-vêtement pour le retirer, le faisant lentement glisser le long des cuisses charnues de sa propriétaire. Une fois libérée, Eliza écarta timidement les jambes avec envie. Alycia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s’approcha doucement de cette fleure chaleureuse. Elle déposa un baiser au-dessus, en dessous, sur l’aine à gauche, puis à droite, et enfin, après tant de minutes de douce torture, déposa, en effleurant à peine ce bonbon défendu, un léger baiser à l’endroit tant espéré. Eliza ne put retenir un gémissement de soulagement et sa tête bascula en arrière, elle ferma les yeux. Sa main droite vint instinctivement fourrager dans les cheveux de la brune comme pour l’encourager, sa main gauche s’accrocha au drap. Alycia donna quelques légers coups de langue, donna des baisers, lui infligea le même sort que celui qu’elle avait donné à sa poitrine, et continua ainsi un bon moment sous les soupires d’encouragements de sa partenaire. Tout doucement, Alycia remonta ses mains pour aller chatouiller le ventre d’Eliza, puis pour lui caresser la poitrine. La blonde crut mourir. Elle atteignait son point de non-retour et son cœur s’emballait comme jamais il ne l’avait fait. Ce n’était pas seulement grâce aux gestes adroits qu’Alycia exécutaient, même s’ils y étaient pour beaucoup dans cette affluence de désir, mais aussi dû aux sentiments qu’elle approuvait pour la jeune femme. Elle l’aimait, c’était aujourd’hui une certitude, et ce sentiment lui serrait le cœur autant qu’elle lui procurait une sensation de bien-être.  
        Alycia donna encore quelques caresses et le corps d’Eliza se cambra sous le poids de l’orgasme, ses pieds se crispèrent, sa main se resserra sur les draps, ses dents mordirent l’intérieur de sa lèvre et son souffle explosa. Alycia sourit et recouvrit le sexe d’Eliza de doux baisers pendant qu’elle reprenait son souffle. Une fois ses esprits remis en place, la blonde passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amante et exerça une légère pression qui lui fit comprendre qu’elle devait remonter vers sa bouche. Une fois à sa hauteur, Eliza l’embrassa du mieux qu’elle put, toujours essoufflée, avec toute l’envie qu’elle avait encore en réserve. A bout de souffle, Alycia s’allongea sur le corps généreux de la blonde et enfouit son nez dans son cou. La plus âgée caressa les cheveux bruns qui s’offraient à elle et elles restèrent dans cette position un long moment, Alycia les yeux fermés, Eliza les yeux fixés au plafond, à reprendre leur souffle, à écouter la respiration de l’autre, à se caresser gentiment le dos, les cheveux, les épaules.  
\- J’aimerai rester comme ça toute ma vie… dit enfin Eliza brisant le silence paisible.  
\- Moi aussi… répondit Alycia en embrassant le cou de sa partenaire…. Qu’est-ce qu’on va dire aux autres ?  
\- Aux autres ?  
\- Bah on est un peu parti du dîner sans dire au revoir…  
\- Tu veux qu’on y retourne ?  
\- Ah non ! Je suis bien partie pour dormir dans tes bras, répondit Alycia glissant aux côtés d’Eliza pour la serrer dans ses bras, Mais ils vont se poser des questions…  
\- Et est-ce que c’est vraiment important ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Tu sais bien que je suis gênée par ces choses-là…  
\- Je sais, je sais…  
        Eliza lui déposa un baiser sur le front, prit son visage dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? demanda la blonde sans ménagement.  
Elle savait que c’était risqué de poser ce genre de question mais elle avait besoin de savoir.  
\- Je… hésita la brune, je ne suis pas encore certaine de mes sentiments, mais je sais que je ressens quelque chose d’extrêmement fort pour toi, et que je veux être avec toi…  
        Eliza avait eu ce qu’elle voulait entendre.  
\- Alors tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter du regard des autres, d’accord ? On a toutes les deux envi d’être ensemble, il ne faut pas qu’on en ait honte ou que l’on s’en empêche. Bien sûr on n’est pas obligé de s’afficher aux yeux du monde, mais il ne faut juste pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens, d’accord ?  
\- Tu as raison, répondit Alycia en souriant.  
        Elles s’embrassèrent une énième fois.  
\- Et toi ? dit la brune toujours ses lèvres contre celles de l’autre, qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?  
        Eliza l’embrassa avec grande passion et la lâcha à contre cœur.  
\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi Alycia…  
        La plus jeune se sentit fondre. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier l’instant et un sourire incontrôlable se grava sur son visage.  
\- Alors je suis heureuse de t’avoir embrassée dans le local toute à l’heure…  
        Eliza rit, entrainant le rire d’Alycia et elles recommencèrent à s’embrasser et à se caresser. Eliza était de nouveau à califourchon sur Alycia lorsque cette dernière l’interrompit pour lui poser une question :  
\- C’était la première fois que tu faisais l’amour avec une fille ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- T’es vraiment très douée…  
\- C’est parce que je connais mon corps… chuchota la blonde en se mordillant les lèvres.  
        C’eut un impact foudroyant sur la brune qui se mordit à son tour les lèvres de désir avant de foncer sur celles d’Eliza.  
        Elles s’unirent une nouvelle fois avant de s’endormir le plus paisiblement du monde.

* * *

 

_**Voilà, j’espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à me lire. N’hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour donner votre avis, c’est toujours d’une grande aide :) , et à la prochaine :D** _


	2. Partie 2 : Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ! Finalement j’ai décidé d’écrire une suite à cet OS (suite à l’idée que m’a donné AlyciADC93, merci beaucoup héhé). Cette suite sera en deux parties (je ne sais pas trop encore quand je posterai la deuxième).  
> L’histoire se situe sept mois après les évènements de la partie précédente et est cette fois-ci du point de vue d’Eliza. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite !  
> (Oh et pour les acteurs présents ici, si vous ne savez pas leurs noms où avaient la flemme de chercher : Marie joue Octavia, Lindsey joue Raven, Devon joue Jasper, et Jason est le showrunner (scénariste principal) de la série)

        Cela allait bientôt faire sept mois qu’Alycia et moi étions ensemble. Hélas, avec nos emplois du temps différents, nous avions seulement eu l’occasion de nous retrouver trois fois. Trois petites fois, cela me semblait tellement peu en sept mois… J’avais l’impression qu’elle me manquait tout le temps. Le peu de fois où nous nous étions vu ç’avait toujours été pendant moins d’une semaine. Mais demain commençait le Comic Con de San Diego et nous allions enfin être ensemble pour un peu plus d’une semaine. J’attendais cet évènement avec impatiente. A vrai dire, j’étais déjà sur place depuis la veille et j’attendais Alycia dont l’avion devait atterrir dans un peu moins d’une heure. Tous le cast convié à l’évènement était arrivé la veille, mais Alycia n’avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt. C’était une nuit de moins passée ensemble, mais j’essayais d’oublier ce détail.  
        Alycia n’avait pas voulu que j’aille la chercher à l’aéroport, elle se doutait que des fans l’y attendraient et elle avait encore peur qu’on nous voit ensemble. Pour le moment cela ne me posait pas de problème, nous étions restées presque cloitrées lorsque nous nous étions vues, mais ce n’était pas pour me déplaire… Bien que ça allait sûrement poser problème plus tard… Elle devait me rejoindre dans ma chambre d’hôtel après avoir déposé ses affaires dans la sienne. Elle m’avait promis d’envoyer un sms dès que son avion se serait posé.  
        Pour le moment, j’étais affalée sur mon lit, tcheckant twitter, instagram et facebook pour faire passer le temps. Je regardais aussi quelques photos d’Alycia et moi que nous avions prises. Une me plaisait tout particulièrement, je la gardais en fond d’écran sur mon portable, j’y étais allongée, sur son lit, le visage face à l’appareil, et Alycia m’embrassait la joue avec une moue enfantine en fermant les yeux. Elle me faisait rire et m’attendrissait. Je regardai la photo un moment, souris, verrouillai mon téléphone que je posai à mes côtés et fermai les yeux.  
        Je somnolai presque quand le vibreur de mon portable me sorti de mes jolies pensées aberrantes pré sommeil. Alycia avait atterri. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire, lui répondis rapidement et sautai sous la douche pour me faire belle. Cela faisait deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvées, je voulais être parfaite pour elle. Je sifflotai de joie sous la douche et en sortis tout sourire en me séchant les cheveux à la serviette. J’enfilai une petite robe blanche toute simple et m’assis sur le lit pour attendre. Je trépignais presque comme une enfant. Je reçu un sms me disant qu’elle était arrivée à l’hôtel, qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’à poser ses affaires et à se débarbouiller un peu. Je ne tenais plus en place. Les minutes me parurent durer une éternité.  
        Enfin on toqua à ma porte. Je soufflai un grand coup pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes et fonçai ouvrir la porte. Alycia était bien là, les cheveux lâchés regroupés sur une de ses épaules, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le regard presque gêné, des vêtements casual sur les épaules. Simple mais efficace.  
\- Salut Alycia, dis-je tout simplement.  
\- Eliza… répondit-elle la voix presque coincée.  
        Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche et se jeta à mon cou. Ses lèvres atterrirent fermement sur les miennes et elle me poussa à l’intérieur en refermant la porte. Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu de la pièce. Bientôt sa langue trouva la mienne et elle se lièrent avec amour et envie. Mes bras l’enlacèrent et serrèrent du plus fort qu’ils purent pour lui signifier à quel point elle m’avait manqué. Nos lèvres se décolèrent, elle posa son front sur le mien et ferma les yeux.  
\- Tu m’as manqué… chuchota-t-elle comme pour répondre à mon geste.  
\- A moi aussi… mon cœur…  
        Elle souffla en riant. Je savais qu’elle aimait que je l’appelle comme ça. Elle se détacha de moi et s’assit sur le lit, pleine de légèreté.  
\- Alors ! Où-est-ce que tu m’emmènes diner ce soir ?, dit-elle, puisqu’apparemment vous avez déjà mangé ensemble hier soir avec tout le monde eumphr…  
\- Hé j’y peux rien, dis-je en prenant place à ses côtés, ils avaient réservé le restau pour hier… Et depuis quand tu veux que je t’emmène diner ?  
\- J’ai une faim monstrueuse ! Et puis, on peut bien sortir de temps en temps non ? Je sais que ça te ferait plaisir…  
\- En effet… répondis-je en baissant les yeux.  
        Elle attrapa mon menton pour relever mon visage vers le sien.  
\- Je suis désolée d’être comme je suis Eli, je vais faire des efforts je te promets.  
\- Mais non t’en fait pas, pour le moment c’est très bien comme ça !  
\- Pour le moment…  
        Je touchai son nez avec le mien et l’embrassai. Elle accepta mon baiser en souriant. Son sourire fondit contre ma bouche et je la sentis devenir sérieuse. Alycia intensifia le baiser, ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, les miennes fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur commençait à battre et mon bas ventre à s’agiter. Ma main descendit vers son décolleté quand elle m’arrêta. Elle se leva, m’entraîna contre elle, repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me regarda.  
\- J’ai dis que j’avais faim mmh ? dit-elle avec malice.  
\- Tout de suite, tout de suite mon cœur ! dis-je avant de l’embrasser furtivement.  
        Je la laissai au milieu de la pièce, attrapai un sac et l’entraînai hors de la chambre en la trainant par la main. Nous descendîmes les escaliers presqu’en courant. Arrivées en bas, elle jeta un regard aux alentours, me donna un bref baiser, et poussa la porte de la cage d’escaliers qui nous mena dans le hall de l’hôtel. Nous marchâmes côte à côte dans la rue, nos mains se frôlant parfois. J’avais tellement envie d’enlacer mes doigts avec les siens. Mais je savais que je n’avais qu’à être patiente. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, joyeusement, juste heureuses de nous retrouver.  
        Nous nous arrêtâmes dans le premier restaurant qui nous parut bien et nous y installâmes. Comme à mon habitude je commandai quelque chose de bien gras et copieux, je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher, tandis qu’Alycia restait plus soft. Même si je savais très bien qu’elle allait piquer dans mes frittes. Et ça n’y manqua pas. Je la taquinais sur le fait qu’elle ferait mieux de se faire plaisir au lieu de piquer dans mon plat, et elle répondait en tirant la langue et en enfournant les frittes dans sa bouche. Ce qui avait toujours pour effet de me faire rire. Vers la fin du repas nous primes un petit selfie histoire de faire mousser les fans sur les réseaux sociaux. Ce petit jeu me plaisait beaucoup. La réaction des fans quand à Clexa m’émerveillait toujours, j’aimais tout autant leur joie lorsqu’Alycia ou moi postions une photo de nous deux sur instagram ou twitter. Et puis c’était le seul genre de photo qu’Alycia m’autorisait à publier alors je ne m’en privais pas.  
        Nous réglâmes la note et décidâmes de marcher un peu sur le bord de mer. L’océan me rappelait toujours notre premier baiser et ravivait en moi mes sentiments. La nuit était tombée, la plage était calme, peu de monde marchait sur le sable. Je ne pus pas m’en empêcher. Ma main alla attraper celle d’Alycia pour la serrer. Elle exerça une légère pression avant de me lâcher.  
\- Je suis désolée… dit-elle après un petit moment.  
\- Non, non, c’est moi…  
        Un silence s’installa. Presque pesant. Une larme monta à mes yeux mais je la retins. Son geste m’avait fait un pincement au cœur, c’était comme il elle m’avait repoussée. Même si je savais que ce n’était que la gêne d’être vues en public, cela me blessait.  
        Nous empruntâmes une jetée et nous arrêtâmes au bout pour regarder la Lune se refléter dans l’eau. Je m’assis au bord, l’eau frôlant mes pieds. Elle m’imita. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.  
\- Je tiens à toi Eliza, je te le promets, je suis désolée pour… ta main…  
\- Je sais, je sais, ne t’en fais pas va !  
        Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de l’instant. La brise légère, sa tête sur mon épaule, nos respirations lentes. Elle tenait à moi, mais moi, je l’aimais. Je ne lui avais pas encore explicitement dit parce que j’avais peur de la faire fuir. Je ravalai ma salive et me levai.  
\- Tu viens ? dis-je, faut pas trop qu’on tarde pour être en forme pour demain.  
\- Oui…  
        Elle avait dû sentir ma froideur mais elle ne dit rien. Nous rebroussâmes chemin, beaucoup plus silencieuses qu’à l’aller.  
\- Au fait ! dit d’un coup Alycia avec entrain, je t’ai pas raconté, dans l’avion !  
        Je la regardai avec intérêt, voulant oublier ma légère baisse de moral.  
\- C’était vers la moitié du vol, un mec se lève, plutôt beau gosse, assez sûr de lui. Bon, au début je pensais qu’il allait aux toilettes. Sauf qu’il s’est arrêté trois rangs plus loin que le mien, de l’autre côté de l’allée. Quatre ou cinq personnes aussi intriguées que moi ont levé la tête, enlevé un écouteur, pour l’observer et l’écouter. Il s’est penché sur la fille assise là où il s’était arrêté. Il a commencé à se présenter tout ça, la fille avait pas l’air trop convaincu. Une hôtesse de l’air gardait un œil fixé sur lui au cas où il importune la jeune femme. Il lui demande son nom, elle répond gentiment. Il commence à lui dire qu’elle était jolie blablabla. La fille commençait un peu à se détendre et là, y’a eu une forte secousse, qui a surpris tout le monde. Le gars s’est effondré par terre comme une loque. L’hôtesse qui le fixait s’est précipitée sur lui pour l’aider, ruinant toutes ses chances auprès de la nana qui était morte de rire. Le mec a remercié l’hôtesse, s’est un peu épousseté, a salué la fille et est reparti à sa place bredouille sous le regard de tous les passagers qui avaient vu sa magnifique chute.  
        Son histoire me fit sourire et me redonna un peu de joie.  
\- Mais le meilleur c’est pas ça ! Quand l’avion a atterri, comme d’hab j’attendais que le plus de monde sorte pour éviter de piétiner dans l’allée. Le mec en question voulait sûrement attendre que tout le monde descende pour ne pas qu’on se moque encore de lui. Il a vu que je faisais la même chose, donc pour pas paraître idiot il est passé devant moi. Je suis sortie de ma rangée juste après lui. Il commence à descendre les escaliers qui mène au sol, et v’la t’y pas qu’il rate une marche vers la fin ! Il a roulé dans l’escalier et s’est retrouvé le cul à terre au bout. Je me suis retenue de rire du mieux que j’ai pu et j’ai accouru pour l’aider à se relever. Il a ronchonné, m’a remercié et s’est retourné. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il a vu la jeune femme qu’il avait essayé de draguer plus tôt, debout à côté de l’escalier, en train de rire aux éclats. Il est devenu rouge, j’avais jamais vu ça !  
        Je commençai finalement à rire, accompagnant le rire d’Alycia qui s’amusait de ce souvenir.  
\- Le mec a ravalé sa fierté pour lui sortir « bah ça va hein, ça arrive à tout le monde », la fille s’est excusé en essuyant ses larmes. Il allait commencer à partir, mais elle l’a retenu par le bras pour lui dire quelque chose du genre « à vrai dire j’attendais que vous sortiez, je voulais m’excuser de vous avoir ris au nez lorsque vous êtes tombé dans l’avion. Pardon de devoir m’excuser une nouvelle fois. », au final il me semble qu’ils sont allés boire un verre.  
\- Oh c’est adorable !  
\- Mais oui ! Dans le taxi je m’imaginais trop, les deux, en train de raconter à leurs enfants leur rencontre.  
\- C’est vrai que c’est pas banal !  
\- Je voulais absolument te raconter tout ça dès que je te verrais ! Mais j’étais tellement heureuse de te revoir, et j’avais tellement envie de t’embrasser que tout m’est sorti de la tête !  
\- T’es chou, dis-je en souriant.  
\- C’est vrai, tu m’as horriblement manqué…  
\- A moi aussi mon cœur…  
        Elle soupira de bonheur et s’accrocha à mon bras. J’appréciai l’instant et cessai de me prendre la tête. Mon bonheur de la retrouver était revenu. Nous arrivâmes à l’hôtel et grimpâmes les escaliers en riant pendant qu’elle me décrivait la chute de ce pauvre mais bienheureux garçon. Ce fut essoufflées et les larmes aux yeux d’avoir trop ris que nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l’ouvris, elle y entra sans même penser à sa propre chambre, qu’au final la production aurait sûrement payé pour rien. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit pour reprendre notre souffle.  
\- C’est toi qu’il aurait dû draguer ! dis-je après avoir repris mes esprits.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je suis sûre que c’était toi la plus belle de tout ce vol !  
\- Oohw, répondit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne, mais il aurait eu aucune chance avec moi.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Parce que c’est toi que je veux…  
        Sa réponse fit bondir mon cœur. Elle caressa gentiment ma main et finit par m’embrasser doucement. Cela faisait des heures que je rêvais de ses lèvres. J’en profitai un maximum avant de m’allonger en travers du lit et de l’attirer à moi. Bien vite nos mains devinrent baladeuses et nous nous retrouvâmes nues, le corps de l’une encré dans celui de l’autre. Ce soir-là nous fîmes l’amour tendrement en guise de retrouvailles. Je m’endormie encore toute essoufflée dans ses bras protecteurs.

        Le lendemain nous fûmes réveillées par mon téléphone réglé à l’heure pile. Je nous avais laissé une heure, le temps de se câliner pour bien se réveiller, le temps, éventuellement de prendre une douche prolongée, et de s’habiller. Je m’étirai en allant éteindre la sonnerie et lorsque je me replaçai dans le lit Alcycia se colla à moi, s’agrippant comme un koala. Je souris et lui déposai un baiser sur le front.  
\- Dodo… ronchonna-t-elle dans mon cou.  
\- Tu veux te doucher ce matin ou ce soir ?  
\- Mmmh pourquoi ?  
\- Si tu choisis ce soir je te laisse encore 30 minutes de dodo.  
\- Et ce matin ?  
\- 15.  
\- Je me laverai ce soir…  
        Je lui caressai les cheveux et attrapai mon téléphone d’une main pour surveiller l’heure. Je n’étais pas du genre à me rendormir mais le temps dans ses bras passait à une allure folle. Elle desserra un peu son étreinte pour pouvoir me caresser le ventre. J’en profitai pour lui caresser le dos. Elle imita un ronronnement et un sourire naquit sur sa bouille toujours endormie. Je ris presque en silence.  
\- Arrête de rire ! Ça fait soulever ta poitrine, c’est pas confortable après.  
\- Ahahah ! Mais quelle grincheuse celle-là !  
\- Chuuuuut !  
        J’essayai de me retenir cette fois-ci et continuai à caresser son dos nu. Je sentis sa respiration se ralentir, elle était en train de se rendormir. Je l’écoutais respirer et savourais ce moment. Dans moins de deux heures nous serions sur scène devant un public nombreux. Bien que j’en ai acquis l’habitude cela me stressait toujours un peu. Je devais donc profiter de ce moment de quiétude.  
Comme je l’avais pressenti, la demi-heure passa extrêmement vite.  
\- Alycia… chuchotai-je doucement à son oreille.  
        Aucune réponse. Je lui caressai les cheveux, les retirai de son visage pour lui caresser la joue.  
\- Alycia mon cœur, c’est l’heure.  
\- Mmmmmmmh…  
        Elle enfoui son visage dans mon épaule.  
\- Aller, aller, on va finir par être en retard…  
\- Mmmmmmmmphr…  
        Elle contracta tous ses muscles comme pour se donner de la force et releva son visage vers moi pour enfin ouvrir ses yeux. Elle me sourit avec sa petite mine du matin et s’avança doucement pour déposer sa bouche contre la mienne. Elle la retira presqu’aussitôt et s’assise sur le lit. Alycia s’étira levant les bras bien haut vers le ciel et souffla un grand coup. Je le regardai faire et me redressai à mon tour. Je passai mes bras autour de son bassin et posai mon menton sur son épaule.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, merci de m’avoir laissé dormir encore un peu !  
\- J’ai pas vraiment eu le choix !  
        Elle rit et posa ses mains sur les miennes. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux fermés. Puis nous finîmes par nous lever et nous habiller. Nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner avant de remonter pour nous brosser les dents. Nous étions habillées simplement, pas la peine d’être trop extravagantes lors des rencontres avec le public. Un rendez-vous avait été fixé dans le hall de l’hôtel à tout le cast. Avant d’emprunter l’escalier je retins Alycia.  
\- On peut ne pas arriver en même temps si tu préfères.  
\- Non, non c’est bon t’en fait pas !  
        Je lui souris, regardai les alentours et l’embrassai avec passion avant de l’entraîner dans la cage d’escalier. Avant d’en sortir je réajustai son rouge à lèvres, elle réajusta le mien, et nous retrouvâmes Lindsey, Marie, Devon et Jason dans le hall. Marie et Lindsey enlacèrent Alycia qu’elles n’avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, nous saluâmes le reste de l’assemblée.  
        Un bus privé nous emmena jusqu’à l’entrée des artistes du Comic Con. Sur le chemin Devon n’arrêta pas de faire le pitre, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.  
        Nous étions en coulisses, à attendre le feu vert pour entrer sur scène. Nous entendions le public rire sous les blagues du présentateur.  
\- Aaaah je déteste ça ! dis-je.  
\- Quoi ? me questionna Lindsey.  
\- Ce moment-là avant d’entrer sur scène, une fois que t’es dans l’interview ça va tranquille, mais faire bonne impression quand tu arrives, pfff…  
\- T’inquiète pas t’es parfaite ! lâcha Alycia sans retenu.  
\- Mais ouais ! s’écrira Devon, si toi tu stress, nous on se chie d’ssus !  
        Tout le monde rit en acquiesçant. Jason essaya de remotiver les troupes quand enfin nous fûmes appelés à entrer, dans l’ordre de nos places, sur scène. Vous savez, cette longue table blanche derrière laquelle on s’assoit, avec le petit logo de la Comic Con répété en fond. Encore, je préfère ça plutôt que les interviews seule. Même si je prenais un certain plaisir à faire comme chez moi lors de ces rendez-vous solo avec le public. Devon fit son entré, suivit de Marie, Lindsey, moi-même, Alycia et Jason. Le choix de mettre Alycia à côté de Jason me semblait comique. Ils voulaient essayer de réconcilier les fans avec Jason ? Peut-être… Toujours était-il que lorsqu’il entra il reçut beaucoup moins d’applaudissements que pour les acteurs le précédant, j’entendis même quelques hués. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le présentateur commença à poser des questions, nous d’y répondre. Quand vint enfin le moment où la parole était donnée aux fans. Ils m’impressionnaient toujours, les questions folles qu’ils pouvaient sortir parfois… L’interview avait bien commencé, nous avions beaucoup ri, le public aussi, l’ambiance était là, nous étions à présent tous décontractés. Les premières questions des fans étaient assez softs, quand petit à petit cela a commencé à glisser. Alycia et moi étions là, forcément beaucoup voulaient parler de la relation entre Lexa et Clarke. Mais cela débordait parfois un peu.  
        Un fan se leva pour poser sa question : « Alycia, Eliza, quel a été votre meilleur souvenir de tournage ensemble ? ». Evidemment je pensai immédiatement au baiser que nous avions échangé dans le local, puis au soir même. Mais je ne pouvais bien entendu pas parler de cela. Je pris la parole la première.  
\- Pour ma part je dirais que c’était la scène de sexe entre Clarke et Lexa…  
        Le public devint presque fou, tout le cast se mit à rire.  
\- Alycia et moi ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de rire ! Je crois que je n’ai jamais autant ris sur tout le tournage de la série ! On a pris plein de seflies idiots ce jour-là !  
        De nouveaux cris hystériques retentirent. Quelques filles même lancèrent des « on veut les voir ! ».  
\- Et toi Alycia ? dis-je pour la lancer.  
        J’étais aussi curieuse de savoir ce qu’elle allait répondre.  
\- Mmmh, paradoxalement, la scène de la mort de Lexa restera mon meilleur souvenir de tournage.  
        Le public émit un bruit d’incompréhension.  
\- Je ne dis pas que c’est le plus joyeux, au contraire, c’était un des plus tristes, mais ce jour-là j’ai compris beaucoup de choses, sur moi-même…  
        Alycia marqua une petite pause et posa sa main sur la mienne qui était posée sur la table, à la vue de tous les fans et photographes présent. Je sentis le public frémir en silence. Mon cœur s’arrêta.  
\- Sur Eliza, reprit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire radieux, sur nous deux…  
        Sa phrase fut interrompue par les crises d’hystéries de nombreux fans dans la salle. Alycia rit. J’en étais incapable, j’étais en train d’halluciner. Mon cœur qui avait redémarré battait à tout rompre, j’avais peur de rougir.  
\- Cette série, réussit-elle à reprendre, m’a appris beaucoup, et tourner une telle scène entourée de toute cette équipe merveilleuse m’a comme fait grandir. C’était horriblement dur à tourner émotionnellement, mais oui, oui, je dirais que la scène de la mort de mon personnage restera un de mes plus grands souvenirs de cette série…. Vous allez me manquer les gars ! conclu-t-elle en regardant les acteurs et en resserrant son emprise sur ma main.  
        J’avais une envie folle de l’embrasser. Lindsey, Marie et Devon s’attendrirent devant ses propos et lui dirent qu’elle allait leur manquer également. Le public aussi s’attendrit et applaudit. Alycia finit par lâcher ma main et l’interview continua encore quelques instants.  
        Un des fans demanda à Marie avec qui elle préférait tourner. Marie avait répondu qu’elle adorait jouer avec Bob mais qu’elle aurait beaucoup aimé avoir plus de scènes entre Octavia et Raven. Lorsqu’elle avait dit cela j’aurais juré que Lindsey avait rougit. Pourtant cela ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi je pensais…  
        Une fois retournés en coulisse nous soufflâmes tous un grand coup. La séance d’autographes était prévue pour l’après-midi, il était donc convenu que nous allions tous manger ensemble. J’allais donc devoir attendre un certain bout de temps avant de pouvoir demander à Alycia ce qu’elle venait de nous faire en interview.  
        Nous grimpâmes dans le même bus qu’à l’aller qui nous mena au restaurant où nous nous attablâmes tous avec envie. Les plats et les conversations allaient bon train. Tout le monde s’amusait. Avant qu’on ne nous amène les desserts Alycia se leva pour aller aux toilettes. J’attendis quelques instants avant de me lever pour aller la rejoindre.  
        J’entrai dans les toilettes, elles contenaient deux cabines dont une était fermée. Je verrouillai la porte de l’entrée principale et me posai contre les lavabos pour attendre Alycia. Un bruit de chasse d’eau se fit entendre et elle sortit de la cabine, elle fut à peine étonnée de me trouver là et s’approcha pour se laver les mains.  
\- Il s’est passé quoi pendant l’interview au juste ? demandai-je.  
\- Comment ça ? dit-elle incrédule.  
\- « J’ai beaucoup appris sur moi-même, sur Eliza, sur nous deux », dis-je en la citant, sans parler de ta main posée sur la mienne.  
        Elle sourit, se secoua les mains, me contourna pour aller se les essauyer et revins se placer devant moi lorsqu’elles furent complètement sèches. Alycia avança son visage tout près du mien.  
\- J’avais envie d’ouvrir la voie à une future relation publique… dit-elle en chuchotant, son souffle chatouillant mon nez.  
        Mon cerveau s’embruma. Hier encore elle n’était pas à l’aise avec cette idée. Aujourd’hui elle avait envie d’avancer ? Comprenant soudainement ce que cela signifiait, mon sang ne fit qu’un tour. Je me jetai, brûlante, sur ses lèvres. Elle rit doucement et accepta le baiser, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Sa langue trouva vite la mienne et notre baiser devint de plus en plus intense. J’avais envie d’elle, là, tout de suite, et je sentais qu’elle me suivrait. Je donnai une impulsion pour me décoller des lavabos, la faire tourner, la soulever et l’asseoir sur lesdits lavabos. Elle rit encore et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou avant de continuer à m’embrasser. Elle me mordilla les lèvres comme pour m’encourager à aller plus loin. J’attrapai ses bras pour les enlever de mes épaules, descendis vers sa ceinture et relevai son t-shirt pour embrasser son ventre. Je m’arrêtai un instant et relevai la tête pour la regarder.  
\- Et tu me laisses faire ?, dis-je, alors que n’importe qui pourrait entrer et nous surprendre ?  
\- Je t’ai entendu fermer la porte en arrivant Eli…  
\- C’était donc ça…  
        Je ris à mon tour avant de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et d’ouvrir sa braguette. Je remontai pour l’embrasser et en profitai pour passer une main dans sa culotte. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et bascula la tête en arrière. Ma bouche se mit à suçoter son cou.  
\- Evite de laisser… des marques… gémit-elle, je suis prête à avancer, mais pas à ce point tout de même…  
        Sa remarque m’amusa. J’arrêtai les suçons et me contentai de lui léchouiller la peau et de l’embrasser. Je la caressais assez énergiquement, nous étions relativement pressées. Elle jouit en peu de temps en chuchotant mon prénom dans un baiser glouton. Puis elle descendit brusquement de son perchoir et me poussa jusqu’à ce que mon dos rencontre la porte fermée d’une des cabines. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon tout en m’embrassant. Elle descendit d’une traite, embrassa mon bas ventre et fit glisser pantalon et culotte le long de mes cuisses. Lorsque sa bouche atteignit mon sexe je fermai les yeux et serrai les poings de plaisir. Une de ses mains était posée sur mes fesses, l’autre vain enrouler ses doigts autour des miens. Ma main libre fourragea dans ses cheveux. Elle aussi fut rapide, mais de toute façon, mon excitation était telle qu’il ne me fallut, à moi non plus, pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre l’orgasme tant espéré. Je me relâchai, elle remonta, m’aidant à remettre correctement mes vêtements, et m’embrassa tout en reboutonnant et raccrochant sa ceinture.  
\- On va peut-être pas revenir en même temps à table, dis-je en reboutonnant mon jean.  
\- Hé bah, je croyais que tu voulais assumer !  
\- Euh ouais mais pas au point de les laisser penser qu’on vient de s’envoyer en l’air dans les toilettes !  
\- Ahahahahah !  
        Elle m’embrassa de nouveau avant d’aller ouvrir la porte.  
\- J’y vais la première, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.  
        Elle sortit et j’en profitai pour me laver les mains. Cela me semblait tout de même plus correct. Je pris tout mon temps, me recoiffai, respirai un bon coup et sorti à mon tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette partie (un peu moins pour la suivante qui ne me satisfait pas trop mais bon…), j’espère que vous aurez aimé la lire. Evidemment, comme d’hab, ne vous privez pas de reviews et autre, merci :D


	3. Partie 2 : Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey ! Voilà donc la dernière partie de cette suite. Peut-être que l’inspiration me reviendra pour écrire un peu plus sur ce couple (sûrement du point de vue d’Alycia cette fois), mais je ne sais pas encore. Je l’espère en tous cas ! J’espère aussi que vous aimerez cette suite !
> 
> Une petite surprise se cache dans ce chapitre ;)

        L’après-midi se passa sans encombre. Comme d’habitude, la séance d’autographes fut un plaisir. J’aimais ces moments presque particulier avec les fans. Et pourtant, cette fois-là mon esprit était ailleurs. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’Alycia m’avait dit dans les toilettes du restaurant : « J’avais envie d’ouvrir la voie à une future relation publique ». Cela voulait dire qu’elle était enfin prête à assumer notre couple ? Même si cela ne faisait pas même encore un an que nous étions ensemble ? Et assumer, cela voulait dire qu’elle m’aimait ? Cette phrase m’avait autant perturbée que rassurée. Moi qui avait peur de l’aimer beaucoup trop, cette avancée de sa part voulait dire qu’elle tenait réellement à moi. Il était tant que je lui dise que je l’aimais. Et cette pensée ne me quittait pas. Je n’avais qu’une hâte, être dans ses bras le soir dans la chambre pour lui déclarer enfin de vive voix l’ampleur de mes sentiments. De temps à autre au cours de la journée nous nous jetions des petits regards qui à chaque fois faisaient rater un battement à mon cœur.  
         La journée, épuisante, se finit assez tard. Nous étions tous affamés. Jason avait un rendez-vous important et nous laissa, nous souhaitant une bonne soirée. Ne restait que notre petite bande d’acteurs et nous décidâmes de trouver un restaurant pour y manger. Pour y être tranquille si nous y allions tous ensemble il nous fallait trouver quelque chose en dehors de la ville. Le chauffeur du bus accepta de nous conduire. Il connaissait des endroits sympas et nous déposa devant un petit restaurant un peu plus enfoncé dans les terres. Il nous donna son numéro pour que nous l’appelions une demi-heure avant l’heure à laquelle nous voulions qu’il revienne nous chercher. Nous le remerciâmes chaleureusement et poussâmes les portes de l’établissement. C’était un restaurant buffet à volonté comme il en existait beaucoup sur la côte ouest. Nous nous attablâmes et les trois autres filles et moi nous précipitâmes vers le buffet, laissant seul Devon obligé de surveiller nos affaires. Il râla et nous laissa courir en nous marrant vers les plats. Alors que je me servais je vis qu’Alycia hésitait à mettre une troisième cuillérée du plat qu’elle était en train de choisir. Je m’approchai d’elle, la poussai légèrement avec mon épaule.  
\- Une troisième cuillère ne te fera pas de mal va !, dis-je en plaisantant, en tous cas je t’aimerai toujours après ça !  
\- T’es bête va, dit-elle en soupirant gentiment et en se resservant.  
        Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table. Lindsey et Marie y étaient assises, Devon était sûrement parti en courant dès leur retour pour aller se chercher à manger. De là où nous étions, les deux actrices semblaient très intimes, elles discutaient avec un sourire attendrit sur leur visage. Lorsqu’Alycia et moi arrivâmes à leur hauteur je vis Marie retirer en vitesse sa main posée sur celle de Lindsey. Je souris sans m’en rendre compte et m’assis.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire aussi bêtement Eliza ? demanda Devon qui venait juste d’arriver.  
\- Oh rien rien ! Disons que je suis heureuse d’être avec vous aujourd’hui !  
\- Mouaiiiiis !  
        Nous dinâmes dans cette bonne ambiance, allant nous resservir plus que ce que nous aurions dû.  
Une fois repus, nous décidâmes d’appeler notre chauffeur. Cela nous laissait une demi-heure pour marcher histoire de digérer un peu. Un petit sentier partait de derrière le restaurant et s’enfonçait dans la campagne. Devon refusa de nous accompagner, il avait englouti une quantité phénoménale de nourriture et ne pouvait plus avancer. Il décida de nous attendre devant le restaurant, sur un banc intélligement installé à cet endroit. Lindsey, Marie, Alycia et moi empruntâmes d’un pas lent mais assuré le petit chemin. Alycia et moi marchions devant côte à côte. Les deux autres derrière nous. Nous ne parlions pas, profitant de la brise légère qui s’était levée, nous faisant un bien fou.  
        Lorsque je me rendis compte que nous marchions depuis 15 minutes et qu’il était temps de rebrousser chemin, je me retournai pour en informer les filles.  
\- Il va valoir qu’on fasse demi-tour…  
        Je vis alors Lindsey et Marie détacher leurs mains enlacées et baisser les yeux.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé de vous cacher les filles vous savez, repris-je ayant finalement compris de quoi il retournait.  
\- C-cacher quoi ? demanda presque en bégayant Marie.  
        Je regardai Alycia et l’interrogeai du regard. Elle me comprit et acquiesça. Elle aussi n’était plus dupe. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et nos doigts s’entrelacèrent.  
\- Le petit commentaire de Marie pendant l’interview, vos mains qui se caressent sur la table, vos petits regards gênés. Nous aussi on est passé par là, dis-je.  
\- Et on n’est pas né de la dernière pluie.  
\- Ah eum… hésita Lindsey, c’est que… c’est tout récent, alors du coup... Et puis… Eum, je sais pas, c’est gênant…  
        Elle se mit à rougir, ce qui fit sourire Marie.  
\- C’est juste qu’on osait pas trop en parler, continua Marie plus sûre d’elle, on voulait pas trop que ça se sache du fait que c’est récent, etc. Le fait qu’on soit deux filles aussi, on va pas se mentir, n’aide pas. Mais si vous deux êtes dans la même situation que nous ça change tout ! Je me disais bien aussi que le discours d’Alycia ce matin avait un double sens.  
\- C’était pour engager ce genre de conversation que j’ai dit ça.  
        Nous commençâmes à prendre le chemin du retour. J’avais toujours la main d’Alycia dans la mienne. Finalement Lindsey reprit celle de Marie dans la sienne.  
\- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Lindsey un peu plus à l’aise.  
\- Presque sept mois, répondis-je sans aucune hésitation.  
\- Bah depuis le tournage de la saison 3, logique !, s’exclama Lindsey.  
\- Et vous avez mis tant de temps à nous le dire ! ajouta Marie.  
\- J’avais un peu peur, avoua Alycia, des réactions, comme vous deux en somme. C’est vrai qu’on aurait peut-être pu vous le dire parce qu’on a confiance en vous, mais je sais pas…  
\- Garder ça secret ça a son charme aussi ! conclu-je.  
\- Oui je vois, dit Marie, bah vous nous avez gâché ce plaisir hein !  
\- Hé oh, vous n’aviez qu’à pas vous tenir la main en public aussi ! répondis-je en les taquinant.  
\- Mais… chuchota Lindsey, cette petite balade est tellement agréable, j’ai pas pu m’en empêcher… Je pensais pas que tu te retournerai si brusquement…  
\- Navrée ahah !  
\- Et vous, ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Alycia.  
\- Reum, depuis avant-hier… dit Marie en marmonnant.  
\- QUOI ?! dîmes Alycia et moi à l’unisson.  
\- Raconte ! dit Alycia toute excitée.  
\- Hé bien, commença Marie, le diner qu’on a fait tous ensemble, la veille de ton arrivée Alycia, on avait un peu bu Lindsey et moi. Une fois rentrées à l’hôtel on s’est posé au bar pour boire encore quelques verres…  
\- Mais bon, continua Lindsey, on a bu trop de verres…  
\- Et quand l’heure est devenue trop tardive on a décidé de monter nous coucher.  
\- J’ai accompagné Marie jusqu’à sa chambre, et je sais pas trop ce qui m’a pris, mais pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit je l’ai embrassée.  
\- Le baiser a continué dans la chambre, et disons que, lorsqu’on s’est réveillé le lendemain matin, nues dans le même lit, on s’est posé quelques questions. On a longuement discuté et on a conclu toutes les deux qu’on avait vraiment envie d’essayer.  
\- Et du coup, comme c’est le tout début, on peut pas s’empêcher de chercher le contact de l’autre…  
\- Mais c’est trop mignon ! m’exclamai-je les faisant rougir toutes les deux.  
\- Et vous deux alors, demanda Lindsey pour détourner l’attention, ça s’est passé comment ?  
\- Ah, on vous racontera plus tard, dit Alycia désignant le restaurant que nous venions de rejoindre, non pas que je veuille le cacher à Devon, mais je ne veux pas trop précipiter les choses.  
\- Oui je comprends, dit Lindsey en lâchant la main de Marie.  
        Je lâchai également la main d’Alycia. Devon était toujours assit sur le banc et discutait avec le chauffeur.  
\- Hé bah ! Vous en avez mis du temps !, dit Devon lorsque nous fûmes à sa hauteur.  
\- Excusez-nous, dit Marie, on n’avait pas vu le temps passer.  
\- C’est rien, c’est rien, répondit le chauffeur, ce gars-là est plutôt bon pour faire passer le temps !  
        Tout le monde rit et nous grimpâmes dans le bus qui nous déposa à l’hôtel.  
        Nous prîmes l’ascenseur tous les cinq, nous étions tous dans le même couloir. Nous attendîmes toutes les quatre que Devon entre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte avant de pouvoir nous même entrer, à deux, dans la chambre de notre partenaire. Cette situation nous fit rire et nous nous souhaitâmes la bonne nuit avant de fermer nos portes.

        J’étais enfin seule avec Alycia. J’allais enfin pouvoir lui parler. Mais pas tout de suite, je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à l’aise pour parler de ce genre de choses de but en blanc. Sans que je ne m’y attende, Alycia retira son haut et se retourna vers moi.  
\- Je vais prendre ma douche, tu te joins à moi ?  
        Elle m’offrit un magnifique clin d’œil. Je retirais également mon haut.  
\- J’ai bien fait de te laisser dormir ce matin !, m’exclamai-je en retirant mon pantalon.  
        Elle fit de même et nous nous précipitâmes dans la salle de bain. Alycia retira tout aussi vite ses sous-vêtements et je l’imitai. Elle grimpa dans la douche, je l’y rejoignis. Elle ouvrit l’eau, la régla à une température agréable et m’attira contre elle, nous plaçant sous le jet d’eau.  
\- J’ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras toute la journée, dit-elle en collant son nez humide sur le mien.  
\- Ce qui s’est passé aux toilettes du restaurant ne t’a pas satisfaite ? dis-je le regard coquin.  
\- Des moments passionnels comme ceux-là il en faut, et j’ai adoré, mais la douceur c’est ce que j’aime par-dessus tout…  
        Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et commença à m’embrasser et à me léchouiller à cet endroit.  
\- J’aime sentir ma peau contre la tienne… souffla-t-elle.  
        Ses mains partirent de mes épaules et descendirent jusqu’à me fesses en glissant.  
\- J’aime caresser ton corps, te sentir frémir.  
        Ses mots m’émoustillaient presque plus que ses gestes. Elle remonta sa bouche pour enfin partager un baiser. Nos salives se mélangeaient à l’eau. Je dus stopper l’échange pour ne pas boire la tasse. Elle rit finement, de ce rire qu’elle ne montrait qu’à moi, et se retourna pour éteindre l’eau et attraper le gel douche. Elle l’ouvrit, s’en versa une noisette dans la paume de la main, reposa le flacon. Elle me fit un signe de la main pour que je me retourne, je m’exécutai. Je l’entendis se frotter les mains. Alycia colla sa poitrine contre mon dos et ses mains déposèrent du savon sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon ventre, mes seins, mon cou, avant de glisser sur mes hanches, mes cuisses, mes mollets. Elle remonta en frottant l’arrière de mes mollets, l’arrière de mes cuisses, mes fesses, mon dos, ma nuque. Elle se recolla contre moi et m’enlaça au niveau du ventre. Elle resta comme cela un petit instant avant de descendre sa main entre mes cuisses. Elle me caressa à cet endroit un petit instant, me faisant perdre la raison. Je basculai la tête en arrière contre son épaule et fermai les yeux pour apprécier. Elle finit par retirer sa main et me fit pivoter pour m’embrasser de nouveau. Je l’enlaçai et l’embrassai avec grande passion. Puis je la lâchai et pris à mon tour du savon dans les mains. Son corps subit le même traitement que le mien. A ceci près que je lui réservais les zones érogènes pour la fin.  
        Je fis comme elle, je me collai contre son dos et passai les mains au creux de ses bras, dans son cou pour redescendre sur sa poitrine sur laquelle je m’attardai plus que nécessaire. Je la sentis frémir entre mes doigts. Je descendis enfin, savonnai l’intérieur de ses cuisses et remontai pour caresser son sexe comme elle me l’avait fait précédemment. Je lui mordillai le lobe de l’oreille en même temps. Une de ses mains vint s’agripper à mes fesses. Je fis durer un petit instant le plaisir avant de me retirer. Elle se retourna aussitôt pour m’embrasser. A tâtons elle ralluma l’eau qui jailli sur nos corps glissants. Nous nous rinçâmes mutuellement, ne faisant qu’augmenter notre excitation. Nous nous embrassions maladroitement, pressées par le désir. Une fois bien rincées nous sortîmes de la douche. J’attrapai une serviette et nous enroulai dedans. Je la frictionnai avec vigueur la faisant rire. Elle fit de même avec moi et m’embrassa encore. La serviette finit par glisser. Elle décolla ses lèvres des miennes pour venir chuchoter à mon oreille.  
\- J’aime t’embrasser, te caresser, te câliner…  
        Le souffle que procurait ses paroles me rendait dingue. Je reculai pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- J’ai très, très, envie de toi, réussi-je à dire.  
\- Moi aussi… souffla-t-elle dans un baiser.  
        J’interrompis le baiser pour la tirer jusque dans la chambre. Je la jetai sur le lit et me plaçai à califourchon sur elle. Elle s’agrippa à mes hanches et nous fit basculer pour se retrouver en haut.  
\- J’aime te donner du plaisir et te voir succomber…  
        Alycia déposa un baiser sur mon front, ma bouche et mon cou. Puis elle descendit s’amuser avec ma poitrine. Elle me rendait folle. J’étais transi de désir. J’avais envie de rester comme ça pendant des heures et en même temps je voulais qu’elle finisse cette torture. Elle embrassa chacun de mes seins et remonta vers mon visage. Elle mordilla mes lèvres, les embrassa, les caressa, les léchouilla. Nos langues finirent par entrer en contact. Le baiser fut si passionné que j’avais l’impression que nous ne nous étions jamais embrassées de la sorte. Littéralement à bout de souffle elle se recula et dégagea son visage des cheveux humides qui s’y agrippaient. Je respirai fort, elle aussi. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre. Elle attrapa mon menton pour rediriger mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts me transpercèrent pendant un instant.  
\- J’aime cette façon que tu as de me regarder, continua-t-elle.  
         Son regard devint de plus en plus profond. Je me sentais partir. Plus de doute possible, je l’aimais.  
\- Je t’aime.

        Je n’en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pendant un instant je cru que c’était moi qui venait de dire ces trois mots. Mais non, ils venaient bel et bien de sortir de la bouche d’Alycia. Déjà que j’étais au bord de l’arrêt cardiaque, je crus définitivement mourir. Je ne pus contrôler les deux larmes qui s’échappèrent de mes yeux. Elle rit très doucement et caressa ma joue. Sortant de ma torpeur je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l’attirer à moi et l’embrasser. J’essayai de l’embrasser comme jamais pour lui faire ressentir tout ce que j’avais en moi. Elle se décolla de moi. J’allai ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à ses sentiments mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.  
\- Sshhh, rien ne presse… chuchota-t-elle avant de capturer ma bouche.  
        Elle m’embrassa si bien que je renonçai à parler tout de suite. Sa main descendit, ne s’attarda pas sur mes seins, fit le tour de mon nombril, contourna mon intimité, caressa mes cuisses. Quand sa main atterrit sur mon endroit précieux, mon gémissement de plaisir s’engouffra dans sa gorge. Elle refusait de quitter ma bouche. Sa main caressa lentement, mais avec une grande amplitude, mon clitoris. Je perdais la raison. Après un long instant de pur bonheur, elle risqua à aventurer un doigt dans mon intimité. Je l’accueilli en ne gémissant que plus fort. Alycia comprit qu’elle faisait bien et commença de légers vas et viens. En revenant, sa main butait contre mon point sensible et mon plaisir augmentait encore et encore. Elle le sentit et consentit à lâcher ma bouche pour me laisser respirer. Elle s’y prenait extrêmement bien, j’avais l’impression qu’elle savait exactement où faire pression, exactement où aller plus vite, moins vite. En me cambrant mon ventre se collait et se décollai du sien. Lorsque nos peaux se touchaient je mourrai un peu plus. L’imaginer et la sentir contre moi était tout pour moi.  
        Mon esprit commença à s’embrumer. J’avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement. Je m’agrippai à son dos, aux draps. Je sentis l’orgasme monter en moi. Il partit de mes pieds, traversa mon bas ventre, le ravagea, se rependit dans mon sexe et le bout de mes doigts. J’avais besoin d’air mais mes lèvres s’accrochèrent à celles d’Alycia. Et lorsque la jouissance engloba mon corps entier, je lui mordis sans le vouloir la lèvre inférieure. Chaque cellule de ma peau se crispèrent, mon cœur s’arrêta, mon souffle se stoppa. Je fermai les yeux, me laissai transporter. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprit je sentis le goût salé et acre du sang me remplir la bouche. Mon corps se relâcha, elle ralenti ses mouvements tout en continuant à m’embrasser amoureusement. Petit à petit mon souffle redevint régulier, son doigt se retira lentement, elle continua à me caresser encore un petit moment, le temps que mon cœur reprenne des battements normaux. Sa main finit par se retirer. Alicya décolla son visage du mien. J’avalais ma salive mêlée au sang que je lui avais volé. Il fallait que je m’excuse d’avoir été si violente. Mais j’avais autre chose à dire avant. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et la fixai.  
\- Moi aussi… Moi aussi Alycia… Je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi…  
        Elle suça le sang sur sa lèvre, sourit comme je ne l’avais jamais vu sourire et fonça sur ma bouche. Sous mes mains baladeuses je pouvais sentir son corps frémir. Elle avait la chair de poule. Je sentais son cœur battre vite et ses hanches réclamaient que je la touche. Je levai un de mes genoux pour que ma cuisse se retrouve entre ses jambes. Elle gémit à ce contact, me mordit la lèvre et commença des vas et viens sur ma cuisse. Je l’encourageai en suçotant sa poitrine. Après quelques mouvements je la sentis arriver à son paroxysme. Mais je ne voulais pas qu’elle jouisse maintenant. Je baissai ma jambe, elle me regarda avec un air apeuré. Je lui souris et la fis tourner pour l’allonger sur le dos. Je repris notre baiser et caressai sa poitrine. Son bassin gigotait, elle ne tenait plus. Elle attrapa une de mes mains pour la mener vers son entre jambe. Je lui donnai trois caresses mais retirai ma main. Elle gémit de frustration et se mordit la lèvre, se faisant saigner un peu plus. Je fis une grimace, l’embrassai au niveau de la plaie. Puis je m’immobilisai pour la regarder. Des gouttes de sueurs mouchetaient la frontière entre son front et son cuir chevelu. Ses yeux étaient humides, ses joues étaient rouges.  
\- Tu es magnifique… chuchotai-je.  
\- Eliza… m’implora-t-elle.  
        Je soufflai un grand coup avec de descendre brusquement. J’arrivai devant son sexe, attrapai ses jambes et les passai sur mes épaules de sorte que ses pieds se retrouvent sur mon dos. J’étais ainsi dans la meilleure position possible. J’embrassai son intimité en l’effleurant. Un râle s’échappa de sa gorge. Je déposai un second baiser, plus marqué cette fois, et commençai bel et bien à léchouiller cet œuvre qui s’offrait à moi. Elle gémit encore plus et ses deux mains s’agrippèrent aux draps. Son corps se cambrait tellement fort que j’avais du mal à suivre le mouvement. J’essayais néanmoins de faire de mon mieux. Lorsque je sentis ses pieds se crisper sur mon dos j’éloignai ma bouche. Un nouveau râle de reproche lui échappa, mais elle ne dit rien. Je portai mon index à ma bouche, l’humidifiai puis le pénétrai lentement dans le corps d’Alycia. Elle cessa ses mouvements du bassin, hoqueta deux fois, et attendit que je fasse quelques vas et viens avant de ressentir le plaisir et de recommencer petit à petit à se cambrer. Une fois qu’elle fut repartie, je recommençai à l’embrasser et à la léchouiller, la suçoter, au niveau du clitoris. Ma main libre se posa délicatement sur son aine. Elle en profita pour venir enlacer ses doigts aux miens. Plus son désir augmentait, plus ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans ma chair, plus ses pieds faisaient pression sur mon dos. Mais cela ne m’était pas désagréable, non, au contraire, ainsi, je pouvais déceler tous les signes que m’envoyaient son corps. Je savais exactement à quel moment elle allait partir. Encore quelques instants à m’occuper d’elle et je la sentis s’élever. Ses ongles s’encrèrent sous ma peau, ses pieds fusionnèrent avec mes omoplates et ses tremblements devinrent irréguliers. Je donnais un ultime coup de langue et elle relâcha tout. Son souffle lâcha tout ce qu’il avait retenu, son ventre se décontracta, ses mains s’assouplirent et ses pieds se redressèrent. Je l’embrassai plusieurs fois pour l’aider à redescendre en douceur. J’entendis son souffle se calmer progressivement. Elle me caressait les cheveux.  
        Quand elle fut calmée je donnai un ultime baiser et remontai en léchant sa peau jusqu’à son nombril. Puis jusqu’entre ses seins. Pour finir, elle attrapa mon visage à deux mains et m’obligea à l’embrasser. Elle dut vite me lâcher car elle n’avait pas totalement retrouvé son souffle. Je la regardai de nouveau dans les yeux.  
\- Tu veux me tuer ! dit-elle amoureusement.  
\- Excuse-moi d’être douée !  
\- Ahahah ! Prends pas la grosse tête non plus !  
        Je souris, embrassai légèrement ses lèvres et m’allongeai à ses côtés. Je la regardai reprendre son souffle. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre pour voir si elle saignait toujours.  
\- Pardon de t’avoir mordu, dis-je en caressant sa bouche.  
\- Non c’est rien mon amour, ça prouve que moi aussi j’suis douée n’est-ce pas ?  
        Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire et de rougir.  
\- Très douée… susurrai-je à son oreille.  
        Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et m’embrassa le front.  
\- Souffle pas comme ça dans mon oreille, ça me rend dingue… dit-elle le nez contre mon front.  
\- Ah oui ? demandai-je avec une pointe de malice.  
\- Mmh mmh.  
        J’approchai alors ma bouche de son oreille et y soufflai tout doucement. Elle ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement.  
\- Tu veux vraiment ma mort…  
        D’un coup elle se redressa et s’assit sur moi. Elle attrapa mes poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de ma tête. Alycia me donna ensuite un baiser passionné qui réactiva tous les sens de mon organisme. J’essayai de débloquer mes bras pour la caresser mais elle ne me laissa pas faire.  
\- Nah nah, à mon tour de te torturer cette fois…  
        Je fermai les yeux et me laisser aller…  
Nous dûmes faire l’amour quatre fois au total cette nuit-là. Heureusement que nous n’allions au Comic Con que dans l’après-midi le lendemain, autrement, nous aurions eu de sacrées têtes de déterrées !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que le petit Lindsey x Marie vous aura plu !  
> Comme d’hab, n’oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, et j’espère vous revoir pour une suite :)


	4. Partie 3 : Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey ! Finalement j’ai bel et bien réussi à écrire une suite, et elle comportera 5 parties !  
> Cette suite est du point de vue de Alycia. Quelques scènes se passent sur le tournage de Fear The Walking Dead, donc l’actrice de Ofelia (Mercedes Masohn) est présente (pour ceux qui shipent un peu Ofelia et Alicia ;) ).  
> Pour ce qui est de l’histoire, j’essaye toujours au mieux de m’inspirer de la réalité, mais je suis obligée de m’adapter. Les tournages des The 100 et FTWD ne se déroulent sûrement pas quasiment en même temps (même s’il doit y avoir des dates qui correspondent puisque Alycia a quitté The 100 pour FTWD), mais pour les besoins de mon récit j’ai situé les deux tournages en même temps. Pour ce qui est de l’histoire dans FTWD, il faut savoir que j’ai commencé à écrire cette fiction avant d’avoir terminée la saison 2 de la série. Ce qui fait que j’ai un peu été obligé d’inventer, et que vu la fin de la saison, ce que j’ai trouvé ne colle pas vraiment. Mais bon tant pis !  
> J’ai mis du temps à écrire cette suite, pour qu’elle soit terminée avant que je la poste. Ainsi vous aurez, normalement, un chapitre tous les dimanches !
> 
> Donc j’espère que cette suite vous plaira,  
> Enjoy !

        Les tournages de la saison 3 de Fear the Walking Dead pour ma part, et celui de la saison 4 de The 100 pour Eliza, avaient commencé depuis quelques jours. Nous avions presque commencé en même temps. Nous avions été triste de nous quitter, mais nous savions que le temps passerait vite, comme il le faisait à chaque fois sur les tournages. Jouer était notre passion, nous n’avions même pas l’impression de travailler. Nous avions prévu de nous voir, dans la mesure du possible, quelques week-ends, et les quelques jours groupés où nous ne tournions pas. Ce qui n’était pas chose évidente puisque Eliza tournait au Canada et que je tournais dans le sud-ouest des Etats-Unis. Faire l’aller-retour en avion pour un week-end était un peu chiant, et surtout fatiguant, nous verrions donc en fonction de notre état physique, laquelle des deux ferait le déplacement. Nous savions, bien avant de partir, quels jours nous n’allions pas tourner. Et il se trouvait qu’Eliza avait deux bonnes semaines consécutives sans tournage, et un peu plus tard, c’était moi qui disposais de cinq jours sans tourner. Nous avions déjà décidé qu’elle viendrait passer ces deux semaines avec moi et que je viendrai passer ces 5 jours avec elle. Eliza avait déjà trouvé un hôtel dans lequel nous dormirions lorsque je la rejoindrai, les chambres réservées par la production CW étant trop petites à notre goût.  
Pour l’instant, nous étions dans notre première semaine de tournage et nous n’allions pas nous voir avant le week-end de la semaine suivante. Mais bon, deux semaines de séparation, nous avions fait plus, ce n’était pas réellement un problème. Même si je n’avais qu’une hâte, qu’elle me rejoigne pour ces deux semaines qu’elle avait de libre.  
Mais pour le moment, je me contentais de me réjouir du premier week-end où nous allions nous voir car cela correspondait avec la date de notre premier anniversaire. Je n’étais pas vraiment du genre à fêter ce genre d’évènements habituellement, mais avec elle c’était différent. J’avais envie d’aller au restaurant avec elle, j’avais envie de faire l’amour avec elle toute la nuit, j’avais envie de m’endormir au petit matin dans ses bras pour avoir une idée de ce qu’allait être le reste de notre vie.

* * *

        Je me réveillai ce lundi matin avec l’esprit apaisé. J’allais retrouver Eliza dans un peu moins d’une semaine. Nous nous étions appelé ce week-end et elle avait décidé que c’était elle qui viendrait me rejoindre. Parce que je lui avais dit que ma première semaine avait été plutôt dure, et parce qu’elle savait que la suite de son tournage allait être de plus en plus crevant. Elle préférait faire le trajet tant qu’elle en avait encore les forces. Cela me réjouissait, même si j’avais envie d’aller la rejoindre pour en même temps pouvoir faire un petit coucou au reste de l’équipe. Ce serait aussi l’occasion de révéler à un plus grand nombre que nous étions ensemble.  
Je sortis de mon lit afin de me préparer pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. En remontant pour me brosser les dents je croisai Mercredes qui se rendait sur le plateau. Elle commençait avant moi aujourd’hui, j’avais pu dormir un peu plus. Elle me salua en exerçant une légère pression sur ma main avec la sienne lorsque nous nous croisâmes. Comme à son habitude. Je la soupçonnais parfois de me draguer, mais je me faisais peut-être des idées. Depuis que je sortais avec une fille j’avais l’impression que toutes les nanas de la terre entière s’affairaient à draguer toutes les nanas de la terre entière.  
        Je me brossai rapidement les dents, me rafraichis un peu et pris la direction du plateau. Aujourd’hui je tournais une séquence avec Mercedes. Si elle avait dû se rendre sur le tournage plus tôt, c’était uniquement parce qu’elle devait passer plus de temps au maquillage que moi. Puisque dans cette scène elle avait une blessure apparente. Lorsque j’arrivai au maquillage sa blessure était complètement finit. Elle faisait plus vraie que nature. Je mimai la douleur en arrivant à ses côtés pour la faire rire. Puis je saluai les maquilleuses avant d’aller enfiler ma tenue de tournage. Je revins et l’on commença à me coiffer et à me maquiller. Nous parlions et plaisantions avec les maquilleuses-coiffeuses, comme à notre habitude.

        Nous fûmes tout à fait prêtes 10 minutes avant le Prêt A Tourner, ce qui nous laissa le temps de nous rendre tranquillement sur le lieu de tournage pour saluer toute l’équipe et nous entretenir quelques instants avec le réalisateur. Il nous rappela l’ordre de tournage et nous remit en tête la situation exacte de la scène. Ofelia et Alicia avaient préalablement tenté d’échapper à une horde de zombies, les séparent de Madison et Victor. En enjambant du fil barbelé, Ofelia s’était ouvert le mollet. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient encore marché un certain temps avant de tomber sur une maison abandonnée dans laquelle elles avaient trouvé refuge. Aujourd’hui nous tournions les séquences dans la maison, où Alicia allait essayer de soigner Ofelia, et pendant lesquelles elles allaient avoir une discussion. Pour être honnête, j’avais l’impression que cette scène était assez ambiguë. Ofelia et Alicia devenaient assez proches. A une époque cela aurait pu me gêner. Avoir deux rôles de personnages lesbiens était une bonne chose mais j’avais peur que cela m’enferme dans un genre. Et surtout, je n’avais pas envie que les fans spéculent sur ma sexualité, étant donné qu’à l’époque de The 100 je me considérais encore comme hétéro. Mais maintenant que j’étais amoureuse de Eliza tout était différent. Je m’en fichais de ce que le public pouvait bien penser, et, au contraire, incarner un personnage LGBT me rendait fière. Le seul problème ici, était que j’avais l’impression qu’il n’y avait pas que Ofelia qui faisait du rentre dedans à Alicia, mais aussi Mercedes qui me faisait du rentre dedans. Alors, autant Alicia était libre, autant j’étais en couple avec quelqu’un. Mais après tout, cela, Mercedes ne pouvait pas le deviner.  
        Nous fîmes quelques répétitions pendant que l’équipe technique finissait de s’installer. Une fois la lumière et les emplacements de caméra validés, nous pûmes commencer à tourner. J’aidais Ofelia à pénétrer dans la maison, elle, appuyée contre moi. Je l’asseyais au sol, adossée contre le canapé, puis je cherchais du regard un tissu pour le donner à Ofelia. Je trouvais un chiffon et lui tendais pour qu’elle l’appuie contre sa blessure le temps que j’aille fouiller la maison en quête de désinfectant ou tout autre produit pouvant remplir cette fonction. Pendant que je quittais la pièce, les caméras filmaient Mercedes en train de mimer la souffrance. Les plans où je chercherai les produits médicaux seraient tournés plus tard. Dans la pièce d’à côté on me donnait les ustensiles que mon personnage était censé avoir trouvé et je revenais dans la pièce au chevet de Ofelia. Ce plan était tourné à deux caméras, une en plan moyen, l’autre en plan assez large pour montrer un peu plus la maison. Je faisais mine de verser du produit sur le chiffon et l’action coupait là. La suite de l’histoire se ferait avec deux plans plus serrés. Sur nos deux visages en champs contre champs, sur nos deux visages réunis à l’écran, puis quelques inserts sur la plaie et nos mains.  
        Pour ce qui était de ce premier plan, nous le tournâmes quatre fois en tout avant de changer. Pour le moment, la proximité entre Mercedes et moi était moindre, et nous ne la montrions pas encore entre nos deux personnages. Sous les indications du réalisateur, nous accentuerions cet aspect sur les plans suivants.  
Je m’assis aux côtés de Mercedes pendant que l’équipe changeait les caméras de place et ajustait la lumière. Une régisseuse vint nous proposer à boire et à manger. Mercedes prit un verre d’eau, je refusai poliment.  
\- Ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas eu une scène posée toutes les deux, dit Mercedes, Ça me fait plaisir.  
\- Moi aussi, dis-je sans mentir, Parfois ça fait du bien aussi d’arrêter de courir et de sauter dans tous les sens !  
\- Ahah ! C’est vrai que j’aime beaucoup les scènes d’actions, mais c’est clairement plus reposant ce genre de séquences.  
        Elle me fit un sourire enjôleur et je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Finalement je dus reprendre ma place initiale pour les réglages caméra et nous finîmes enfin par tourner.  
        Nous commencions par le plan où la première caméra nous filmait toutes les deux dans le cadre, en plan taille. L’autre caméra filmait nos mains et sa plaie en gros plan. Au début de l’action je repris le mouvement où je me penchais vers Ofelia et commençai à humidifier le chiffon. Je commençai à appliquer le désinfectant sur la fausse blessure et Mercedes mima la douleur en émettant ce petit son avec la bouche que nous faisions tous lorsqu’on nous désinfectait une plaie.  
\- Tu t’es pas loupée, dis-je en tant qu’Alicia.  
\- J’étais jamais passée au-dessus d’un barbelé avant, alors le faire en courant et avec la peur au ventre pour la première fois…  
        Je souris pour détendre l’atmosphère. Je tapotai sur la plaie encore quelques instants et déroulai les bandes que j’avais trouvé. J’enroulai la blessure et posai mes mains dessus une fois le travail finit.  
\- Voilà ! dis-je, Ça devrait faire l’affaire pour le moment.  
        Ofelia essaya de se lever mais je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour la retenir et lui intimer de s’asseoir.  
\- On ferait mieux de passer la nuit ici, si on ne fait pas de bruit et qu’on ne fait pas de lumière la horde passera sans nous voir. On partira lorsque la voie sera libre pour aller chercher ma mère et Victor.  
\- Oui, t’as raison…  
        Je restai penchée face à elle lorsque des larmes quittèrent ses yeux. J’étais toujours impressionnée lorsqu’une actrice pleurait devant moi. J’étais bien incapable de le faire aussi naturellement. Lorsque j’avais pleuré lors du baiser passionnée que Lexa échangeait avec Clarke, c’était parce que j’étais réellement triste. La larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue, je ne l’avais pas contrôlée.  
\- Ça va Ofelia ? dis-je pour réagir.  
\- Je… j’en ai marre de cette vie…  
\- Je sais, c’est pas facile…  
\- Je ne comprends même pas l’intérêt qu’il y a à survivre dans un monde pareil.  
\- Pourtant tu es plutôt douée à ce jeu-là.  
\- Tu parles, ricana Ofelia, T’as vu ma jambe ? Non, au début je courrais pour sauver ma famille, mais maintenant que j’ai perdu mes parents, à quoi bon ? On a perdu la moitié de notre groupe, et on vient de perdre ta mère…  
\- On va la retrouver. Pour Nick et les autres…  
        Je ne finis pas cette phrase et pris les mains de Ofelia dans les miennes.  
\- Mais, il y a nous, non ?, dis-je pleine d’espoir, Si tu étais seule je pourrais comprendre ton désir de tout arrêter, de ne plus vouloir te battre. Mais je suis là.  
        A ce moment je devais venir caresser sa joue avec ma main. Je tremblai, mais arrivai tout de même à le faire. Ofelia arrêta de pleurer et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.  
\- Merci Alicia…  
        Après cette réplique je devais avancer doucement mon visage vers elle comme pour l’embrasser. Nos bouches s’approchèrent dangereusement, mais un bruit venant de l’extérieur, dans l’histoire, indiqué pendant le tournage par un « top » oral du réalisateur, me fit reculer brusquement. Je me levai précipitamment et l’action fut coupée. Le réalisateur était très content de cette prise, mais voulu en faire une autre par sécurité. Nous la jouâmes beaucoup moins bien et dûmes en faire une troisième.

        Nous enchaînâmes la journée ainsi. Nous répétâmes cette action plusieurs fois puisqu’elle était filmée de plusieurs axes différents. Heureusement que nous tournions à plusieurs caméras, sinon j’aurais été gênée de devoir m’approcher aussi près des lèvres de Mercedes un nombre de fois si grand.

        La pause déjeuner passa vite et nous finîmes la scène l’après-midi.

        Lorsque Mercedes et moi nous saluâmes après le dîner pour regagner nos chambres respectives, je sentis qu’elle chercha plus mon contact qu’à l’habitude. Mais je fis semblant de ne pas y prêter attention. Je tournais toute la semaine en duo avec elle, ce n’était pas le moment de lui faire croire qu’elle pouvait espérer quelque chose. Si tant est qu’elle cherchait vraiment à me séduire et que ce n’était pas simplement le fruit de mon imagination.

* * *

         La semaine passa aussi vite que je l’espérais. J’étais crevé après tant de travail. Je savais que retrouver Eliza allait me reposer. Je ne savais pas encore si j’allais lui parler de Mercedes. Il s’était en effet avéré, qu’au fil des jours, elle avait sérieusement commencé à me faire du rentre dedans. M’ayant déjà invité plusieurs fois à prendre un verre le soir. J’avais refusé, prétextant chaque fois être fatiguée, ce qui en soit n’était pas faux, et ne semblait même pas la vexer.

        Eliza n’avait dit sur aucun média qu’elle me rejoignait ce week-end. Personne ne savait qu’elle serait à l’aéroport, il n’y aurait donc aucun fan. Nous avions du coup décidé que je pouvais venir la chercher. J’étais dans le taxi, presque assoupie, qui m’y amenait. Le chauffeur me réveilla lorsque nous fûmes arrivés. Je lui demandai s’il pouvait attendre le temps que j’aille récupérer mon amie pour faire le chemin inverse. Il accepta volontiers et alla se garer un peu plus loin sur une place réservée pour ce genre de situation.  
Je reçu un sms au moment où je pénétrai dans l’aéroport. Eliza avait atterri. Je cherchai et trouvai dans quel terminal et à quelle porte son avion était arrivé, et je m’y rendis. Je la vis arriver derrière une vitre. Elle me salua avec joie et je lui répondis avec un sourire extrême. Elle se dépêcha d’arriver à ma hauteur et me sauta dans les bras. Je l’enlaçai avec envie.  
\- Je peux t’embrasser ? chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille lors de notre étreinte.  
\- Bien sûr… dis-je alors que j’en avais justement terriblement envie.  
        Elle fit durer l’étreinte un peu plus longtemps et se détacha lentement. Nos regards se trouvèrent et je me sentis fondre. Sa bouche avança doucement vers la mienne et mes lèvres l’accueillirent avec envie. Un baiser chaste et doux. Nous n’aimions pas trop procéder à un échange de salive en public. Nous nous détachâmes et elle me sourit avant de m’entraîner à l’extérieur. Elle n’avait pris qu’un sac à dos avec quelques vêtements de rechanges, nous n’avions pas besoin d’aller vers les tapis roulant pour récupérer quelconque valise. Bras dessus bras dessous, je l’amenai jusqu’au taxi. Il refit en sens inverse le trajet que je venais de faire. Cela devait lui arriver souvent. Dans la voiture je posai ma tête sur l’épaule d’Eliza et j’enroulai ma main avec la sienne. Je fermai les yeux et profitai.

        Sur Fear The Walking Dead nous dormions dans un hôtel assez grand dans lequel un étage nous était réservé. A cette heure-là du week-end, il était 8h du matin, la plupart des membres de l’équipe devait dormir. Nous ne devrions pas en croiser. Non pas que je voulais me cacher, mais je voulais juste profiter de Eliza, finir ma nuit dans ses bras, et pas expliquer aux autres pourquoi elle était là.  
Elle entra dans la chambre à ma suite.  
\- Hé bah, elle est mieux que celles qu’on a avec CW !, dit-elle en retirant ses chaussures.  
\- Qu’est-ce tu veux, AMC produit Walking Dead, ils ont les moyens !  
\- T’es en train de dire que je travaille dans des séries moins intéressantes que toi ?  
\- Non mais d’où tu extrapoles mes propos comme ça ?! Puis je te signale que j’ai tourné pour CW avec toi hein ! Patate !  
        Elle rit de son rire sonore que j’aimais tant et alla s’asseoir sur le lit. Je retirai vivement mes chaussures, les faisant presque valser dans la pièce, retirai mon haut et mon jean et me blottis en sous-vêtements sous les draps. Je me mis sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, faisant mine de dormir à poings fermés. Eliza rit une seconde fois et m’imita. Elle se glissa tout contre moi, son ventre frais se collant contre mon dos. Elle enfouit son nez dans ma nuque et respira un grand coup.  
\- Tu m’avais manqué, en seulement deux semaines, c’est fou !, s’exclama-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.  
\- A moi aussi…, chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux et en posant ma main sur la sienne contre mon ventre.  
\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle dans mon cou avant de se caler dans la meilleure position pour elle.  
        En un rien de temps je me rendormis. Je mettais d’habitude un temps fou, mais sa présence m’apaisait tellement que tout stress et pensées encombrantes étaient évaporés, laissant mon cerveau assez paisible pour s’endormir. Eliza dut également s’endormir vite. Elle avait pris un vol très tôt ce matin pour que nous profitions pleinement de notre week-end, elle n’avait quasiment pas dormi en 24h, juste quelques heures dans la nuit puis dans l’avion, ce qui n’était pas du tout reposant.

        Nous nous réveillâmes vers midi. Nous étions toujours dans la même position, à mon grand étonnement. Elle dut me sentir m’éveiller car elle se mit à retrouver un souffle plus rapide et enroula ses jambes avec les miennes.  
\- Pas trop fatiguée ?, me demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, ça va, je me sens bien là…  
        Elle souffla légèrement dans mon cou en signe de réponse. Ce geste me fit frissonner.  
\- Je t’aime…, dis-je avec envie.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.  
        Sa main commença à caresser mon ventre, en cercle. Je fermai les yeux pour en apprécier les sensations. Elle me caressa longtemps, agrandissant petit à petit l’amplitude de ses mouvements. Elle finit par arriver sur ma poitrine. Elle dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et vint caresser doucement mes seins. Ma respiration s’accéléra. Je profitais. Je sentis des frissons recouvrir petit à petit mon corps. Plus elle jouait avec mes mamelons plus la sensation de chaleur au creux de mes cuisses grandissait. Lorsque mon corps commença à se cambrer légèrement elle embrassa ma nuque et mon épaule pour augmenter le plaisir. Sa main quitta ma poitrine pour descendre chatouiller mon ventre. Elle continua son chemin et je desserrai les jambes pour la laisser passer. Elle me caressa d’abord par-dessus mon dernier bout de tissu. Elle s’y prenait si bien que j’aurais presque pu partir rien qu’avec ça. Ma main libre vint caresser l’arrière de sa tête posée derrière moi. Lorsque mes gémissements devinrent pressant elle passa sa main sous ma culotte. Elle profita de ma fluidité pour me pénétrer habilement.  
        Elle fit des vas et viens pendant un bon moment. J’essayai de me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas juste atteindre la jouissance rapidement. Je voulais profiter. Profiter du plaisir qu’elle me donnait. Des sensations de bonheur que je ressentais. Il y eut un moment tout de même où je n’en pus plus. En bougeant, la paume de sa main faisait pression sur mon clitoris, mais ce n’était, à mon goût, pas assez. Je retirai, en passant lui caresser la joue, ma main de sa tête, et l’amenai doucement vers mon intimité. Je la glissai entre sa main et mon sexe, pour pouvoir être maitresse de mon désir. Cela n’eut pas l’air de la gêner, au contraire, elle ne m’en embrassa que de plus belle dans la nuque. Ses vas et viens accélérèrent au rythme de mes caresses. Je sentis mes muscles se contracter, elle anticipa elle aussi, adapta ses mouvements. Finalement l’orgasme me gagna. Il m’envahit et fit frissonner tous mes membres. Je soufflai en signe de confort extrême et me mordis la joue pour éviter de grogner. Une fois l’agréable sensation passée, je retirai ma main, elle retira ses doigts, mais continua à me caresser doucement.  
        J’appréciai encore un peu l’instant avant de me retourner pour me retrouver face à elle. Le bras qui était sous mon corps depuis tout ce temps était engourdi. Mais cela ne m’empêcha pas de sauter sur la bouche d’Eliza pour l’embrasser. Elle en profita pour me caresser le dos. Je fis de même et descendis bien vite mes mains vers ses fesses pour les chatouiller. Je savais que ce geste la rendait folle. Elle réussit à attraper ma jambe supérieure entre les siennes. Je sentis sa culotte humide se plaquer contre ma cuisse. Elle commença à faire des vas et viens pendant que nos langues dansaient. Je sentais qu’elle n’en pouvait plus, qu’elle me désirait depuis déjà quelques minutes et qu’elle n’avait plus la patience d’attendre que je m’occupe d’elle. J’aurais voulu la caresser de partout encore et encore, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J’aurais tout le temps plus tard. Je la laissai prendre du plaisir contre moi et continuai à lui caresser les fesses et à l’embrasser. Je sentis ses ongles s’enfoncer dans mon dos. Elle n’arrivait plus à m’embrasser et sa respiration s’arrêtait par à-coups. Elle partit bien plus rapidement que moi. Ses jambes se resserrant contre ma cuisse, me faisant presque mal. Je la laissai jouir et retournai l’embrasser lorsque ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle retira sa jambe et s’allongea sur le dos en soufflant bruyamment. Elle devait avoir mal au bras car elle l’agita et le massa. Je me redressai, passai par-dessus son corps et vins me blottir contre elle, du côté de son bras non endolori. Elle m’en remercia et embrassa mon front.  
\- C’est toujours aussi bon de te retrouver…, dis-je en la regardant d’en dessous.  
\- Je t’ai pas laissé le loisir de me caresser, je suis désolée, j’ai pas pu me retenir…  
\- Mais non, c’est rien, je sais très bien que je suis hyper désirable et qu’il est impossible de se retenir en ma présence !  
\- Ahahahahah tout à fait !, dit-elle en riant très sincèrement.  
\- T’en fais pas, ce soir t’aura le droit à la total !  
        Elle rit de nouveau et amena ma bouche contre la sienne.  
\- Alycia ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Eum… Je savais pas trop quand et comment te dire ça mais… Les deux semaines que j’ai de libre pendant le tournage, je ne vais pas pouvoir les passer avec toi…  
        Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu’elle voulait dire. Puis je réalisai. Un grand sentiment de tristesse m’envahit. Je me faisais déjà une joie de passer deux semaines consécutives avec elle et elle m’annonçait que cela n’allait pas être possible.  
\- P-pourquoi ?, demandai-je en me redressant et en m’asseyant sur le lit, me retournant pour la regarder.  
\- Je, eum… Je dois aller dans ma famille, il y a eu quelques soucis…  
       Sa voix sonnait faux. Bien qu’elle fût actrice, j’arrivais souvent à la cerner lorsqu’elle me mentait. Mais je fis comme si de rien n’était.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?  
\- Je voulais pas te déranger sur le tournage tout ça. Puis quand je suis avec toi je veux pas parler des choses désagréables.  
\- Mmmmh, fis-je en me rallongeant contre elle.  
\- Je suis désolée…  
\- Non t’en fais pas, c’est pas ta faute…  
        Je n’avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle. Je voulais juste profiter de notre week-end. Je chercherais peut-être plus tard à connaître la vérité.  
        Un petit silence s’installa. Il fut interrompu par mon ventre qui gargouilla.  
\- J’ai pas mangé depuis un bon moment, dit Eliza, Et je crois que ton estomac est de mon avis.  
        Je ris doucement et l’embrassai avant de sortir du lit pour aller m’habiller. Elle m’imita.  
\- Restaurant ce midi et room service ce soir, ça te va ?, lui demandai-je.  
\- Room service le soir ?  
        Je me rapprochai d’elle, collant presque mon visage au sien.  
\- Je veux profiter de toi le plus possible…, soufflai-je sur sa bouche.  
        Elle passa un bras derrière mon dos et me colla contre elle. Elle m’embrassa avec passion. J’avais déjà oublié son mensonge.


	5. Partie 3 : Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Ce chapitre fait un peu transition, même s’il comporte des dialogues qui me tenaient à cœur, et quelques indices et soupçons sur le secret d’Eliza. Profitez bien, Eliza et Alycia ne vont pas se revoir de si tôt ;)

        Après le déjeuner nous passâmes notre après-midi à nous promener. Nous voulions juste profiter du beau temps et parler avec insouciance de tout et de rien. Comme deux meilleures amies, comme deux amantes de longue date.  
Nous regagnâmes ma chambre assez tôt. Par chance nous n’avions croisé personne. Nous commandâmes à diner, il fut livré pendant qu’Eliza prenait sa douche. Je l’attendais allongée sur le lit, sur le ventre, balançant mes mollets dans les airs. Je traînais sur les réseaux sociaux et me disais que cela faisait longtemps que nous n’avions pas posté une photo de nous deux. Elle sortit de la douche en tenue de nuit et me regarda.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- J’avais une soudaine envie de prendre des photos avec toi, ça m’a fait sourire.  
\- Mais avec plaisir !  
Elle s’allongea de tout son poids sur mon dos. J’eus un rire étouffé et activai le mode photo de mon téléphone. Elle fit un immense sourire et je fis mine d’avoir mal. Nous en fîmes une bonne série, dont quelques-unes où nous nous embrassions. Puis je pris toute mes forces pour la pousser sur le côté.  
\- Allez, ça va refroidir, dis-je en lui chatouillant le nez.  
        Elle se redressa et nous nous mîmes à manger.  
        Après manger nous allâmes nous brosser les dents en cœur. J’adorais faire ce genre de choses avec elle. Cela me faisait toujours rire. Eliza trouvait toujours un moyen de faire l’imbécile. Cela me rendait à chaque fois un peu plus amoureuse d’elle. Elle se démaquilla plus vite que moi et alla m’attendre dans la chambre.  
Lorsque je la rejoignis, Eliza s’était endormi. Elle semblait si paisible, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la bouche à demi ouverte. Le sommeil avait dû la gagner en un rien de temps. Il était vrai que notre petite sieste matinale ne lui avait sans doute pas suffit. Je lui avais dit plus tôt, vouloir profiter de la soirée avec elle, mais la voir dormir ainsi me rendait tout autant joyeuse. Je pris doucement place à ses côtés et l’enlaçai. Elle bougea un peu pour se serrer contre moi, grogna, et se rendormit aussitôt. Je souris fortement et fermai les yeux pour laisser le sommeil m’envelopper.

        Le lendemain je me réveillai doucement. Eliza et moi étions dos à dos. Je me retournai pour la regarder dormir. Son flanc se soulevait doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi à l’observer. Elle finit par se réveiller, s’étira doucement et se retourna vers moi.  
\- Joyeux un an mon amour, dit-elle la voix roque avant de tousser.  
\- A toi aussi Eliza…  
        Elle me sourit d’un mouvement qui paraissait incontrôlé. Je m’approchai de son visage pour l’embrasser doucement.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que t’es réveillée ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Un peu, d’ailleurs je commence à avoir mal au bras !  
        Je me retournai pour libérer mon bras. J’étais dos à elle. Eliza s’approcha de moi et massa mon bras endolori. Sa main faisait des vas et viens entre mon épaule et mon coude.  
\- Ça me rappelle un truc, dis-je en riant presque.  
        Je la sentis souffler en riant également. Elle stoppa son geste, se racla la gorge, sembla se replacer correctement, et recommença à caresser mon bras. Puis elle se mit à venir caresser mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
\- C’est beau…, dit-elle avec un accent américain.  
        Je ris et me repris pour me mettre dans mon rôle.  
\- Je l’ai eu le jour de mon ascension, répondis-je également avec un accent américain, Un cercle pour chaque Nightblood qui a dû mourir.  
\- Sept cercles… Je croyais qu’il y avait huit candidats à ton conclave.  
\- Ils étaient huit…  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé au numéro huit ?  
        Un sourire s’afficha sur mon visage sans que je n’y puisse rien. J’essayai de le retenir et me retournai.  
\- On peut parler d’autre chose ? dis-je.  
\- On n’est pas obligé de parler du tout…, répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux.  
        Je ris cette fois sans retenu et me redressai pour me pencher vers elle et l’embrasser. Je virai les draps sur son corps et commençai à la caresser. Ce petit jeu de rôle m’avait tout particulièrement donné envie d’elle. Je lui fis l’amour comme j’imaginai que Lexa l’avait fait à Clarke.

        Je reprenais doucement mon souffle pendant qu’Eliza remontait vers mon visage. Elle m’embrassa puis me regarda.  
\- Evite de te faire tirer dessus après ça s’il te plait, dit-elle en plaisantant.  
\- C’est de ta faute je te signal, cette balle était pour toi !  
\- Fallait pas venir me sauver !  
\- Je viendrais toujours te sauver Eli…  
        J’avais été si sincère en disant cela qu’elle rougit. Elle s’allongea à mes côtés et se lova contre moi.  
\- Elle est passée vite cette année…, dit-elle.  
\- Oui. Mais il nous en reste plein des comme ça devant nous !  
        Elle approuva et nous nous embrassâmes encore.  
        Finalement Eliza s’excusa de s’être endormi, mais elle se fit pardonner bien vite en couvrant mon corps de baisers. Nous passâmes la journée au lit et je finis par la raccompagner à l’aéroport.  
Juste avant de nous prendre dans nos bras pour nous dire au revoir je voulu revenir sur le sujet.  
\- On se revoit quand la prochaine fois ?  
\- Pas le week-end prochain, celui d’après, ça te va ? me demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui ! Je viendrais cette fois… Et pour les deux semaines, t’es vraiment sûre que tu peux pas ? …  
\- Mon cœur… je suis désolée…  
Elle s’approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.  
\- Mais t’en fais pas on aura tout le temps de se câliner quand tu viendras pour tes 5 jours de libre !  
\- Moui…  
\- Allez boude pas Alycia ! On se revoit vite !  
        Son sourire se voulait si tendre que j’entrai dans son jeu et finis par la câliner. Nous échangeâmes un rapide baiser et je la laissai.

        Dans le taxi du retour je réfléchissais. Après tout, elle me disait peut-être la vérité, elle avait réellement un problème familial qui l’empêchait d’être libre. Mais deux semaines tout de même… Ne pouvait-elle pas se libérer au moins une semaine ? … Cette perspective du mensonge me faisait peur. On pouvait tout se dire elle et moi, quel était donc l’intérêt pour elle de me cacher la véritable raison de son absence ? J’avais bien quelques idées en tête mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Cela me déchirerait si elle me trompait. Puis avec qui… Soit, la liste pouvait être longue… Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

        Je repris mon travail le lendemain comme il se devait. Le temps passa à une allure folle. Le fait de savoir que je retrouvais Eliza dans deux semaines m’aidait beaucoup. Le tournage super agréable y était aussi pour grand-chose. Pendant ces deux semaines je pus confirmer mes doutes à propos de Mercedes. Elle ne manquait aucune occasion pour chercher un contact physique avec moi. Souvent elle me proposait d’aller boire un verre avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas refuser à chaque fois, je l’appréciais énormément, je ne voulais pas la vexer. Je trouvais donc toujours le moyen d’inviter quelqu’un d’autre avec nous. Une seule fois seulement je me trouvai seule avec elle. Elle ne tenta rien, mais j’avais compris qu’elle avait pris cela pour une porte ouverte. Mais j’étais trop préoccupée par le mensonge d’Eliza, je n’avais pas la tête à repousser clairement Mercedes. Je la ferais sûrement souffrir par la suite, mais je n’y pouvais pas grand-chose.

* * *

 

        Le fameux week-end attendu arriva. J’étais dans l’avion. J’avais bien entendu hâte de voir Eliza, mais aussi de retrouver tous les autres membres du cast de The 100. J’avais une grande envie de faire une sorte de « date » à quatre avec Lindsey et Marie. Il était évident que ceux qui ne savaient pas qu’Eliza et moi étions en couple allaient se demander pourquoi j’étais là. Venir un week-end à l’autre bout du pays, alors que j’étais moi-même en tournage, uniquement pour revoir des amis paraissait assez improbable. Nous en avions parlé avec Eliza. Nous ne dirions rien explicitement de nous-même, mais si on nous posait la question nous répondrions très honnêtement que nous étions ensemble.

        A ma grande surprise, m’attendaient à l’aéroport, Eliza, Lindsey et Marie. J’étais très heureuse de voir mes deux amies que je n’avais pas vu depuis si longtemps. Elles me sautèrent toutes les deux au cou.  
\- Allez, laisse la place à Eliza, dit Marie en se détachant de moi.  
Lindsey cessa son étreinte en boudant. Je tendis les bras en souriant à Eliza qui s’approcha doucement pour me serrer contre elle. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser le crâne. J’enfoui mon nez dans son cou et respirai fort.  
\- Je t’aime…, chuchota-t-elle.  
        Je me détachai d’elle et je ne pus m’empêcher de l’embrasser.  
\- Moi aussi, répondis-je en collant mon nez contre le sien.  
\- Allez allez, c’est fini les mamours là, dit Lindsey, On y vaaaaa !  
\- Hey !, s’exclama Eliza, facile pour toi, tu bosses sur la même série que ta nana !  
        Lindsey devint rouge pivoine et tout le monde se mit à rire. Marie lui attrapa la main et nous quittâmes l’aéroport. Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture de Marie, Eliza et moi à l’arrière.  
\- Marie ?, l’interpellai-je.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu peux faire un détour par la plage ?  
\- C’est pas vraiment un temps pour se baigner, mais si tu veux !  
\- J’aime la mer ici, j’ai juste envie de la revoir.  
        Eliza enroula ses doigts avec les miens. Elle savait que la vue marine de Vancouver me rappelait notre premier réel baiser. Cela me fit penser à quelque chose.  
\- Tiens, m’exclamai-je, Les filles, j’ai une question idiote à poser.  
\- Oooh, j’adore les questions idiotes d’Alycia, répondit Lindsey.  
\- Je me demandais, le premier baiser d’Eliza et moi c’était quand ?...  
\- T’es sûre que c’est à nous que tu dois poser cette question ?, me coupa Marie en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.  
\- Mais tu m’as pas laissé finir roh ! Bien sûr on a eu un premier baiser tout romantique tout ça blabla (à ces mots Eliza rougit), mais de base on s’est embrassé en tant que Lexa et Clarke, en tournage…         Et ça, un an avant de sortir ensemble.  
\- Mmmh, réfléchit Eliza, Pas si bête ta question.  
\- Ça dépend ta vision des choses, dit Lindsey, Si pour toi les sentiments sont importants, votre premier baiser est celui hors caméra. Je suppose que pendant le baiser que vous avez échangé pour la saison 2 vous ne ressentiez pas encore quelque chose l’une pour l’autre.  
\- C’était la première fois que j’embrassais une femme, avouai-je, Donc j’ai ressenti beaucoup de choses, mais c’est vrai qu’à l’époque je ne pensais peut-être pas à de l’amour.  
\- T’en penses quoi Eliza ? demanda Marie en se garant au bord de la mer.  
\- J’aime bien ton idée Lindsey, répondit Eliza en détachant sa ceinture, Sur le tournage c’était un baiser de cinéma. Alors on peut vraiment considérer que notre premier baiser était hors caméra.  
        Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.  
\- Problème réglé ! s’exclama Marie en sortant de la voiture.  
        Nous l’imitâmes toutes. Elle verrouilla le véhicule et nous prîmes la direction de la plage.  
\- Finalement c’est un peu comme la définition de « tromper », dit Lindsey.  
\- Quoi ?!, m’étonnai-je, C’est quoi le rapport là ?  
        Marie et Eliza la regardèrent avec incompréhension.  
\- Votre premier baiser dépendait d’une vision, à savoir : si les sentiments importaient ou pas dans la définition du premier baiser.  
\- Oui…, dit Marie peu convaincue.  
\- Hé bah pour la tromperie c’est pareil, on a tous des visions différentes. Certaines personnes pensent que tromper sans sentiments ce n’est pas vraiment tromper.  
\- Je comprends un peu mieux, dit Eliza, Mais tu peux expliciter ?  
\- Bah par exemple, continua Lindsey, De mon point de vue il n’y a tromperie que si des sentiments sont en jeu. Je m’explique. Si Marie couchait avec quelqu’un d’autre et que ce n’était que purement sexuel, sans sentiments, sans attache, je ne considérerai pas qu’elle m’ait trompé. Par contre, si elle couchait avec quelqu’un parce qu’elle éprouverait une attirance allant au-delà du côté sexuel pour cette personne, là je me sentirais trompée.  
\- Mmh intéressant comme concept, dis-je, C’est vrai que j’y avais jamais pensé. Pour moi, de base, même échanger un baiser avec quelqu’un d’autre, bon à part sur un plateau de cinéma bien sûr, c’est tromper.  
\- Je crois que je pense un peu comme toi, dit Eliza à Lindsey, Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir assouvir un quelconque désir sexuel avec quelqu’un d’autre ?  
\- Héééééééééééé, m’écrirai-je, Je peux combler tous tes désirs sexuels hein !  
        Lindsey éclata de rire.  
\- Mais bien sûr mon cœur, répondit Eliza en s’accrochant à moi et en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.  
\- C’est bon à savoir, dit enfin Marie, Je peux aller coucher avec qui je veux maintenant !  
\- Oui enfin, dit Lindsey, C’est pas parce que je pense ça que je ne suis pas hyper jalouse…  
\- Je te taquine, répondit Marie, Tu me suffis amplement.  
        Elle lui envoya un clin d’œil et se jeta sur sa bouche pour l’embrasser. Elles échangèrent un baiser passionné sous notre regard amusé. Marie fit pression et elles tombèrent dans le sable froid. Elles rirent à plein cœur et se chamaillèrent. Nous nous assîmes à leur côté tout en sortant nos téléphones pour les filmer et les prendre en photo. Elles finirent par se calmer et nous regardâmes l’océan en silence. Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps, je voulais prendre une douche avant d’aller déjeuner.

* * *

 

        Eliza m’amena à la jouissance une énième fois et je retombai sur le matelas. Nous avions souhaité bonne nuit à nos deux amies, qui nous avaient accompagnées jusqu’à l’hôtel où Eliza avait loué une chambre pour le week-end, quelques heures plus tôt. Nous étions rentrées assez tôt, voulant profiter de notre temps à deux. L’autre couple ne s’était pas fait prier, voulant elles aussi se retrouver seule pour ce samedi soir.  
        Avec Eliza j’avais l’impression de n’avoir jamais autant fait l’amour. Ça rendait mes rapports précédents, avec des hommes, fades et mécaniques. Nous faisions souvent l’amour plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Nous adorions arriver à ce que nous jouissions à l’unisson. Nous n’y étions pas arrivées ce soir-là, mais j’étais épuisée. L’avion m’avait cassée.  
\- Il est à quelle heure ton vol demain ? me demanda mon amante en tournant autour de mon nombril avec son doigt.  
        Elle avait la tête qui reposait sur sa main, son coude enfoncé dans le lit. Elle regardait mon corps en souriant.  
\- A 20h, donc j’aimerai être à l’aéroport une heure avant.  
\- Tu vas arriver vers 23h, ça va aller pour lundi ?  
\- Oui t’en fais pas, y’avait un vol qui me faisait arriver à 21h mais je voulais passer le plus de temps avec toi…  
\- Amour…  
        Elle se pencha sur mes lèvres pour les embrasser délicatement.  
\- Tu veux que Lindsey et Marie viennent avec nous ? demanda-t-elle tout près de moi.  
\- Non, comme on va plus se voir pendant longtemps, vu que tes deux semaines arrivent et qu’on pourra pas se voir… Je préfère être seule avec toi.  
\- D’accord… Et tu sais, je pourrais peut-être venir te voir le week-end entre les deux semaines !  
\- C’est vrai ?!, dis-je pleine de joie.  
        Cela me rassurait un peu. Ce n’était pas les deux semaines en sa compagnie que j’avais tant espérées, mais c’était toujours ça.  
\- Oui, je sais pas trop encore, je verrais avec… ma famille et je te dirais.  
        J’avais sentis l’hésitation dans sa voix mais ne voulu pas lui faire remarquer. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec elle. Comme je ne répondais pas elle commença à m’embrasser et à caresser mon corps. J’arrêtai sa main.  
\- Arrête, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque sinon.  
\- Ahah, pardon !  
\- Mais bon… Si toi t’as toujours la force…  
        Je la regardai avec un air coquin qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Je la retournai vivement et commençai à l’embrasser goulument. J’embrassai son cou et commençai à y faire un suçon.  
\- Hé fais gaffe, j’ai une série à tourner après ça !  
        Je lui ricanai dans le cou et descendis. Je recommençai à lui suçoter la peau, cette fois-ci sur le ventre.  
\- T’as pas de scènes de cul prévu ?, demandai-je.  
\- On verra pas mon ventre en tous cas je pense…  
        Sa non réponse en disait long sur la suite de la série.  
\- Ne me dit rien, je verrais bien quand la série sera diffusée…  
        Elle rit et je recommençai à lui marquer le ventre. Une fois que j’obtins une teinte qui me satisfit, je continuai ma descente. Je lui déposai un baiser sur son intimité. Mais ce fut tout. J’avais déjà trop donné de cet ordre-là pour ce soir. Il fallait que je sois capable de parler le lendemain… Je remontai nouer mes lèvres avec les siennes et entrepris de la caresser chaleureusement, avec ma main cette fois. Je ne comprenais pas comment son désir pouvait être aussi fort à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Cela me faisait comprendre qu’elle m’aimait, qu’elle était bien avec moi, cela me rassurait sur le moment. Je l’amenai à l’orgasme, après avoir un peu insister. Malgré son désir son corps était à bout de forces. Je restai coller contre elle et sentais sa poitrine se soulever fortement lorsqu’elle reprenait son souffle.  
\- Je t’aime…, chuchotai-je.  
\- Moi aussi…, répondit-elle tout simplement.  
        Je l’embrassai, éteignis la lumière et me blottis dans ses bras pour m’endormir.

        Le lendemain, nous déjeunions avec Lindsey, Marie, Bob et Richard. Nous aurions pu les voir la veille, mais nous voulions passer une aprèm entre filles. Ce week-end, Richard et Bob étaient présents, nous en profitions donc. Je n’étais pas très proche de Bob puisque je n’avais pas eu beaucoup de jours de tournage avec lui. En revanche j’adorais Richard. Dans tous les cas, cela me faisait plaisir de manger et rire avec eux. Après que Richard et Bob m’aient saluée, ils me demandèrent pourquoi j’étais venu si soudainement. Eliza et moi avons alors commencé à leur expliquer que nous étions en couple. Je sentais que Marie brûlait d’envie de leur dire que Lindsey et elle également, mais Lindsey n’était pas encore prête. Richard fut très heureux pour nous et nous serra dans ses bras pour nous féliciter. Quant à Bob, il parut un peu gêné mais ne dit rien.

        Nous regardions la carte, le choix était difficile.  
\- Beuuuuuh, se lamenta Eliza.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, lui demanda Marie.  
\- Je sais pas si prends le menu avec le dessert ou pas…  
\- Fais toi plaisir non ?, dis-je.  
\- Ouaiiiiis mais je vais encore faire ma grosse lààààà…  
\- Bah c’est pas grave, intervint Bob assit à côté d’Eliza, De toute façon tu pars en c…  
        Il se coupa brutalement et son visage grimaça, comme s’il avait eu mal. J’aperçu Lindsey lui faire les gros yeux. J’essayai de faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu ni vu.  
\- Ouais, reprit Bob l’air désolé, Ta nana a raison, fais toi plaisir !  
        Le serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes, pile au bon moment car l’atmosphère devenait pesante. Finalement Eliza ne prit pas le menu avec le dessert. Alors je le commandai, dans l’optique de partager avec elle. Le repas avança normalement, nous parlions, rigolions. Ils me racontaient l’ambiance sur leur tournage, je leur racontai le mien. Même si j’évitai de leur parler du comportement de Mercedes. Lorsque le dessert arriva, je poussai mon assiette vers Eliza et lui proposai de partager. Elle refusa au début puis finit par se jeter dessus avec envie. Elle me rendait heureuse quand elle se jetait sur la nourriture. Je savais que c’était un de ses petits plaisirs de la vie. Ça me pinçait toujours le cœur qu’elle se prive.

        Après le déjeuner nous fîmes une petite marche digestive. Ensuite, tout le monde voulait rentrer pour se reposer avant la journée du lendemain. Nous nous séparâmes de nos amis à mi-chemin et prîmes la direction de l’hôtel. Eliza me demanda si je n’avais pas envie d’aller voir nos chambres par soucis de nostalgie, mais je lui répondis que je n’en ressentais pas le besoin, et que surtout je ne voulais pas croiser des gens de l’équipe et perdre le peu de temps qu’il me restait à passer en sa compagnie.  
Pour arriver à l’aéroport à 19h il nous fallait partir de l’hôtel un peu avant 18h30. Eliza rendrait la chambre après m’avoir déposée, cela ne la gênait pas de faire un petit détour, ça nous permettait de gagner un peu de temps. Nous passâmes les quelques heures restantes à rire aux éclats, allongées sur le lit, en nous rappelant des souvenirs de tournage, à prendre plein de photos pour garder plein de souvenirs. Plus l’heure fatidique se rapprochait plus un sentiment de tristesse m’envahissait. Se rappeler ces souvenirs me rendait nostalgique, j’avais envie de revenir sur le tournage de cette série. Il y avait quelque chose dans l’ambiance de cette équipe qu’il n’y avait pas sur Fear The Walking Dead. Puis, travailler avec Eliza était mon rêve. Eliza sentit que je me perdais dans mes pensées et m’attrapa soudainement pour me prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Ça va mon cœur ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui oui pardon, c’est juste que me rappeler ces souvenirs, revoir nos amis, ça m’a rappelé à quel point j’aimais travailler sur cette série.  
\- Je peux t’assurer que c’est beaucoup moins bien sans toi… Puis l’histoire ne tient plus la route… Enfin bon…  
\- Je sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ahah !  
\- Prends le comme un compliment !  
        Elle me fit un clin d’œil et je me remis à rire.

        Comme le week-end précédent, mais à l’inverse, nous étions près de mon hall d’embarquement, à nous dire au revoir. Eliza me prit une ultime fois dans ses bras et je ne pus m’en empêcher.  
\- T’es sûre que tu peux pas me dire pourquoi on peut pas se voir pendant ces deux semaines ?  
\- Je t’ai déjà dis Alycia, j’ai une affaire de famille à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper. Je suis désolée…  
\- Bon bon, dis-je sans insister, Mais tu me tiens au courant si on peut se voir le week-end entre les deux semaines hein !  
\- Bien sûr !  
        Une voix raisonna dans l’aéroport pour annoncer l’embarquement imminent de mon vol. Je l’embrassai tendrement et nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Elle me fit coucou au loin et ses lèvres formèrent les mots « je t’aime ». J’y répondis avec un « moi aussi » et un baiser que je lui soufflai. Elle fit semblant de l’attraper, comme si une balle de baseball fonçait à toute allure sur elle, en accentuant le mouvement de recul. Puis elle le déposa sur ses lèvres. Je ris, elle rit, et je me retournai.

        Je dormis pendant presque toute la durée du vol. Je n’avais pas pu m’en empêcher, et en me réveillant un peu avant d’atterrir je savais que j’aurais du mal à me rendormir pour cette nuit. Dans le taxi je regardais les lumières de la ville défilées. Je ne pourrais plus voir Eliza avant peut-être trois semaines, ça me rendait folle. Nous avions organisé ces deux putains de semaines, et elle avait annulé. Je pensais encore à cela lorsque je me blotti sous les draps. Pas fatiguée, l’esprit occupé, impossible de m’endormir. Je savais qu’Eliza n’avait pas rendez-vous avec sa famille. Mais j’avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais aucune raison à ce qu’elle me mente ainsi. Me revins à l’esprit le déjeuner. Bob avait commencé une phrase qu’il n’avait pas pu finir, sûrement empêché par Eliza. Il était au courant. Elle était si proche de lui ? Pourquoi lui était au courant et pas moi ? Et est-ce que les autres savaient aussi ? Je commençais à bouillonner de l’intérieur. Je me retournai plusieurs fois, mais impossible de penser à autre chose. 1h du matin sur mon réveil. Je me levais à 7h, j’allais être morte…  
        Le sommeil finit par arriver doucement. Mes pensées devinrent de plus en plus embrouillées, presque sans queue ni tête. J’imaginais Eliza parlant à Bob, j’arrivais près d’eux et ils rigolaient méchamment. Je finis bel et bien par m’endormir. Ma nuit fut habitée de rêves désagréables, pas forcément en rapport avec Eliza, mais tout de même chiant à « vivre ».


	6. Partie 3 : Chapitre 3

        J’émergeai avec mon réveil que j’éteignis en grognant. Je me levai rapidement pour éviter d’avoir l’envie de rester au lit. Une douche glacée me réveilla. J’essayai de ne pas trop penser et arrivai dans les loges. Direction maquillage. Ma maquilleuse plaisanta, disant qu’aujourd’hui son travail allait servir à quelque chose puisque j’avais des cernes. Je ris en lui répondant que j’avais mal dormis et qu’elle faisait toujours un travail magnifique et qu’elle ne devait pas se rabaisser. La conversation continua ainsi jusqu’à ce que je sois fin prête. J’arrivai sur le plateau de tournage et tombai sur Mercedes. Bien sûr elle ne se priva pas d’une remarque pour tenter quelque chose :  
\- Hey Alycia ! Petite mine ce matin, ça va ?, dit-elle en enroulant un bras autour de mes épaules.  
        Je n’avais pas la force de la repousser.  
\- Oui oui, j’ai eu du mal à m’endormir cette nuit, c’est tout…  
\- Oh, s’il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse je suis là !  
        Evidemment.  
\- Merci, c’est gentil.  
        Je lui souris et elle finit par me lâcher.

        Mes journées commencèrent à devenir routinières. Je me levais, allais au maquillage, croisais Mercedes qui était toujours des plus gentilles et attentionnées, le tournage avait lieu (et heureusement que cette partie n’était pas routinière et que j’adorais jouer), Mercedes, une fois sur deux, me proposait d’aller boire un verre, j’acceptais quelques fois, j’allais me coucher, à moitié saoule lorsque j’allais boire un verre, triste lorsque je n’y allais pas. Je textotais avec Eliza, mais même nos échanges devenaient routiniers. Comme si elle n’avait rien à me dire. Elle me racontait sa journée, moi de même, quelques mots doux échangés mais ça s’arrêtait là. Du coup, j’acceptais de plus en plus de sortir avec Mercedes, l’alcool me rendant moins triste. Heureusement j’avais une grande tolérance à la gueule de bois. Je l’avais en général tous les matins sur le plateau, mais ça passait après quelques prises. Le jeu me vidait de toute mon âme. C’était comme si je devenais Alicia Clark lorsque nous tournions. J’oubliais tout. Y compris mon mal de tête. C’était pour cela aussi qu’il était dur de revenir à la réalité le soir. Et ce fut comme ça que je me rendis compte que malgré mon métier et mon couple, je ne me sentais pas heureuse lorsque j’étais loin d’Eliza. Jusqu’avant ce tournage j’étais heureuse, en tous cas je le ressentais comme ça. Mais depuis que je savais que nous n’allions plus nous voir et qu’elle m’avait sortie une excuse bidon, plus rien n’allait. Je voulais juste que le temps accélère pour la retrouver et oublier tout ça.

        La veille de ces fameuses deux semaines, Eliza m’envoya un message pour me dire qu’elle ne pourrait pas envoyer de messages. Elle se contenterait de me prévenir, quand elle le pourrait, si elle viendrait me rejoindre le week-end ou non. Cela ne m’accabla même pas. Ça me ferait peut-être penser à autre chose de ne pas lui parler pendant quelques temps.  
Comme dernier sms je lui souhaitai que tout ce passe bien et elle me souhaita une bonne semaine. Je jetai mon téléphone sur mon lit à mes côtés et regardai le plafond. J’avais presque envie de pleurer. C’était ridicule. Mais après tout, qu’est-ce qui m’en empêchait ? J’étais seule, demain je n’avais pas besoin de me lever tôt, personne ne verrait mes yeux bouffis. Je me lâchai et sanglotai, presque en silence. Les larmes s’agglutinaient dans mes oreilles, j’avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je me redressai pour dégager mon nez et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Plus je me laissais aller plus la tristesse m’envahissait. J’avais l’impression que mon cœur était broyé par mon malheur. Et je m’en voulais de pleurer, je m’en voulais d’être triste. Je faisais un job dont beaucoup rêvait, j’avais une copine magnifique que j’aimais, et qui semblait m’aimer, des amis, une famille, et pourtant… Je ne pouvais plus m’arrêter.  
        Soudainement je repensais à ma sexualité. La tristesse m’avait ramené cette réalité en pleine face. En aimant Eliza je m’exposais à tout un tas de problèmes. Je connaissais les difficultés qu’un acteur hollywoodien pouvait avoir à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Sans compter l’homophobie ambiante dans le monde entier. Même si sortir avec Eliza allait en réjouir plus d’un, ma famille n’était même pas encore au courant, et bien qu’ils aient très bien prit le fait que je joue Lexa, je n’avais aucune idée de comment ils réagiraient lorsque je leur présenterai Eliza. Puis il allait falloir que nous fassions un coming out public, je lui avais promis et je voulais le faire… Une peur me grignota le ventre d’un coup. J’avais peur de mon avenir, alors que ça ne m’était jamais vraiment arrivé. J’avais soudainement peur du regard des gens. C’était irrationnel ! Combien de fois j’avais rencontré quelqu’un d’homosexuel dans ce métier qui s’assumait totalement et que tout le monde respectait ? J’avais moi-même incarné un personnage important pour cette communauté. Mais rien à faire, j’avais peur. Pour la première fois j’avais peur de ce que j’étais. C’était dans ce genre de moment que j’aurais eu envie de parler à Eliza, mais je ne voulais pas la déranger. Pendant un quart de seconde je pensais aller toquer à la porte de Mercedes. J’avais un besoin irrépressible de compagnie, de me confier à quelqu’un. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me montrer dans cet état devant elle. Et lui avouer que j’aimais une femme, pleurer dans ses bras, me laisser consoler par elle, c’était clairement lui ouvrir une porte. Et je me voyais mal aller voir un autre acteur, ou un membre de l’équipe. Il y aurait bien eu la maquilleuse, mais je ne savais pas où elle dormait. Je me résignai.  
        Je me levai, chancelante, j’avais la tête lourde, pour aller chercher de quoi me moucher. Je déroulai un grand pan de papier toilette et l’utilisai jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement inutilisable. J’en repris un bout tout aussi grand et refis de même. Mon nez se rebouchait instantanément. Je décidai de marcher un peu dans la pièce pour faire passer. Je ne pleurais plus. Mon corps n’en pouvait plus. Il était presque 2h du matin. Je fouillai dans ma trousse de toilettes pour en sortir un doliprane que j’avalai sans eau. Ma bouche était remplie de salive à cause de mes sanglots, il passa tout seul. Puis je décidai de retourner au lit. J’étais tellement fatiguée que le sommeil me gagna immédiatement.

        Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain vers 14h j’avais l’impression de n’avoir dormi que deux heures. Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Et en allant me regarder dans le miroir je pus constater qu’en effet, j’avais une tête de raton laveur… Mon ventre gargouilla. Je décidai de commander à manger. Je cachai mon visage pour récupérer le plat et mangeai en vitesse. Je retournai ensuite m’allonger. En temps normal je serais sortie pour me balader, ou voir si des membres de l’équipes traînaient dans l’hôtel. Mais je n’avais pas envie de montrer ma tête.  
J’allais recommencer à me lamenter quand je repris mes esprits. C’était stupide ! Je me levai d’un bon et décidai de faire un peu de sport. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas fait un semblant de fitness. Je mis une tenue assez adaptée en commençai à m’étirer. Cela me faisait un bien fou. J’enchainai des exercices pendant près d’un heure et demie. J’étais essoufflée et me jetai sous la douche. L’eau chaude me détendit encore plus.  
        Au final, au terme de cette journée, j’allais beaucoup mieux que la veille. Je pourrais m’endormir paisiblement et sortir le lendemain.

        Dimanche matin j’avais le teint tout frais. Je décidai de sortir pour aller manger dans un petit restau que j’avais repéré et qui avait l’air sympas. Je ne croisai personne dans l’hôtel. Je marchai paisiblement, le soleil tapait et réchauffait mon visage, c’était agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes j’aperçu Mercedes au loin. A croire qu’elle m’avait suivi… Mais au final cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je lui fis un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Et quand nous fûmes à hauteur :  
\- Alycia ! Ça va ?  
\- Bah écoute bien et toi ? Où-est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?  
\- J’étais sortie me promener vu qu’il faisait beau. J’allais rentrer pour manger.  
\- Bah justement je vais manger dans un petit restau que j’ai repéré, tu veux te joindre à moi ? Ça changera des menus de l’hôtel !  
\- Je ne les ai pas encore tous tester ahah, mais avec plaisir !  
        Elle fit demi-tour et me suivit. Enfin quelqu’un avec qui parler et passer du temps. Ça me faisait plaisir.  
\- T’a l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux, me dit-elle lorsque nous arrivâmes au restaurant.  
        Le serveur nous accueilli et nous mena à une table.  
\- Comment ça ?, demandai-je en m’asseyant en face d’elle.  
\- Hé bien, tu m’avais l’air préoccupé pendant toute la semaine. Mais aujourd’hui tu es souriante.  
        Elle avait remarqué ?  
\- Oui c’est vrai, j’avais quelques problèmes dans ma famille, menti-je, Ça me stressait d’être loin, mais ça a fini par s’arranger hier, donc je vais mieux !  
\- Ah c’est une bonne nouvelle alors !  
\- Tu fais quoi habituellement les week-ends ?, demandai-je pour éviter un blanc.  
\- Soit je reste à traîner dans l’hôtel ou dans ses alentours, soit je sors avec quelques membres de l’équipe, je m’entends super bien avec Josh, un des assistants caméra. Ou sinon quand j’ai la foi de faire le voyage je vais voir mon père ! Et toi ?  
\- Un peu pareil, et quand j’ai l’occasion je vais rejoindre…  
         Je me stoppai, j’avais failli parler d’Eliza.  
-… mon meilleur ami !, dis-je, On est très proche, du coup on se manque vite ahah !  
        Elle eut l’air de gober, une nouvelle fois, mon mensonge. Nous commandâmes et la conversation continua. C’était différent des soirées que nous passions ensemble. En soirée il y avait de la musique forte, nous buvions, nous dansions. Mais là tout était calme et posé. Mercedes était vraiment une bonne personne. Bien sûr je la connaissais depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais nous nous étions moins parlé les années précédentes. Elle était très attentionnée, se préoccupant de ce que j’avais à lui raconter, posant des questions pour montrer qu’elle s’intéressait. Nous avions parlé de nos tournages précédents. Elle d’abord. Puis fatalement nous étions arrivées à The 100.  
\- Tu regardes la série toi ?, demandai-je.  
\- Oui oui ! Je regarde depuis le début.  
\- C’est vrai ?! T’es bien la première personne de l’équipe qui me dit ça !  
\- Mais j’adore cette série ! Quand j’ai appris que j’allais travailler avec toi je suis devenue folle ahah !  
\- Hé bah pourtant tu le montres pas !  
\- Je suis pas du genre groupie, dans ce métier tu peux pas te le permettre.  
\- Oui t’as pas tort…  
\- Je shippais tellement le Clexa ! Mais bon j’aurais pas voulu non plus que tu meurs dans notre série pour rester dans The 100… J’étais partagé, ça a donné un vrai dilemme dans mon esprit !  
        Je ris, elle se joignit à moi.  
\- Tu interprétais tellement bien Lexa, c’était dingue ! Et quand tu embrasses Clarke avant de mourir, c’était fou ! On aurait vraiment dit que vous étiez amoureuse… Ça donnait envie…  
        J’allais relever ses propos mais le serveur nous interrompit en amenant la note. Nous payâmes séparément, le serveur discuta un peu avec nous. Finalement je ne pus revenir sur ce qu’elle avait dit.

\- T’as un truc de prévu pour cet après-midi ?, me demanda Mercedes alors que nous marchions le long de la plage.  
       Il fallait que j’invente un truc. Après ce qu’elle venait de suggérer je ne voulais pas passer l’après-midi avec elle.  
\- J’ai rendez-vous avec un ami qui est en voyage à Los Angeles en ce moment, du coup vu que c’est l’occasion…  
        Mais quel mensonge idiot. Si j’avais dû voir un ami j’aurais aussi déjeuné avec lui…  
\- Voyage d’affaire, précisai-je, Et comme il n’est libre que l’après-midi…  
        Et en plus je m’enfonçais.  
\- Et toi ?, dis-je pour ne pas finir ma phrase là-dessus.  
\- Je pensais passer l’après-midi avec toi, mais je vais traîner à l’hôtel je verrais bien !  
\- Désolée…  
\- Mais non non, t’en fais pas ! Va voir ton ami c’est bien normal !  
        Soit je mentais très bien, soit elle était très naïve, soit elle était simplement gentille. Je fis mine d’envoyer un sms et nous nous quittâmes ici.  
        Je décidai d’aller me balader en ville. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’étais pas allée y faire un tour. Puis je ne pouvais pas risquer de croiser Mercedes à l’hôtel.  
        J’avais oublié à quel point le bord de mer de Los Angeles était magnifique et contrastait avec son centre-ville horrible… Notre hôtel était un peu excentré, c’était long de venir jusqu’en ville, je n’y allais pas souvent. Je finis par rebrousser chemin, je ne voulais pas trop marcher et avoir mal aux jambes, j’avais déjà des courbatures à cause de la veille…

        La semaine commença doucement. C’était difficile de travailler sans avoir de nouvelles de Eliza. Mercedes était de plus en plus attentionnée avec moi, mais ce n’était pas elle dont j’avais envie.  
Jeudi Eliza m’envoya un sms pour me dire que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir le week-end. Ce fut tout ce qu’elle m’envoya de toute la semaine. J’en pleurai tellement le soir que ma tête du lendemain matin laissa tout le monde interrogatif. Je prétextai un mal de tête épouvantable et une nuit affreuse. Il n’y eut que Mercedes qui, pour une fois, ne sembla pas dupe. Le soir elle voulut m’approcher pour me parler mais je l’évitai et fonçai dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais parler à personne. J’étais juste énervée. J’avais déjà prévu ce que nous aurions pu faire ce week-end…

        Je me mis en pyjama et me fourrai sous les draps avec mon portable. N’ayant pas grand-chose à faire je traînais sur instagram. Je dus fouiller trop loin et je ne compris pas moi-même comment je tombai sur cette photo qui me détruisit. On y voyait quatre jeunes filles, visiblement dans un bar, toutes avaient un verre à la main. Elles semblaient s’amuser terriblement. Une des quatre filles était Eliza. Je la reconnus tout de suite évidemment, malgré la sale qualité de la photo. Je ne sus pas si c’était la photo en elle-même qui m’énervait ou les hashtags « fun » « party » « margarita », et le pire « boy taking picture ». Je ne comprenais pas. Une chose était sûre, ces trois filles n’étaient pas de la famille de Eliza, et sûrement encore moins le fameux garçon qui avait pris la photo. J’avais envie de tout détruire. Elle m’avait fait croire qu’elle avait un problème familial… Non, pire, elle m’avait dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas me rejoindre ce week-end, et en attendant, qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ? Elle s’amusait et se bourrait la gueule avec des potes ! Des larmes de rage vinrent à mes yeux. Je me levai d’un bon, me rhabillai et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me maquillais de la plus belle des façons possibles et retournai dans la chambre. J’allai prendre mon téléphone quand je décidai de le laisser dans la chambre. Personne n’allait me contacter, et si Eliza essayait, tant pis pour elle.  
        Je me calmai un peu et sortis en trombe. Je me dirigeai dans le bar de l’hôtel et cherchai du regard. Elle était là. Mercedes sirotait un verre, seule au comptoir. Je m’approchai doucement.  
\- Hey ! Je pensais que t’étais allée te coucher tôt, dit-elle en me voyant arriver.  
\- Finalement j’avais envie de sortir ce soir. Tu te joins à moi ?  
        Elle but d’une traite son verre et le reposa.  
\- Avec plaisir !  
        Elle se leva et nous nous rendîmes, en taxi, dans un bar avec une assez bonne ambiance dans lequel nous étions déjà allées. Nous nous installâmes au fond, un peu en retrait, mais toujours à côté de l’ambiance. Mercedes alla commander au bar et revint avec les boissons.  
\- Tu vas bien ?, dit-elle un peu fort pour couvrir la musique.  
\- Bah oui pourquoi ?  
\- T’avais pas l’air bien ce matin, et me dis pas que tu avais mal à la tête je te croirais pas. Et ce soir tu as l’air préoccupé.  
\- C’est juste que… j’ai quelques problèmes avec quelqu’un dont je suis proche en ce moment, et ça me met dans des états pas possible…  
\- Je comprends… Si tu veux m’en parler j’suis là !  
\- Nah, je préfère m’amuser et penser à rien ce soir !  
        Je levai mon verre pour trinquer avec elle et lui souris. Elle me sourit également et nous bûmes une grande gorgée. L’alcool me réchauffa et me redonna du courage.

        Après notre troisième verre je me levai pour en commander un autre. Elle attrapa ma main pour me stopper. Sa peau douce et chaude m’électrifia.  
\- T’es sûre que tu veux encore boire Alycia ?  
\- Mais ouais ! C’est vendredi on peut se le permettre ! Je t’invite ! Tu veux quoi ?  
        Elle sourit désespérée et me passa commande.  
        Je reviens avec quatre verres et me rassis, très proche d’elle. Nos cuisses se touchaient. Je commençais réellement à être pompette. J’avais chaud mais j’étais bien. Depuis le début de la soirée Mercedes était des plus gentille et des plus attirante. Elle me racontait quelques anecdotes de sa vie, et j’enchaînais sur le mienne. Elle semblait beaucoup s’intéresser à moi, et avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur des sujets intéressants que nous partagions. Je lui racontais aussi quelques expériences amoureuses, et elle avait toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer. Je ne lui dis pas que j’étais en couple. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle le sache. Par contre, au moment où je mentionnai que j’avais peut-être un penchant pour les femmes, tout changea. Elle parut de plus en plus intéressée et un sourire se grava sur son visage pour toute la soirée. Au bout de quelques instants sa main vint se poser sur ma cuisse. Je ne réagis pas. Elle était gentille, elle prenait soin de moi, elle était là, elle était sexy, tout ce qu’Eliza ne me donnait pas pour le moment. J’étais énervée contre Eliza, j’étais maintenant saoule, je n’avais aucune raison de repousser Mercedes. Une partie de moi savait que je faisais une erreur, l’autre s’en foutait royalement. Nous rigolions, nous parlions fort sans se soucier des autres autour, j’oubliais tous mes problèmes. Sa main sur ma cuisse devenait insistante et me procurait une certaine sensation de plaisir.  
        A un moment je pris sa main pour la retirer de ma cuisse. Je sentis de la détresse dans ses yeux. Je ris et tirai sur sa main pour la lever.  
\- J’ai très envie de danser !, dis-je.  
        Je l’entraînai vers le petit groupe de danseurs qui s’était formé. Nous nous déhanchâmes, face à face, nos visages très près l’un de l’autre. Elle bougeait d’une façon outrageusement sexy et j’essayai de suivre son rythme. Au bout d’un temps je sentis que plus personne ne dansait autour de nous. Tout le monde nous regardait. J’étais totalement saoule, je n’en avais rien à faire. Quelques hommes commencèrent à nous siffler et à nous encourager. Bientôt des femmes s’y mirent aussi. Nous entrâmes dans leur jeu en souriant de plus belle. Nous essayions de faire grandir leurs encouragements. Mercedes s’approcha encore plus de moi, je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Nos nez s’effleuraient. Les cris et les sifflements devinrent de plus en plus bruyant. Nous savions ce qu’ils voulaient. Mercedes posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je réduisis encore la distance entre nous. Finalement je posai fougueusement ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle fut un peu surprise mais accepta le baiser avec envie et passion. Toute l’assemblée applaudit. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et valsèrent maladroitement ensemble. Elle se détacha subitement de moi et agrippa ma main pour m’entraîner dehors. Notre petit comité de fan d’un soir sembla déçu mais nous encouragea.  
        Je dansai sur le trottoir pendant qu’elle appelait un taxi. Elle me poussa dedans et indiqua l’adresse au chauffeur. Heureusement qu’une vitre teinté nous séparait de lui. Mercedes m’embrassait si fougueusement que ça aurait été indécent que quiconque assiste à cela. Une de ses mains caressait ma cuisse, l’autre passait sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon ventre. J’avais envie d’elle. Je l’embrassai du mieux que je pouvais et caressai sa poitrine à travers son t-shirt.  
        Le taxi arriva, elle le paya en vitesse et m’entraîna dans l’hôtel. Nous courûmes comme des enfants jusque dans l’ascenseur pour ne pas le rater. Des gens présents soufflèrent, énervés, nous faisant rire. Nous descendîmes à notre étage et elle me guida vers la porte de sa chambre. Impatiente je la plaquai contre et l’embrassai avec envie. Je la mangeai littéralement.


	7. Partie 3 : Chapitre 4

        Mais lorsque Mercedes mit sa carte pour ouvrir la porte, j’eus comme un déclic. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Même si Eliza était en train de s’amuser, même si elle me mentait, rien ne me disait qu’elle me trompait. Je l’aimais plus que n’importe quoi sur cette terre, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Des larmes incontrôlées coulèrent sur mes joues. Je sanglotai à grand bruits. Mercedes ouvrit la porte et se retourna interloquée.  
\- Hey Alycia, ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui, je… désolée… je peux pas faire ça…  
        Et je partis en courant en direction de ma chambre.  
\- Attend ! Alycia !  
        Je ne lui répondis pas et ouvris ma porte. Je m’écroulai contre cette dernière et pleurai à chaudes larmes. J’entendis Mercedes frapper et m’appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J’étais incapable de parler, noyée dans mes larmes.  
\- Alycia ! Alycia, ouvre moi…, dit-elle en continuant à frapper, Alycia, je comprends si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, j’ai compris que tu allais mal en ce moment, je t’en veux pas, ouvre moi…  
        Elle se tut, frappa, arrêta. Je croyais qu’elle était partie quand j’entendis de nouveau sa voix.  
\- Alycia, laisse-moi t’aider… Je ne vais rien faire, je ne vais rien tenter, je te promets, mais je suis sûre que tu as besoin d’aide. Laisse-moi essayer de te consoler… Alycia, s’il te plait…  
        Elle avait l’air si sincère. Et je venais tout juste de jouer avec ses sentiments. Je lui devais bien ça. Puis elle avait raison, j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Je reniflai un grand coup, me redressai du mieux que je pus, en titubant, et ouvris la porte. Mercedes fut surprise et se jeta dans mes bras. Elle me serra fort contre elle. Mine de rien, ce geste de douceur eut pour effet de détendre mes muscles. Je me sentis un peu mieux. Elle finit par me lâcher et ferma la porte. Je lui fis signe d’entrer et allai m’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle se dirigera dans la salle de bain et en ressorti avec de quoi me moucher. Je lui souris quand elle me le tendit, me mouchai.  
\- Merci… Je suis désolée, dis-je d’une petite voix…  
\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses ?  
\- J’avais compris depuis longtemps que tu t’intéressais à moi, et j’ai joué avec toi en t’embrassant ce soir… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…  
\- Si y’a que ça, je finirais bien par te pardonner ne t’en fais pas. Si tu as fait ça sans en avoir envie c’est parce que quelque chose ne pas dans ta vie mmh ?         En plus de l’alcool je veux dire… J’ai bien compris quand tu es venue me demander si tu voulais qu’on sorte ce soir que tu faisais ça pour oublier tes tracas du quotidien. J’ai bien vu que cela faisait une semaine, un peu plus, que tu allais mal…  
\- Et je pense que c’est pour ça que je me suis jetée sur toi. Je veux dire, ta façon de te préoccuper de moi, de me comprendre, ça t’a rendu très désirable, et ma tristesse combinée à mon ivresse a fait que… voilà.  
\- Je n’t’en veux pas, je comprends. Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je peux peut-être t’aider.  
        J’hésitai un peu avant de commencer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire encore plus de mal. Mais je finis par tout lui raconter. Ma relation avec Eliza, ses possibles mensonges, la photo sur instagram, mon intarissable tristesse, et comment j’en étais arrivée à cette soirée. Elle me laissa parler sans m’interrompre. Cela faisait un bien fou de dire tout ça à voix haute. Lorsqu’elle sentit que j’avais finis, Mercedes prit la parole.  
\- Tu sais, pour la photo instagram, peut-être qu’elle est réellement avec sa famille, qu’il s’est passé quelque chose d’assez grave, d’assez important, pour qu’elle ne puisse pas te contacter, mais qu’elle s’est permis un écart une soirée avec ses amies pour décompresser, pour s’échapper de la réalité, comme toi ce soir.  
\- Je n’y avait même pas pensé…  
\- Si tu l’aimes, et si tu sais qu’elle t’aime aussi, tu devrais essayer d’avoir plus confiance. Tu te fais du mal en pensant qu’elle te ment. Et si vraiment elle n’est pas avec sa famille, elle a peut-être une bonne raison de te mentir, pour te protéger ou pour se protéger elle-même. Cette photo instagram elle ne doit même pas savoir qu’elle a été postée.  
\- J’ai été bête de réagir comme ça alors…  
\- Mais non, c’est pas ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras, On est humain, on se monte toujours la tête pour pas grand-chose, et on en souffre vite. Eliza te manque, donc c’est normal que ta réaction soit la tristesse. Pour ce qui est… des baisers qu’on a échangés ce soir, tu ne dois pas t’en vouloir non plus, comme tu l’as dit toi-même, j’étais là dans un de tes moments de faiblesses et tu as craqué, mais ça ne remet pas en cause tes sentiments pour Eliza.  
\- Je pense pas que le fait que je t’ai embrassé va vraiment lui faire de mal, dis-je en me rappelant de la discussion sur l’adulaire que nous avions eu, C’est surtout par rapport à toi que je me sens mal.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J’ai dû te donner des faux espoirs, et en plus de ça t’es là en train de me consoler par rapport aux problèmes que j’ai dans mon couple, j’suis vraiment nulle comme amie…  
        Elle rit doucement et enlaça mes épaules pour m’étreindre un court instant.  
\- C’est pas grave, au moins j’ai pu apprécier tes lèvres pendant un instant. C’est peut-être moins frustrant que si je n’avais jamais pu y goûter. T’imagines même pas ce que ça signifie pour moi, attend, j’ai embrassé Lexa quoi, merde !  
        Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire, et c’était sans doute l’effet qu’elle recherchait. Elle rit avec moi.  
\- Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle, Je te remercie pour cette soirée, j’ai goûté à un bonheur pendant un instant. Je me doutais que ça n’allait pas durer. Te consoler ce soir ça représente aussi beaucoup pour moi. Ça veut dire que malgré ce raté, on pourra reste proche toi et moi, que notre relation déjà installée ne changera pas, enfin j’espère.  
\- S’il n’y a rien qui te gêne, je ne changerai pas mon comportement, je t’apprécie réellement. Et puis, merci pour ce soir… J’avais vraiment besoin de me confier.  
\- Je sais… c’est pour ça que j’ai insisté. Je ne voulais pas te laisser pleurer seule toute la soirée. Surtout que tu l’avais déjà fait en début de semaine mmh ? Le jour où tu es venu les yeux complètement explosés, c’était à cause de ça non ?  
        Je fis oui de la tête.  
\- Tu la revois quand ?, ma demanda-t-elle.  
\- Normalement, pendant les 5 jours où je ne suis pas en tournage, je la rejoins au Canada.  
\- Tu pourras essayer de lui demander des explications. Tu verras, ça ira mieux.  
        Je hochai encore une fois la tête.  
\- Allez, ça va aller !  
\- J’espère…  
\- Mais oui !, dit Mercedes en se levant et en se mettant face à moi, Tu mérites que du bonheur, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement !  
        Elle me tendit les mains. Je les attrapai et elle me mit debout.  
\- Ça va aller pour cette nuit ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci…  
\- C’est rien !  
        Elle me fit un énorme sourire et me donna une accolade.  
\- Allez va dormir Alycia, tu en as grandement besoin !  
        Je l’accompagnai jusqu’à la porte, elle l’ouvrit et se retourna vers moi.  
\- N’hésite pas si tu as un problème, ou besoin de parler.  
\- J’irais te voir, je te le promets. Merci.  
\- Arrête de me remercier va…  
\- Mais si c’est normal ! Je fais rien pour toi et tu es si gentille avec moi…  
        Sans que je ne m’y attende elle s’approcha rapidement de moi et me vola un court baiser.  
\- Voilà, maintenant on est quitte !  
        Elle me fit un clin d’œil et disparu dans le couloir. Je souris bêtement et refermai la porte.  
        Mercedes avait sûrement raison sur toute la ligne. Je me faisais du souci pour rien. Eliza semblait réellement amoureuse de moi, elle ne pouvait pas me tromper ou me mentir uniquement pour me faire du mal…  
        J’avais la tête qui me faisait horriblement souffrir. J’enlevai mes vêtements et me couchai péniblement sous les draps. Mon sang bâti désagréablement à mes tempes pendant quelques temps avant que je ne sombre.

        Je me réveillai le lendemain avec un mal de crâne encore plus grand. Mon visage devait être horrible à regarder.  
Je fis une nouvelle fois appel au room service pour éviter de bouger. Je pus avaler un peu de nourriture avant de me remettre au lit, en sous-vêtements. J’allumai mon téléphone et trainai sur les réseaux sociaux pour passer le temps. J’avais secrètement espoir de tomber sur une photo de Eliza qui me prouverait que Mercedes avait vu juste.  
        Facebook, twitter, rien. Je finis par atterrir sur instagram. Une des premières photos que je vis fut une de Mercedes. On y voyait un bout de sa joue et de ses cheveux, cachés sous des draps -draps de l’hôtel. Le texte en dessous disait « nuit trop arrosée, réveil difficile ». Cela me fit rire. Je voulu y répondre, mais me dis que dans le flot de commentaires de ses fans, elle ne verrait sûrement pas le mien. Je continuai mon aventure sur ce média. A force de recherche je tombais sur quelques nouveaux fanarts Clexa que je n’avais pas encore vu. Certains dessins étaient vraiment très bien réalisés, d’autres moins. Maintenant que j’étais en couple avec Eliza, ce genre de dessins ne me gênait plus. Je cherchai directement les photos associées aux mots « clexa fanart » et me plongeai dans une certaine contemplation.  
       Un montage photo me troubla tout particulièrement. Le montage n’avait pas dû demander beaucoup d’effort, cependant l’effet recherché était là. Il s’agissait d’une photo où une brune, en culotte, assise en hauteur, plaquée contre un mur, se faisait embrasser par une blonde qui lui tenaient les mains au-dessus de la tête. Le visage de la brune était caché par ses cheveux. On ne voyait de la blonde qu’un œil fermé. Ce qui rajoutait du piment à la photo était le faux tatouage ajouté sur le bras de la brune. Le même tatouage que Lexa portait sur son bras. Ainsi, ces deux femmes ressemblaient à Clarke et Lexa. A Eliza et moi. Une sensation de chaleur s’empara de mon corps, faisant vibrer mon intimité. Plus je regardais cette photo plus j’y voyais Eliza et moi. J’étais clairement en position de soumission ici, et imaginer Eliza me plaquer contre un mur de la sorte me rendait folle. Elle me manquait tellement… Je me mordis la lèvre tout en contemplant cette image envoutante. Ma main glissa lentement le long de mon ventre pour arriver sur ma culotte. Je regardai fixement la photo tout en frottant légèrement mon sous-vêtement. Puis je mémorisai l’image et fermai les yeux avant de lâcher mon téléphone.  
Je commençai à m’imaginer la blonde, enfin Eliza, en train de descendre les mains pour venir me caresser les côtes, pendant qu’elle descendait embrasser mon cou et ma poitrine. Ma main passa sous ma culotte et j’ouvris la bouche pour respirer librement. Eliza descendit encore pour me lécher le ventre, mon majeur se dissocia de ma main pour me caresser plus en profondeur. Je me laissais totalement faire dans mon imagination, Eliza était maîtresse de la situation. Elle remonta m’embrasser et passa vivement sa main dans ma culotte, mon majeur essaya d’imiter le sien. Elle m’embrassait à pleine bouche, le tissu de son t-shirt frottant contre mes seins, sa main cherchant à me faire jouir. Mon majeur s’activa à aller de plus en plus vite. Mon autre main s’agrippa au drap. Mes jambes se raidirent. Mon souffle se coupa. Eliza m’embrassa encore et je finis par atteindre l’orgasme.  
Je relâchai mes muscles, me donnais encore quelques caresses et retirai ma main. Je rouvris les yeux et regardai mes doigts, par reflexe. Je la reposai sur le lit et refermai les yeux pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon mal de tête avait disparu. Je soufflai un grand coup de soulagement. J’avais envie d’envoyer un message à Eliza. Je savais qu’elle n’aurait sûrement pas le temps de me répondre, mais tant pis, elle verrait le message plus tard.

« Coucou mon amour. Je m’ennuyais en ce dimanche aprem alors j’avais juste envie de t’envoyer un petit message comme ça. Juste pour te dire que tu me manques, que j’espère que tu vas bien, et que j’ai hâte de te revoir ! Bisous, je t’aime ! »

        Je me relu et envoyai. Je posai mon téléphone à mes côtés et finis par m’endormir. Je ne me réveillai que vers 18h, ma gueule de bois était à peine passée. Il y avait un nouveau message sur mon téléphone, je souris bêtement en le lisant.

« Tu me manques aussi. Je t’aime. »

        Elle n’avait sans doute eu le temps que de répondre ces quelques mots mais cela me suffisait. J’allais beaucoup mieux. Grâce à ce sms, grâce à Mercedes. J’avais toujours des doutes quant à la sincérité de Eliza, mais j’étais maintenant persuadée qu’elle aurait une bonne explication à me fournir lorsque nous nous reverrions.  
        Je décidai d’envoyer un sms à Mercedes pour faire passer le temps le reste de la soirée. Le lendemain j’irais sûrement me promener pour me rafraichir après ces difficiles dernières heures.  
        Mercedes me répondit presque instantanément. Elle était toujours dans son lit elle aussi, à comater. Elle avait aussi abusé de la boisson hier soir, m’avouant qu’elle espérait ainsi avoir plus de courage pour aller plus loin avec moi. Je m’excusai encore une fois de lui avoir fait de faux espoirs mais elle avait l’air de ne pas m’en vouloir du tout. Comme elle me l’avait dit la veille, elle avait apprécié m’embrasser, et elle s’en contenterait, s’en servirait même, paradoxalement, pour passer à autre chose. Du coup nous commençâmes à parler de notre orientation sexuelle, nous voulions savoir comment cela c’était passé pour l’une et pour l’autre. La conversation dura jusqu’à 2h du matin, heure à laquelle, à contre cœur, elle alla se coucher.

* * *

 

        Lorsque la semaine fut finie et qu’Eliza retourna sur le tournage de The 100 elle me bombarda de textos. Elle répétait à longueur de soirée que je lui manquais, qu’elle voulait me voir, qu’elle se sentait nulle sans moi. Elle résumait à peu de choses près ce que j’avais ressentis pendant toutes ces semaines. Cela me rassura, je n’étais pas folle alliée, juste un être humain qui avait du mal à gérer ses émotions. Tout semblait être revenu à la normal. Avec Eliza, avec Mercedes, tout allait pour le mieux. Et mon prochain séjour au Canada approchait. Cette fois je n’allais laisser aucune chance à Eliza, je lui ferais dire ce qu’elle me cachait depuis le début. J’étais si déterminée que je ne pensais presque plus qu’à ça.

        Et ENFIN, ces quelques jours de repos arrivèrent. Déjà, ils étaient bienvenus parce que j’étais crevée, j’avais besoin de beaucoup d’heures de sommeil mais le tournage ne m’en laissait jamais assez, -surtout que certaines scènes étaient très éprouvantes physiquement-, ensuite, parce qu’après un mois loin d’Eliza, qui m’avait paru durer des mois et des mois, je n’en pouvais plus ! La fatigue, la tristesse qui m’avait parcourue, l’incertitude, je n’avais jamais autant eu besoin de me reposer dans ses bras.  
        J’avais quitté Los Angeles dès le vendredi, ayant finit ma semaine le jeudi. Eliza n’était donc pas à l’aéroport pour m’accueillir. Un taxi m’amena au même hôtel que la dernière fois. Elle avait réservée une chambre à nos deux noms pour que je puisse y accéder dès mon arrivée pour y poser mes affaires. Il était 16h, Eliza finissait à 18h, je décidai donc d’aller faire un petit tour. J’avais envie de repasser dans les endroits que je connaissais aux alentours et qui me manquaient.  
        Sur le chemin du retour je m’arrêtai sur la terrasse où Eliza et moi nous étions embrassées pour la première fois. La vraie première fois avait été dans ce locale où j’avais trouvé Eliza en train de pleurer après le tournage, où je l’avais embrassé sans comprendre mon geste, mais le baiser échangé sur cette terrasse avait été le vrai premier baiser où nous avions exprimé tous nos sentiments. Cela faisait plus d’un an maintenant et pourtant je revoyais la scène comme si elle s’était déroulait la veille. Je me rappelai parfaitement la discussion que nous avions eu à propos du fait que nous ne voulions pas nous quitter. Je me rappelai aussi comme ce baiser avait été autant de mon initiative que de la sienne, nos deux visages s’étant rapprochés lentement l’un vers l’autre. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de la brise légère et froide qui frappait mon visage. Je me laissai aller à mes souvenir quand les vibrations de mon téléphone me sortirent de ma torpeur. C’était Eliza qui m’appelait.  
\- Salut Eli.  
\- Ça va ? Je viens de finir, j’ai direct filé à l’hôtel pour t’y retrouver mais…  
        Je regardai ma montre. Je m’étais laissé emporter trop longtemps, j’étais en retard. Je pris le chemin du retour mon téléphone toujours à l’oreille.  
\- Zut, répondis-je, Je me promenais… Je me suis arrêtée sur cette terrasse… Et je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. Désolée… Je suis en route !  
\- C’est rien va. Ton vol s’est bien passé ?  
\- Oui oui, sans soucis. Et ta journée ?  
\- Merveilleusement bien comme d’habitude, tu sais que j’adore ça ! Mais je suis fatiguée… J’ai hâte de pouvoir de nouveau dormir dans tes bras…  
\- Moi aussi, répondis-je rêveuse, Aller aller tu me ralentis à me parler là, je raccroche on parlera en face !  
\- Genre tu peux pas faire deux choses à la foi ahah !  
\- Faut croire que mon cerveau n’est pas assez développé !, dis-je en riant.  
\- C’est cela va, à tout de suite mon cœur.  
\- A tout de suite !  
        Je raccrochai et me mis presque à courir. L’amour me donnait des ailes. Je devais avoir un sourire béta sur le visage parce que les passants me regardaient avec un air étrange. Je failli manquer une marche à un passage piéton mais je me rattrapai comme je pus et finis par arriver, essoufflée, dans le hall de l’hôtel. Je n’avais pas la patience d’attendre l’ascenseur, et montai les marches quatre à quatre, le plus vite possible. Heureusement que nous n’étions qu’au deuxième étage. Sinon je n’aurais pas donné cher de ma peau une fois arrivée en haut…  
        J’ouvris la porte sans prendre le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je vis Eliza se retourner vers moi et je me jetai dans ses bras. Elle rit sous la surprise. Mais je dus la lâcher et m’asseoir sur le lit. Je respirai fort.  
\- Ahahahah, rit encore plus Eliza, T’étais pas obligée de courir quand même ma pauvre !  
\- Hé…, dis-je tout en haletant, Je suis… Lexa quand même ! … Je me devais… de courir ! … Mais… je pensais pas… que j’avais si peu de souffle…  
\- En effet, je pense que Lexa est plus endurante que toi, même Clarke !  
\- Oh ça va hein… Et puis je pense que Clarke est beaucoup… beaucoup plus endurante que toi… pour le coup !  
        Son visage montra de la vexation mais elle n’y fit pas allusion.  
\- En attendant c’est toi qui souffre là !, répondit-elle en s’asseyant à mes côtés.  
\- Mmh, ça valait le coup.  
        J’avais enfin reprit un rythme de respiration presque normal. Eliza me regardait tout sourire. Je passai une main sur sa joue et l’embrassai. Je la sentis sourire encore plus en accueillant le baiser. Elle m’enlaça de ses bras. Encore un peu en manque d’air, je la lâchai et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Respirer son odeur me faisait du bien.  
\- Enfin…, chuchotai-je.  
        Elle me serra fort contre elle.  
\- Je t’aime, dit Eliza.  
\- Je t’aime, répondis-je en écho.  
        Elle exerça une pression sur le côté et nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le lit, toutes les deux sur le côté, face à face, les jambes pendant dans le vide.  
\- C’est très confortable tout ça, dis-je en riant.  
\- Chuuuut…  
        Eliza m’embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois le baiser dura. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Nous profitions de ce moment calme, silencieux, pendant lequel nous retrouvions la douceur des lèvres de notre partenaire, la tendreté de sa langue et les caresses du bout de ses doigts. Nous aurions pu rester comme cela pendant des heures, nous l’avions déjà fait d’ailleurs, s’embrasser, juste s’embrasser, sans désir sexuel à la clef, juste pour se sentir proche de l’autre, juste pour apprécier la chose. Mais aujourd’hui les gargouillis de son ventre nous arrêtèrent. Je quittai ses lèvres et la regardai dans les yeux.  
\- Je t’invite au restau ?, dis-je de manière rhétorique.  
\- Avec plaisir !  
        Nous nous levâmes, nous dégourdîmes un peu les jambes qui avaient manqué d’afflux sanguin dans cette position, et sortîmes de la chambre.  
\- Dis, m’interpella Eliza dans la rue, On va au restau près de cette fameuse terrasse ?  
\- Avec plaisir !

\- Tu repars mercredi c’est ça ?, me demanda Eliza quand nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant.  
\- Oui, je reprends jeudi…  
\- Mais c’est cool qu’il y ait le week-end entre finalement !  
\- Oui ! D’ailleurs, on fait quoi ce week-end ?, demandai-je en m’installant en face d’elle.  
\- Mmh je me disais, au moins pour samedi, qu’on pourrait passer la journée au lit…  
        Eliza me dit ça en posant sa main sur la mienne et en me caressant le mollet avec son pied. Un sourire coquin m’échappa et j’approuvai sa proposition. Je pourrais ainsi sans doute en profiter pour lui tirer les vers du nez.  
        A ma grande surprise Eliza ne prit qu’un plat. Je ne m’en plaignis pas puisque j’avais l’habitude d’en prendre un seul également et qu’ainsi je n’aurais pas à la regarder manger, mais cela m’intrigua. Je ne relevai pas, après tout elle avait peut-être grignoté sur le tournage l’après-midi et n’avait pas très faim.  
J’oubliai vite ce détail et passai une bonne soirée en compagnie de la personne dont j’étais amoureuse. C’était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté. Toute ma tristesse avait disparu. Il n’y avait qu’une chose qui me tracassait, mes baisers avec Mercedes. J’avais la désagréable impression de l’avoir trompé, de lui avoir menti. Mais étant donné que j’étais également sûre qu’elle me mentait, cela rééquilibrait la balance et me permettait de profiter. Je savais que si elle daignait me dire la vérité, je devrais la lui révéler aussi.

\- Je sais que tu y es allée toute à l’heure, dit Eliza alors que nous sortions du restaurant, Mais on peut aller sur la terrasse ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
        Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu’à nous positionner comme lorsque nous nous étions embrassées. Nous regardâmes la mer en silence. Eliza posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J’enlaçai ses côtes de mon bras.  
\- J’ai hâte que nos tournages finissent qu’on puisse prendre de longues vacances ensemble, dit-elle.  
\- Moi aussi… s’éloigner de tout ce stress…  
\- Et de cette pression.  
\- N’être qu’avec toi et toi seule…  
        Elle se redressa et tourna mon visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes comme cette fois-là. Et comme cette fois-là ses mains devinrent baladeuses, me donnant terriblement envie d’elle. Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure pour lui partager mon désir grandissant. Elle arrêta brutalement de m’embrasser et me prit la main avant de partir en courant. Je la suivis avec joie. Nous ralentîmes à mi-parcours. J’avais déjà trop couru aujourd’hui.  
        Un ascenseur vide nous attendait lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l’hôtel. Nous nous jetâmes dedans et reprîmes nos embrassades lorsque la porte se referma. Le trajet fut trop court à mon goût, je dus la lâcher pour sortir et courir jusqu’à la porte de notre chambre qu’Eliza ouvrit en un tour de main. Elle la referma et me plaqua contre cette dernière pour reprendre ses baisers. Eliza emprisonna mes poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête avec sa main droite. De sa main gauche elle déboutonna ma chemise et caressa mon ventre et mes côtes. Cette position me rappelait celle du montage photo. Cela attisa tellement mon excitation que je la poussai violemment jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe en travers du lit. J’enlevai ma chemise, mon pantalon, l’aidai à retirer le sien, et me jetai sur elle pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Nous prîmes une position confortable sur le lit et continuâmes à nous embrasser. J’étais sur elle, mes mains se baladaient à l’aveugle sur son corps. Quelque chose me semblait différent. Je lâchai ses lèvres un instant pour me redresser et l’observer. Son ventre semblait plus plat, ses hanches moins larges et ses cuisses plus fines.  
\- Hé faut que tu arrêtes de te priver de dessert, dis-je avec tendresse, Il est passé où ce petit ventre que j’aimais tant ? Et tes belles cuisses ?  
        Eliza perdit instantanément son sourire et me poussa sur le côté. Je fus déstabilisée, physiquement et psychiquement, et dus me rattraper contre le mur pour ne pas tomber du lit. Elle se tourna sur la droite, me montrant son dos. J’aurais cru qu’une remarque sur le fait qu’elle avait perdu du poids lui ferait plaisir, pourtant cela avait eu l’air d’avoir l’effet inverse. Je m’approchai d’elle et posai ma main sur son épaule.  
\- Hé, Eliza, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- R-rien, dit-elle ronchon.  
\- Amour… boude pas, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de mal… ?  
        Elle ne répondit pas. Je lui caressai le bras en espérant qu’elle finisse par me répondre. J’entendis soudain un léger reniflement. Je ne voyais pas son visage dans ma position. Je passai une main sur sa joue et y senti une larme.  
\- Eliza, parle-moi…  
         Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je ne voulais pas la rendre triste.  
\- Eliza…  
\- Laisse-moi…  
        Non. Je fis pression sur son bras pour essayer de la retourner. Elle se débattit au début mais finit par se laisser faire et se retrouva sur le dos. Je me penchai sur elle et embrassai son front. Puis je m’allongeai à ses côtés et la regardai.  
\- Parle-moi, réessayai-je, Tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit…  
        Elle tourna son visage vers le mien.  
\- Ça a un rapport avec ces deux semaines ?, finis-je enfin par demander.


	8. Partie 3 : Chapitre 5

        Elle fit oui de la tête. Je m’approchai de son visage et l’embrassai doucement. Puis j’essuyai une larme qui coulait.  
\- Je sais que tu ne m’as pas dit réellement pourquoi on ne pouvait pas se voir. Mais je ne t’en veux pas, Eli. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?  
\- Je… j’ai honte…  
\- Mais non il ne faut pas ! Surtout pas avec moi.  
\- Je… j’étais dans un camp pour maigrir…  
        Elle l’avait dit si bas que je n’étais pas sûre d’avoir compris. Mais étant donné les constats que j’avais fait sur son corps, sa commande au restaurant, et ce qui c’était passé la dernière fois que j’étais venue ici, j’avais compris ce qu’elle avait dit.  
\- Pardon ?, dis-je tout de même surprise.  
\- On m’y a forcé, dit-elle en pleurant réellement cette fois.  
\- Qui ça « on » ?, demandai-je avec colère.  
        Je n’étais pas énervée contre elle, j’étais énervé contre ceux qui l’avaient forcé à faire ça.  
\- …son…, bredouilla-t-elle de façon inaudible.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C’est Jason qui m’a obligé…  
\- Quoi ?!  
        Cette fois j’étais vraiment hors de moi. Jason Rothenberg, le showrunner de The 100, l’avait obligé à faire un régime ? C’était du délire !  
\- Mais, dis-je en essayant de rester calme, Comment ça il t’a forcé ?  
        Eliza se redressa pour dégager son nez, je l’imitai et m’assis correctement à ses côtés. Je pris sa main gauche dans les miennes, et pour la rassurer je la caressai doucement.  
\- Il est venu me voir un peu après le début du tournage, vu que j’avais tourné une séquence où je changeai de vêtements il avait vu « l’état » de mon corps, j’utilise ses mots hein, et il m’a dit qu’il m’avait inscrit à un camp pour perdre du poids pendant les deux semaines où je ne tournai pas. Il a justifié ça en disant que je n’avais pas les « courbes Hollywood » et que je devais entrer dans les critères de beauté pour le bien de la série… Que je devrais suivre l’exemple de Marie et Lindsey…  
\- Mais quel enculé !, ne pus-je m’empêcher de sortir, De quel droit il te dit ça ?! Lindsey fait du sport, forcément qu’elle a un corps foutu comme il lui plait, et Marie a une morphologie de fille mince. C’est n’importe quoi !  
\- J’ai pensé la même chose sur le coup, mais je me sentais tellement mal qu’il me dise ça que je n’ai rien pu faire. J’ai même pas essayé d’y échapper. Je me disais qu’il avait peut-être raison, que je mangeais trop, et que du coup j’allais avoir du mal à avoir d’autres rôles après Clarke…  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ? J’aurais peut-être pu t’aider à aller lui parler…  
\- Je voulais pas t’embêter avec mes problèmes superficiels, je voulais pas non plus perdre du temps avec toi pendant que tu aurais essayé de discuter avec lui. Et puis vu comme t’es foutu, il aurait sûrement encore essayé de dire des trucs méchants pour me rabaisser…  
        De nouvelles larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Je lui embrassai la joue.  
\- Mon amour… Aucun de tes problèmes n’est superficiel pour moi. Surtout ce sujet, je sais que tu t’en fou de ton corps, que tu aimes la bonne bouffe et t’amuser. Et y’a rien de mal à ça. Tu es la première à poster des trucs en rapport au body positive sur les réseaux sociaux. Il avait pas le droit de te faire ça. Pas le droit de te rabaisser pour ce que tu es. Pas le droit de te forcer à ça. Je te trouve sexy aujourd’hui, mais je te trouvais sexy avant, et je te trouverai toujours sexy.  
\- C’est gentil… Maintenant c’est fait c’est fait, mais j’ai peur de reprendre et qu’il m’oblige encore…  
\- On s’en fiche si tu reprends ! Au contraire, ça montrera à ce connard que son régime de naze était nul ! Que ça sert à rien. Merde, t’as pas besoin de faire 15 kilos pour être une bonne actrice !  
\- Merci…  
        Elle me sourit et vint se blottir contre ma poitrine. Je lui caressai les cheveux. Un poids énorme se libéra en moi. Ce n’était « que » ça. Elle ne m’avait pas trompé, elle n’était pas partie s’amuser au lieu de venir me voir. Au contraire, elle aurait préféré être avec moi. Lorsque je réalisai, un nouveau poids, encore plus lourd, prit la place du premier. J’avais embrassé Mercedes. Pour aucune raison valable. Même si elle m’avait trompé, je n’avais aucune raison d’en faire de même, mais le fait que j’avais noyé ma tristesse sur les lèvres de ma collègue alors que ma copine était tout aussi triste que moi… Un sanglot énorme traversa tout mon corps et je me mis à pleurer d’une manière incontrôlée. Eliza se redressa et me regarda intriguée.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives Alycia ?, dit-elle affolée.  
\- Je… je croyais que tu me trompais…. Je croyais que tu étais partie parce que tu ne voulais plus me voir… Je suis tombée sur une photo de toi sur instagram où tu avais l’air de t’amuser… Et j’ai cru que tu ne m’aimais plus… J’étais tellement triste… Je voulais tout oublier… Et j’ai…  
\- Hé, mon cœur, calme toi, c’est fini…  
\- Attend, dis-je en repoussant sa main qui venait gentiment sécher mes larmes, Laisse-moi finir, sinon j’y arriverai jamais…  
        Elle me regarda intriguée mais me laissa parler.  
\- J’étais tellement triste, j’avais tellement mal… J’ai demandé à Mercedes si elle voulait sortir boire un verre… Je savais que je lui plaisais, je sais j’aurais dû t’en parler, mais je voulais pas… Et j’ai profité du fait que je lui plaisais…  
        Eliza commença à froncer les sourcils.  
\- J’ai… j’ai pas couché avec elle, heureusement je me suis arrêtée avant, mais j’avais tellement bu, elle aussi, elle était là, elle comprenait ma souffrance, elle était attentionnée, elle me draguait… Je l’ai embrassée… Ça a fini jusqu’à l’hôtel, mais avant que ça tourne mal j’ai réalisé que je faisais une bêtise et je l’ai laissé… Je suis désolée… J’ai fait cette connerie alors que toi tu étais tout aussi mal que moi, même plus…  
        Je n’arrivai pas à m’arrêter de pleurer. J’avais l’impression que toute la tristesse que j’avais accumulée pendant ces semaines se déversait maintenant que Eliza était là pour me consoler. Mais j’avais en même temps tellement peur qu’elle ne veuille pas me consoler.  
        Eliza me prit dans ses bras et serra du plus fort qu’elle put. Je finis par l’enlacer moi aussi et me laissai aller. Elle ne dit rien, mais je sentais qu’elle n’était pas fâchée. Nous restâmes comme ça un long moment, puis elle me lâcha, me regarda et essuya mes larmes. Elle fit pression pour que je m’allonge et que je me repose. Elle s’allongea à mes côtés et caressa mon ventre. Lorsqu’elle m’embrassa la joue, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent, je me sentais toujours coupable.  
\- Mon cœur…, chuchota-t-elle la voix pleine de tendresse.  
        Plus elle se voulait douce avec moi plus ça me rendait coupable et triste. Elle voulut stopper les tremblements de ma bouche en m’embrassant. Sa main posée sur mon ventre remonta vers ma poitrine et la caressa doucement. Elle faisait tout très doucement et avec une tendresse que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Plus elle me caressait plus mon corps se détendait. Elle retira mon soutien-gorge et me caressa calmement la poitrine. Sa bouche embrassait tantôt mes lèvres, tantôt mes joues humides, mon nez, ma nuque. Quand l’excitation monta, mes larmes cessèrent. Maintenant que j’acceptai ses baisers et la laisser jouer avec ma langue, elle retira sa main de mes sains pour descendre me caresser. Elle retira vite ma culotte pour faire des mouvements plus amples. Je ne pleurais plus. Mes mains vinrent se caler sur son dos pour la caresser. Elle se redressa pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je pus ainsi dégrafer son soutient gorge et enfin, à mon tour, la caresser. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai que son souffle s’était accéléré et qu’elle était en proie au désir. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et fit glisser sa culotte. Elle dut cesser de me caresser pour la retirer. J’en profitai pour m’asseoir en face d’elle.  
        Son corps, avec ou sans ses kilos en trop, me rendait folle. J’attrapai ses épaules pour l’amener à moi. Nous collâmes nos corps l’un à l’autre, de sorte que nos deux intimités entrent en contact. Cette sensation m’électrifia. C’était la première fois que je la sentais directement contre moi. J’en avais eu soudainement envie. C’était comme si nos deux corps avaient été fait pour s’emboiter parfaitement. Chaque partie du corps de l’une était comme taillée pour s’ancrer dans une parcelle du corps de l’autre. Nous nous embrassions si abondement que je n’arrivai plus à distinguer sa langue de la mienne. Nos corps vibraient l’un contre l’autre, bougeant en rythme de notre désir, de façon à pouvoir ressentir le plus de sensations possibles.  
        Elle bascula la tête en arrière sous le plaisir et j’en profitai pour embrasser ses seins. Un gémissement puissant lui échappa et elle revint chercher mes lèvres pour les capturer. Le désir devint de plus en plus fort. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans la chaire de mon dos, mes mains faisaient pressions sur le haut de ses fesses, j’accompagnai les mouvements de son bassin pour la coller encore plus contre moi. Je cessai d’embrasser Eliza, je voulais la regarder. Mon regard s’enfonça dans le sien. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle semblait ici complétement avec moi et en même temps ailleurs, loin, très loin d’ici. J’apercevais sa bouche à demi ouverte de laquelle s’échappait des gémissements constants, se mêlant à mes soupirs d’aise. Je voyais le rouge sur ses joues ainsi que ses narines qui vibraient à cause du mouvement. Je devais ressembler, à peu de choses près, à cela. La vision mentale que je me faisais de nous deux, assises au milieu de ce lit dans cette chambre, prenant du plaisir comme n’importe quel autre couple d’amants, me rendait folle. Si la vie n’était pas faite pour vivre ce genre de moments, alors elle ne servait à rien.  
        Ses yeux m’indiquèrent soudain qu’elle était prête à partir. Je voulais jouir en même temps qu’elle. Je me reconcentrai sur son regard et pensai à mon désir. J’essayai de faire en sorte de suivre sa montée. D’habitude son souffle se coupait par saccade lorsqu’elle arrivait près de l’orgasme, le mien aussi, je connaissais ce mécanisme. Mais cette fois c’était comme si elle voulait profiter de toutes les sensations, elle essayait de respirer tant bien que mal. L’idée me plut, je l’imitai. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent n’y tenant plus. Les baisers étaient entrecoupés par nos grandes inspirations d’air. Je n’avais jamais été aussi à l’aise avec elle. Encore quelques mouvements du bassin et je nous sentis partir. Mes pieds se crispèrent, ses doigts entaillèrent ma peau, nos dents s’entrechoquaient sans le vouloir. Pour éviter ce dernier point, Eliza me mordait la lèvre. Je fis de même. Je compris que je jouis en même temps qu’elle. Comme nous ne retenions pas nos respirations, nos gémissements étaient sans retenu. Et l’ultime qui sortit fut beaucoup plus fort et sincère que les autres. Il sortit d’un naturel à vous en faire trembler. Nos deux gémissements finirent dans un baiser qui apaisa nos mouvements.  
        Lentement nos corps se reposaient. Je basculai en arrière pour m’allonger et l’entrainai avec moi. Elle resta sur moi, blottissant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je lui caressai lentement le dos du bout des doigts. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans rien dire, sans bouger. Nous apprécions juste l’instant. Enfin, j’appréciai. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu’elle pensait de ma mésaventure avec Mercedes. Elle ne devait pas être si fâché que ça étant donné la manière dont elle venait de me faire l’amour. Mais j’avais toujours un petit doute.  
        Eliza finit par se redresser et me regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Tu te rappelles sûrement de la discussion qu’on a eu avec Lindsey et Marie sur la fidélité ?  
\- Oui…  
\- J’étais d’accord avec Lindsey non ?  
\- Oui…  
        Mon cœur s’emballait.  
\- Tu ne m’as pas donné de détails, mais d’après ce que j’ai compris, et ce que j’en ai déduit, c’est juste que tu allais mal, que tu avais trop bu, et du coup tu t’es laissé aller. Dans un moment difficile tu as pu ressentir de l’attirance pour une autre femme. Mais je ne t’en veux pas. Surtout que c’est en partie de ma faute. J’aurais dû t’expliquer directement pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir ces deux semaines.  
\- Non, c’est pas ta faute…, dis-je en caressant son visage.  
\- En partie. Mais là n’est pas la question. Je ne t’en veux pas. Je t’aime. Tout ce qui compte c’est que tu sois là aujourd’hui, que je sois là, et que tout se passe bien.  
\- C’est vrai que, pour le moment, tout se passe plutôt bien…, répondis-je avec un air coquin.  
\- J’ai pas compris ce qui t’ai passé par la tête pour que tu ais envie de faire ça d’un coup, mais wouaw…  
        Je ris devant sa réaction et soulevai ma tête pour chercher sa bouche. Elle m’embrassa tendrement.  
\- J’aime… avoir un orgasme en même temps que toi…, dis-je en rougissant de mes propres mots.  
\- C’est la meilleure sensation du monde…, répondit Eliza en caressant mon nez avec le sien.  
\- Je crois que tu n’avais jamais été aussi douce avec moi…  
\- Tu pleurais tellement, dit-elle, je voulais que tu te détendes, que tu sois moins triste…  
\- C’était efficace… C’était stupide de pleurer alors que ça aurait dû être à moi de te consoler…  
\- Mais non Alycia… C’est pas grave. Tu devais évacuer toute ta tristesse accumulée pendant ces semaines, c’est normal.  
        Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Elle se reposa sur mon corps. Je la serrais fort contre moi et profitai de la sensation.  
\- Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi Eliza…  
\- Je ne te cacherai plus rien Alycia, je te le promets. Je t’aime… Je t’aime.  
        Elle se remit sur le côté et elle passa son bras sous ma tête pour que je me blottisse tout contre elle.  
\- N’empêche, dis-je, Je suis sûre que c’est pas légal ce que Jason t’a fait faire.  
\- Pas légal ?  
\- On peut pas forcer quelqu’un à faire un régime. En plus ça doit être écrit dans aucun contrat. Je vais aller lui parler.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Il a pas le droit de te parler comme ça, de te traiter comme ça ! Tu peux pas trop entrer en conflit avec lui, regarde ce que ça a donné avec Ricky… Mais je n’ai plus de contrat avec lui, je ne risque rien.  
\- T’es-t’es sûre ?  
\- Ce qu’il a fait n’est pas acceptable Eliza. Il faut que quelqu’un lui remette les pendules à l’heure. On peut pas continuer à imposer ces dictats de minceur à Hollywood ! Quelle image on donne aux jeunes qui regardent nos séries et nos films après ? Ok, ok je ne suis pas la femme la plus grosse de ce milieu, j’ai même tendance à me priver, mais justement, il faut combattre ça !  
\- Mmmh…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien rien, dit Eliza, Je me disais juste que tu étais sexy quand tu t’énervais.  
        Sa remarque me fit rire.  
\- Mais je suis sérieuse !  
\- Je sais, et c’est ça qui me plait.  
\- Dès lundi je vais profiter d’être là pour aller lui parler !  
\- T’es sûre de toi ?  
\- Oui !  
        Eliza acquiesça et attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Elle me releva le visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Nous finîmes par refaire l’amour.

        Nous ne sortîmes quasiment pas du lit le lendemain. Le mini bar suffit pour nous nourrir et la salle de bain fut le seul autre lieu où nous nous rendîmes. Nous ne voulions plus nous lâcher. J’avais l’impression que la puissance qui nous avait traversé lorsque nous avions fait l’amour hier avait changé quelque chose. Comme si nous étions une nouvelle fois tombées amoureuses, comme si une nouvelle page était en train de s’écrire.

        Dimanche nous avions prévu de déjeuner avec Lindsey et Marie. Nous étions devenues très proches d’elles depuis que nous avions appris qu’elles sortaient ensemble. J’aurais l’occasion, durant les soirées qui me restaient ici, de diner avec mes autres amis.  
Lindsey et sa partenaire furent très heureuses de me revoir. Je les voyais encore moins qu’Eliza, et c’était toujours un bonheur de passer un moment avec elles. Après avoir mangé elles décidèrent de m’amener sur les décors de la nouvelle saison.  
\- On peut accéder aux décors le samedi ?, demandai-je alors que nous nous approchions.  
\- T’en fais pas, me dit Marie, Le mec qui garde l’entrée en pince pour Lindsey.  
\- Ahahahah !, rit Eliza, C’est vrai qu’il te matte énormément.  
\- Cet idiot, répondit Lindsey, Mais bon, il est gentil.

\- Salut Dante !, s’écria Lindsey lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre but.  
\- Lindsey ! Qu’est-ce que vous faite ici aujourd’hui ?  
\- Regarde, on a Alycia avec nous.  
        Je lui fis un petit signe de main. Il était nouveau, je ne l’avais pas connu. Mais il sembla impressionné de me voir.  
\- Du coup, reprit Marie, On aimerait bien lui montrer les décors, tu veux bien nous laisser passer ?  
\- C’est que…, répondit Dante, Je suis pas vraiment autorisé à…  
\- Allez, pour une fois ?, dit Lindsey en s’approchant de lui et en lui caressant le bras.  
\- Bon, bon… Mais faite discrètement hein !  
\- Merci ! T’es le meilleur !, le remercia Lindsey.  
        Il nous ouvrit en rougissant et nous pénétrâmes sur les lieux. Je reconnaissais bien le style de la série. Une vague de nostalgie m’envahi.  
\- Ça me manque de travailler ici, dis-je, J’ai presque jamais tourné avec vous deux en plus, c’est dommage…  
\- Des séquences entre Clarke, Lexa, Octavia et Raven, dit Marie, Ça aurait pu être si beau !  
        Elles m’emmenèrent un peu partout. Me racontant ce qu’il s’était passé à tel endroit, me dévoilant quelques détails de la nouvelle saison. Après un bon moment de marche nous nous posâmes pour nous reposer un peu. Je fis arriver la discussion sur le camp de Eliza.  
\- Vous auriez pu essayer d’en parler à Jason pour empêcher Eliza d’y aller, leur dis-je avec un peu de colère dans la voix.  
\- Je te jure qu’on aurait voulu aider Eliza, commença Lindsey, Mais on pouvait pas trop s’en mêler.  
\- Et puis t’as vu ce qui s’est passé avec Ricky, dit Marie, On n’avait pas envie de se faire virer. Je suis désolée pour Eliza mais on devait sauvegarder notre poste aussi.  
        Cette remarque m’irrita mais elle avait raison. Eliza aurait réagi pareil, j’aurais sûrement fait la même chose.  
\- En tous cas, demain, je vais lui parler !, dis-je sûre de moi.  
\- T’es sérieuse ?!, s’étonna Marie.  
\- J’ai rien à perdre ! Je trouve ça inadmissible !  
\- J’avoue t’as raison, dit Lindsey, Remet-le à sa place celui-là, une bonne fois pour toute !  
\- C’est que depuis que la série marche qu’il est devenu aussi insupportable, reprit Marie.  
\- Le pire, dit Eliza, C’est qu’il tenait une bonne partie de ses fans grâce au Clexa, et qu’il s’est flingué tout seul…  
\- Exactement !, répondis-je.  
\- Je me rappelle encore quand j’ai lu le scénario de la saison 3, dit Lindsey, J’ai pleuré quand j’ai vu que Lexa mourrait.  
\- Pleurer ?, dit Marie, Tu rigoles, j’ai fait une dépression oui ! J’ai même pas regardé l’épisode…  
\- Sérieux ?, m’étonnai-je.  
\- Je peux pas, répondit l’intéressée, J’ai pas envie de faire une autre dépression !  
\- Ah, tu devrais le voir, dit Eliza, Alycia y a un jeu parfait ! Puis pour te consoler on pourra s’embrasser devant toi si tu veux, comme ça t’aura l’impression que le Clexa est toujours là !  
\- Ahahahahahahah !, s’esclaffa Marie, T’es pas bête toi. Et si Lindsey et moi on s’embrasse devant vous, t’auras l’impression que le ship Octavia Lindsey existe ?  
\- Faut voir, répondit ma copine avec un regard de défit.  
\- Vous d’abord, dit Marie en acceptant le challenge.  
       Je n’avais apparemment pas mon mot à dire car Eliza fonça sur moi. Je n’avais rien contre et me laissai faire. Elle m’embrassa d’une façon très voyante. Comme ces couples qui se bécotent sur un banc ou dans les transports en commun tout proche de vous, juste pour vous narguer. Elle me mordit la lèvre, m’obligeant, par désir, à pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Je sentais le regard de mes deux amies, mais je n’y pouvais rien, quand elle m’embrassait ainsi je devenais folle. Le baiser dura un petit temps avant qu’elle ne se détache. Je rougis en m’essuyant légèrement la bouche. Eliza affichait déjà un air de victoire. Je vis Lindsey lever les yeux au ciel. Marie eut un sourire de vainqueur et se jeta sur sa petite amie. Elle nous sortit le grand jeu. Elle passa sa main droite sur la joue de Lindsey pour aller gentiment lui caresser les cheveux. Son autre main se posa sur son dos pour l’approcher d’elle. Lindsey devait réagir un peu comme moi. Je vis ses muscles se détendre, elle se laissa aller. Sa main gauche se posa sur la hanche de Marie tandis que l’autre ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Leurs langues s’accouplèrent dans quelque chose de très sexuel. J’en ressentais presque des papillons dans le ventre. Il y avait tant de tendresse et à la fois tant de désir dans cet échange. Je sus qu’Eliza ressentait la même chose que moi lorsque sa main se posa sur la mienne et se resserra.  
        Elles finirent par se lâcher. Lindsey rougit.  
\- Alors ?, dit Marie en se levant dans notre direction.  
\- Mmmh, fit Eliza en se levant pour se poster devant son amie, Je dois avouer que c’était pas mal.  
\- Ah ! Alycia ?  
\- Je suis d’accord avec Eliza…  
\- Si je puis me permettre, dit Lindsey toujours assise qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, Je vote pour Eliza et Alycia…  
\- Quoi ?! s’exclama Marie, Tu votes contre ton propre camp !  
\- Désolée mais, contrairement à toi, j’ai vu cet épisode, et je t’avoue que là, j’avais carrément l’impression de voir du Clexa, dans ces décors en plus…  
\- Arf, se résigna Marie, Je ne peux rien faire contre le Clexa aussi !  
        Nous nous mîmes toutes à rire et quittâmes le décor.  
        En sortant Lindsey déposa un baiser sur la joue du gardien pour le remercier de nous avoir ouvert. Il l’avait mérité après tout. Une fois éloignées, Marie réclama un bisou sur la même joue pour être à égalité. Lindsey rit et lui offrit dix baisers.  
        Nous retournâmes au restaurant le soir. Je passai tellement de bons moments lorsque j’étais avec elles. Je n’aurais échangé ma vie pour rien au monde. Il y avait quelques jours de cela j’aurais voulu que tout s’arrête, que tout redevienne « comme avant », mais après avoir réglé les choses, je me rendais compte que je n’avais jamais été aussi heureuse depuis que j’étais amoureuse de Eliza.

       Le lundi matin, Eliza me laissa dormir et se rendit sur le tournage. Je me réveillai et lis le petit mot qu’elle m’avait laissé avant de partir : « N’énerve pas trop Jason, faudrait pas qu’il ait envie de tuer une deuxième fois ton personnage. Bonne journée Aly », accompagné d’un petit cœur. Cela me fit sourire.

        Lorsque je me retrouvai devant le bureau de Jason, je souriais déjà beaucoup moins. Il n’était pas toujours à Vancouver pendant le tournage, mais j’avais eu la chance d’y être en même temps que lui. Je l’avais appelé lui disant que j’étais ici et lui avais demandé si je pouvais lui parler. Il avait accepté avec étonnement et même avec joie. J’espérais bien le faire déchanter. Je frappai à la porte et entrai.  
\- Alycia !, m’accueilli Jason tout sourire, Assis toi !  
        Je m’exécutai.  
\- Tu n’es pas sur le tournage pour AMC en ce moment ?, demanda-t-il intrigué par ma présence.  
\- Si, si, mais j’ai quelques jours de repos donc je suis venue ici rendre visite à mes amis.  
\- C’est gentil ça ! J’espère que ça se passe b…  
\- Mais ne te fais pas d’illusion, dis-je en le coupant.  
        Il me regarda surpris.  
\- Je suis ici pour te parler de Eliza.  
\- Eliza ?  
\- Et du camp dans lequel tu l’as envoyé.  
        Sa bouche s’ouvrit et se referma comme s’il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ?, demanda-t-il sûr de lui.  
\- La vérité je suppose. Tu l’as forcé à aller dans un de ces camps pour maigrir, lui disant qu’elle n’avait pas les formes hollywoodiennes.  
\- Je dois faire ce qui doit être fait pour maintenir les audiences de mon show.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que les quelques kilos en moins de Eliza vont faire monter les audiences ?  
\- Je suis sûr, en tous cas, que quelques kilos en trop peuvent les faire baisser.  
        Sa réponse me mit dans une rage folle. Je me levai de mon siège en posant mes mains sur la table. J’allais enfin pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressentais au fond de moi depuis un an.  
\- Mais putain t’es aveugle ou quoi ! criai-je, T’as toujours pas remarqué que c’est depuis la mort de mon personnage que les audiences ont baissé en flèche ?! C’est pas une coïncidence si le soir même de la diffusion de cet épisode tu as perdu tant de followers sur twitter ! Depuis le départ de Lexa « ton show », comme tu dis, fait des audiences minables ! Et tu crois qu’en forçant une de tes actrices à avoir un corps qui correspondrait à tes critères va faire augmenter tes audiences ?! Le problème il vient de toi ! De ton écriture, de ce que tu fais faire à tes héros, à ton histoire. Mais certainement pas de ceux qui les interprètent ! Mon départ de la série était inévitable. Mais regarde, tu es tellement égoïste que tu as tué le personnage de Lincoln uniquement parce que tu ne supportais plus Ricky ! Mais mon vieux, dans ce milieu on doit accepter de travailler avec des gens qu’on n’apprécie pas vraiment. Nous on fait bien avec toi non ? Tu n’avais aucun droit de faire subir ça à Eliza !  
        Mon discours me sembla un peu confus après réflexion. Je respirais fort en attendant une réponse. Il croisa ses mains et garda son calme.  
\- Si Eliza n’avait vraiment pas voulu y aller, elle me l’aurait dit.  
\- Mais bien sûr qu’elle ne voulait pas y aller ! Tu la connais un minimum depuis le temps ! Mais depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Ricky tout le monde a peur de te parler ! Ils veulent pas perdre leur poste ! Parce qu’ils aiment tourner dans cette série malgré ce que tu en as fait. Et c’est pour ça que je suis venue aujourd’hui, parce que je n’ai plus rien à perdre. A part peut-être ma place dans certaines conventions, et encore, ça, c’est pas forcément à toi d’en décider. Je n’ai pas de poste en jeu, alors je suis venue te dire tout haut ce que tous pensent tout bas.  
\- A quoi bon venir crier ici Alycia, ce qui est fait est fait.  
\- Bien sûr. Mais je te jure que si tu renvois Eliza, ou n’importe qui d’autre, dans un de ces camps, ça va pas se passer aussi bien que cette fois.  
        Je n’aimais pas proférer des menaces. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Mais c’était un sujet sensible qui me tenait à cœur. J’aurais été prête à tout pour lui faire payer cet affront. Je n’avais plus rien à lui dire, et je ne voulais pas entendre un mot de plus sortir de sa bouche. J’enlevai mes mains de son bureau et lui tournai le dos avant de sortir en claquant presque la porte.  
       Je soufflai un grand coup en arrivant dehors. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes mains tremblaient. Cela m’arrivait à chaque fois que je haussai le ton pour quelque chose de sérieux et pour une cause que je soutenais. Je marchai quelques pas pour me détendre. Lorsque mon rythme cardiaque redevint normal, je décidai de ce que j’allais faire de ma journée.

\- Alors Alycia, me demanda Bob alors que nous mangions avec quelques acteurs de l’équipe, Marie et Lindsey font circuler une rumeur comme quoi tu serais allée remonter les bretelles de Jason.  
        Richard, Davon, Christopher, Lindsey, Marie, et évidemment Eliza, étaient également présent.  
\- Faut pas répandre des rumeurs comme ça les filles, dis-je en riant, Bah c’est juste que je suis allée lui dire mon avis à propos du camp où il a envoyé Eliza.  
\- C’est vrai qu’au fond on était un peu tous gênés et choqués qu’il t’oblige à faire ça, dit Christopher, Mais aucun de nous n’a osé aller lui en parler. Pardon…  
\- Mais non, dit Eliza, C’est rien. On avait tous peur à cause de ce qui s’est passé la saison dernière, j’aurais réagis comme vous.  
\- Mais tu lui as dit quoi ?, demanda Richard curieux.  
\- Je lui ai parlé de Ricky, qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de virer des gens comme ça, que c’était à cause de ça que j’étais venu lui parler, parce qu’aucun d’entre vous n’aurez pu venir le faire. Sinon à propos du camp, je lui ai dit ma façon de penser sur le sujet. S’il refait un coup comme ça, je vous jure que j’agirai plus qu’avec une simple conversation.  
\- Tu vas devenir notre syndicat !, s’exclama Lindsey en riant.  
\- Ça va, intervint Marie, C’est pas toi et tes abdos en béton que Jason va envoyer dans un camp pour mincir !  
\- On sait jamais, dit l’intéressée, Il pourrait vouloir que je prenne un peu de graisse !  
        La table se mit à rire. Et la soirée continua ainsi.  
        Après manger nous décidâmes d’aller marcher un peu en bord de mer. Les garçons voulaient s’aérer un peu l’esprit avant d’aller se coucher. Je marchai derrière avec Davon et Christopher que je n’avais pas vu depuis un long moment. J’avais vu Davon à la Comic Con, mais cela allait faire un an, un peu plus, que je n’avais pas vu l’interprète de Monty. Nous n’avions quasiment jamais tourné ensemble, mais comme il était proche d’Eliza, nous nous étions très vite entendu. Les autres marchaient devant et se chamaillaient.  
\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Alycia, dit Christopher, Ça m’a étonné quand Eliza nous a dit que tu venais ! Tout ce trajet jusqu’ici pour nous voir.  
\- Alalalala, intervint Davon avant que je ne puisse répondre, T’es vraiment naïf Chrichri ! Même moi j’ai compris.  
\- Compris quoi ?  
\- Alycia est venue ici pour Eliza.  
\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?, demandai-je amusée.  
\- Tu es allée hurler sur Jason à propos du camp dans lequel il a envoyé Eliza. Tu fais plutôt attention à ta ligne, donc je veux bien que tu défendes une certaine cause contre les dictats d’Hollywood, mais il y avait autre chose derrière. Et c’était forcément lié à Eliza. J’ai bien vu que depuis assez longtemps vous êtes très proches. Et je vous ai observé. Mais j’ai vraiment compris quand j’ai repensé à ce que vous aviez dit au Comic Con de San Diego. C’était clairement une déclaration d’amour en direct.  
\- Attend, l’interrompit Christopher, Tu veux dire que…  
\- Hé oui mon p’tit, elles sortent ensemble !  
\- T’es douée Davon, dis-je, Y’a pas à dire.  
\- Bon, bredouilla Christopher, Mes félicitations alors je suppose…  
\- Ahahah merci !  
        A ce moment Eliza se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour. Tout était parfait.

        Le mardi je passais la journée avec Lindsey qui ne tournait pas. Nous étions allées faire un peu de shopping, et nous y avions rencontré quelques fans. Cela me faisait toujours plaisir de voir leurs sourires lorsqu’ils nous reconnaissaient. Et cela me fit penser qu’Eliza et moi n’avions toujours pas rendu notre relation publique. En 1 an, aucune fuite n’était parvenue jusqu’aux médias. Pour le moment Eliza ne semblait pas vouloir absolument que nous le fassions. Et puis il fallait d’abord que nous présentions l’autre à nos familles respectives. Avec les tournages nous n’en avions pas encore eu l’occasion. Et ce cheminement de pensées m’amena à la question que je posai à Lindsey lorsque nous étions sur le chemin du retour :  
\- Comme je pense plutôt que ça bloque de ton côté, commençai-je pour poser l’ambiance, Je me demandais Lindsey, pourquoi vous n’avez pas encore dit aux autres pour Marie et toi ?  
\- Mmh, je comprends pourquoi Eliza et toi vous l’avez dit à autant de monde. Vous avez réussi à passer l’étape du « nous sommes deux filles », vous êtes juste un couple normal qui annonce aux autres une relation.  
\- On peut vous aider à passer cette étape si vous voulez.  
\- C’est qu’il n’y a pas que ça. On s’aime Marie et moi, oui, mais on se dispute beaucoup, et ça nous déchire à chaque fois. Ça fait moins d’un an qu’on est ensemble, alors on a peur que l’annoncer à quelqu’un nous mette la pression.  
\- Pourtant Eliza et moi on le sait, et on s’amuse bien toutes les quatre.  
\- Oui, oui, mais je sais pas, les autres c’est différent. Vraiment, on a peur que ça détruise notre couple. On veut d’abord apprendre à se connaitre, à poser des bases, après on verra.  
\- Mmh oui je comprends.  
        Il était vrai que j’avais du mal à imaginer ces deux-là se crier dessus. Ça me rendait triste pour elle. Mais pour le moment elles n’avaient pas l’air de vouloir se séparer, c’était déjà une bonne chose.  
        J’en parlais le soir avec Eliza alors que nous étions blotties l’une contre l’autre après avoir fait l’amour. Elle comprenait le raisonnement que Lindsey m’avait expliqué. Sur ce sujet nous enchaînâmes sur nous et décidâmes qu’à la fin de nos tournages, nous devrions trouver des dates pour déjeuner avec nos familles.

        Finalement tout avait fini par s’arranger. Eliza m’avait accompagné à l’aéroport et avait eu un mal fou à lâcher mes lèvres pour me laisser partir. En arrivant, Mercedes m’attendait dans le hall de l’hôtel pour m’accueillir. Elle voulait savoir si tout aller mieux avec Eliza. Elle parut très heureuse d’apprendre que tout allait bien.

        Et tout allait bien. Plus aucun souci avec Eliza. Mercedes et moi étions devenues de véritables amies, rigolant souvent après avoir parlementé sur le physique de filles que nous croisions. Le tournage se passait bien. J’avais retrouvé le sourire.  
Il ne restait plus qu’à présenter la femme qui partagerait sans doute ma vie à ma famille, et ma vie réelle d’adulte pourrait commencer, sans encombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà une histoire bouclée ! J’ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage où Alycia s’énerve sur Jason, j’espère que vous aurez aimé le lire.
> 
> Pour ce qui est de la suite de cette histoire, j’ai plusieurs idées en tête : la rencontre avec les parents, l’annonce officielle de la relation entre Eliza et Alycia, des interviews. Mais j’aimerai aussi beaucoup me concentrer sur le couple de Lindsey et Marie, en écrivant, pourquoi pas, des chapitres de leur point de vue. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimeriez que j’écrive !
> 
> Par contre, je suis en tournage jusque fin décembre, donc je ne pourrais pas écrire avant la fin de l’année. J’essaierais d’écrire pendant les fêtes, je veux absolument continuer cette histoire. Alors on se retrouve bientôt ;)
> 
> Comme d’hab, laissez-moi votre avis, je suis toujours ouverte à des nouvelles discussions !
> 
> Passez une bonne fin d’année 2016 !


	9. Partie 4 : Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année 2017 chers lecteurs :D
> 
> Et pour bien commencer l’année, et comme promis, voici la suite de cette fiction !  
> Je n’ai pas encore fini d’écrire toute cette partie comme les fois précédente, je ne sais donc pas encore combien de chapitres elle comprendra, ni en combien de temps je publierai chaque chapitre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c’est que pour le moment je dispose de tout le temps du monde pour écrire, et que j’essaierai de ne pas trop traîner.  
> Au programme de cette partie : l’évolution de la relation Elycia.  
> Mais aussi sûrement un focus sur la relation Marie – Lindsey (parce que je les adore en fait <3).  
> Pour ce qui est des scènes lemon, j’ai voulu essayer un nouveau truc, que je n’avais jamais testé avant, on verra bien si ça fonctionne !
> 
> J’espère que vous serez heureux de cette suite !
> 
> Enjoy !

**PDV Eliza**

        Les tournages de The 100 et Fear The Walking Dead étaient fini depuis quelques semaines déjà. Alycia avait eu à passer quelques castings à Hollywood, j’étais donc rentrée en Australie avant elle. J’avais décidée de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille en attendant son retour. Je devais ensuite rejoindre Alycia chez elle et sa coloc. J’étais un peu gênée de squatter chez elles mais Maia semblait très sympas et heureuse de m’accueillir. Et je savais que cette situation amènerait une discussion avec mon amante à propos du fait qu’il serait peut-être temps de nous prendre un appart rien qu’à nous.  
Nous avions près de deux mois de libre toutes les deux. Nous en avions parlé brièvement, nous voulions organiser un ou deux dîners pour présenter l’autre à notre famille. Nous n’avions encore rien décidé de précis, mais je profitai d’être avec mes parents pour leur dire que je voyais quelqu’un. J’essayais d’employer des pronoms indéfinis pour qu’ils ne se doutent de rien et pour que mes dires ne ressemblent pas non plus à des mensonges. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils se sentent trahi par la suite. Je ne savais pas encore si je leur annoncerai avant la venue d’Alycia que cette dernière était une fille. Pour le moment j’y allais par étapes, et leur dire que j’avais quelqu’un dans ma vie était déjà beaucoup.  
        Mon père fut très enthousiaste. Il était heureux car je le semblais moi aussi. Ma mère fut également contente pour moi, mais son comportement de mère protectrice prenait toujours le dessus. Selon elle je semblais joyeuse et amoureuse lorsque je leur parlais de cette personne, et elle avait peur que j’en souffre par la suite. Mon père essayait de la rassurer mais elle n’y pouvait rien, elle m’aimait trop pour arrêter de s’inquiéter.  
\- Hé bien, on pourrait organiser un dîner pour les présentations !, dis-je pour essayer de rassurer ma mère, Comme ça vous verrez bien que je ne crains rien et que je vais sûrement partager le reste de ma vie avec une personne formidable ! Et ça pourra peut-être te détendre maman.  
\- Oh mais c’est une très bonne idée, répondit ma mère, Je vais adorer m’appliquer à cuisiner pour notre invité !  
Ma mère n’était pas une cheffe en cuisine, mais elle se débrouillait et arrivait toujours à nous faire plaisir. Cela me réjouissait que mes parents prennent la nouvelle comme ça. A voir s’ils prendraient aussi bien la nouvelle que j’allais leur amener une fille à la maison. Mais à priori ils n’avaient jamais tenu de propos homophobes et n’avaient jamais fait la moindre réflexion sur mon rôle dans The 100. Tout devrait bien se passer.

        Le soir dans mon lit, j’envoyai un sms à Alycia pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle s’en réjouit et m’informa qu’elle essayerait de faire la même chose avec sa famille lorsqu’elle serait rentrée.

 

**PDV Alycia**

        Eliza venait de m’apprendre qu’elle avait parlé de moi à sa famille. Enfin, du fait qu’elle voyait quelqu’un. J’avais fait semblant de m’en réjouir. Bien sûr je savais que la présenter à ma mère devait arriver tôt ou tard, mais j’en avais terriblement peur, je voulais repousser ce moment le plus possible. Sauf que cela faisait maintenant plus d’un an que nous étions ensemble, et ma mère avait le droit de savoir… Je lui avais toujours parlé de mes béguins pour les garçons que je rencontrais, mais je n’avais jamais osé lui parler de Eliza. J’avais déjà eu du mal à accepter moi-même que j’aimais une fille, je ne savais pas comment ma mère allait le prendre. Et au-delà de ce problème, j’avais toujours eu peur de lui présenter des garçons, j’avais tout autant peur pour Eliza. Mais ce qui m’effrayait le plus était de rencontrer la famille d’Eliza… Je ne savais jamais comment me comporter dans ce genre de situations. D’habitude je prenais ça à la légère et j’arrivais à surmonter l’épreuve, mais cette fois c’était la bonne, je savais que je voulais faire ma vie aux côtés de cette femme, je devrais donc faire bonne impression à sa famille puisque j’allais sans doute la côtoyer pour le restant de mes jours.  
        Je rentrais en Australie dans une semaine. J’avais le temps de me faire à l’idée. Mais je savais que l’angoisse allait ronger mes nuits et mes songes. J’avais quelques castings à passer, et ce n’était pas le moment d’en rajouter à mon stress.  
        J’aimais énormément passer des auditions mais il y avait toujours une boule qui se formait dans mon ventre la seconde juste avant d’entrer dans la pièce. On ne sait jamais vraiment ce que les gens attendent de vous. La plupart du temps ils ne savent rien de vous, n’ont qu’une photo et une vague idée de qui vous êtes. A la minute où vous entrez dans la pièce ils vous voient tel que vous êtes et commencent, consciemment ou inconsciemment, à vous juger. Le même genre de crainte que je ressentirai lorsque je verrais la famille d’Eliza. L’être humain est fait comme ça, nous n’y pouvons rien. Le premier sens que nous utilisons lorsque nous rencontrons quelqu’un est la vue. Et tout de suite le cerveau se met à juger, à interpréter ce qu’il voit. « Elle est brune, ses cheveux sont bouclés, c’est naturel ou pas ? » « Elle est grande, elle met des talons ? » « Elle sourit, est-ce sincère ? » « Elle est mince, elle se prive ou ça vient de sa physionomie ? ». Nous réfléchissions tous de cette façon, et c’était cela qui m’effrayait. Et j’avais choisi un métier où ce genre de jugement était d’autant plus important. Un métier où je jouais avec mon image. Plus je tournais plus j’arrivai à passer au-dessus de ça. Je n’avais apparemment pas encore assez d’expérience pour être réellement sereine lorsque je rencontrerai ma future belle famille. Mais je savais que je pourrais en parler librement avec Eliza lorsque je rentrerai.  
        Elle devait venir passer quelque temps chez Maia et moi. Nous n’avions pas encore décidé combien de temps, nous savions juste que nous ne voulions plus nous quitter. Maia ne sembla pas gênée lorsque je lui en parlai. Elle avait d’elle-même deviné que je sortais avec Eliza. C’était ma meilleure amie, elle avait presque compris avant moi que j’étais tombée amoureuse de ma partenaire à l’écran. Maia était même surexcitée de la rencontrer enfin. J’étais beaucoup moins angoissée par cette rencontre-ci. Je savais qu’elles allaient très bien s’entendre. Et puis lorsque Maia se trouverait enfin un copain, nous pourrions passer des soirées à boire sur la terrasse. Cela me semblait un petit goût de paradis.

 

**PDV externe**

        Alycia passa quatre castings différents dans les studios d’Hollywood. Ces castings étaient très en amont des tournages, les directeurs de castings allaient prendre beaucoup de temps à se décider, elle ne savait donc pas encore à quelle date elle aurait une réponse. Tout ce qu’elle savait c’était qu’on la recontacterait aussi bien pour un oui que pour un non.  
        Eliza avait profité de sa semaine seule pour voir ses amis, traîner avec sa famille, et se préparer à aller vivre chez Alycia. Elle ne comptait pas abuser de son hospitalité, mais elle avait quand même préparé une grosse valise, histoire d’éviter trop d’aller-retours. Elle avait hâte de passer des jours et des jours à se réveiller à ses côtés. Elles n’avaient toutes les deux aucun tournage prévu pour au moins deux mois, elles voulaient profiter à font de ce temps libre. Eliza réfléchissait même à une destination pour des vacances. Elle avait aussi une autre idée derrière la tête, mais n’était encore sûre de rien.

        Une conférence The 100 était en train de se préparer en France, mais les actrices n’en savaient encore rien. Les organisateurs avaient déjà contacté CW pour savoir quels acteurs ils pourraient avoir, mais le projet n’en était qu’à ses débuts. Les noms de Taylor, Debnam-Carey, Avergopoulos et Morgan avaient beaucoup fusés lors des réunions pour cette conférence. Il restait à savoir si CW et les principales concernées donneraient leurs accords.

* * *

 

**PDV Eliza**

        J’avais laissé mes parents et j’étais rentrée chez moi pour les quelques jours qui me restaient à attendre Alycia. J’avais prévenu mon colocataire que je n’allais pas souvent être présente à la maison pendant ces deux mois à venir. Il s’était d’abord réjouit disant qu’il pourrait ramener un tas de filles et faire des fiestas, puis il m’avait demandé la raison. Nous nous étions avachis sur le canapé du salon et avions parler pendant des heures d’Alycia et de ma sexualité. Il était super content pour moi. Il était heureux que je sois heureuse. Bien sûr il plaisanta sur le fait qu’avoir une colocataire lesbienne le faisait fantasmer. Et j’en profitai pour lui faire savoir que je ne serais sûrement plus sa colocataire. Il sembla triste mais la discussion continua encore et encore et nous finîmes par aller nous coucher, encore plus sereins que la veille.  
        Comme Alycia avait posté sur instagram une photo disant qu’elle rentrait en Australie, elle m’avait demandé de ne pas venir la chercher à l’aéroport. Elle avait peur que des fans s’y pointent. Elle n’était aujourd’hui plus contre le fait d’officialiser notre relation, mais nous tenions toutes les deux à ce que nos familles soient au courant avant les médias, et c’était bien normal.  
        Je l’attendais donc chez moi. Elle m’enverrait un message lorsqu’elle serait chez elle, ce serait mon signal pour venir la rejoindre, lui laissant le temps de ranger ses affaires et de se reposer un peu le temps que j’arrive. Maia n’était pas là, elle était chez sa famille et n’allait rentrer que dans deux ou trois jours. Cela m’arrangeait fortement. Je stressais un peu de la rencontrer, cela repousserait le moment. Et puis ainsi, je pourrais avoir tout le loisir et l’intimité de retrouver Alycia. Cela faisait quand même un certain temps que nous ne nous étions pas vu, et comme à chaque fois, elle me manquait.  
J’avais déjà préparé ma valise, ainsi, je profitai du temps qu’il me restait pour me faire belle. Je commençai par la séance de torture-épilation. Une demi-heure après, heureuse du résultat, mais les larmes aux yeux, je me ruai sous la douche pour atténuer la douleur et me frotter dans les moindres recoins. Je décidai de laisser sécher mes cheveux à l’air libre, ils bouclaient un peu ainsi et je savais qu’Alycia aimait les voir au naturel. Je passai en revue toutes les tenues de ma garde-robe et y pris quelque chose d’assez simple et confortable. J’aurais pu opter pour la robe de soirée chic et sexy, mais j’avais envie d’essayer de la séduire en étant juste moi, la plus naturelle possible. Je ne mis pas de maquillage non plus, juste du baume à lèvre pour adoucir mes lèvres et une larme de parfum comme j’en avais l’habitude.  
        Je regardai mon téléphone, un nouveau message d’Alycia. Envoyé 10 minutes auparavant ; elle me disait qu’elle venait d’atterrir. J’avais donc encore au moins une bonne heure avant de prendre la direction de sa maison. Je décidai de m’allonger sur mon lit et de me reposer. Je mis un réveil au cas où Morphée m’appellerait jusqu’à lui et je laissai le temps défiler. La sonnerie me tira d’un début de rêve conscient qui commençait à devenir flou dans mon esprit. Je m’étirai et me levai doucement avant d’aller m’observer dans le miroir. Je n’étais jamais à l’abris d’un filet de bave sur ma joue, il valait mieux que je sois présentable. Je me brossai les dents en vitesse et attrapai ma valise avant de sortir.  
        Après ce qui me parut une éternité j’arrivai en bas de la rue de la maison de Maia et Alycia. Je n’y étais jamais allée, je me dirigeais avec Google Map ouvert sur mon smartphone. Je levai la tête une fois que je fus à destination. La maison ressemblait aux photos qu’elle m’avait envoyée. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais mon cœur battait la chamade. C’était une première fois, les premières fois me faisaient toujours le même effet. Le cœur battant, la poitrine qui se soulève, les vêtements qui se mettent à vibrer, la chaleur qui monte aux joues, les mains et les jambes qui tremblent, mais cette excellente sensation d’être en vie. Je me raclai la gorge et appuyai sur la sonnette. J’entendis une voix provenant de derrière la porte m’intimant de patienter. Après quelques secondes la porte s’ouvrit.  
        Je restai sans voix. Alycia avait mis une magnifique robe de soirée vert émeraude qui suivait parfaitement ses courbes. Ses cheveux lâchés tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules comme si chaque cheveu s’était vu attribuer une place précise. Un léger mascara renforçait son regard, du rouge à lèvre rendait ses lèvres plus qu’attirantes. Et il se dégageait d’elle une odeur sucrée divine. Elle avait fait l’inverse de l’effet que j’avais voulu donner.  
\- Mince, bredouillai-je, Moi qui voulais venir au naturel, je me sens bête là…  
\- Oh Eliza, mais non !  
        Elle s’approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle serra si fort que tout mon stress superflu s’envola.  
\- Tu es magnifique comme ça mon amour, me chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille pendant notre étreinte.  
         Elle me lâcha et m’invita à entrer. Je la suivis et fermai la porte derrière moi. Aussitôt cette dernière claquée qu’Alycia se jeta à mon cou pour déposer fiévreusement sa bouche contre la mienne. Je lâchai ma valise et posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la coller contre moi. Après un petit temps nous décollâmes nos lèvres pour nous regarder dans les yeux.  
\- C’est toi qui est magnifique Alycia…  
        Elle eut un petit rire de bonheur et posa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.  
\- Allez viens, je te fais visiter !  
        Elle m’attrapa la main et m’entraîna dans le couloir.  
        La maison n’était pas très grande. Un salon cuisine, trois chambres, mais surtout une magnifique terrasse collée au salon, qui donnait sur un petit jardin à l’abri des regards. Je me voyais déjà dîner avec elle sous la lumière de quelques chandelles et finir par l’embrasser jusqu’à l’aurore.  
        Nous finîmes par atterrir dans sa chambre pour que j’y pause mes affaires.  
\- T’as une bien grosse valise, me fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Pour éviter de devoir repasser chez moi, je veux être collée à toi le plus possible !  
\- Collée à moi hein ?, dit-elle avec un regard aguicheur, Ça tombe bien j’ai quelques surprises en réserve pour toi…  
\- Aaah ?  
        Je m’approchai d’elle lentement. Elle fit de même. Lorsqu’elle arriva à ma hauteur elle tira sur le col de mon pull et me plaqua contre sa bouche. Tout en m’embrassant elle me poussa sur le lit et me rejoignit en se posant à califourchon sur moi. Elle se dépêcha de retirer mon sweat. Nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement pendant un long moment. Alycia me caressait les épaules, le ventre, les bras, les hanches. Je caressais ses fesses et son cou. Je voulu descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe mais elle m’en empêcha.  
\- Une si jolie robe, dit-elle, Ce serait bête de la retirer si vite, mmh ?  
        Un gémissement m’échappa, j’aimais qu’elle me fasse languir. Elle m’aida à retirer mon jean. J’avais les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide. Je me retournai doucement pour remonter plus haut sur le lit afin de pouvoir y allonger tout mon corps. Elle suivit mon ascension mais me stoppa avant que je me remette sur le dos. Alycia me plaqua presque violemment contre le matelas. Elle s’allongea doucement contre moi, l’arrondie de son ventre épousa le creux de mon dos. Elle commença à me mordiller le lobe de l’oreille droite et à susurrer quelques mots doux. Ça me rendait folle.  
        Elle glissa sa main entre le matelas et mon intimité. Elle me caressa doucement et sans trop d’adresse à cause de la position, mais cela m’émoustillait terriblement. Je sentis que son bassin se frottait contre mes fesses pour essayer de ressentir les mêmes sensations que moi. Alycia finit par descendre et me laissa me reposer sur le dos. Elle s’assit sur mon bassin, posa ses doigts fins sur mon ventre et me regarda dans les yeux un long moment. Un silence de quiétude s’installa. Son regard me brulait, je sentais mon cœur battre à mes tempes, ma gorge s’asséchait, mes reins commençait à trembler, ils voulaient ordonner à mon bassin de se cambrer pour ressentir plus de plaisir. J’essayai de me contenir. Elle ouvrit la fermeture arrière de sa robe en une fraction de secondes et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle caressa doucement sa peau à travers le tissu vert et fit glisser les brettelles le long de ses bras. Le reste du vêtement glissa sur ses côtes et atterri sur ses hanches. Elle l’attrapa et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. La robe valsa dans la pièce. Alycia se retrouvait enfin dans la même tenue que moi. Elle fit pareillement glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. D’une façon si sensuelle… Elle le dégrafa avec habileté et le retira doucement, avec une pointe de pudeur dans son regard, et lui fit rejoindre la robe.  
\- J’ai envie de toi…, dis-je en ne tenant plus.  
        Son visage sembla fondre et elle fonça sur moi. Je sentis sa poitrine se coller contre ma peau et je devins dingue. Nos ultimes sous-vêtements finirent bientôt par se retrouver au sol et une danse de baisers et de caresses commença.

**PDV Alycia**

        Lorsque j’étais plus jeune, je pensais que le sexe était quelque chose de honteux. Que cela existait pour éprouver du plaisir. Mais le plaisir étant quelque chose d’intime, lié au sexe, cela devenait un acte presque sale. Je n’avais rien contre l’idée de plaisir, mais j’avais beaucoup de mal à lier l’amour et l’acte sexuel. J’avais une vision qui séparait les deux. Le sexe pour s’amuser, avec quelqu’un qu’on apprécie mais pour qui on n’éprouve pas de sentiments profonds, en opposition à un « accouplement » (puisque c’était ça dont il s’agissait) entre deux êtres amoureux. J’aurais eu l’impression de souiller la personne que j’aimais si j’approuvais trop de plaisir ou si nous pratiquions autre chose que le missionnaire. C’était peut-être à cause de cette vision que je n’avais jamais eu de réelle relation avec un homme. C’était peut-être parce que je n’étais en réalité pas attirée par les hommes. Dans tous les cas, aujourd’hui, avec Eliza, tout était différent. J’avais tout de suite eu envie de lui faire l’amour, de ressentir du désir provoquer par ses soins, et de lui en faire ressentir. Et en parallèle, mes sentiments pour elle s’étaient développés extrêmement vite. J’avais été obligé d’admettre que je ne pouvais pas séparer désir et sentiment, que je ne pouvais pas choisir l’un des deux. Et par extension, de revoir ma façon de penser du monde. C’était idiot de penser qu’on ne pouvait pas aimer une personne et tester toutes les positions et tous les accessoires possibles et inimaginables si on en avait envie. Au contraire, partager tous ses fantasmes avec l’être aimer, il n’y avait pas meilleur sentiment. C’était grâce à Eliza que j’avais fini par admettre que la sexualité n’était pas quelque chose de tabou, de sale ou de honteux. Lorsque je lui disais que j’avais envie d’elle, cela signifiait aussi à quel point j’étais amoureuse d’elle. Et ce qui me remplissait encore plus de joie était que je savais qu’elle pensait la même chose que moi lorsqu’elle me disait ces quatre mots.  
        En ce moment même, c’était parce que je l’aimais que j’avais envie de lui faire du bien et de me faire du bien. Et c’était mû par ce sentiment que je m’étais retrouvé à acheter les quelques petites surprises que j’allais lui montrer tout au long de notre séjour ensemble. J’allais maintenant commencer par la première.  
        Eliza était en train de me caresser le dos pendant que je m’amusai à embrasser et mordiller ses seins, quand je me redressai brusquement pour finir par me lever.  
\- Alycia ?, dit-elle la gorge coincée.  
        On sentait dans sa voix qu’elle avait peur de me perdre. Je fis au plus vite pour lui éviter de souffrir trop longtemps. J’ouvris un tiroir de ma commode et en sortie une boite aux tons mauves. Rectangulaire, design sobre, des dessins imitation dentelle sur le dessus. Très élégante. Je m’approchai d’Eliza en l’ouvrant. Je sentais son regard interrogateur. Je retournai m’asseoir sur son bassin et finis d’ouvrir la boite. Elle me regarda avec malice lorsque je sortis un vibromasseur mauve, lisse et très élégant. J’étais un peu gênée, même si je savais que ça allait sûrement lui plaire. Utiliser ce genre d’objets n’était pas de base dans mon tempérament. Et même si nous en avions parlé plusieurs fois je restais émotive à ce sujet. Je n’avais même pas eu le courage d’aller les acheter en boutique et avais commandé sur internet. Mais il fallait que je fasse un effort, surtout que je lui réservais quelque chose d’encore plus grand et que je devrais faire face à une autre sorte de gêne.  
        Finalement mon envie d’elle l’emporta sur la gêne et je fus totalement désinhibée. J’introduisis rapidement les piles dans l’objet, l’activai et descendis sur la bouche d’Eliza pour la capturer. Le bruit de nos gémissements couvrait celui des vibrations. Ma main libre se posa sur le lit pour retenir mon corps, et l’autre fit doucement glisser le vibromasseur sur les mamelons de ma partenaire.

 

**PDV Eliza**

        De nouvelles sensations s’offrirent à moi lorsqu’Alycia descendit sa main pour plaquer le vibromasseur contre mon sexe. Sa texture était agréable, les vibrations envoyaient dans tout mon corps une sensation de bien-être. Je me faisais une représentation mentale de la zone où l’action de passait et je ne rêvais que d’une seule chose…  
\- Alycia…, chuchotai-je une nouvelle fois en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
        Elle comprit ce que j’attendais d’elle et me pénétra doucement. Le revêtement en silicone épousa mes formes et s’introduisit sans aucune difficulté. C’était comme si elle avait fait ça tout sa vie. Pour les vas et viens ce fut un peu moins instinctif. Elle dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver la bonne inclinaison et le bon rythme. Mais une fois la bonne croisière enclenchée je me ruai sur sa bouche pour l’embrasser du mieux que je pouvais. Je voulais m’accrocher à elle pour qu’elle ne s’enfuit jamais. Plus la jouissance grimpait en moi plus j’essayai de transmettre le désir à travers ma langue contre la sienne. J’avais conscience de faire un peu n’importe quoi, mais Alycia s’appliquait pour que notre échange soit doux et agréable.  
        Lorsqu’elle sentit que j’étais au paroxysme de mon désir, elle arrêta ses mouvements quelques instants pour se redresser sur les genoux et ainsi pouvoir libérer sa main qui lui servait d’appui. Elle reprit ses vas et viens et de sa main libre vint caresser mon clitoris en ébullition. Dans cette position nous ne pouvions plus nous embrasser. A la place elle me regardait intensément dans les yeux. J’essayai de ne pas décrocher son regard mais j’avais du mal. Le plaisir m’enivrait, je me concentrai pour le ressentir de la façon la plus pure. Je posai ma main sur celle de Alycia pour en contrôler ses caresses. Je sentais que j’arrivais au bout et je voulais que les choses soient parfaites, j’avais donc besoin de donner un petit coup de main à ma partenaire. Elle se laissa guidée et fit du mieux qu’elle put. L’orgasme arriva comme prévu et me submergea. J’attrapai son poignet pour qu’elle retire l’objet en moi dont les vibrations altéraient ma jouissance. Elle le posa sur le côté et vint m’embrasser de nouveau tout en continuant de me caresser. Mes ongles s’enfoncèrent dans son dos et je mordis sa lèvre avec insistance. Finalement mes membres se relâchèrent et ma respiration reprit sa route initiale. Alycia me caressa encore longuement, mais plus doucement, en m’embrassant. J’agrippai mes mains autour de sa nuque et caressai ses cheveux.  
        Elle finit par s’allonger sur le côté et me regarda reprendre mes esprits.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ?, demandai-je en caressant sa joue.  
\- En ?  
\- En te mordant…  
        Elle ricana gentiment.  
\- Ça va, je te pardonne…  
        Une fois mon souffle retrouvé je me jetai sur elle pour déposer des baisers sur tout son corps. Je n’avais pas la patience d’aller laver notre nouveau jouet pour le tester avec elle. Je la voulais tout de suite. Nous aurions le temps plus tard. J’essayais de lui faire l’amour aussi bien qu’elle me l’avait fait. Et une fois qu’elle eut repris ses sens après l’orgasme, je la remerciai pour ce petit cadeau plutôt sympathique. Elle me répondit avec un clin d’œil, me laissant émoustillée pour le reste de la soirée.

        Elle ne me sortit pas tout de suite ses autres « cadeaux », si bien que je les oubliais.

* * *

 

**PDV Externe**

        Trois jours plus tard Maia rentrait à la maison. Elle sauta de joie dans les bras d’Alycia mais fut un peu plus réservée avec la blonde. Cependant, Eliza et elle s’entendirent vite et devinrent très complices. Un de leur jeu préféré devint de taquiner Alycia dès que l’occasion s’en présentait. Ce fut lors d’un dîner où Alycia commençait à en prendre pour son grade, que Maia changea de camp en voulant protéger son amie :  
\- Bon, Eliza, au lieu de charrier, quand est-ce que tu présentes mon Alyly à tes parents ?  
\- En plein dans le mile…, dit Alycia en riant puis en reprenant ses esprits, C’est vrai qu’on a plutôt évité le sujet ces temps-ci…  
\- Parce qu’aucune de nous n’a envie que ça arrive vite, mmh ?, répondit Eliza en jouant avec sa fourchette.  
\- Je suis sûre pourtant que ça se passerait très bien, intervint Maia pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
\- De toute façon on va le faire hein !, dit la blonde avec conviction, Je suppose qu’on avait besoin d’un coup de pouce…  
\- Je suis là pour ça ! Alors du coup, la maman d’Alycia d’abord ou ta famille ?  
\- Si ça ne te dérange pas Alycia, on pourrait commencer par toi mmh ? Comme il n’y a que ta maman, ça me parait moins stressant…  
\- Ça me va parfaitement !, répondit la brune, Puisque ce qui me stress le plus c’est de rencontrer ta famille…  
\- Mais comme c’est mignon !, dit Maia, Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien, vous êtes des belles filles, intelligentes, ça ira !  
\- « Filles », répéta Eliza.  
\- Oui ?, s’interrogea Maia.  
\- Il est là le problème.  
\- Attends, attends, vous n’avez pas dit à vos parents que vous alliez leur présenter une fille ?!  
         Les deux amantes secouèrent leur tête négativement. Maia se frappa le front, désespérée.  
\- Alycia !, s’enflamma la colocataire, Combien de fois je t’ai dit que ta mère le prendrait bien et que ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps ?!  
\- Je sais mais…  
\- Y’a pas de mais ! Elle s’imagine que tu vas lui amener un homme, tu vas arriver avec Eliza, et résultat, je suis sûre qu’elle sera déçue que tu n’aies pas eu le courage de lui dire plus tôt…  
\- Ne t’énerve pas Maia, intervint Eliza.  
\- Pardon, se calma l’intéressée, C’est juste que je connais sa mère aussi bien que la mienne, je n’ai pas envie qu’elle souffre, ni que ça créait des tensions ou des barrières entre elle et Aly…  
\- Maia, chuchota Alycia, Je te promets que lorsque je l’appellerai pour fixer une date je lui dirais pour Eliza.  
\- Promis ?  
        Alycia tendit son petit doigt. Maia la regarda avec tristesse, puis se mit à sourire et accrocha son petit doigt à celui de son amie.  
\- Promis !, dit Alycia en secouant leurs mains.  
        Eliza changea vite de sujet. Contrairement à sa partenaire, elle ne voulait pas annoncer à ses parents qu’elle allait leur ramener une femme. Au fond d’elle la blonde était sûre que sa famille le prendrait bien, mais elle n’avait tout simplement pas la force de leur annoncer à voix haute. Leur dire était inconcevable, rien que le fait d’y penser faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. La meilleure solution était de leur mettre la vérité sous le nez. Elle préférait improviser ensuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voili voilou (oui cette expression est ridicule…)
> 
> Laissez vos avis comme d’hab <3  
> Dans le prochain chapitre : rencontre avec les familles !


	10. Partie 4 : Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey ! On se retrouve pour la suite, assez vite finalement. Comme promis, les filles rencontrent enfin leur belle famille ! A voir si tout ira bien ou pas…  
> J’ai fait des recherches sur les réelles familles des filles. Tous les prénoms sont réellement les prénoms de leurs parents et frères et sœurs. A l’exception d’une des sœurs de Eliza que je n’ai pas trouvé (que j’ai du coup prénommée Andrea). Il me semble aussi que Eliza a un beau-père, mais par des soucis de simplicité j’ai juste fait comme si c’était son vrai père (enfin, dans mon histoire c’est son père biologique). J’espère que ça vous ira :D

**PDV Eliza**

        Finalement nous avions décidé de la date pour le repas de famille du côté d’Alycia. C’était pile dans une semaine. Il n’y aurait que sa mère au dîner. Son frère était en déplacement, elle m’avait promis de l’appeler pour lui annoncer et que nous le verrions dès que possible, ce qui n’était pas chose aisée avec nos emplois du temps. Alycia avait parlé posément à sa mère et lui avait annoncé qu’elle lui amènerait une fille. Je n’avais pas entendu sa réaction, mais Alycia m’avait raconté que sa mère l’avait très bien pris, qu’elle était toujours autant ravie de me recevoir. Cela m’avait grandement rassuré.  
        Et j’étais justement en train d’appeler ma mère pour convenir d’une date.  
\- Allô ma puce, ça va ?  
\- Ecoute, très bien, et toi, ça va à la maison ?  
-Très bien ! Riley est de retour pour quelques jours !  
\- Ah bah ça tombe bien, dis-je avec une réelle joie, Je t’appelais justement pour ce repas dont on avait parlé faire pour que je vous présente… cette chère personne qui partage ma vie. Si Riley est à la maison, que toute la famille est réunie, c’est pile le bon moment tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Oh oui ! C’est une très bonne idée !  
        Nous convînmes d’une date, exactement une semaine après le repas chez Alycia, et la conversation avec ma mère continua. Avant de raccrocher elle revint sur le sujet.  
\- Pour notre invité spécial, tu veux que j’en parle à Riley ou tu t’en charges ?  
\- Mmh bah je l’avais dit moi-même à Patrick et Andrea avant de partir la dernière fois, alors je pense que c’est mieux que je l’appelle moi-même non ?  
\- Ça me semble mieux aussi. Et on a le droit de connaître le nom de ce gentil garçon ?  
        Aïe. Jusqu’ici ce sujet avait été évité. Ni moi ni ma mère n’avions explicitement prononcé de phrase au masculin pour désigner la personne que j’allais leur présenter. Elle venait juste de rompre cette barrière. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire pour ne pas avoir l’air de lui mentir. Un léger blanc s’installa. Il avait déjà dû mettre la puce à l’oreille de ma mère.  
\- Eliza chérie ?  
\- Euh, je…  
        Alycia l’avait dit à sa mère, j’aurais dû être capable de faire pareil. Surtout qu’il serait plus stressant pour Alycia de venir sans savoir quelle serait la réaction de ma famille. Mais j’en étais incapable.  
\- Je préfère garder la surprise, finis-je par dire lâchement.  
\- Petit cachotière ! Mais c’est comme tu préfères mon ange. Allez je te laisse bijou. Prends bien soin de toi.  
\- Toi aussi maman ! Passe le bonjour aux petits et à papa !  
        Elle me fit remarquer que je devrais arrêter d’appeler mes frères et sœurs les « petits », nous rîmes un peu et finîmes par raccrocher.  
        Alycia qui était juste derrière moi posa ses mains sur mes épaules.  
\- Je suis désolée, dis-je, J’ai pas réussi à lui dire…  
\- C’est rien Eliza, tu peux pas te forcer à faire ce genre de chose. C’est déjà beaucoup ce dîner pour toi je sais. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu sais, au pire on passe la porte et on se barre direct en courant si ça va pas !  
        L’image que je me fis de cette scène me fit rire. Alycia rit avec moi. Cela me remonta le moral. Après tout ma famille allait sûrement bien le prendre. Comme Maia l’avait dit, ce serait peut-être seulement le fait que je leur ai caché qui les blesserait. Mais je pourrais gérer cette blessure. Enfin j’espérais…  
\- Tu sais, dit Alycia tout doucement, J’ai peur de rencontrer ta famille, parce qu’en général je déteste ce genre de choses, c’est assez stressant, devoir faire bonne figure devant la belle famille, mais au fond… Au fond ça me fait plaisir de les rencontrer. Je t’aime, alors j’ai envie d’apprendre à connaître les gens que tu aimes et qui t’aiment. Je veux faire partie de ta famille. Passer les fêtes de Noël, de Thanksgiving, les anniversaires, avec toi, en famille.  
        Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à elle, mon nez collé contre le sien. J’enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et commençai à tourner lentement, comme si nous dansions.  
\- J’ai hâte de passer toutes ces fêtes avec toi, lui répondis-je, T’offrir des cadeaux à Noël, te faire des clins d’œil complice après qu’un membre de la famille ait lâché une phrase pleine de sous-entendu pendant un repas de famille, rentrer le soir à la maison en ta compagnie et discuter de la journée. Avoir une belle vie avec toi quoi !  
\- Ce sera parfait…  
        Elle chuchota sa phrase et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer pour mes mouvements. Nous tournâmes un long moment ainsi. La maison était silencieuse, je n’entendais que le mélange de nos respirations. C’était paisible, agréable. Comme une expérience hors du temps. Au bout d’un moment, un raclement de gorge de Maia nous tira de cette torpeur.  
\- Eum, je voulais pas vous déranger, vous aviez l’air si paisible, mais euh, bah, le dîner est prêt alors…  
\- Ahah, t’en fais pas Maia, répondit Alycia.  
\- On arrive !

       Après le dîner je décidais de m’isoler pour appeler ma sœur. J’étais très proche d’elle, j’espérais que j’arriverais à lui dire pour Alycia. Après les saluts habituels et les quelques questions sur nos vies réciproques, je me lançai.  
\- Je ne sais pas si maman t’a dit que je venais dîner bientôt.  
\- Oui ! Elle est déjà en train de préparer les menus !  
\- Irrécupérable ! Enfin, je voulais t’appeler pour te le dire moi-même. Mais ce dîner c’est pas seulement pour se retrouver en famille, quoique ça va être super de vous revoir tous réunis, mais c’est surtout parce que j’ai quelqu’un à vous présenter…  
\- Oh ! C’est vrai ?! Tu nous ramènes enfin quelqu’un !  
\- Ahahah oui, faut croire !  
\- Je suis super contente pour toi Eli ! Depuis le temps que j’attendais ça ! J’ai toujours eu peur que tu sois triste à cause de ta solitude… Mais c’est fini alors tout ça !  
\- L’image que tu te fais de moi…  
\- Non mais non mais c’est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
\- Je sais bien Riley, je te taquine !  
\- J’ai hâte de le rencontrer !  
\- Justement à ce propos… Je… j’arrive pas à l’annoncer aux parents… Tu sais bien qu’on se dit tout toi et moi… J’arriverai à le dire qu’à toi…  
\- Oulala, tu me fais quoi là Eliza ?  
\- Laisse-moi aller jusqu’au bout sinon j’y arriverai pas… Ce… C’est pas un homme que je vais vous présenter… Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse d’une femme…  
        Il y eut un petit blanc, sûrement pensait-elle que je n’avais pas fini.  
\- Eliza… Tu sais que je t’aimerai toujours, quoiqu’il arrive. C’est très bien que tu aimes une femme ! Si elle te rend heureuse et que tu la rends heureuse, il n’y a aucun problème !  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?...  
\- Bien sûr ! Et puis ça changera un peu dans cette famille pour une fois ! Tu veux que je le dise aux parents ?  
\- Non surtout pas ! S’il te plait… Je… J’ai peur de leur réaction, je suis presque sûre qu’ils réagiront comme toi, mais c’est plus fort que moi…  
\- Je comprends, tu as toujours eu du mal à parler de tes ressentis avec eux… Mais tu sais que ça va leur faire un choc si tu leur ramènes une fille et qu’ils s’attendent à voir un mec ?  
\- Je sais… Et au pire ils me feront la tête parce que je leur aurais caché la vérité, mais ça me va…  
\- Bon, comme tu veux, je ne peux te forcer à rien. Mais sache que je te soutiendrai toujours.  
\- Merci, j’en aurais bien besoin je pense…  
        Elle voulut en savoir plus sur cette fameuse femme, mais je voulais lui garder la surprise et ne lui révélai rien. La conversation finit par changer de sujet et nous raccrochâmes très heureuses d’avoir pu nous parler.

* * *

 

        La semaine passa à une allure folle. Nous étions à quelques heures de notre dîner chez la mère d’Alycia et j’angoissai. Elle me comprenait et essayait de me rassurer le plus possible. Mais c’était compliqué. Nous nous y rendions en voiture car c’était assez loin. Nous dormirions sur place et repartirions le lendemain matin. J’avais en plus le stress de devoir dormir là-bas, de me réveiller en pyjama sous les yeux de sa mère. Une pression inutile que je me mettais en plus.  
\- J’ai une idée pour te détendre, lâcha Alycia d’un coup.  
        Elle était au volant. Nous étions sur un voie rapide pour encore quelque temps. Je la regardai en levant un sourcil curieux. Sa main droite quitta le volant et se posa sur ma cuisse. J’avais mis une robe pour paraitre plus présentable. Sa main froide sur ma cuisse nue m’électrisa. Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir et cette pensé m’excita en un quart de seconde. J’eus un sourire en coin et fixai son joli profil, toujours concentré sur la route, comme si de rien n’était. Sa main remonta doucement et arriva contre ma culotte.  
\- Non mais c’est pas possible !, s’exclama Alycia sans que je ne comprenne.  
\- Bah quoi ?, dis-je timidement.  
\- Mais j’ai à peine commencé que t’es déjà excitée comme une huitre !  
\- Une huitre ?!  
\- J’avais que ça en tête !  
        J’éclatai de rire. Cela la fit sourire mais elle me calma bien vite en passant sa main sous ma culotte. Je basculai ma tête contre l’appui-tête et fermai les yeux. Sa main me caressa tendrement mais avec vigueur. Elle me connaissait maintenant, elle savait quels gestes allaient m’amener à coup sûr à la jouissance. En à peine cinq minutes je jouies bruyamment dans la voiture. J’entendis Alycia avoir un petit rire de satisfaction qui me fit tourner le visage vers elle. Elle était belle quand elle riait. Elle retira sa main, la regarda, hésita, porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les suça quelques seconde, avant de poser sa main sur le levier de vitesse. Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Bah quoi ?, me dit-elle sans quitter la route, J’allais quand même pas en foutre partout !  
        J’explosai littéralement de rire. Elle ne me suivit pas au début, mais mon rire finit par entraîner le sien. Nous riions toujours lorsqu’elle se gara devant chez sa mère. Nous sortîmes de la voiture en essayant de nous calmer.  
\- Aaaah, soufflai-je, Merci Aly, pour le coup, ça m’a vraiment détendue.  
\- Avec plaisir !, répondit-elle avec un clin d’œil, Prête ?  
\- Prête !  
        Elle me prit la main, exerça une légère pression, et frappa à la porte. Elle me lâcha la main quand sa mère ouvrit.  
       La mère d’Alycia nous salua avec une grande joie, elle me prit même dans ses bras. Ce geste me mit mal à l’aise au début, mais son étreinte semblait tellement sincère qu’elle me soulagea.  
\- Entrez, entrez, dit-elle en nous laissant passer pour refermer derrière elle, Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous recevoir !  
        Elle prit nos affaires pour les ranger et nous invita à entrer dans le salon où la table était mise. Je regardai la pièce avec intérêt. Elle était assez petite mais donnait une impression chaleureuse. Il y faisait bon vivre. Une table ronde au milieu de la pièce, dressée avec amour. Un canapé accueillant sur le côté. Alors c’était ici qu’Alycia avait grandi ? Il me tardait de découvrir le reste de la maison. Je sentis Alycia s’approcher de moi et déposer son menton dans le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou. Elle enroula ses doigts avec les miens.  
\- Un peu moins stressée maintenant qu’on y est ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Et toi ?  
        Nous rîmes en silence et sa mère revint. Alycia s’éloigna de moi. Elle n’était pas trop du genre à me papouiller en public.  
\- J’aime beaucoup comment vous avez présenté la table, madame Carey, dis-je pendant que nous prenions place.  
\- Oh merci ! Mais tu peux m’appeler Leone.  
J’acquiesçais pour toute réponse. J’étais un peu timide dans ce genre de situations.  
        Le dîner commençait bien. Leone voulu tout savoir de notre rencontre. Bien sûr elle savait comment nous nous étions connues, mais elle voulait un peu plus de détails. Au début Alycia avait l’air gêné, mais elle se rendait bien compte que cela faisait plaisir à sa mère. Je donnais moi aussi quelques détails. Elle semblait m’apprécier. J’aidais à changer les assiettes quand nous passâmes au dessert. La moindre des politesses lorsque nous étions invités quelque part, mais Leone en fut très ravis.  
Je me retrouvai un instant seule avec la mère d’Alycia dans la cuisine.  
\- Je suis heureuse pour Alycia, dit-elle pour briser la petite gêne, Tu m’as l’air d’une fille adorable, je suis sûre que tu es quelqu’un de très bien pour ma fille.  
\- Oh, euh merci… Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour bien m’occuper d’elle… Et la rendre heureuse.  
\- C’est ce que chaque mère demande pour ses enfants.  
        Je pris la pile d’assiettes à dessert pour les emmener dans le salon. Mais elle m’arrêta avant que je ne sorte de la cuisine.  
\- Tu l’aimes ?, me demanda-t-elle sans aucune arrière-pensée.  
\- Enormément.  
        Elle m’envoya un magnifique sourire dans lequel je retrouvai la bouille d’Alycia. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon nous rigolions.  
\- Hé béh, intervint Alycia, Vous vous liguez contre moi dans la cuisine ?  
\- Exactement !, répondit Leone avec humour, Comme tu laisses faire les corvées à ta moitié, il faut bien qu’on crache un peu dans ton dos non ?  
\- Aoutch !, répondit l’intéressée.  
        Nous finîmes le repas dans cette bonne humeur ambiante.

        Une fois terminé, Alycia et moi remplissions le lave-vaisselle pendant que sa mère nettoyait la table.  
\- Je suis soulagée !, dis-je, Une bonne chose de faite. J’espère que ça va aussi bien se passer avec ma famille…  
\- Mais oui, y’a pas de raisons !  
\- Ça me ronge t’as pas idée…  
\- Plus qu’une semaine à tenir mon cœur, ça va aller…  
        Alycia s’approcha doucement de moi et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tout doucement, pour m’apaiser.  
\- Ah, pardon, je ne voulais pas déranger, dit Leone quand elle entra dans la cuisine.  
        Alycia me lâcha et se mit à rougir.  
\- C’est-c’est rien, dis-je pour rassurer tout le monde.  
\- Vous êtes belles comme des cœurs ! Bienvenue dans la famille Eliza.  
\- Merci beaucoup.

        La soirée finit sur le canapé du salon. Nous papotions un peu, de tout, de rien, maintenant que la glace était brisée, il était très facile de trouver des sujets de conversations. J’avais maintenant hâte de rencontrer son frère.  
        Après de longues discussions nous allâmes nous coucher. Je découvrais enfin la chambre d’Alycia. C’était une chambre d’ado. Des posters de séries, d’acteurs, de chanteurs, au mur. Une parure de lit avec des motifs japonisants. Un bureau d’étudiante avec un désordre qui devait demeurer là éternellement.  
        Nous nous changeâmes en silence avant de nous glisser sous les draps. Comme à son habitude, Alycia se blottie contre moi et je la serrai. Nous restâmes dans cette position un petit temps avant qu’elle ne vienne trouver ma bouche. Le baiser, au début soft, devint plus insistant et plus excitant. Sa main finit par se glisser sous mon haut pour me caresser la poitrine.  
\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici, dis-je en stoppant le baiser, Avec ta mère qui dort pas loin ?  
\- Bah c’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que ça arrivait.  
\- Ah ! Tu as déjà ramené des messieurs dans ce lit ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle en ricanant, Enfin juste deux !  
\- Tu veux dire que je suis dans les draps qui ont ressenti ta première fois ?  
\- Ressenti…, t’es bête ! Mais oui, je suppose qu’on peut dire ça comme ça…  
\- Ouuuuh, ça m’intéresse d’un coup. On n’en a jamais parlé. Ça s’est passé comment ?  
        Nous chuchotions dans la pénombre de la pièce. C’était agréable. J’avais l’impression de retourner à l’adolescence, de faire quelque chose de presque interdit. J’avais envie de parler avec elle toute la nuit.  
\- Pas très bien faut avouer, commença à raconter Alycia, Je l’aimais pas vraiment, mais il avait insisté pour venir dormir chez moi quand ma mère n’était pas là. Et forcément c’était pas pour jouer aux échecs. J’avais envie de le faire, j’avais l’âge, la plupart de mes copines l’avaient déjà fait, c’était l’époque où on était entraîné par le phénomène de groupe. Il a été doux avec moi, mais bon, j’ai eu un peu mal et j’ai pas tout de suite eu envie de le refaire quoi. C’est en partie pour ça qu’on s’est séparé.  
\- Et le deuxième ?  
\- C’était le dernier avant que je te rencontre. J’ai eu d’autres histoire avant lui hein. Mais comme on parle uniquement de ce qui s’est passé dans ce lit !  
        Je ris.  
\- Je l’avais présenté à ma mère, c’était un peu comme ce soir au final. On était amoureux, on en avait très envie, alors voilà…  
\- Tiens, tu m’avais jamais parlé de lui.  
\- C’est pas très cool de parler de ses exs non ? Enfin, je pense que j’avais peur de te faire du mal en te parlant d’une autre personne que j’ai aimé avant toi. Je pense qu’il restera toujours dans mon cœur.  
\- Et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?, demandai-je piquée par la curiosité.  
\- Il m’a trompé… Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, j’en ai beaucoup pleuré. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu’il m’aimait quand même. C’est juste qu’il était comme ça, il avait besoin d’aller voir ailleurs. J’ai préféré qu’on en reste là. Je l’aimais, mais pas assez pour supporter une vie aux côtés d’un homme qui avait besoin d’autres femmes. On a gardé contact, on ne se parle plus beaucoup, on prend juste de nos nouvelles de temps en temps.  
\- C’est beau… Enfin, je veux dire, le fait que tu le garderas dans ton cœur.  
\- Ça ne te rend pas jalouse ?  
\- Non, c’est normal, on rencontre plusieurs personnes au court de notre vie, c’est évident que certainnes vont nous marquer.  
\- J’aime ta façon de voir les choses… Et toi alors, ta première fois ?  
\- Bah écoute, ça c’est mieux passé que ce que je m’étais imaginé ! J’étais jeune mais j’étais folle de lui. Il était plus âgé que moi. Beaucoup plus âgé… On a fait ça dans son appart, c’était pratique. Il avait de l’expérience, je trouvais ça super sexy. Il avait dépucelé plusieurs filles. Je ne comprends toujours pas aujourd’hui pourquoi je trouvais ça sexy mais bon… Du coup il savait y faire.  
\- Je vois le truc. Et vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ?  
\- Un peu plus d’un an. J’ai finis par le quitter à cause de la différence d’âge, ça pouvait pas marcher.  
\- Et t’as eu beaucoup de copains depuis ?  
\- J’avoue que j’en ai eu pas mal… J’arrivais jamais à me poser donc les mecs avaient tendance à défiler. Demande à mon coloc’, y’a une époque où il en pouvait plus ! Un visage différent chaque matin. Enfin il exagérait un peu, mais c’était presque vrai… Mais tu vois, maintenant que je t’ai rencontré j’ai compris d’où ça venait. C’était parce que je ne cherchais pas un homme.  
\- Oooooh t’es adorable !  
\- Non mais c’est vrai ! Même sur The 100, j’ai couché avec plusieurs acteurs…  
\- Oui, je sais Eliza, ahah !  
\- Enfin là n’est pas la questiiiiion ! Et à partir du moment où j’ai compris que je tombais amoureuse de toi, tout a changé. Il n’était pas question que ça dure aussi peu longtemps qu’avec tous ceux d’avant.  
\- Eliza…  
        Elle m’embrassa.  
\- Mais du coup je comprends pourquoi t’es un peu plus coquine que moi au lit !, dit-elle en s’exclamant presque à voix haute.  
\- Hé, je pense pas que ta mère veuille être au courant de ça !  
\- Ah ah, t’en fais pas, elle s’endort assez vite.  
\- Mais comment ça je suis plus coquine que toi ?! Qui-est-ce qui m’a sorti un accessoire l’autre jour, hein ?!  
        Il faisait noir mais je savais que je venais de la faire rougir.  
\- Maiiiis, répondit-elle en cachant son nez sous le drap, J’avais envie de tester d’autres trucs avec toi… J’ai le droit non ?  
\- T’es trop mignonne ! Bien sûr, et ça m’a fait super plaisir… Dans les deux sens du terme…  
\- Ah ?  
        Je retirai le drap de devant son visage et l’embrassai à pleine bouche. La fin de notre discussion avait ranimé mon excitation. Nous fîmes l’amour en silence. Cela ne nous était jamais arrivé de faire autant attention aux bruits que nous pouvions faire. Cela avait quelque chose d’assez excitant.

        Le lendemain matin nous partîmes toutes les deux le cœur serein. Pour me dire au revoir Leone me prit dans ses bras et nous ordonna presque de revenir vite. Nous lui promîmes de revenir avant de repartir en tournage.  
A notre retour Maia voulu tout savoir, dans les moindres détails. Et tout fut raconté, sauf la nuit que nous avions passée, et le petit moment dans la voiture. Maia me demanda si j’avais enfin dit à mes parents que je leur amenais une fille. Ma réponse fut toujours négative. Je lui avais dit que j’avais prévenu ma sœur mais ce n’était pas assez. Elle ne me sermonna pas car elle savait que j’avais beaucoup de mal, mais elle essaya quand même de me convaincre en employant un ton doux. Gentiment Alycia lui dit d’arrêter. Maia s’excusa mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle avait raison. Et je savais que j’allais regretter ma peur.

        Et tout fut confirmer lors de cet effroyable repas.

* * *

 

**PDV Alycia**

        Samedi suivant. Nous nous rendions au dîner chez ma future belle famille. Nous avions pris un bus qui passait non loin de chez Maia et moi et qui nous déposait à cinq minute de la maison d’enfance d’Eliza. Elle s’arrêta un instant en plein milieu de la rue.  
\- Ça va Eli ?  
        J’avais un stress fou qui montait en moi, bien qu’il fût atténué par le fait que la rencontre avec ma mère s’était bien passé, mais je savais qu’Eliza était en plus grande détresse. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup plusieurs fois.  
\- Ça va aller mon cœur, je suis là…  
        Je m’approchai d’elle pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules mais elle se dégagea.  
\- Attend, j’ai besoin de cinq minutes…  
        Je n’avais pas imaginé que ça pouvait lui faire un tel effet. C’était pourtant elle qui avait la première voulu qu’on en parle à nos parents. J’étais persuadée qu’elle avait plus peur du mensonge que ses parents allaient découvrir. Plus que du fait de leur amener une fille. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je tentai une nouvelle approche. Elle se dégagea de nouveau avec un peu plus de violence. Qu’à cela ne tienne, je l’attrapai fermement cette fois et la serrai fort contre moi. Elle se laissa faire.  
\- Ça va aller je te dis, c’est juste un petit quart d’heure à passer, après tu verras, tout ira bien et tu seras contente de l’avoir enfin fait.  
\- Oui, tu as raison…  
        Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et elle finit par reprendre sa route. Nous tournâmes au coin d’une rue et nous étions arrivées. Eliza prit une énorme inspiration avant de toquer à la porte. Ce fut son père qui nous ouvrit. Il nous salua d’un air très enjoué, mais paru vite déstabilisé lorsqu’il croisa mon regard. Il bredouilla mais finit par me saluer. Il nous fit entrer pour que nous accédions au salon où tout le monde attendait. Je sentis une vague de malaise traverser toute l’assemblée. La première à parler fut Riley, je la connaissais car Eliza m’avait montré des photos de sa famille avant que nous venions.  
\- Eliza !, s’exclama la sœur, Comment ça va ?  
        Eliza feignit sa joie de tous les retrouver. Ils me saluèrent tous un peu intrigués.  
\- Je… Je vous présente Alycia…  
        Lucy, sa mère, finit par s’approcher de moi pour me prendre légèrement dans ses bras. Ce geste me surpris mais m’apaisa. L’ambiance se détendit un peu et nous passâmes à table. Riley, qui avait bien senti l’ambiance tendue, me posait plein de questions pour apprendre à me connaître et pour essayer de m’intégrer. Peu à peu Patrick et son autre sœur s’y mirent aussi. Son père mit un peu plus de temps mais finit également par entrer dans nos discussions. Seule sa mère restait à l’écart. Je l’observais du coin de l’œil pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n’allait pas. Elle ne m’appréciait pas ? Ou bien elle n’aimait pas le fait que je sois une fille ? Ce fut après un long moment que je me rendis compte à quel point elle ressemblait à Eliza. Se frères et sœurs ne ressemblaient pas autant à leur mère. Mais Eliza et elle, il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’elles étaient liées par le sang. Sa mère était belle, elle avait conservé les traits fins dont Eliza avait dû hériter. J’étais perdu dans ma contemplation quand d’un coup la situation dégénéra.


	11. Partie 4 : Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa ! Je ne pensais pas republier aussi vite mais me voilà !  
> Dans ce chapitre je me fais de la pub (on va dire ça), puisqu’il y a un extrait d’une fiction que j’ai écrite. Vous verrez pourquoi ;).  
> Il y a aussi pas mal de dialogues, j’aime beaucoup les écrire, j’ai plus de facilités avec les dialogues qu’avec les descriptions…
> 
> Merci de me suivre, merci pour vos messages, c’est toujours un plaisir de se sentir soutenu !

**PDV Alycia**

\- Je sais que tu voulais garder le secret, commença Riley, Mais, Eliza, tu aurais quand même pu me dire que tu sortais avec Alycia Debnam Carey ! Je m’attendais à n’importe quelle fille sauf à elle !  
Une lueur traversa le regard de leur mère.  
\- Riley ?  
        Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, surpris qu’elle prenne enfin la parole.  
\- Tu savais pour Alycia ?  
        La fille se rendit compte de sa bourde. Le visage d’Eliza pâlit.  
\- Euh, je euh… Je savais qu’elle ramenait une fille, oui…  
Lucy ferma les yeux et respira longuement.  
\- Je suis déçue Eliza.  
        Sa phrase jeta un froid.  
\- Je… Je suis désolée maman… J’avais peur…  
\- Peur ?! De quoi exactement ?!  
\- La même peur que toutes les personnes dans mon cas…  
        Eliza essayait de répondre du mieux qu’elle pouvait.  
\- J’avais peur que vous soyez déçu, peur que vous me rejetiez, que…  
\- Tu nous prends pour des monstres ou quoi ?!, la coupa sa mère violemment.  
\- Lucy, calme toi, essaya d’intervenir le père.  
\- Laisse-moi parler toi ! Enfin, on t’aime Eliza, tu pensais vraiment qu’on allait te renier ?!  
\- C’était pas facile pour moi de vous le dire, tu sais à quel point j’ai du mal à parler de ce genre de choses…  
\- Ça ne t’a pas empêché de le dire à ta sœur !  
\- Maman !, tempéra l’intéressée.  
\- Ah toi ne te mêle pas de ça !  
\- Maman, essaya à son tour Patrick, le petit frère.  
        Mais Lucy fit comme s’il n’était pas intervenu. Je regardai la scène avec colère.  
\- Tu te moques de moi Eliza ! Je suis extrêmement blessée ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réussi à la dire à Riley et pas à ton père et moi.  
\- Si vous saviez à quel point c’est difficile de parler de ce genre de chose madame Coter, finis-je par dire.  
\- Alycia, je vous prierai de rester en dehors de ça. C’est entre ma fille et moi.  
        Je n’appréciai pas du tout de me faire remettre à ma place de la sorte. Je voulais me contenir, mais je sentais qu’Eliza était au bord des larmes, et personne autour de la table ne semblait vouloir prendre sa défense.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester en dehors. Ça me concerne aussi. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça a été difficile pour nous d’accepter que nous aimions toutes les deux une femme. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça a été difficile de prendre la décision de présenter enfin l’autre à notre famille. Je ne vous demande pas de vous mettre à notre place, et je ne vais pas faire la martyre en disant « oui c’est difficile d’aimer le même sexe que nous aujourd’hui, vous pouvez pas comprendre ». Là n’est pas la question. Si Eliza ne vous en a pas parlé c’est simplement parce que l’idée la terrorisait. Vous n’imaginez pas le nombre de commentaires homophobes qu’on reçoit depuis qu’elle et moi avons joué dans cette série. Elle vous aime énormément et c’est pour ça qu’elle avait peur de vos réactions. Alors ne lui donnez pas raison en réagissant comme ça. Elle n’a pas voulu vous blesser, elle a juste cherché à se protéger.  
Lucy m’écouta attentivement. Une fois que j’eus fini, elle posa sa serviette sur la table, se leva, et sortit de la pièce pour monter à l’étage. En plein milieu du repas.  
\- Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça, dit monsieur Coter, Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit contre vous Alycia. Vraiment, vous avez l’air d’une fille très fréquentable, intelligente, vous êtes une jolie fille, un peu tout ce que Lucy souhaite pour ses enfants. Mais je pense qu’elle a eu un peu de mal à comprendre que vous étiez une femme. Je sais qu’elle l’accepte, mais elle ne devait pas s’y attendre. Elle est très protectrice envers Eliza. Apprendre que Riley était au courant et pas elle, elle doit se sentir trahi. Je suis persuadé que quand tout cela sera passé vous serez la bienvenue chez nous.  
\- Merci…  
\- Je vais essayer d’aller lui parler, conclu-t-il en se levant de table à son tour.  
        Eliza, qui n’avait presque pas dit un mot depuis l’explosion, se leva, toujours muette, les larmes aux yeux, et quitta la pièce. On l’entendit claquer la porte de la maison.  
\- Eliza !, cria son frère en partant à sa poursuite.  
        Il fut rejoint par Andrea. Ne restait avec moi que Riley.  
\- Je… je suis désolée, dit-elle, J’ai l’impression d’avoir tout fait foirer là…  
\- C’est pas ta faute, tu pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… Tu sais, moi aussi j’aurais préféré qu’elle vous le dise à tous avant qu’on vienne. Mais je te jure, Eliza était terrorisée…  
\- J’imagine, je la connais, je vois à peu près ce que ça a pu lui faire. Elle a le don de trop se prendre la tête. J’ai hésité à le dire aux parents, mais je voulais pas la trahir…  
\- Mais, au final, ils s’en fichent que je sois une femme, non ?  
\- En tous cas de ce que j’ai vu, ça a eu l’air de ne choquer personne. Ils ont juste été décontenancé au début par la surprise, mais au final le dîner avait bien commencé.  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose maintenant tu crois ?, demandai-je un peu triste.  
\- Je sais pas trop… Tout le monde avait presque fini son assiette, on était pas loin du dessert, on n’a qu’à débarrasser non ?  
        Nous nous exécutâmes.  
        J’avais très peur que leur mère m’en veuille à vie. Mais au moins j’avais le père et une des sœurs de mon côté. Et je stressais, j’avais envie de partir à la recherche d’Eliza moi aussi, je n’aimais pas la savoir peut-être seule dehors à cette heure-ci. Avant de commencer à débarrasser je lui envoyai un texto pour savoir comment elle allait.  
        Riley essaya un peu de changer de sujet pendant que nous faisions le ménage. Elle était vraiment gentille. Plus je lui parlais plus je voyais une ressemblance entre Eliza et elle. Dans leur attitude, dans leur façon de penser. J’étais un peu soulagée. Mais j’espérais que la soirée allait mieux se finir…  
Pleines de bonne attention, Riley et moi préparâmes la table pour le dessert. Et nous nous rassîmes à nos places, en silence, essayant de capter des bruits qui viendraient de l’étage ou du dehors. Il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment où je commençais à me sentir mal à l’aise. Et enfin Eliza répondit à mon texto. « J’ai besoin de toi » disait-il tout simplement. Un peu affolée je lui répondis de me dire où elle se trouvait. Je lui appris aussi que son frère et sa sœur étaient parti à sa recherche. Elle me renvoya presqu’instantanément qu’elle ne les avait pas croisés, elle joignit sa localisation.  
\- Je vais chercher Eliza, dis-je en me levant brusquement, Je sais où elle est.  
\- D’accord, me répondit Riley, J’appelle Pat’ et Andrea pour leur dire de rentrer.  
\- Merci.  
\- Merci à toi Alycia.  
\- Je te la ramène !  
        Je lui lançai un sourire et sortis.  
        Eliza était à l’arrête de bus. J’essayais de retrouver le chemin de mémoire. Je n’avais pas un très bon sens de l’orientation. Je dus faire demi-tour plus d’une fois avant de tomber sur elle. Je la voyais de dos, assise à l’arrête de bus. Je m’approchai doucement et m’installai à ses côtés sans parler. Elle se réfugia dans mes bras et pleura un long moment. Je lui frottai le dos et déposai des baisers dans ses cheveux pour la calmer.  
\- Je savais que ça se passerait mal…, finit-elle par dire en levant son visage vers le mien.  
        Je le pris entre mes mains et essuyai ses larmes avec mes pouces.  
\- Ça va s’arranger. Ta maman a juste eu un peu de mal que tu ne lui dises pas, mais je suis sûre que si tu as une discussion avec elle, elle comprendra et te pardonnera. Il faut juste que tu lui expliques, seule à seule. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais tu l’aimes, tu peux le faire.  
\- Tu m’en crois capable ?  
\- Bien sûr. Et ça lui fera sûrement plaisir d’avoir une conversation avec sa fille qu’elle voit si rarement ces dernières années, tu ne penses pas ? Et à toi aussi ça te fera du bien.  
\- Mmmh… Et toi, ça va ?  
\- Tu sais, ils m’ont plutôt l’air de m’avoir bien accepté. Une fois que ta maman t’aura pardonné, elle pourra m’accueillir.  
\- T’as sûrement raison… Merci d’être venu me chercher…  
\- C’est normal…  
        Je l’embrassai rapidement et nous nous levâmes pour repartir en direction de la maison. Elle me tenait la main sur le chemin.  
\- C’est un peu un désastre quand même ce dîner…  
\- Ça fera quelque chose à raconter à nos petits enfants !, dis-je pleine de volonté.  
        Cela eut pour effet de la faire sourire.  
        Nous pénétrâmes doucement dans la maison, comme pour ne pas déranger. La fratrie était installée dans le salon, autour de la table. Au moment où nous passâmes la porte, le père d’Eliza arriva.  
\- Elle est toujours dans la chambre…, nous dit-il.  
\- Je vais aller lui parler, dit Eliza.  
        J’eus une angoisse soudaine qui monta. J’allais me retrouver seule avec ma belle-famille quasi au complet. Mais je ne pouvais de toute façon pas éviter cette situation. Une fois Eliza disparue dans les escaliers ils m’invitèrent à m’asseoir avec eux.

 

**PDV Eliza.**

        Je frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre de mes parents, mais n’attendit pas de réponse pour entrer.  
\- Maman…  
\- Eliza…  
        Je m’approchai doucement et pris place à ses côtés. Elle avait pleuré.  
\- Je suis désolée maman, j’aurais dû te prévenir avant au lieu de débarquer avec Alycia comme ça. J’étais persuadée au fond de moi que vous le prendriez bien, mais il y a eu quand même cette peur qui m’a enrobée. J’ai essayé de trouver la force de vous en parler, mais ça m’a été impossible… Tu sais bien que j’ai toujours été proche de Riley et très complice avec elle. C’est pour ça qu’à elle j’ai pu lui dire. Parce que je n’avais pas peur de la décevoir. Parce que Riley n’attend rien de moi. Mais vous, toi et papa, c’est différent. Je veux vous prouver que je réussi dans la vie, que je mène une existence accomplie. Alors j’avais peur de vous décevoir en vous ramenant une fille. Du fait que du coup ça me serait plus difficile d’avoir des enfants, du fait que vous pourriez penser que ma vie serait moins facile, du fait que je vous avais déjà présenté quelques garçons. Alors peut-être que ma peur n’excuse pas ce que tu vois comme une trahison, mais pour le moment c’est la seule explication que je peux te donner.  
\- Tu ne me décevras jamais Eliza. Tu es ma fille et je t’aime.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu as aussi mal réagi ce soir ?  
\- Je… C’est vrai que voir débarquer Alycia comme ça, j’ai pas tout compris tout de suite. Il m’a fallu un petit temps d’adaptation. Et le fait que ta sœur le savait et pas moi, ça a augmenté mon choc, si on peut dire ça comme ça, et j’ai un peu sur réagi. J’ai été blessée en tant que mère. J’ai eu l’impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose, dans ton éducation, dans la manière que j’ai eu de t’aimer…  
\- Tu sais, c’est pas à cause de toi si j’aime les filles, je…  
\- Non, me coupa-t-elle, Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je veux dire, en tant que mère, si tu n’as pas eu le courage de me dire que tu aimais une femme, c’est forcément que j’ai dû rater quelque chose à un moment. Qu’un jour j’ai fait un truc qui a fait que tu as perdu ta confiance en moi. Enfin, c’est ce que je pense.  
\- Maman… Je ne pense pas que ça soit toi le problème. J’ai toujours eu du mal à parler de mes sentiments, alors oui ça vient sûrement de mon éducation, mais ce n’est pas un manque de confiance en toi qui cause cela. C’est juste ma façon d’être, extravagante sur certains sujets, réservée sur d’autres. C’est peut-être aussi tous les réseaux sociaux, où les gens peuvent être très vilains, qui m’ont fait perdre une certaine confiance en moi et en les êtres que j’aime.  
\- Tu crois que je me suis laissée emporté par l’émotion ?  
\- Un peu oui… Mais c’est de ma faute, j’aurais dû te le dire…  
        Il y eut un silence et je repris.  
\- Mais, maman, alors, Alycia ne te pose aucun problème ?  
\- Non… Elle a l’air très sympathique cette fille. Je vois bien qu’elle a essayé de faire bonne impression, elle s’est faite toute belle. Je ne l’ai même pas reconnue tout de suite… Et… Et je viens juste de lui donner un terrible aperçu de moi et de notre famille… Mon dieu, Eliza, je suis désolée…  
\- Mais non, c’est rien. Je suis sûre que papa et les autres l’ont déjà très bien intégrée et qu’ils sont tous en train de parler librement dans le salon.  
\- Je suis désolée Eliza… Ça va pas très fort en ce moment… Je veux dire, tout le monde va bien, vous grandissez tous, vous prenez votre envole, et je me sens vieillir. Ça me terrifie. Alors, quand j’ai pensé que tu avais perdu ta confiance en moi, ça m’a mis un autre coup, j’ai eu peur… Je suis désolée…  
\- Oh mais non maman, c’est rien. C’est normal, on arrive tous à des moments de notre vie où on doit faire face à la réalité. Tu sais que tu pouvais m’en parler mmh ? J’essaierai de venir te voir plus souvent quand je serais en Australie, d’accord ?  
\- Merci…  
        Je finis par la prendre dans mes bras. Elle pleura un peu, et quand nous nous séparâmes, j’essuyai ses larmes.  
\- On redescend ?, proposai-je.  
\- Oui, que j’accueil convenablement ma future belle fille !  
\- Tu l’as déjà adoptée, ça me fait plaisir !  
        Elle m’envoya un énorme sourire. Et avant que je n’ouvre la porte elle me stoppa.  
\- Eliza ?  
\- Oui maman ?  
\- Tu l’aimes ?  
\- Enormément…  
\- Alors je l’aime déjà !  
        Un autre sourire finit de revigorer son visage.

 

**PDV Alycia**

        En attendant qu’Eliza et Lucy reviennent, nous avions finalement commencé à manger le dessert. Et je ne savais plus comment la discussion avait commencé lorsqu’elles apparurent dans la cuisine. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai que j’étais en train de m’intégrer et que tout stress, malgré la situation inhabituelle, m’avait quitté.  
        La mère d’Eliza s’excusa à mainte reprise devant moi et la soirée put reprendre un cours normal et finir bien mieux que comme elle avait commencé.

        Finalement nous quittâmes la famille d’Eliza en de très bon termes. Cette fois Lucy me prit dans ses bras avec une réelle tendresse. Eliza promit à sa famille qu’elle passerait plus souvent. Comme je l’avais promis à ma mère.

\- Finalement tout ça nous a plutôt rapproché de nos familles, dis-je alors que nous atteignions l’arrêt de bus.  
\- C’est vrai ! D’ailleurs je me disais, on pourrait passer nos repas du dimanche chez nos familles, non ? Un week-end chez toi, un week-end chez moi ? Quand on sera toutes les deux en Australie bien sûr.  
\- J’aime l’idée ! Il faudra leur proposer.

\- La prochaine étape c’est les médias, dis-je alors que nous étions dans le bus.  
\- On peut attendre un peu si tu veux, hein ?  
\- Bah tu sais, de toute façon, on va pas aller chercher les médias pour leur dire. On vit notre vie, on se tient la main dans la rue quand on en a envie, on va forcément se faire photographier par quelqu’un, et si on nous pose la question on ne niera pas.  
\- Ça me plait comme programme ! En vrai j’ai hâte de voir la réaction des fans…  
\- Ils vont devenir fous !, m’exclamai-je en riant.  
\- D’ailleurs, tu ne m’avais pas dit que leur comportement te gênait parfois ?  
\- Mmh, c’est pas vraiment leur comportement, enfin… Je trouve ça beau qu’ils aient créé une communauté, il y a sûrement des gens qui se sont rencontré grâce au « Clexa » et il n’y a rien de plus beau ! Je trouve aussi qu’ils ne manquent pas d’imagination, certains font de magnifiques dessins. Mais tu sais comme je suis pudique, et parfois, certains dessins osés, certaines fictions qu’ils écrivent, peuvent me mettre mal à l’aise quand j’y pense trop. Mais au final, depuis qu’on est ensemble, ça passe mieux.  
\- Oui je vois… Ça me fait rire moi leurs dessins ! Je trouve ça touchant. On représente un peu un idéal pour eux.  
\- Du coup, si les deux actrices sortent réellement ensemble…  
\- Comme tu dis Alycia, ils vont devenir fous !  
        Nous rîmes en sortant du bus.  
        A peine arrivées sur le palier de la porte que Maia nous ouvrit.  
\- Je veux tout savoir !, hurla quasiment cette dernière en me sautant au cou.  
\- Eum, hésitai-je en voyant le visage de Eliza se renfrogner, On est fatiguée, ça c’est pas si bien passé que ça, enfin ça c’est bien terminé je te rassure ! Mais si ça ne t’embête pas trop, on en parle demain ? Promit on te donnera les détails !  
        Maia fit d’abord la moue mais finit par accepter et nous laissa entrer. Elle était en fait déjà en pyjama, prête à aller dormir. Elle n’attendait que nous. Elle alla donc vite se glisser dans sa chambre après nous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et fait promettre Eliza de tout lui raconter.

\- Elle me plaît bien ta coloc’, dit Eliza en entrant dans ma chambre.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Je veux dire, elle est super sympas, drôle, j’espère qu’on va devenir de vraies amies !  
\- Je n’ai aucun de doutes là-dessus ! C’est plutôt en bonne voie pour le moment.

\- Hé mais dis-moi !, s’exclama soudainement Eliza alors que nous nous brossions les dents.  
\- Tout à l’heure, t’as dit que chertaines ficchions écrites par les fans te mettaient mal à l’aise. Mais alors, cha veut dire que t’en as lu ?!  
\- Che plaide coupable…  
\- Intérechant…  
        Elle cracha un bon coup et se rinça la bouche puis elle me laissa faire.  
\- Et t’en as lu des biens ?, demanda Eliza.  
\- Hé franchement y’en a des pas mal ! Je me souviens d’une qui se passe à la Cité des Lumières. En gros c’est l’épisode 16 de la saison 3, en mieux !  
\- En mieux ?  
\- Ouais parce que Lexa et Clarke se retrouvent vraiment, et elles sont vraiment toutes les deux pour détruire la Cité, c’est pas comme dans la série où Lexa se barre ! Et puis la fin a quand même un happy ending pour Clarke.  
\- Je vois je vois… Et t’entends quoi par « se retrouvent vraiment » ?  
\- Euh bah euh, elles font l’amour, plusieurs fois je crois…  
\- De plus en plus intéressant tout ça ! Ça te dirait de m’en lire un extrait ?  
        Elle s’approcha langoureusement de moi.  
\- « Un » extrait mmh ?, répondis-je avec malice.  
\- Disons qu’on peut passer le début de l’histoire, jusqu’à leurs retrouvailles…  
\- Allez, pourquoi pas !  
\- C’est vrai ?, répondit-elle toute excitée.  
\- Oui ! Faut bien pimenter parfois !  
\- Ouuuuuuh j’ai hâte ! Je me mets en tenue de nuit !  
        Je ris devant tant d’enthousiasme. Nous nous changeâmes et nous glissâmes sous les draps. Je l’embrassai avec envie et attrapai mon smartphone. Je retrouvais la fiction en question assez vite et recherchai le passage désiré.  
\- Ah tiens !, dis-je.  
\- T’as trouvé ?!  
\- Pas encore, mais je peux te lire ce passage ? Leur premier baiser. Clarke est arrivée à la Cité, elle arrive dans une sorte de pièce qui reproduit la salle du trône de Lexa et Lexa débarque. Je peux ?  
\- Avec plaisir !  
\- Alors…  
        Je me raclai la gorge, pris une voix posée et commençai ma lecture.  
\- « C’était ça. C’était l’exacte réplique de la « salle du trône » du Commander à Polis. Mais pourquoi était-elle cachée ? En tous les cas, il était maintenant sûr que Lexa était connectée à cet endroit. Une vague de souvenirs submergea Clarke. Elle s’avança vers la fenêtre. Une brise fit voler ses cheveux. Elle monta sur l’estrade et posa délicatement sa main sur le haut du trône. ‘- Clarke’. Le cœur de Clarke se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle se retourna aussitôt et un sourire s’afficha sur son visage sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire. ‘-Le… »  
\- Attends, attends !, dit Eliza en me coupant, Laisse-moi faire Clarke !  
\- Ahah, avec plaisir !  
        Eliza se rapprocha de moi pour lire le texte. Je lui indiquai sur l’écran où j’en étais et repris ma lecture.  
\- « Elle se retourna aussitôt et un sourire s’afficha sur son visage sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire. »  
\- « Lexa… », dit Eliza en essayant d’entrer dans le rôle.  
        J’eus un petit rire doux et continuai.  
\- « La jeune brune sourit à son tour. Elle portait sa tenue de Heda, sa tenue de guerre, mais son visage n’était pas maquillé. Clarke ne put plus se retenir et fonça dans les bras de Lexa. Leurs corps s’entrechoquèrent et Lexa dut faire pression sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber. Elles s’enlacèrent un instant. ‘- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Cla…’. Clarke ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et fonça sur la bouche de Lexa. Cette dernière répondit au baiser avec grande envie. Leurs bouches se séparèrent à plusieurs reprises avant de s’unir à nouveau. Leurs mains s’enroulaient dans les cheveux de l’autre. Le cœur de Clarke manquait des battements, une chaleur douce et intense l’enrobait. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien. Quant à Lexa, qui ne comprenait pas encore l’enjeu de la situation, elle se laisser bercer par les respirations saccadées de l’être aimé. Elle fermait les yeux et profitait de chaque contact avec les lèvres de Clarke. Elles finirent par se lâcher, presque à bout de souffle. »  
        J’attendais qu’Eliza dise la prochaine phrase, mais au lieu de ça, elle attrapa mon visage et essaya de m’embrasser en reproduisant ce que le texte disait. J’y pris goût. Et lorsqu’elle me lâcha elle dit sa réplique.  
\- « Tu m’as tellement manqué… »  
\- « Chuchota Clarke en collant son front à celui de Lexa. Lexa posa ses mains sur les joues de Clarke et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l’instant. »  
\- Ouuuuuh, j’adore ça !, s’exclama Eliza, La suite !  
\- Ahah ! Je te cherche le passage auquel je pensais, attends…  
        Je fis dérouler le texte et tombai enfin sur ce que je cherchai.  
\- C’est ça ! Aloooooors.  
        Eliza enroula ses doigts avec les miens et se concentra elle aussi sur le texte.  
\- « L’ex Commander fonça sur la bouche de Clarke. », commençai-je à lire, « La nouvelle Chancelière accepta le baiser en fronçant les sourcils de surprise. Puis elle y répondit vite. Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de Lexa et ouvrit doucement la bouche pour accepter la langue de sa partenaire. Lexa y pénétra lentement et leurs salives dansèrent. Clarke poussa Lexa pour la forcer à s’asseoir sur le trône. La brune la regarda tendrement pendant qu’elle prenait place sur ses cuisses. La blonde enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Lexa et replongea sur sa bouche. Dans cette position Lexa devait lever la tête. Elle se sentait inférieure mais cela ne la gênait pas du tout. La brune passa ses mains sous le haut de Clarke pour caresser toute l’entendu de son dos. Clarke frissonnait, autant qu’elle aurait frissonné dans la réalité. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, elle avait l’impression d’être retourné au jour de leur première fois. Chaque baiser de Lexa faisait monter en elle un désir qui allait au-delà du supportable. Elle sentait son cœur brûler, sa peau se consumer. C’était comme si elle devenait folle. Ses mains se précipitèrent sur les vêtements de Lexa pour les lui enlever. Lexa fit de même et elles se retrouvèrent torse nu l’une devant l’autre. Elles stoppèrent leurs baisers pour se regarder un instant. Elles sourirent abondamment et finirent par rire. Un rire doux et incontrôlable. Un rire de bonheur. Leurs épaules se soulevaient à l’unisson. C’était la première fois que Clarke la voyait rire. Cette pensée ne fit qu’accroitre la sensation de chaleur, de bonheur, qui l’entourait. Elles finirent par se calmer, Clarke essuya des larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa. »  
        Une réplique de Lexa arrivait. J’essayai de changer un peu ma voix. Comme pour la série, j’effaçai mon accent australien et pris une voix de leader.  
\- « ‘-Je te veux, moi aussi,’ dit Lexa comme pour répondre à ce que Clarke lui avait dit avant qu’elle ne meure. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Clarke prit la tête de Lexa dans ses mains et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Lexa caressa une dernière fois le dos de Clarke et fit glisser ses mains sur ses côtes, pour arriver sur sa poitrine. Elle lui caressa les seins tout en couvrant son cou de baisers. Clarke bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Son désir était bien réel. Pendant un instant elle souhaita rester ici toute sa vie. Un dilemme se créa dans son esprit, mais elle essaya de repousser ces idées pour se concentrer sur l’instant présent. Elle se racla la gorge et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa pour la pousser contre le trône. Ainsi, elle put venir couvrir le buste de sa partenaire de baisers. Lexa ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke. En elle aussi, le désir était à son comble. Elle pensait avoir perdu Clarke pour toujours, et pourtant elle se tenait devant elle. Elle avait cru halluciner lorsqu’elle avait vu la jeune skaikru arriver ici la veille. Mais tout cela était bien « réel ». Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque Clarke fit glisser sa langue sur sa poitrine. »  
        La main d’Eliza resserra son étreinte contre la mienne. Je la regardai, elle souriait. Je continuai ma lecture en souriant moi aussi.  
\- « La blonde remonta pour embrasser brièvement Lexa, puis elle se leva pour venir s’agenouiller en face du trône. Elle entreprit d’enlever ce qu’il restait de vêtements à l’ancienne Commander, qui l’aida un peu. Une fois que l’objet de ses convoitises fut libéré, Clarke commença à embrasser et caresser les mollets et cuisses de Lexa. Cette dernière s’agrippait aux accoudoirs du trône et essayait de contrôler sa respiration. La langue de Clarke se balada le long de la cuisse gauche de Lexa et arriva enfin à son but. La Chancelière… »  
\- La Chancelière ?, m’interrompit Eliza.  
\- Ah oui, Clarke a été élue Chancelière avant d’arriver à la Cité ! Mais c’était déjà écrit au début de ce que j’ai lu, tu m’écoutes pas hein !  
\- Ah d’accord ! Non, mais si ! Mais je suis trop occupée à imaginer !  
\- Mouais, mouais.  
        Je me reconcentrai et repris.  
\- « La Chancelière y déposa d’abord un baiser qui fit défaillir Lexa, puis elle entreprit d’y promener sa langue, lentement, doucement, avec envie et passion. La grounder finit par passer sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle retenait ses gémissements car elle en avait un peu honte mais elle avait du mal à les contenir. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait l’impression qu’une pieuvre grouillait dans son estomac. Une des mains de Clarke quitta la cuisse de Lexa pour venir s’enlacer avec la main de cette dernière qui était toujours agrippée au trône. Les doigts de Lexa se crispèrent, ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans le dos de la main de Clarke. Encore quelques baisers et coups de langue et le corps de Lexa se cambra une ultime fois sous un râle de plaisir. Elle se laissa glisser du siège et se retrouva à genoux, à terre, face à Clarke. Elles s’embrassèrent, alors même que Lexa aurait dû reprendre son souffle. Mais ici, cela ne semblait pas poser problème. »  
\- Hé !, intervint Eliza, Tout à l’heure, après leur baiser de retrouvaille elles étaient essoufflées !  
\- Hé oh, ça va ! L’histoire a peut-être des défauts mais là n’est pas la question ! Laisse-moi lire, zut !  
        Elle rit, fit une tête de chat innocent et me laissa continuer.  
\- « Lexa poussa Clarke et elle se retrouva allongée sur elle. Elle attrapa les mains de la blonde pour les caler au-dessus de sa tête. Ses deux mains s’enlacèrent dans celles de Clarke pendant qu’elles s’embrassaient toujours aussi passionnément. Une des mains de Lexa se détacha d’une de Clarke pour descendre lentement caresser son bras, son visage, son cou, son épaule, son sein, son flanc, sa cuisse, son ventre. »  
        Lorsque je prononçai le mot « cuisse », ma main glissa sur celle de Eliza et remonta jusqu’à son ventre. Je la sentis frémir.  
\- « Les caresses durèrent un petit temps avant que sa main ne s’aventure entre les cuisses de Clarke qui ne put retenir un gémissement qui s’engouffra dans la bouche de Lexa. Au bout d’un moment, Clarke soufflait tellement qu’elle n’était plus capable d’embrasser. Elles se regardaient toutes les deux dans les yeux. Ce qui avait pour effet d’être encore plus jouissif pour la blonde. Elle s’agrippait au dos de Lexa. Son corps se cambrait, s’agitait, mais leurs yeux restaient fixés les uns dans les autres. La Chancelière finit par jouir, le regard planté dans celui de Lexa. Au son de ses gémissements, à l’intensité de son regard, à l’odeur de son souffle, Lexa ne résistait plus, elle sentit son cœur fondre et se serrer. Elle captura la jouissance de Clarke entre ses lèvres et le baiser dura presque une éternité. »  
\- C’est fini ?, demanda Eliza.  
\- Euh, oui.  
        Elle fit valser mon téléphone et se jeta sur moi. Ce fut un fois que sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne que je remarquai que ce petit jeu m’avait tout autant excité qu’elle.

 

* * *

 

**Oui oui j’ai coupé juste avant la scène d’amour. Bon, déjà parce que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (à cause des extraits), et aussi parce que j’aimerai essayer de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre ne soit qu’à propos de la scène d’amour qui va suivre. J’espère que j’arriverai à écrire ça. Fut une époque où je n’aimais plus les écrire, je me lance un petit défi !**

**A vos commentaires, et à la prochaine :D <3**


	12. Partie 4 : Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saluuuuuuuuut la compagnie ! Bon, je suis navrée, j’ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à écrire ce chapitre… Mais ! J’ai réussi ce que je voulais faire ! Un chapitre uniquement basé sur des scènes de c… d’amour ! Et en un peu plus de 7 pages Word s’ils vous plait !  
> Bon du coup c’est pas mal de description, pas mal de pensées de Alycia, donc j’espères que ce sera pas trop barbant parce que niveau action et avancement de l’histoire c’est pas trop ça hein !  
> Enfin j’espère que ça ira, et j’attends vos retours avec impatience !

**PDV Alycia**

        Elle fit valser mon téléphone et se jeta sur moi. Ce fut un fois que sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne que je remarquai que ce petit jeu m’avait tout autant excité qu’elle.  
        Eliza s’assit sur moi et continua ses baisers. Je précipitai mes mains sous son haut pour lui caresser le dos. Elle respirait fort et avait des mouvements maladroits lorsqu’elle me caresser les côtes. Je lui retirai vivement son t-shirt, elle se retrouva torse nu devant moi. J’avais envie d’elle tout de suite. Mais je voulais lui faire oublier la mauvaise journée qui venait de s’écouler. Il fallait que je lui sorte le grand jeu. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.  
        J’arrêtai de l’embrasser, la regardai dans les yeux. Elle voulut retrouver ma bouche mais je la poussai brusquement. Elle atterrit sur ses coudes sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me levai du lit et allai me positionner en face. Eliza se retourna et me regarda intriguée.  
\- Installe-toi bien, osai-je dire.  
        Elle eut un sourire interrogatif et se cala bien confortablement au fond du lit sur les oreillers moelleux. La vision de son corps à demi nu, de sa poitrine libre, de son air surpris mêlé à son désir, me donnait du courage. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire. J’en sortis une boîte que j’avais cachée en hauteur. Je lui montrai brièvement l’objet de tel sorte qu’elle ne puisse pas deviner ce que c’était, mais qu’elle se doute quand même que je lui réservais quelque chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque je posai la boîte sur la commode, elle voulut se redresser pour regarder mais je lui interdis et elle m’écouta. Elle se reconcentra sur moi et je pus commencer.  
        Je n’avais que ma simple tenue de nuit, un débardeur en soie crème et le short assortit. Cela resterait donc limité. Il fallait que je le fasse d’une manière sensuelle, et lente, pour faire monter le plaisir. Je me mis dos à Eliza croisai les mains sur mes épaules et les fis descendre lentement le long de mes bras, mes côtes, mes hanches, mes fesses, tout en balançant légèrement mon corps de droite à gauche. Je pensais soudain à mettre de la musique, mais c’était trop tard. Puis il ne fallait pas réveiller Maia…  
        Je restai de dos et posai la paume de ma main gauche sur mon épaule droite. Je caressai doucement l’épaule avant de faire descendre la bretelle qui s’y retenait. J’exécutai le même mouvement pour l’autre bretelle. Je tournai la tête pour jeter un regard empli d’amour et de désir à ma partenaire. Elle se mordait les lèvres et frétillait sur les draps avec impatience. Je repassai mes mains sur mes hanches, mais cette fois pour relever le tissu et le faire lentement glisser le long de ma peau frissonnante. Le tissu était agréable, la douceur et la situation m’excitait moi aussi. Je finis par croiser les bras pour faire passer le haut au-dessus de ma tête. Dans le mouvement je me retournai et le balançai sur Eliza. Elle le reçu en pleine tête et le retira lentement pour découvrir mon corps. Elle s’agrippa à mon vêtement et le serra contre elle en attendant la suite.  
        Suite qui allait être plus difficile à jouer. Avec un débardeur on pouvait un peu faire durer, mais avec un simple short, j’avoue que je manquais d’imagination. Toutefois, j’essayai d’adopter la même méthode. Je me mis de profil par rapport à Eliza puis je me penchai en avant et descendis jusqu’à toucher mes chevilles avec mes doigts. Je remontai lentement en me caressant les jambes. Une fois le tissu du short atteint, je le relevai doucement pour lui dévoiler un bout de mes fesses. Elle eut l’air d’apprécier, ce qui me fit sourire. Mes mains continuèrent leur ascension et atterrirent sur mes seins. Je me caressai légèrement en la regardant. Elle se mordillait les lèvres avec envie et frustration. Ma main gauche quitta ma poitrine pour glisser le long de mon ventre et se glisser sous le short. Je me caressai là aussi tout en laissant mon désire s’exprimer. Elle s’agrippa encore plus à mon haut et serra les jambes. J’arrêtai de me caresser et fis descendre tout doucement le dernier vêtement qui me couvrait. Une fois qu’il atteignit mes pieds, je me penchai de nouveau en avant pour aller le chercher. Lui aussi atterrit sur Eliza qui le mena à ses narines pour le humer abondamment avant de le jeter à terre avec le haut. Elle me fit un signe de la main qui m’indiquait de la rejoindre. Je m’exécutai et marchai à quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu’à sa hauteur. Eliza entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et m’embrassa avec envie. Avec mes mains j’attrapai ses hanches pour l’aider à s’allonger sur le lit. Lorsqu’elle souleva ses fesses pour se positionner, j’en profitai pour lui retirer son short.  
        Je n’avais pas oublié la boîte. Mais je voulais d’abord la rendre folle. Avec un mouvement de force, elle m’obligea à m’allonger sur elle et croisa ses jambes par-dessus mes fesses. Dans cette position je sentais la chaleur de son sexe contre le bas de mon ventre. C’était assez plaisant. Elle m’embrassait tout en essayant de caresser mes fesses et mes cuisses avec ses pieds et ses jambes. Avec ses bras elle caressait la largeur de mon dos et remontai souvent contre ma nuque pour la serrer entre son pouce et le reste de sa main, en signe d’affection et d’appartenance. J’aimais beaucoup lorsqu’elle faisait ça.  
        Je réussis finalement à me libérer de ses jambes et à me redresser pour pouvoir utiliser mes mains. Une de mes mains me servit bien évidemment d’appui, pendant que l’autre alla redécouvrir sa poitrine. Je passai lentement sur ses mamelons, c’était ce qui la rendait folle. Tout doucement, à la limite de l’effleurement, elle me l’avait dit, et je l’avais également moi-même compris, c’était ce qui faisait parcourir des frissons dans tout son corps. Je l’embrassais tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt dans le cou. Ma main quitta le sein droit pour rejoindre le gauche. Ma bouche quitta son visage pour rejoindre son ventre. Je l’embrassai tout autour de son sexe sans jamais l’atteindre. Plus je m’en approchais plus son corps se cambrait, plus son souffle devenait rauque. Je sentais qu’elle me suppliait dans ses gémissements. Je voulu abréger sa torture et remontai lui mordiller la langue, puis les lèvres. Ma main quitta son sein pour se diriger où était ma bouche. Elle fut moins prude que ma bouche, et, après avoir caresser les nombreuses zones érogènes autour de cet endroit, mes doigts entrèrent enfin en contact avec son sexe humide. Elle eut un souffle de soulagement et ses cuisses se relâchèrent pour profiter. Je la caressai habilement, mes mouvements rendus facile par l’excitation d’Eliza. Je faisais de lent vas et vient réguliers tout en caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Je savais que comme ça, elle pouvait tenir des heures sans jamais se lasser.  
        J’arrêtai doucement mes mouvements et retirai ma main. Son corps se cambra encore quelque instant pour en demander plus. Mais je l’embrassai comme pour conclure le baiser et me levai. Elle parut déçue et me demanda de revenir contre elle. Je lui fis non de la tête. Elle arbora une expression et une gestuelle signifiant un « pourquoi ? » et je lui désignai la boîte sur la commode. Elle acquiesça et se redressa en tendant la tête vers l’objet pour essayer de voir. J’allai prendre la boîte et la lui présentai. L’objet contenu était explicitement représenté sur l’emballage.  
\- Un gode ceinture ?!, ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer Eliza.  
\- Double. Et vibrant…, me sentis-je obligée de préciser les joues rouges.  
\- Oh, je vois l’utilité…  
        Elle se leva, s’approcha de moi et me prit l’objet des mains. De l’autre elle me poussa presque violemment pour que je me retrouve sur le lit. C’était à elle maintenant de prendre le dessus. J’avais acheté cet accessoire pour essayer. Mais l’objet avait pris une autre tournure dans l’esprit d’Eliza et je pensais savoir où elle voulait en venir.  
        Un soir, après l’amour, nous avions entamé une discussion sur nos fantasmes, et c’était là que j’en avais parlé à Eliza. Je n’avais pas été avec beaucoup d’hommes, mais j’avais aimé faire l’amour avec eux, donc j’aimais la pénétration. Pour répondre à ce premier désir j’avais acheté le vibromasseur mauve que nous avions inauguré lorsqu’elle était arrivée chez moi. Mais ce goût pour la pénétration couplé à mon amour pour elle avait fait naître une envie nouvelle en moi. J’avais comme cette envie qu’Eliza se retrouve à la place d’un homme. Qu’elle puisse me faire l’amour, en me pénétrant, et qu’elle y ressente, elle aussi, du plaisir. Cela me paraissait irréalisable. La femme n’avait pas d’attribut prévu à cet effet.  
        Je voyais donc bien où elle voulait en venir lorsqu’elle avait dit « je vois l’utilité » en s’emparant du jouet que je venais de sortir. Elle voulait essayer de reproduire ce fantasme. Mais je n’étais pas très convaincue. Eliza aussi aimait la pénétration, et c’était pour cela que j’avais acheté cet accessoire. J’avoue que c’était aussi parce que l’idée de pénétrer Eliza dans une sorte de position de domination me faisait assez envie. Mais je n’avais de base pas penser à réaliser ce fantasme qui me paraissait irréalisable. Enfin, je m’étais assez occupée d’elle pour le moment, c’était à mon tour de me laisser chouchouter.  
Je l’observai en train de galérer avec le gode ceinture. Ça avait un côté marrant et excitant. Elle se débattait pour essayer de comprendre. Mais elle finit par tout mettre bien en ordre et enfila le harnais qu’elle resserra à sa convenance. Avant de revenir sur le lit elle devait «enfiler » son coté de l’objet. Elle hésita un instant en me regardant, puis finis par pénétrer la partie réservée à cet effet en elle. Un petit couinement de plaisir lui échappa et elle rougit avant de remonter sur le lit. Comme moi un peu plus tôt, elle se faufila à quatre pattes jusqu’à m’atteindre. Elle m’embrassa pendant un temps, en se gardant bien de me faire sentir ce facsimilé de sexe masculin qu’elle avait entre les jambes.  
\- Retournes-toi…, chuchota-t-elle en me laissant la place pour m’exécuter.  
       Son « ordre » m’électrisa. Il fit monter en moi une telle envie coupable que je me retournai sans hésiter. J’étais ainsi allongée sur le ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m’indiquer que je devais me relever. Je m’exécutai et me retrouvai à quatre pattes, dos à Eliza. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues lorsque j’imaginai la scène. J’avais honte rien que d’y penser. Mais après tout, j’étais amoureuse d’elle, Eliza était à priori amoureuse de moi, j’avais confiance en elle, j’avais envie d’elle, alors je n’avais aucune raison d’être gênée. Tout ce que j’avais à faire était de me laisser porter par le désir et d’y répondre.  
        Je sentis Eliza se rapprocher de moi. Elle me caressa les hanches, le bas du dos et le haut des fesses. Elle fit glisser ses mains et vint me donner deux baisers. Un sur chaque fesse. Elle savait que cette configuration ne me mettait pas forcément à l’aise, et j’avais bien conscience qu’elle faisait tout pour être douce et me mettre en confiance. Sa douceur me réchauffait le cœur. Son deuxième baiser se transforma en coups de langue. Doucement elle finit par arriver sur mon sexe. J’essayai de ne pas me faire une représentation mentale de notre position et profitai un maximum des sensations. J’étais en équilibre sur mes mains et j’agrippai les draps entre mes doigts. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier. Mon corps se cambrait plus que ce que j’avais imaginé. Mais je ne devais pas partir tout de suite. La soirée était loin d’être terminée.  
\- Eliza…, implorai-je à bout.  
        Elle comprit, embrassa mon intimité avant de la quitter et se redressa. Sa main droite se posa sur ma hanche droite. De sa main gauche elle dut saisir la partie du sextoy qui m’était destiné et le fit lentement pénétrer en moi. Je fermai fort les yeux et resserrai mon emprise sur les draps. J’imaginais qu’elle appuya sur un bouton, car l’objet se mit à vibrer chaleureusement. Elle fit quelque vas et vient en gardant la main dessus, et une fois qu’elle eut trouvé le mouvement adéquat, elle le lâcha pour venir poser sa main sur ma hanche libre. Elle s’aida de son accroche sur mes hanches pour faire ses mouvements. Au début tout allait au ralentit. Il nous fallait prendre le rythme, il nous fallait nous habituer, il nous fallait rependre petit à petit du plaisir. Mais cela ne tarda pas. Les vas et vient de plus en plus sereins d’Eliza couplés aux vibrations faisaient parcourir en moi une sensation de plaisir et de bonheur intense. Je l’entendais respirer fort, dans le silence de la chambre, mais cela restait faible, je lui connaissais plus d’expression lorsqu’elle prenait un réel plaisir.  
        D’un coup, elle se pencha sur moi, me déséquilibrant. Je me retrouvai en appui sur les coudes. C’était, à y réfléchir, plus confortable ainsi. Et sentir sa poitrine se coller sur mon dos avait rehaussé mon plaisir. Eliza se mit à m’embrasser les épaules et le cou. Le coup de grâce fut donné lorsqu’elle glissa sa main contre mon ventre pour venir caresser mon clitoris. Mouvement qu’elle fit à l’exacte moment même où son souffle s’engouffra dans mon oreille lorsque sa bouche m’en mordit le lobe. J’étais à sa merci. Mais le plus jouissif dans tout cette situation, c’était que je commençai à l’entendre prendre du plaisir. Je sentais qu’elle faisait les mouvements pour moi mais aussi pour elle. Elle aussi était pénétré en ce moment même, et les vibrations de l’objet devaient exercer une agréable pression sur l’extérieur de son sexe. Je ne pouvais qu’accepter son désir. Elle semblait en prendre énormément, et je ne bougeais pas le petit doigt. Eliza me faisait l’amour, elle me donnait du plaisir et arrivait à en ressentir se faisant. Tout ce dont je rêvais. Eliza était en train d’accomplir ce fantasme si cher qui ne me quittait plus depuis quelques temps.  
        Comment diable mon esprit avait-il pu imaginer un fantasme aussi gênant ? J’étais une fille très réservée. Jamais je n’avais osé de positions trop « extravagantes » avec mes ex. Et pourtant, j’étais là, à quatre pattes au milieu de mon lit, une femme derrière moi prenant possession de mon corps tout en prenant elle-même son pied. Et pourtant la honte avait bel et bien quitté mon esprit. J’étais complètement désinhibée et relâchée. J’aimais ce qui était en train de se passer.  
        Sa poitrine se frottant sur mon dos, sa main gauche caressant mon intimité, sa bouche m’embrassant et gémissant à rythme régulier près de mon oreille, j’avais réellement l’impression qu’elle était en moi.  
\- Mon amour…, chuchota Eliza presque imperceptiblement.  
        Sa voix était rauque mais chaleureuse. Ce son se faufila sous tous les pores de ma peau. Je respirai sa voix, je vécu son timbre, j’embrassai cette vibration. Je l’expirai une dernière fois avant de pouvoir lui répondre.  
\- Je t’aime, furent les seuls mots qui puissent m’échapper en ce moment si intime.  
        Ses sentiments à mon égard répondirent en gémissement plus profondément que les précédents. Ses vas et vient redoublèrent d’intensité, aussi bien ceux de son bassin que de sa main. La seule chose que je pouvais faire en cet instant était de me concentrer sur mon désir, et d’écouter le sien, pour accentuer le mien. L’écouter n’était pas difficile, Eliza était une personne très expressive. La situation me rendait folle, j’étais au bord de l’évanouissement. Mon cœur battait à en rompre mes côtes, à en faire exploser les veines à mes tempes. Mon souffle se coupait par saccade, mes poumons s’asséchaient avant de reprendre d’énormes bols d’airs. Mes genoux et mes coudes commençaient à fusionner avec les draps. Des perles de sueurs glissaient de ma nuque jusqu’entre mes seins. Le bas ventre d’Eliza qui tamponnait sur mes fesses secouait mon estomac de spasmes de bonheur. Le plaisir que recevait le bas de mon corps avait atteint un niveau que je n’avais quasiment jamais connu. Ni avec Eliza auparavant, ni avec personne d’autre. Mon cerveau bouillonnait. J’étais ailleurs. Je ne savais pas où, mais certainement sur un endroit meilleur que cette Terre. Ailleurs, loin, loin, très loin, avec Eliza et son désir.  
        Des sons aigus commencèrent à passer la barrière des lèvres de ma partenaire. Ce fut ainsi que je compris qu’Eliza était sur le même paradis que moi. Plus rien ne nous reliait au monde réel, et pourtant, plus rien ne nous séparait elle et moi. Elle donna encore quelques caresses, encore quelques coups de reins et je la sentis partir. J’aurais voulu prendre cet envole avec elle, mais malgré l’immense plaisir qui me parcourait, je n’étais pas encore prête. Je la sentir jouir en moi. Pas au sens courant de ce terme, mais vraiment, c’était en moi, avec moi, grâce à moi qu’elle venait d’atteindre l’orgasme. Elle appela mon nom à maintes reprises, enfin, un couinement de désir qui ressemblait à mon patronyme. Et ce fut au moment où son dernier râle de bonheur passa sa bouche que le mieux put commencer à monter. Elle s’évertuait à continuer ses mouvements. Elle voulait que j’atteigne la jouissance moi aussi. Et c’était pour ça que je l’aimais. Jamais égoïste, Eliza ne pensait pas seulement qu’à son propre désir mais aussi, et surtout, au mien. Je sentais mon corps me picoter de partout, l’orgasme envahir chacune de mes cellules. Et pour intensifier la chose, Eliza, comme pour m’encourager, me chuchotait des mots doux à l’oreille, tout en reprenant son souffle, ce qui rendait l’affaire encore meilleure. Ma tête bascula en arrière, si bien que je sentis ma pomme d’Adam faire un aller-retour lorsque je dégluti pour essayer de prendre une bouffé d’air plus grande. Mon dos se fit rond, mes jambes tremblèrent, mon souffle se coupa brusquement, mon bassin se cambra plusieurs fois vivement. Et une fois arrivée à mon point culminant, mes bras lâchèrent et je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit, respirant fortement, essayant d’avaler le plus d’air possible pour combler tout celui que je n’avais pas réussi à avaler.  
        Eliza se retira doucement, enleva le harnais, et vint s’allonger, sur le ventre, à mes côtés. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me regarda reprendre mes esprits. Son pied vint doucement caresser le mien. Et lorsque j’eus repris un souffle à peu près normal, elle approcha son visage du mien et caressa mon nez avec le bout du sien. Ce geste me fit fondre et je ne pus m’empêcher de lui donner un baiser.  
\- C’était parfait…, chuchotai-je une fois nos lèvres décollées.  
\- Ça aurait pu l’être plus, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Avec de l’entraînement ça le sera plus !, répondis-je avec un clin d’œil.  
        Cela la fit rire.  
\- Non, vraiment, dis-je en embrassant son front, C’était parfait…  
        Elle se redressa et entraîna mon mouvement. Nous nous retrouvâmes chacune sur le côté, face à face, et Eliza me prit dans ses bras. Je m’y blotti avec envie.  
        Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position. Elle me caressait le dos et les épaules, je lui papouillais le creux des reins. Je finis par lever la tête vers elle pour l’embrasser. D’abord seuls quelques effleurements, puis quelques légères morsures de lèvres. Eliza passa subtilement sa langue sur mes lèvres. Et lorsque je sortis la mienne le baiser s’intensifia.  
        Nos jambes s’entrecroisèrent, de tel façon que nos sexes se touchèrent presque. Quelques mouvements de nos deux êtres et le frottement de nos intimités respectives sur la cuisse de l’autre finirent de nous émoustiller. Ce fut agréable. Sans jamais séparer nos bouches, quelques mouvements de bassins, et nous jouîmes une seconde fois. Presque à l’unisson cette fois.  
        Je me séparai d’Eliza et me retournai sur le dos, posant un bras sur mes yeux. Elle resta tournée vers moi et me regarda respirer. Sa main vint caresser mon ventre. Je retirai mon bras et attrapai sa main.  
\- Mets-toi sur le ventre, lui demandai-je.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Est-ce que je t’ai demandé des explications tout à l’heure ?  
\- Non ahah !  
        Elle s’exécuta. Je me redressai et vins m’asseoir sur ses fesses. Je réunis mes cheveux, les entortillai pour faire en sorte qu’ils restent un minimum en place, et les jetai derrière moi. Je me frottai vivement les mains et entrepris de masser Eliza. Je commençai par poser mes mains sur ses hanches et remontai délicatement en appuyant sur mes pouces lorsque j’arrivai au niveau des omoplates. Je redescendis doucement mes mains en chatouillant son dos avec mes ongles. Elle se tortilla en riant. J’eus un sourire en coin. Je recommençai le mouvement plusieurs fois, toujours en la chatouillant lorsque je redescendais. Je ne savais pas vraiment faire les massages, mais nous avions voulu tester une fois, s’en étant plutôt bien sortis, nous recommencions de temps en temps. Et puis j’adorais observer toute l’étendue de son dos et pouvoir l’apprécier avec mes doigts. J’aimais aussi beaucoup saisir ses hanches entre mes mains, remonter et redescendre, cela me permettait d’apprécier ses courbes prononcées que j’aimais tant.  
        Je me penchai sur elle pour lui donner quelques baisers. Un sur son omoplate droite, un sur la gauche plus en dessous, un au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale et un sur sa fossette droite. Je recommençai mes massages, puis une autre série de baisers. Après avoir embrassé le dessus de sa fesse gauche, je remontai le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu’à son cou, en faisant glisser ma langue sur sa peau. Je la sentie frissonner, son duvet se hérissa et une légère chair de poule se forma. Je m’en amusai et lui embrassai le creux du cou avant de suçoter la peau pour y faire un suçon. Elle me caressa les cheveux pendant que je me concentrai à sucer sa peau. J’avais l’impression d’être un vampire. Sorte de revival de Carmilla. Cette idée me fit sourire et m’encouragea à continuer. Lorsque j’eus finis je me détachai, un filet de bave m’échappa. Je l’essuyai tendrement et admirai mon travail.  
\- Mouais, c’est moins beau que dans les films hein, dis-je.  
\- Du moment que ça part avant mon prochain tournage !  
\- Ça va ! Ça reste pas des mois non plus !  
        Elle fit un signe de tête pour approuver et désigna son dos avec son doigt, indiquant qu’elle voulait que je continue les massages. Ce que je fis. J’en profitai pour essayer d’autres mouvements, étant à l’écoute de son corps pour essayer de trouver les meilleurs placements.  
        Je finis encore une fois par lui léchouiller le dos plusieurs fois et y déposai quelques baisers. Une forte envie d’elle m’envahi d’un coup. J’en profitai d’avoir les lèvres posées sur son épaule pour remonter doucement et venir lui embrasser le cou. Je bifurquai lentement vers sa joue qu’elle me tendait. Je me surélevai pour permettre à Eliza de se retourner et elle m’embrassa elle aussi avec grande envie. J’en profitai pour m’allonger sur elle et nous nous embrassâmes avec passion.  
        J’aimais tout particulièrement être collée contre elle de cette façon. La sentir si proche de moi, son cœur raisonnant contre ma poitrine, son souffle s’engouffrant dans ma bouche et mes narines, son corps tremblant sous mes baisers et caresses, c’était quelque chose d’unique. Je n’avais jamais prêté attention à tous ces détails dans mes relations précédents. Ici, chaque mouvements et bruits qu’Eliza émettait, je les analysais, les écoutais, les savourais. Et je m’en nourrissais. Plus je la sentais heureuse et en proie au désir, plus mon bonheur augmentait et plus je faisais en sorte de combler nos désirs combinés.  
A ce moment même, je savais ce qu’elle voulait. En un an, même si nous avions eu de longues périodes sans nous voir, j’avais appris à connaître et reconnaître ses désirs. Je savais ce qu’elle aimait le plus, et même s’il nous restait encore plein de choses à découvrir et donc plein de ses envies à rajouter sur ma liste, ma liste actuelle avait assez de matière pour que je puisse lui faire du bien en variant les plaisirs. Je stoppai donc nos baisers pour descendre lentement et venir embrasser et suçoter ses seins. Ce n’était pas une pratique que j’avais aimé faire dans les premières fois, mais j’avais appris, à le faire de mieux en mieux oui, mais surtout appris à apprécier ce geste. Parce que ce n’étais pas pour moi que je le faisais mais pour elle. Et l’entendre prendre du plaisir en faisant telle ou telle chose faisait que j’appréciai de le faire. Si une action lui donnait du plaisir, j’aimais automatiquement la faire. Parce que mon amour pour elle était ainsi. Vouloir la rendre heureuse et tout faire pour son bien-être, pas pour le mien. Il fallait bien sûr que je sois heureuse moi aussi, mais je devais dire que Eliza savait me rendre la pareille et connaissait mon corps et mes réactions tout aussi bien que je connaissais le sien et les siennes.  
Je continuai mon parcours en lui donnant un millier, presque, de baisers sur le ventre et les cuisses, avant d’en déposer un, beaucoup plus doux, entre les jambes, à l’exacte bon endroit. Tous mes baisers précédents avaient suscité des réactions de sa part, mais celui-ci lui avait extirpé un beau gémissement. CE gémissement. Celui que je connaissais si bien. Qui voulait à la fois dire « j’aime ce qui se passe », « je t’aime », « continue ce que tu fais » et « je n’en peux plus ». CE gémissement qui me poussait à continuer, car j’étais sur la bonne voie. CE gémissement qui m’arrachait toujours un sourire et accélérait mon rythme cardiaque et mon excitation. De plus, plus nous faisions l’amour à la suite, plus nous étions excitées. Nous en arrivions à notre troisième fois, autant dire que j’étais au bord du gouffre du désir.  
        Je pris un soin tout particulier à embrasser et lécher cette zone de son corps que j’appréciais tout particulièrement. En même temps je baladais une de mes mains sur son ventre et ses côtes pendant que l’autre lui caressait un sein. Une de ses mains vint se lier à la mienne sur son ventre en signe d’affection. Plus son désir augmentait plus cette main se resserrait sur moi.  
        J’avais beau la connaître par cœur, je ne pouvais jamais vraiment deviner le moment où elle allait partir. Je le sentais quand ça arrivait, mais je ne pouvais l’anticipé. C’était à la fois frustrant et entraînant, m’incitant à faire au mieux jusqu’au moment tant attendu. Et ce fut sans que je ne m’y attende que son corps se cambra un peu plus et que ses mains vinrent fourrager dans mes cheveux pour m’encourager. Ç’allait être son troisième orgasme, alors oui son excitation était plus grande, mais il allait être plus difficile à venir. Disons que ce troisième opus demanderait plus d’effort de ma part mais aussi de la sienne. Il fallait qu’elle se concentre plus sur son désir pour faire en sorte de l’atteindre convenablement. Elle gémissait de moins en moins, je la sentais à fond. Elle finit par jouir sous quelques nouveaux coups de langues. A peine son corps détendu, elle m’agrippa les joues pour que je remonte vers elle. Et lorsqu’elle en eut l’occasion , elle m’embrassa à pleine bouche. J’étais toujours étonnée lorsqu’elle faisait ça. J’avais beaucoup de mal à l’embrasser après qu’elle m’ait donné ce genre de plaisir, et pourtant, Eliza, ça ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Et il était vrai que j’adorai la voir me ramener à elle si vivement, avec cette grande envie, ce grand besoin de m’embrasser, comme si ce baiser l’empêchait de redescendre trop vite sur terre.  
        Maintenant c’était à mon tour. Rien de routinier là-dedans, mais malheureusement, comme beaucoup de femmes sans doute, faire l’amour pour nous relevait souvent du chacun son tour. Et j’adorais commencer. Non seulement lui faire l’amour me permettait de faire monter mon désir au maximum, mais en plus, je pouvais ensuite profiter pleinement de ses caresses, sachant qu’après je pourrais me reposer et me blottir dans ses bras.  
        Eliza me retourna et une fois que je fus sur le dos elle s’en donna à cœur joie. Caresses et baisers sur ma poitrine, coups de langue sur mon ventre et mes cuisses, un long détour par mon intimité – qui ne manqua pas de me rendre folle. Elle remonta pour m’embrasser et décida de continuer en laissant sa main se balader sur mon sexe. J’aimais beaucoup cette façon de faire l’amour. C’était assez basique et pour certain cela pouvait s’apparenter à des préliminaires (bien que ça n’ait rien à voir étant donné que je considérais clairement faire l’amour avec Eliza dans ces conditions. Vu l’intensité amoureuse qui nous traversait dans ces moments, ainsi que l’intensité de nos désirs, il ne pouvait en être autrement), mais j’appréciai tout particulièrement. Cette position lui permettait de m’embrasser quasi sans discontinuité tout en me donnant un maximum de plaisir. Je pouvais guider sa main au besoin et elle était tout contre moi si j’éprouvai l’envie de toucher ses formes. Rien que l’idée de cette façon qu’elle avait de me faire l’amour me faisait défaillir. Elle pouvait me prendre dans n’importe quel endroit où nous nous trouvions et me faire l’amour de cette façon. N’importe où avec elle je pouvais éprouver de l’envie et du désir auxquels elle pouvait répondre, et cette pensée était tout pour moi.  
        Sa main devint de plus en plus insistante, glissant de plus en plus facilement. Je n’en pouvais littéralement plus. Je me concentrai, j’agrippai les draps d’une main et son dos de l’autre (j’espérais ne pas lui faire trop de marques), mon souffle avait beaucoup de mal à passer la barrière de mes lèvres, et je gémissais d’une façon telle que j’avais peur de réveiller Maia. Lorsque je me sentis partir, je capturai sa bouche dans la mienne pour avoir l’impression de ne faire plus qu’un avec Eliza. Ma main accrochée aux draps vint rejoindre l’autre sur son dos pour la serrer tout contre moi. J’espérais ne pas trop l’étouffer, mais j’avais besoin de la sentir si près. Je finis par me détendre et desserrai petit à petit mon étreinte. Une fois libre, elle quitta ma bouche et s’allongea à mes côtés, me regardant respirer, caressant mon bras du bout des doigts. Elle souriait, je la regardais en reprenant mes esprits. J’étais complètement dingue d’elle.  
\- Je t’aime, dit-elle presque en riant, le sourire tiré jusqu’aux oreilles.  
\- Pourquoi tu ris ?, demandai-je avec douceur.  
\- Parce que je suis heureuse, tout simplement.  
        Sa réponse ne put que me faire sourire à ma tour. J’écartai un bras pour lui signifier qu’elle pouvait venir s’allonger contre moi. Ce qu’elle fit. Lorsque sa tête fut calée contre mon épaule, je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux d’une main et le bras de l’autre.  
\- Merci pour cette soirée, dit-elle en relevant son visage vers moi, Ça ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer…  
\- Je voulais te changer les idées. Même si au final tout s’est plutôt bien fini avec ta mère, je voulais te remonter le moral, te faire plaisir.  
        J’insistai sur le double sens de ma dernière phrase.  
\- Hé bien tu as réussi ton coup Alycia !  
\- J’espère juste qu’on n’a pas fait trop de bruit pour Maia…  
\- Ah ah ! On le verra bien à sa tête demain matin !  
        Nous ricanâmes en silence.  
\- Mais bon, reprit Eliza, Je ne sais pas qui fait le plus de bruits entre toi et moi mmh…  
\- C’est toi ! C’est sûr !  
\- Oula, je te trouve bien sûre de toi mademoiselle ! Je te signale que t’es pas mal non plus dans ton genre !  
        Je me mis à rougir instantanément. J’aimais beaucoup que nous puissions parler de ce genre de choses librement, mais j’en éprouvai toujours un peu de honte.  
\- Et le rouge à tes joues, reprit-elle, Prouve que tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Ah ah !  
        Son « ah ah » sonnait victorieux et me fit rire.  
\- C’est pas ma faute si t’es douée Eli… Je t’aime, j’aime ce que tu me fais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m’interdire de m’exprimer !  
\- Mais qui a parlé d’interdiction ! Au contraire, au contraire, continue à te réjouir de la sorte, ça ne me rend qu’encore plus heureuse !  
\- A ta guise alors !  
\- M’enfin, si on veut réellement s’exprimer sans avoir peur de réveiller une quelconque colocataire, il faudrait peut-être qu’on se trouve un petit chez nous, rien qu’à nous, tu ne penses pas ?  
        Ça y était, Eliza venait enfin de lancer le sujet.

* * *

 

_**Donc voilà ! Un des sujets que je voulais traiter dans cette partie est lancé.** _   
_**Pour la suite je vais sûrement faire revenir Lindsey et Marie dans l’histoire (comme dans le chapitre 1 de cette partie j’ai introduit l’idée d’une convention The 100 qui se déroulerait à Paris…) et je ferais sûrement des points de vue de ces deux persos histoire de varier un peu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !** _

_**J’espère vous retrouver pour une suite dans pas trop troooop longtemps !** _


	13. Partie 4 : Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon, après le chapitre précédent entièrement « scènes d’amour », je ne pensais pas en réécrire une dans celui-là, mais c’était plus fort que moi…  
> Un peu de nouveau dans ce chapitre, histoire de changer un peu !  
> Beaucoup de dialogues pour placer les choses pour la suite…
> 
> Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça m’aide énormément à avancer dans mon récit !
> 
> Enjoy !!

**PDV Eliza**

        Ça y était, je venais de parler à Alycia de la possibilité d’aménager ensemble. Je la regardais tendrement dans les yeux et attendais une réponse.  
\- Tu- tu voudrais qu’on vive ensemble ?, demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, comme si je l’avais surprise.  
\- Oui. Ça fait plus d’un an qu’on est ensemble, ça se passe plutôt bien entre nous, toutes les deux on est en coloc, alors ce serait peut-être le moment de quitter nos colocataires respectifs pour nous trouver un petit chez nous. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? Je sais qu’il y aurait des grandes périodes où on ne vivrait pas ensemble, où on serait sûrement seule à la maison, mais pour les périodes libres qu’on aura toutes les deux, ce serait parfait. Un endroit rien qu’à nous pour nous retrouver…  
        Elle laissa le silence s’installer et sembla réfléchir.  
\- Mais il faudra juste attendre que Maia se trouve une autre coloc, d’accord ?  
\- Evidement, il n’est pas question de la laisser galérer avec le loyer. Mais, alors, tu es d’accord ?  
\- Bien sûr Eliza, je serais ravie d’emménager avec toi, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir… Maintenant que c’est officiel entre toi et moi, il n’y a presque rien qui nous retient.  
\- Officiel, officiel, à moitié…  
\- Je parlais de nos familles, enfin tu comprends.  
\- Oui, oui bien sûr ! … C’est super alors !  
        J’étais toujours lovée dans ses bras. J’étirai mon cou pour atteindre ses lèvres et échanger un court baiser.  
\- J’ai hâte !, dis-je à demi sur sa bouche.  
\- Moi aussi…, répondit-elle en renforçant son étreinte.  
        Elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Je me mis dans une position plus confortable et le sommeil me gagna.

* * *

 

**PDV Externe**

        Un mois avait passé. Eliza était toujours chez Alycia et Maia. Cette dernière ne semblait pas être dérangé le moins du monde par cette présence. Elles avaient toutes les trois abordé le sujet d’un déménagement d’Alycia. Maia en avait été bien sûr très ravie et avait déjà commencé ses recherches pour une nouvelle colocataire.  
        Le projet de convention à Paris avait avancé. Un matin, Alycia et Eliza avaient reçu un appel de leurs agents respectifs. Elles avaient évidemment accepté. Un voyage à Paris tous frais payés, en compagnie de leur âme sœur et de leurs amies, avec en prime la possibilité de rencontrer des fans étrangers, il aurait été idiot de refuser. En raccrochant elles étaient toutes les deux surexcitées. Il leur restait alors trois semaines pour préparer ce voyage. Maia était un peu jalouse de ne pas pouvoir venir. Mais en même temps elle semblait comblée de les voir aussi heureuses.  
        Cette convention était spéciale. Elles ne réuniraient que des membres féminins du cast de The 100. Après l’élection de Trump et des retentis de la Women’s March, il était important pour la chaîne de montrer son soutien à la cause féminine au reste du monde. Quoi de mieux que Paris pour commencer. Alycia et Eliza y étaient conviées. Ainsi que Lindsey, Marie et Adina Porter. Adina avait malheureusement dû décliner l’offre suite à un problème dans sa famille. Ce serait donc un voyage en « double date ». Les quatre amies s’étaient immédiatement contactées pour hurler leur contentement. En bref, elles avaient toutes hâte d’y être.  
         La convention devait durer trois jours, leur séjour entier dans la capitale française six jours : Deux jours pour l’atterrissage et le décollage, il leur en restait un dernier pour faire un peu de tourisme. Au programme : interviews, photoshoots, diffusions de trailers et bétisiers. Eliza savait déjà qu’elle profiterait de ces moments pour afficher leur couple. Elle savait qu’Alycia lui avait dit que cela se ferait tout seul, mais Eliza avait très envie de pousser les choses. Elle priait juste pour qu’Alycia ne lui en veuille pas.  
        Pour Lindsey et Marie c’était différent. Hors de question de s’afficher. Cela faisait aussi un peu plus d’un an qu’elles étaient ensemble, mais elles s’étaient déjà séparées et remises ensemble plusieurs fois. La stabilité ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire. Elles s’emblaient s’aimer énormément mais se disputaient aussi beaucoup, se déchirant toujours plus à chaque nouvelle engueulade. Elles étaient néanmoins ravies de ce voyage, elles pensaient toutes les deux que cela leur permettrait de s’aérer, de faire quelque chose de nouveau ensemble et simplement de profiter. Puis, en présence d’Eliza et Alycia, qui étaleraient sûrement leur amour sucré sous leurs yeux, elles arriveraient peut-être à ne s’en aimer que davantage.

        Et le voyage arrivait enfin. Lindsey était actuellement dans sa famille aux Etats-Unis, Marie était chez elle au Canada, Eliza et Alycia partaient toutes les deux d’Australie. Les quatre amies se retrouveraient directement à leur hôtel parisien.

 

**PDV Lindsey.**

\- Pyjama ok. Trousse de toilette : brosse à cheveux, shampooing, gel douche, etc., etc., ok. Sous-vêtements, pull, t-shirt, pantalon, robes, chaussettes, ok. Chaussures, ok. Bon avec ça je devrais survivre. Bon et j’ai aussi les trucs accessoires comme le maquillage, le fer à lisser/friser, chargeurs de téléphone et appareil photo, adaptateur… Booooooooon ! C’est bien, je suis prête à partir !  
        J’avais toujours pris l’habitude d’énumérer le contenu de ma valise à voix haute avant de partir en voyage. J’avais souvent peur d’oublier un truc. Et puis à l’autre bout du monde, c’était plus embêtant que lorsque je partais chez Marie. Le vol était demain matin très tôt. Je finissais ma valise avant d’aller dormir.  
Une fois dans mon lit je pensai au voyage. Il y avait presque 10h de vol entre Atlanta et Paris. Je partais des Etats-Unis le matin et arrivais en France quelques heures plus tôt. Cela faisait bizarre. J’aurais un trou de 10h pour seulement 4h de différence à l’arrivée. Autant dire que j’allais être très fatiguée en arrivant. Mais bon, ce serait le cas aussi pour les filles, et les fans en prendraient sûrement compte eux aussi. Et le voyage de Marie était encore plus compliqué. Elle devait se rendre à Toronto en voiture pour prendre l’avion. Elle avait ensuite une correspondance à Montréal pour 12h d’avion entre le Canada et le France. Ce qui me consolait, c’était qu’elle allait se jeter dans mes bras, pleine de fatigue, pour chercher du réconfort. Et ça allait être plutôt cool de revoir Eliza et surtout Alycia qui nous manquait beaucoup.

        Je finis par sombrer et mon réveil m’extirpa de trop peu de sommeil le lendemain matin. Un taxi m’emmena à l’aéroport et je fus dans l’avion bien plus vite que je ne l’aurais pensé. En première classe, la production ne faisait pas les chose à moitié. Je décidai de m’installer confortablement et de profiter du vol. Je me regardai même un film français proposé dans l’avion, histoire d’entrer dans les coutumes locales. Je dormis aussi un peu, mais il était dur de dormir correctement dans un avion…  
        L’atterrissage se fit sans encombre. Ce fut le paupières lourdes que je me dirigeai pour sortir de l’avion, et ensuite vers le lieu prévu pour récupérer ma valise. A la sortie un agent m’attendait pour m’accompagner jusqu’à l’hôtel. Je n’eus aucun mal à le trouver et nous grimpâmes dans sa voiture qui me déposa à l’hôtel. Il m’accompagna jusque devant la porte de ma chambre, m’expliqua brièvement comment allait se dérouler le séjour et me préconisa de ne pas faire de sieste, de plutôt me coucher tôt ce soir pour éviter les contre coups du décalage horaire. Je le remerciai, décidai de suivre ses conseils mais m’affalai quand même sur le lit lorsque je fus seule.  
        J’étais la première arrivée. Marie devait me rejoindre dans 2h, et Alycia et Eliza devaient arriver seulement en soirée. Comme il ne fallait pas que je m’endorme, je décidai d’aller prendre une douche tiède, histoire de me réveiller. Puis je jetai un œil à tous les prospectus parisiens présents dans la chambre pour faire passer le temps. J’essayai de nous concocter des idées de programmes de visite pour le dernier jour que nous aurions de libre. Visiter Paris avec les filles serait vraiment une expérience incroyable.  
        Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer. Mais je ne voulais pas aller dormir. Heureusement, un message de Marie me tira de ma fatigue. Elle venait d’arriver. Par chance, nous étions dans la même chambre. La production n’avait loué que deux chambres, avec tout de même des lits séparés -que nous accolerions évidemment-, c’était donc plutôt parfait. Et quelques minutes après, la porte s’ouvrit sur ce petit brin de femme qui me faisait tant craquer. Elle avait quatre ans de plus que moi, et pourtant à chaque fois que je la voyais j’avais l’impression d’être l’ainée. Elle avait un visage si fin, il me paraissait enfantin. Et dans sa personnalité il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait d’elle une éternelle enfant. Ce qui me plaisait tant chez elle. A peine la porte claquée qu’elle lâcha la poignée de sa valise pour se jeter dans mes bras. Elle se blotti contre moi. Dans ces moments là j’aurais aimé être plus grande qu’elle pour être protectrice. Malheureusement nous faisions la même taille, et elle était plus âgée. Je perdais sur tous les points. Cette pensée me fit sourire et un souffle s’échappa de mes narines.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ?, me demanda Marie.  
\- Rien, je suis juste heureuse de te retrouver.  
        Elle sourit à son tour et amena ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
\- Eliza et Alycia arrivent quand ?  
\- Ce soir, répondis-je surprise qu’elle me demande ça.  
\- Bien…  
        Un air taquin s’afficha sur son visage. Elle fonça sur ma bouche et fit pression sur mon corps pour nous faire reculer. Nous tombâmes sur un des deux lits. J’attrapai ses hanches et l’aider à se hisser plus haut sur le lit pour que nous jambes ne pendent pas dans le vide. Une fois bien installées, elle recommença à m’embrasser avec une grande envie qui faisait naître la mienne. Elle venait soudainement de déclencher une excitation certaine en moi. J’eus bien vite fait de lui retirer ses vêtements. Et lorsque nous fûmes toutes les deux en sous-vêtements elle lâcha ma bouche pour embrasser la naissance de mes seins. Elle agrippa le haut de mon soutient gorge et descendit le tissu pour découvrir un de mes tétons. Elle commença à le sucer et à le mordiller. Je ne pus m’empêcher de basculer la tête en arrière et de caresser ses cheveux pour l’encourager. Elle baissa le tissu pour découvrir l’autre sein et y passa ses doigts, me pinçant le téton avec grande insistance. Mon bassin commençait à remuer, cela me rendait folle lorsqu’elle faisait ça. J’avais l’impression de pouvoir partir rien qu’avec ce geste. Sa bouche quitta mon sein et descendit embrasser mes abdos et ma culotte. Elle embrassa plusieurs fois mon sexe à travers le tissu avant de remonter capturer ma bouche. Sa main quitta à son tour mon sein et fonça directement sous ma culotte. Son autre main, que j’aurais préférée sur ma poitrine, lui servait d’appui. Mon excitation était telle que ses doigts glissaient très facilement contre mon intimité. J’étais tellement en proie au désir que cela faisait sourire Marie. Elle me regardait en se mordant la lèvre.  
        J’agrippai ses cheveux pour la ramener contre moi et caresser sa langue avec la mienne. J’en profitai pour passer une de mes mains sous son soutien-gorge. Je réussi à lui extirper un cri de plaisir. J’en fut très heureuse et continuai. Mais je dus arrêter au bout d’un temps pour me concentrer sur mon propre désir. Encore quelques gestes bien placés de sa main et j’eus un puissant orgasme qui raisonna dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu’elle m’embrassa pour m’empêcher de crier. Elle me caressa encore un peu, tout doucement, pour me faire redescendre en douceur. Puis Marie retira sa main, s’essuya discrètement sur le matelas et enlaça ses doigts avec les miens. Une fois mon souffle repris je pus recommencer à lui caresser la poitrine. Elle resta sur moi, je restai allongée sur le dos. Nos doigts se lâchèrent, elle utilisa ses deux mains pour se maintenir au-dessus de mon corps. Mes deux mains étaient libres. J’en utilisai une pour caresser son dos et le creux de ses reins, et l’autre se précipita sur sa culotte. Je la titillai d’abord par-dessus le tissu pour l’émoustiller encore plus, même si je sentais qu’elle était déjà assez loin. Elle attrapa d’elle-même ma main et la glissa sous sa culotte. Lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec son clitoris sa tête partit en arrière et elle souffla d’extase. Sa main vint se reposer à côté de ma tête et elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier. Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser pendant que je la caressai. Elle bougeait plus son corps que je ne bougeais ma main. C’était comme si elle était maitresse de son désir. J’aimais beaucoup ça. Elle jouit encore plus rapidement que moi. Et son corps finit par se relâcher pour se retrouver détendu contre le mien. Elle resta sur moi, je l’entourai de mes bras et lui caressai dos et épaules.  
\- Il ne faut pas qu’on s’endorme, lui dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Il paraît qu’on sentira moins le décalage horaire si on se couche tôt ce soir. Un peu comme une nuit blanche tu vois ? Mieux vaut une bonne nuit de sommeil plutôt que quelques heures suivies d’une mauvaise nuit.  
\- Oui, ça me semble logique. Mais alors va pas falloir qu’on reste dans cette position parce que sinon je vais sombrer…, dit Marie en baillant.  
\- Ce serait bête, parce que perso je ne risque pas de m’endormir comme ça.  
\- Ah bah c’est ça, insinue que je suis grosse aussi !  
\- Ah ah, mais non, tu sais bien…  
\- Oui…  
        Elle se redressa, me sourit et m’embrassa. Puis elle se leva d’un coup et couru vers la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte elle m’invita à entrer, je me levai en riant et la suivit. Une autre scène d’amour se déroula dans la baignoire. A mon plus grand plaisir, elle m’avait terriblement manqué.  
        J’aimais beaucoup nos moments de retrouvailles. Lorsque nous étions loin l’une de l’autre nous ne nous disputions pas. Alors quand nous nous retrouvions nous avions toujours ce gros manque que nous avions besoin de combler. Il se passait donc toujours un petit temps sans engueulades, très idyllique. J’espérais que ça allait durer… Je redoutais toujours le moment où nous allions exploser… Je vivais sans cesse dans la peur de la perdre, dans la peur de m’énerver, de l’énerver, et de sortir cette facette de moi que je n’aimais pas et que pourtant elle avait réussi à faire naître en moi… Et je savais que je provoquais la même chose chez elle. Des sentiments de haine et de colère qu’elle n’avait jamais ressentis avant. Nous en avions parlé plusieurs fois. Plusieurs fois nous avions voulu rompre à cause ça. Nous étions conscientes d’être toxiques l’une pour l’autre. Et pourtant, pourtant je l’aimais plus que tout, et elle aussi devait m’aimer si elle restait. C’était cette façon de nous aimer qui nous faisait tant souffrir.

        Nous étions toutes propres et toutes belles lorsque nos amies arrivèrent. Nous avions déjà prévu d’aller dîner ensemble au restaurant de l’hôtel. Ce fut dans le hall, après qu’elles aient posé leurs affaires, que nous les retrouvâmes. Un long moment doux de retrouvailles s’organisa.

\- Ça va vous deux ?, demanda Alycia alors que nous venions de passer commande au serveur.  
        Elles ne savaient pas que nous avions des problèmes au sein de notre couple. J’en avais parlé brievement à Alycia, qui avait sûrement dû en informer Eliza, mais c’était tout.  
\- Ecoute, ça va, me devança Marie en répondant, Ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas retrouvé Lindsey et moi donc ça fait plaisir ! Puis ça fait plaisir de vous revoir aussi ! Vous devenez quoi vous deux ?!  
\- Hé bien, on prévoit d’emménager ensemble Alycia et moi.  
        En disant cela, Eliza posa sa main sur celle de sa partenaire. Je les enviais, j’aurais tellement voulu caresser le dos de Marie…  
\- Mais c’est super !, m’extasiai-je pour penser à autre chose.  
\- Et vous, continua Eliza, Vous y pensez ?  
        Je voulu répondre mais Marie prit la parole.  
\- Tu sais, je pense qu’on est moins soudé que vous, je veux dire, on n’est pas vraiment encore prêtes pour ça je pense.  
        Elle n’avait pas tort. Mais cela me rendit triste. Eliza fut gênée par la réponse et Alycia s’empressa de changer de sujet.  
       Le repas se termina néanmoins dans une bonne ambiance. Et comme nous n’étions pas loin des Champs-Elysées, nous décidâmes d’aller nous promener un peu, histoire de nous détendre. Mais nous n’allions pas traîner, nous étions toutes rincées par notre voyage.  
        Nous suivions Eliza et Marie en tête, qui apparemment avaient un meilleur sens de l’orientation qu’Alycia et moi. Elles nous faisaient rire à hésiter à chaque intersection avec leur plan dans les mains. Mais elles finirent tout de même par nous amener à bon port. L’arc de Triomphe était éclairé sous la nuit noire. Les vitrines des magasins éclairaient toute la rue. C’était beau. Il y avait encore plein de touriste. Nous entreprîmes de descendre l’avenue. Vu le monde sur le trottoir nous ne pouvions pas rester alignées toutes les quatre. Eliza et Marie restèrent devant, je restai avec Alycia. Elle passa son bras sous le mien et s’y agrippa. J’aimais ce geste d’affection et la serrai contre moi.  
\- Lindsey ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça va mieux entre Marie et toi ? La dernière fois tu m’avais dit que vous vous disputiez souvent…  
\- Mieux, je sais pas… On se dispute toujours autant, si ce n’est plus…  
        Je voyais qu’Alycia ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela.  
\- Tu vois, quand on est ensemble après un long moment de séparation, tout va bien, puis ça finit toujours par exploser. Alors elle et moi on vit un peu dans l’attente de la prochaine explosion. Quand ça va arriver ? Et pourquoi ? Du coup avec ce petit voyage avec vous, on espère qu’il ne va rien se passer de fâcheux. Vu que la journée on sera avec les fans ça ira, et que le reste du temps on sera surtout avec vous, on n’aura sûrement pas le temps de s’engueuler…  
\- Et tu penses que ça vient d’où ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Toute cette colère qui s’accumule sûrement et qui finit par sortir d’un coup ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas d’où ça vient…  
\- Peut-être que vous vous aimez tellement que dès qu’un petit détail chez l’autre vous déçoit ça vous irrite et ça dégénère…  
\- Tiens, je n’y avais pas pensé… Mais souffrir parce que je l’aime trop, c’est un comble quand même… Enfin, c’est nul, j’aimerais l’aimer sans souffrir…

 

**PDV Marie**

        Je me retournai un instant et vis Lindsey et Alycia, bras dessus bras dessous qui semblaient discuter sérieusement. Je décidai alors d’interrompre Eliza pour lui parler moi aussi.  
\- Eliza ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je, je peux te parler d’un truc…  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais ou pas, mais Lindsey et moi on n’a un peu de mal avec notre couple.  
\- Oui, Alycia m’en avait parlé, vous vous disputez souvent.  
\- C’est ça. Et je… je me demandais comment Alycia et toi vous faisiez face aux disputes.  
\- Mmmh, on se dispute rarement. Il y a quelques temps on a eu un gros coup dur, avec ce que Jason m’a obligé à faire sur le tournage, Alycia est devenu parano parce que je ne lui en parlais pas et on a failli frôler la catastrophe. Mais tu vois, je l’aime et je sais qu’elle m’aime alors dès que ça chauffe un peu, j’essaye de prendre sur moi, parce que je ne veux pas la blesser.  
\- Mais, mais moi aussi je l’aime, et moi non plus je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Et pourtant, c’est plus fort que moi, dès qu’on commence, ça va crescendo et je finis toujours par exploser, quand ce n’est pas elle qui explose. En plus en général ça vient toujours de moi. Pas forcément le début, mais c’est toujours moi qui part trop loin et qui monte trop vite. Et je lui dis des trucs… Quand j’y repense je me fais peur… Ça me fait mal de lui parler comme ça. Et pourtant, j’arrive pas à m’en empêcher sur le moment... J’ai l’impression d’être un monstre avec elle et de ne pas la mériter…  
\- Tu sais, Marie, déjà si tu penses tout ça, si tu arrives à voir par toi-même que ce n’est pas correcte ce que tu lui dis, c’est que tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu as conscience que quelque chose ne va pas. Et le plus important c’est la prise de conscience. Maintenant il faudrait que vous arriviez à gérer votre surplus d’émotion qui fait que vous finissez par vous hurler dessus. Mais tu sais, je suis sûre que c’est faisable. C’est quelque chose que vous devait apprendre à faire toutes les deux. Une qui dit stop au bon moment et l’autre qui l’accepte, pour faire redescendre l’atmosphère.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j’y arriverais…  
\- Bien sûr que si. Si vous vous aimez, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait impossible.  
\- J’espère que tu as raison… A chaque fois on passe tout près de la rupture, ça finit toujours dans des torrents de larmes, c’est juste horrible, invivable. Ça fait tellement mal…  
        Mon cœur se serra en repensant à notre dernière dispute. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de rouler sur mes joues. Eliza s’en aperçu.  
\- Oh, Marie… Faut pas se mettre dans cet état-là ! Regarde, on est à Paris, ce soir tout va bien, demain va être une journée superbe, il ne faut pas que tu vives dans l’attente de la prochaine dispute. Il faut que tu profites de l’instant !  
\- J’essaye, je te jure, dis-je en m’essuyant le visage pour reprendre mes esprits.  
\- Ecoute moi bien, dit Eliza et me regardant, Ce soir, tu vas rentrer dans votre chambre avec Lindsey, tu vas l’embrasser avec amour, comme tu ne l’as jamais embrassé auparavant, tu vas lui faire l’amour de la façon la plus douce dont tu es capable, vous allez vous endormir dans les bras l’une de l’autre, et demain, quand votre réveille sonnera, tu souriras à cette nouvelle merveilleuse journée qui s’offrira à vous. D’accord ?  
        Sa demande me fit sourire. Mes larmes avaient disparu.  
\- T’es un peu cul-cul la praline toi, non ?, lui dis-je en riant.  
\- Peut-être ahah !  
\- Je vais essayer, je te promets…  
\- Bien ! Voilà une bonne chose !  
        Eliza s’était exclamée un peu fort, attirant l’attention de nos compagnes à l’arrière. Elles se rapprochèrent de nous. Il y avait un peu moins de monde, nous pûmes donc tenir à quatre. Alycia se plaça aux côtés d’Eliza, Lindsey du mien. Nous nous agrippâmes toutes par le bras, formant une belle brochette.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est une bonne chose Eliza ?, demanda Alycia.  
\- D’être ici, à Paris ! Sur la plus belle avenue du monde !  
\- Mouais, dit Lindsey, je préfère Hollywood Boulevard !  
\- Mais quelle rabat-joie ahah !, s’exclama Alycia, Tout ça parce que tu rêves d’avoir ton nom dans une étoile !  
\- Ahah, on n’a plus le droit de rêver maintenant ?  
\- Mais si, bien sûr !  
        Nous rîmes toutes. J’avais retrouvé le moral.

        Nous finîmes par faire demi-tour et rentrer à l’hôtel. Lorsque Eliza et Alycia nous laissèrent devant notre chambre, Eliza m’envoya un clin d’œil plein de sous-entendu.  
\- Je compte sur toi pour faire la même chose, lui chuchotai-je en espérant que les autres n’entendent pas.  
\- La même chose ?, demanda Lindsey.  
\- Rien, rien, un petit truc entre nous !, répondit Eliza avec un nouveau clin d’œil.  
        Lindsey et Alycia ne relevèrent pas et nous nous quittâmes.

        Je suivais les conseils d’Eliza et essayais de montrer à Lindsey à quel point j’étais attaché à elle. C’eut l’air de lui faire plaisir, et nous nous endormîmes rapidement blotties l’une contre l’autre. J’avais déjà hâte d’être à demain et de partager tous ces beaux moments avec les fans et avec elles.

* * *

 

**Enfin du PDV de Lindsey et Marie ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur elles. En commençant cette fanfic je ne pensais pas écrire autant, et je ne pensais pas non plus arriver à développer leur relation à toutes les deux. Mais le récit évolue et j’adore vraiment ces deux personnages ! Alors j’espère que vous les aimerez aussi, et évidemment il y aura toujours Eliza et Alycia au centre de l’histoire !**


	14. Partie 4 : Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-oh ! Les filles enfin à Paris, enfin la convention qui approche ! J’suis sûre que vous savez déjà ce qui va se passer à cette convention… Enfin, on va bien voir comment ça se passe ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

**PDV Alycia**

        Une douce musique s’échappa de mon téléphone pour nous réveiller. J’avais l’impression que quelque chose me compressait la tête et que me paupières pesaient une tonne chacune. La fatigue causée par le décalage horaire était terrible. Mais il allait falloir faire avec.  
Eliza s’étira à mes côtés et vint se blottir contre moi.  
\- Dodo…, ronchonna-t-elle.  
\- Il faut se lever mon cœur, chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux.  
        Elle avait hâte d’être à aujourd’hui et finalement réussit à se lever plus vite que moi. Une douche, des vêtements, et hop, direction la salle du petit déjeuner pour s’empiffrer de croissants, pains au chocolat, chocolat chaud, thé, tartines. Histoire d’avoir le ventre bien rempli pour attaquer la journée. En remontant dans nos chambres nous croisâmes Lindsey et Marie qui descendaient. Elles se pressaient pour aller manger, elles avaient raté leur réveil… Marie me donna cette information en m’envoyant un magnifique clin d’œil lourd de sens qui me fit beaucoup sourire. Je regardai l’heure en remontant les escaliers, nous aussi nous avions peut-être le temps pour quelques folies…

 

**PDV Lindsey**

        Après nous être dépêchées, Marie et moi nous hâtâmes pour nous laver les dents. Nous avions rendez-vous dans le hall où des membres du staff nous attendraient pour nous guider. La convention avait lieu dans un hôtel dans un arrondissement différent, pour éviter tout problème avec les fans. Nous y allions en voiture et il nous fallait arriver avant l’heure d’ouverture pour nous expliquer tout le programme.  
        Nous descendions les escaliers en courant pour être à l’heure. Au final nous arrivâmes avant les filles. Eliza me fit un clin d’œil lorsqu’elles arrivèrent elles aussi essoufflées. Décidemment ! L’homme que nous attentions arriva et nous mena jusqu’à a voiture. Pendant le trajet une femme en tailleur avec un joli accent français nous expliqua le dérouler des trois jours.  
        Une fois arrivées, le staff se concentra à nous expliquer comment cette journée allait se passer. Nous commencions par une conférence d’environ 2h, suivit d’une séance de photos avec les fans qui avaient acheté les billets pour, et enfin une séance d’autographes. La conférence et les autographes auraient lieu dans la même salle. Pour les photos, une autre salle nous était réservée, avec une lumière différente, pour que les photos soient d’une certaine qualité. Je ne m’étais jamais réellement renseigné sur le prix des billets d’entrée de ce genre de choses, plus le prix des extras, mais j’imaginais que cela devait être assez élevé, alors les fans méritaient bien de belles photos.  
        La conférence était divisée en trois parties : La présentation d’une petite compilation des scènes ratées de la saison 3 de The 100, un temps de parole rien qu’à nous pour nous exprimer à propos de notre expérience de tournage, et enfin, une bonne heure et demie consacrée à un moment de questions réponses pour échanger avec les fans. Le moment des autographes et des photos étaient aussi des instants d’échanges, mais les questions réponses restaient tout de même quelque chose d’important. C’était souvent à ce genre d’occasion qu’on apprenait à mieux les connaître, à savoir ce qui passaient par leur esprit à propos de nous et des personnages que nous incarnions. C’était aussi toujours un bon moment de rigolade.  
        Il y aurait avec nous un « maître de cérémonie », histoire que nous ne soyons pas toutes les quatre lâchées dans la nature avec ces fans fous-furieux !

        Finalement il fut bientôt l’heure de nous préparer car les gens allaient commencer à entrer. Nous devions attendre que la salle soit pleine avant de venir sur scène. Juste le temps d’aller faire un tour aux toilettes et nous étions prêtes !

 

**PDV Eliza**

        Nous attentions derrière la porte de service que le public s’installe. Comme à chaque fois le stress commençait à monter. Si j’avais choisi le cinéma c’était pour éviter d’avoir à faire directement au public. Malgré tout j’appréciai tout particulièrement ces moments avec les fans. J’aimais beaucoup les moments seuls avec eux, ils avaient toujours des belles paroles à nous dire, des cadeaux toujours plus imaginatifs les uns que les autres à nous offrir. Et si je pouvais les rendre heureux par ma simple présence et mon simple sourire, j’étais comblée.

        Ce fut l’heure de faire notre entrée sur scène. A peine Marie eut mis les pieds sur l’estrade que la foule hurla, la faisant rire. Quatre fauteuils en cuir étaient disposés en un léger arc de cercle. Marie, Lindsey, moi et Alycia. Une fois toutes en place, le maître de cérémonie annonça le programme, en français, et la petite projection commença.

\- Wow, ces moments me manquent, dit Alycia au micro une fois que la projection fut terminée.  
        La traduction fut faite presque immédiatement. Les fans exclamèrent leur tristesse et leur soutien à ma partenaire. Et c’est ainsi que nous revînmes sur le tournage des trois dernières saisons. Aujourd’hui nous ne devions pas parler de la saison 4, c’était au programme de demain. J’avais très envie d’aborder le sujet pour Alycia et moi, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas raconter textuellement aux fans ce qui s’était passé pour nous pendant le tournage de la saison 3… J’allais devoir attendre encore un peu…  
        Arriva enfin le moment des questions réponses. Quasiment la totalité des gens présents dans la salle levèrent la main pour avoir le micro. J’avais hâte d’entendre ces multitudes de voix étrangères. J’étais déjà venu à une conférence en France, j’aimais beaucoup l’accueil que les français nous faisaient à chaque fois. Et j’adorais leur accent.  
        Certains s’y risquèrent en anglais, d’autre préféraient que leur question nous soit ensuite correctement traduite. Au début les questions concernaient la série en général, nos amitiés au sein de l’équipe, nos relations avec les autres acteurs non présents, et bien évidemment la conversation finit par glisser sur le départ de Alycia. Plusieurs fans, notamment des femmes, nous dirent à quel point ça avait été dur pour elles. Alycia et moi les soutenions évidemment.  
        Et j’arrivai enfin à caser ce que je voulais crier au Monde depuis des mois. Une boule se forma dans ma poitrine, le stress monta en moi. J’avais peur qu’Alycia m’engueule par la suite, et surtout peur que notre vie soit différente après cela. Mais il fallait le faire. Il fallait que je le fasse. Nous nous l’étions promis.  
\- Alycia et Eliza, sur les réseaux sociaux vous n’arrêtez pas de dire que The 100 a changé votre vie, que vous êtes toutes les deux devenues très vite des meilleures amies. Mais, c’est vrai ? Cette série a vraiment aidé à créer une amitié unique entre vous deux ?, demanda une fan le cœur battant.  
        La traductrice finit sont travail et je pris la parole avant qu’Alycia ne le fasse. C’était ma chance. Je pris le micro de la main gauche.  
\- Hé bien, commençai-je, Disons que, c’est en parti vrai.  
        Je sentis la salle porter son attention sur moi. Ce fut ce moment que je choisis pour amener ma main droite vers celle d’Alycia. J’attrapai sa paume et enlaçai mes doigts avec les siens. Elle tourna, surprise, sa tête vers moi. Je lui demandai son accord du regard. Elle sourit très légèrement en hocha la tête. Le public retint son souffle. Un sourire incontrôlable se dessina sur mon visage.  
\- The 100 m’a non seulement apporté une très belle amitié avec Alycia, mais cela nous a apporté bien plus que cela. Grace à cette série j’ai rencontré ma moitié, j’ai rencontré la personne avec qui je veux partager ma vie…  
       Il y eu un court silence dans l’assistance. Sûrement le temps qu’ils comprennent, qu’ils se demandent si ce que je disais était vrai, puis le temps que leur joie atteigne leur cœur et finisse par exulter. Un énorme cri collectif mêlant surprise et totale joie s’éleva dans la pièce. J’entendis Lindsey et Marie rire. Les membres du staff également. Une main fragile et tremblante se leva, le micro arriva jusqu’à elle. Et elle risqua la question :  
\- Alors, vous… vous voulez dire que vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Oui, dit Alycia, C’est ce que Eliza a élégamment essayé de dire.  
        Elle souriait, la salle souriait en retour. Une ribambelle de questions suivit. Plusieurs voulaient du coup savoir si j’étais alors plutôt team Clexa ou team Bellarke. Je dus leur avouer de quel côté mon cœur penchait. J’allais sûrement regretter avoir dit ça par la suite, mais peu m’importait, aujourd’hui j’avais juste envie de leur dire la vérité. Je savais qu’en sortant d’ici, tout allait atterrir sur internet. Je savais que les fans de Bellarke allaient me tomber dessus, que les homophobes allaient nous insulter. Mais je m’en fichais, je pouvais enfin vivre librement et normalement. Je ne lâchai plus la main d’Alycia de toute la conférence.  
        Une pause déjeuner suivit ce moment d’interview. Le staff fut si occupé à nous expliquer en long en large et en travers le déroulement des prochains jours que nous eûmes à peine le temps de souffler. Aussitôt finit que nous dûmes y retourner.  
        Lorsque vint le moment des photos, un nombre incalculable de fan voulurent prendre des photos avec Alycia et moi. Et la plupart des femmes nous dirent, souvent au bord des larmes, le cœur serré, la voix tremblante, dans un anglais toujours propre, à quel point les rôles que nous avions interprétés avaient compté pour elles. Bien des fans me l’avaient déjà dit, mais venant outre atlantique cela me faisait encore plus chaud au cœur. De savoir que nous avions réussis à marquer des personnes du monde entier, c’était une des plus belles choses qui soient. C’était une des raisons pour laquelle je faisais ce métier. Laisser ma trace sur cette terre, aider les gens dans leur développement personnel. Rendre leur vie meilleure.  
        De plus, aucun fan n’avait été malveillant et ne nous avait demandé de nous embrasser ou tout autre truc du genre. Tout le monde été resté très respectueux. C’était ce qui était beau. Certains américains avaient déjà eu tendance à nous demander de faire des choses peu recommandables, mais dans ce pays, les gens semblaient plus sains d’esprit.  
        Pour la séance d’autographes une longue table avait été installée en bas de l’estrade, nous étions assises derrière. Les fans passaient avec des objets qu’ils avaient acheté sur place ou bien qu’ils amenaient de chez eux. Et c’était à ce moment qu’ils en profitaient pour nous offrir quelques cadeaux. Des dessins, des poèmes, des montages photos, ou pour les plus créatifs, des albums. Albums qui regroupaient souvent les trois sujets précédents, mais aussi des planches de BD, des fanarts, des petits mots de plusieurs fans. C’était toujours un plaisir de rentrer et de les lire. J’avais déjà hâte d’être affaler dans notre lit ce soir et de nous lire ce que nous allions recevoir.

        Les fans partirent petit à petit et il fut enfin l’heure de retourner à l’hôtel. Nous étions littéralement explosées. Les heures de sommeil qui nous manquaient avaient commencé à se faire sentir en début d’après-midi et ça avait été très compliqué de continuer avec. Le staff avait prévu un restaurant pour ce soir mais nous avions demandé si nous pouvions décaler. Les filles et moi ne rêvions que d’une chose, aller s’écrouler sur les lits de l’hôtel et commander à manger au room service.

\- Franchement, bravo, dit Lindsey entre deux bâillements alors que nous étions dans la voiture du retour.  
\- Pour ?, demandai-je à moitié endormi.  
\- Allons !, reprit Marie, Pour votre annonce de la matinée !  
\- Ohw, répondis-je, Merci… C’était quelque chose qu’Alycia et moi voulions faire depuis longtemps déjà.  
        Je pris la main d’Alycia dans la mienne, elle tourna mollement la tête et se contenta de sourire. Elle devait elle aussi être très fatiguée.  
\- Bon, mais il fallait d’abord prévenir nos familles alors on a attendu un peu. Et cette convention je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion rêvée !  
\- Tu t’es dit…, marmonna Alycia.  
\- Hein ?, demandai-je.  
\- Non, non rien…  
        Je voulu demander plus de précisions mais la voiture arriva à bon port.

        Une fois seules dans la chambre je voulu revenir sur ce qu’Alycia avait dit dans la voiture. J’aurais pu passer outre mais cela me semblait important de ne pas rester sur des non-dits. Nous avions l’habitude d’être honnête. Je m’approchai doucement d’elle, posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle les enleva tout de suite. Je compris directement.  
\- Alycia…  
\- Sérieusement Eliza !, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.  
\- Que…  
\- Je sais qu’on avait dit que maintenant qu’on en avait parlé aux parents il était temps que ce soit public. Mais pourtant je croyais qu’on avait été clair. Pas d’annonce, juste ne pas se cacher. Et au final peut-être que ça aurait fini par être découvert.  
\- « Peut-être », je ne pouvais pas attendre…  
\- Alors tu es égoïste ! Mais merde quoi ! On est là trois jours, tu aurais au moins pu en parler avec moi avant de balancer ça d’un coup sans prévenir !  
\- Mais, c’était pas sans prévenir, on en avait parlé…  
\- Il y a longtemps ! On n’était plus sur cette idée ! Ou alors on s’est mal comprise… Toujours est-il que tu aurais pu, non, tu aurais DÛ m’en parler avant !  
\- Bon, j’admets, oui, peut-être que j’aurais dû t’en parler, mais c’est fait maintenant, le problème est réglé !  
\- Tu rigoles ou quoi !  
        Là, elle commençait vraiment à s’énerver.  
\- Tu sais bien que j’ai un peu de mal avec la réaction de certains fans, reprit-elle, Et toi qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu leur offre notre relation en pâture, dans une convention où le contact avec eux est quasi permanent, et en plus le premier jour ! Tu te rends compte que pendant encore deux jours je vais devoir subir les commentaires parfois trop déplacés de ces gens que je ne connais pas ?! Alors peut-être qu’à toi ça ne te fait rien, mais moi ça me met mal à l’aise ! Et tu les sais très bien…  
\- Je… j’avoue que je n’y avais pas pensé…  
        Je tentai de m’approcher d’elle et pris ses mains dans les miennes en essayant de la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Mais t’en fais pas, ça va aller, c’est seulement deux jours à passer…  
\- Deux jours deux jours, et tous les autres qui suivront…  
        Elle lâcha mes mains avec presque un rictus de dégout sur le visage.  
\- J’en ai marre que tu gardes les trucs pour toi Eliza.  
\- Quoi ? Mais on se dit tout !  
\- Oui tout. Sauf les trucs méga importants apparemment. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s’est passé quand tu ne m’as pas dit pour ton régime forcé ? Et maintenant ça ! Tu devais m’en parler Eliza…  
\- Je suis désolée, la prochaine fois je…  
\- Pfff, y’a pas de prochaine fois qui tienne…  
        Elle tourna les talons, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la chambre. Je fus tellement prise de court que j’en fus incapable de bouger.  
\- A-Alycia…, dis-je alors qu’elle était déjà partie.  
        Je me sentais totalement dépassée par la situation. Elle n’avait pas tant crié que ça, nous n’avions presque pas haussé le ton, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle venait de quitter la pièce. Et je sentais que partir à sa recherche aggraverait la situation. Je chancelai jusqu’au lit et m’y assis doucement. Mon regard se porta sur la gauche. Je m’allongeai en souffla bruyamment. Elle n’avait pas pris son téléphone.

 

**PDV Lindsey**

\- Non, non, je suis désolée Lindsey mais ça passe pas ! C’est pas possible ! T’es toujours comme ça ! Tu dis que tu veux que ça marche entre nous mais putain ! On dirait pas que tu fais tout pour !  
        Elle criait, elle hurlait réellement. Et j’étais obligée d’adapter mon ton au sien pour ne pas perdre face.  
\- Mais c’est rien bordel ! Ça veut rien dire ! C’était juste un regard ! Tu vas pas me faire chier pour ça !  
\- Ça commence par un regard et on sait bien comment ça finit ce genre de chose !  
\- Mais tu dis n’importe quoi putain ! T’es sérieuse là ? Tu crois vraiment que parce que j’ai à peine regarder le mec de la réception, ça y est on va baiser ?! Arrête-toi !  
\- Souris ! Tu lui as souris !  
\- C’est pareil ! Il est mignon, il était gentil, j’ai plus le droit d’être sympas ?  
\- Mignon ?! Bah, c’est ça enfonce toi encore plus ! Vas-y Lindsey, ne te gêne pas !  
\- Bah ouais. Il fallait s’y attendre en sortant avec moi. Je ne suis pas lesbienne je te rappelle. Alors excuse-moi de trouver d’autres personnes que toi mignonnes !  
\- Mais c’est pas possible ça ! Tu te sens obligée de pavaner devant les hommes ? C’est ça hein ?! Ça te plait hein ?! De faire ta pute pour eux !  
        Voilà. C’était notre quotidien. Une dispute qui partait d’un détail. Un mot plus haut que l’autre. Une insulte qui finissait par sortir, et c’était la descente aux enfers. J’étais incapable de ne pas répondre à ce genre de provocation. Parce que c’était blessant j’avais le sentiment d’avoir besoin de la blesser en retour. Ce petit jeu sadique, c’était comme si j’en avais besoin. Parfois j’avais l’impression de jouir de toutes les méchancetés que je pouvais lui sortir. Et pourtant, ça me faisait tellement mal… Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je montai d’un ton.  
\- Je t’interdis de me parler comme ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que j’ai besoin que tu me fasses la morale ? T’es pas mal non plus dans ton genre hein !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Marie surprise.  
\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas les photos que tu postes sur facebook ? Meilleur ami mon cul ouais, t’as vu comment tu te colles à lui ! Tu sais très bien qu’il veut te sauter en plus, et toi tu l’allumes. Et c’est moi la pute ?!  
\- Alors ça c’est bas…  
\- Pas plus bas que de m’insulter parce que j’ai souris à un mec ! On a été clair dès le début toi et moi, on s’aime mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne peut pas ressentir du désir pour des hommes. Peut-être que si tu n’étais pas aussi sèche avec moi je n’aurais pas envie de sourire aux hommes !  
\- Sèche ?! C’est toi qui ne veut pas qu’on se bécote en public, alors oui je fais attention.  
\- Tu sais quoi, t’as raison.  
\- Raison ?  
\- Puisque de toute façon on ne peut pas assumer cette relation toi et moi, on a qu’à arrêter là.  
\- Pardon ?  
        Cette fois je baissai le ton.  
\- Toi et moi on se dispute tout le temps, commençai-je la voix un peu serrée, J’ai l’impression qu’on se fait plus de mal qu’autre chose. Ça finit toujours par éclater. Et cette conversation j’ai l’impression qu’on l’a à chaque fois. C’est tellement pesant… J’en peux plus…  
Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Son visage furieux s’adoucit et devint maintenant triste. Elle se retourna, prit sa veste et son portable et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Moi non plus j’en peux plus, dit-elle doucement avant de sortir de la chambre.  
        La colère amassée en moi disparu soudainement et une grande peur me submergea. Merde, qu’est-ce que je venais encore de faire… Je m’allongeai sur le lit et fermai les yeux pour essayer d’évacuer la pression.

* * *

 

_**Je vous rassure tout de suite, j’ai déjà écrit la suite (du coup oui, oui, je suis une sadique d’avoir coupé à cet endroit), comme la suite est prête je la poste dans une semaine tout pile sans faute !** _   
_**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, vos commentaires m’aident toujours beaucoup !** _


	15. Partie 4 : Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut ! Comme promis, une semaine plus tard, le chapitre suivant !  
> J’aime beaucoup les moments d’amitié entre les filles, ce chapitre était donc l’occasion d’en écrire. Ça fait plaisir que les duos de cette histoire ne soient pas toujours des couples. J’espère que vous apprécierez aussi !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**PDV Alycia**

        Je sortis de la chambre, furieuse. A peine arrivai-je à hauteur de la chambre de nos deux amies que je vis Marie en sortir. Elle ferma la porte et me vit tout de suite arriver.  
\- Je vais prendre l’air, lui dis-je sans trop savoir quoi faire.  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
        Je fis oui de la tête et nous sortîmes de l’hôtel en silence. Nous marchâmes un long moment sans parler. C’était assez agréable et reposant. Savoir que je n’étais pas seule dans cette grande ville qui m’était inconnue et en même temps pouvoir profiter de la quiétude de la nuit parisienne. Nous marchions sans vraiment trop savoir où aller. Je n’avais pas pris mon portable, j’espèrais que Marie avait le sien au cas où nous nous perdions…  
        Au bout de quelque temps elle finit par briser le silence :  
\- Ça te dit d’aller manger un morceau ? J’ai faim…  
\- Avec plaisir… Je me souviens que sur les Champs-Elysées il y avait un McDonalds, ça te va ?  
\- Oui, restons sur des valeurs sûres ahah !  
\- Ça marche ! Enfin il faut juste retrouver l’avenue…  
\- T’en fais pas, je vois à peut-près où on est, suis-moi.  
        Après quelques rues traversées nous aboutîmes sur cette grande avenue. L’arc de Triomphe se dessinait au loin. Il nous fallait remonter vers lui pour trouver le fastfood que nous cherchions. Je me rappelais qu’il en était tout près. Toujours en silence nous marchâmes jusqu’à notre but. Nous commandâmes aux bornes et nous installâmes ensuite à l’étage du restaurant, à côté des grandes fenêtres pour observer la rue. A peine eussé-je croquer dans ma première frite que Marie aborda le sujet.  
\- Lindsey et moi on s’est encore disputé…  
\- Eliza et moi aussi…  
\- Oh mais, je croyais que vous ne vous disputiez jamais !  
\- Je n’ai pas trop apprécié qu’elle fasse cette annonce toute à l’heure sans m’en avoir parlé avant…  
\- Mince, vous ne vous étiez pas concertées ?  
\- On l’avais évoqué il y a longtemps, mais sans plus…  
\- Je sentais bien que tu avais l’air mal à l’aise… Ça va aller entre vous ?  
\- Oui, oui, c’est rien, ça m’a juste énervée, la fatigue a dû aider aussi. Je suis sortie pour ne pas continuer à lui hurler dessus… C’était mieux… Mais et vous deux, ça va aller ? De ce que je sais c’est plutôt violent en général…  
\- Je… Elle m’a dit qu’elle voulait qu’on se quitte… Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je suis partie… Je crois que je ne pouvais pas avoir cette conversation, encore…A chaque fois qu’on se dispute on finit là-dessus. Un jour ça va vraiment arriver… J’ai peur que ce jour soit aujourd’hui.  
        Deux larmes s’échappèrent de son œil droit. Elle les essuya aussitôt.  
\- Marie…  
        Je posais ma main sur la sienne.  
\- T’as bien fait de sortir de la chambre toi aussi. Ça lui laissera le temps de réfléchir à tout ça pendant que tu es dehors.  
\- Oui…  
        Elle croqua dans son Big Mac sans grande conviction.  
\- Mais toi, dis-je, Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je l’aime. Mais elle a raison, on se fait beaucoup trop de mal. J’ai essayé de faire comme Eliza m’a dit, ne pas sortir de mots blessants, mais c’est plus fort que moi… J’ai comme ce besoin de lui faire du mal pour lui prouver qu’elle m’a fait du mal… Comme pour me venger.  
\- Elle t’a fait du mal ?  
\- Mais même pas… C’est ça qui est idiot. Ça part toujours d’un petit détail qui me blesse, je lui en parle et ça prend toujours des proportions énormes… Cette fois-ci elle a juste sourit au réceptionniste de l’hôtel. Ça m’a pincé le cœur, je lui en ai parlé et c’est parti en sucette… Et plus le ton est monté plus j’ai eu envie de l’insulter pour la blesser… Alors tu vois, elle a peut-être raison quand elle dit que ce serait mieux pour nous de nous séparer.  
\- Elle t’aime ?  
\- Oui, enfin, je crois… On ne se l’ai jamais vraiment avoué clairement…  
\- Tu l’aimes ?  
\- Enormément…  
\- Alors, je comprends que ce soit très dur, voir insupportable de gérer vos disputes, mais si vous vous aimez il faut vous accrocher. C’est tellement rare de tomber sur la bonne personne. Ce n’est pas parce que vous ne vivez pas un amour tout rose au quotidien qu’il faut baisser les bras. Beaucoup de couples se disputent souvent et pourtant s’aiment énormément. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez y arriver. Avec un peu de travail sur vous. Ça prendra du temps. Tu dis que tu n’y arrives pas, mais je suis sûre qu’à force d’essayer tu vas y arriver.  
\- Mais je suis fatiguée… Fatiguée de lui crier dessus, fatiguée de lui faire du mal, fatiguée d’avoir mal…  
\- C’est normal. Mais tu ne dois pas lâcher les bras. C’est toute une bataille que vous devez mener toutes les deux. Et lorsque tout sera terminé vous pourrez enfin être heureuses. J’en suis sûre.  
\- Tu crois ? Tu crois que c’est possible entre elle et moi ?  
\- Certaines personnes disent que l’amour ne fait pas tout. Mais je suis convaincu que si. Si vous vous aimez vous arriverez, toutes les deux, en faisant des efforts toutes les deux, en vous soutenant, vous arriverez à vous en sortir.  
\- J’espère que tu as raison… Et j’espère que ça va aller quand je reviendrai dans la chambre ce soir…  
\- Essayez d’en parler, calmement. Je me doute bien que vous avez déjà dû le faire, mais peut-être qu’après ce soir vous aurez un regard neuf sur le situation mmh ?  
\- Oui… merci…  
\- De rien, c’est normal Marie ! Et, peut-être que ce serait le moment d’en profiter pour lui avouer ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle… Qui sait, ça peut tout changer !  
\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que c’est aussi nos sentiments qui nous font peur… Parce que tu vois, je ne pense pas qu’on s’imaginait un jour aimer une femme, alors c’est pas facile…  
\- Je comprends… Mais tu sais, Eliza et moi on sera toujours là pour vous aider et vous soutenir…  
\- Oui, c’est vrai…  
        Il y eut encore un moment de silence où nous finîmes de manger.

\- Mais toi, dit Marie, t’es sûre que ça va aller avec Eliza ?  
\- Oui, je ne lui en veux déjà plus…  
\- Bon, bon. Je suis contente d’avoir partagé ce petit moment avec toi, ça m’a fait du bien.  
\- Oui, à moi aussi… On devrait rentrer maintenant, elles risquent de s’inquiéter…  
\- Oui t’as raison !  
        Elle se leva en posant ses mains sur la table, pleine d’entrain. La revoir joyeuse me fit sourire. Nous quittâmes les lieux et prîmes la direction de l’hôtel. Nous marchions lentement pour profiter de ces derniers instants de calme.

 

**PDV Eliza**

        J’étais toujours allongée sur le lit. Je me repassais en boucle ce qu’Alycia avait dit avant de sortir « y’a pas de prochaine fois qui tienne ». Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu’elle voulait qu’on en finisse ? Parce que je ne lui avais pas demandé la permission de révéler notre relation ? En effet, ça me paraissait d’être un motif assez important pour une rupture…  
        Je n’arrivais pas à pleurer. Soit parce que je n’étais pas certaine qu’Alycia veuille réellement me quitter, soit parce que le choc était trop grand et que mon corps était paralysé.

        Je sortis de ma torpeur quand je sentis un téléphone vibrer. C’était celui d’Alycia, je le regardai, il s’agissait d’un message de Lindsey. Le début s’affichait sur l’écran, et comme cela avait l’air d’être important, je me permis de déverrouiller son téléphone pour le lire. « Je crois que j’ai fait une bêtise. Marie vient de quitter la chambre, furieuse… J’ai peur d’être allée trop loin cette fois… ». Coïncidences. Nous étions dans la même situation. J’oubliais un instant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de mon téléphone et lui répondis en lui demandant si elle voulait que je passe la voir pour en parler. Elle ne voulait pas « nous » déranger. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et sortis de la chambre en direction de la sienne. Même si elle ne voulait pas parler, moi, j’en avais besoin.  
        Je toquai doucement à sa porte. Lindsey m’ouvrit et fut surprise de me voir.  
\- Eliza, euh, je…  
\- C’est moi qui t’ai répondu au sms que tu as envoyé à Alycia… Elle est partie sans son téléphone, dis-je en baissant la tête.  
\- Partie sans son…  
        La manière dont sa phrase se coupa, je compris qu’elle avait compris. Elle me laissa entrer. Lindsey m’invita à m’asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.  
\- Vous vous êtes disputées ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, elle n’a pas apprécié que je révèle notre relation comme ça sans lui en avoir parlé avant… Mais c’est rien ! C’est plutôt toi qui voulait parler Lindsey. Pourquoi tu aurais fait une bêtise ?  
\- Bah c’est comme d’habitude… J’ai fait un truc de travers qui l’a énervée, ça m’a énervée qu’elle s’énerve, et du coup le ton est monté de plus en plus jusqu’à ce qu’on en vienne aux insultes. Et comme de nombreuses fois j’ai craqué et j’ai fini par dire que je voulais qu’on se quitte.  
\- Et tu le penses vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu veux vraiment la quitter ?  
\- Parfois je me demande si ce serait mieux pour nous… Mais quand je l’ai dit, non, je ne le pensais pas vraiment…  
\- Et tu penses qu’elle t’a prise au sérieux ?  
\- Etant donné qu’elle a quitté la chambre, je suppose que oui…  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas rattrapé ?  
\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?  
\- Je…  
        Il y eut un silence ou nous cherchâmes toutes les deux une réponse à cette question.  
\- Pardon, dit Lindsey tout doucement.  
\- Mais non, c’est rien… T’as raison, je n’aurais pas dû la laisser partir… Moi aussi, moi aussi j’ai peur d’avoir fait une bêtise et qu’elle me quitte.  
\- Mais n’importe quoi ! Elle t’aime plus que tout, tout se passe bien entre vous, soit pas bête, c’est pas une petite dispute qui va vous faire rompre.  
\- Je sais pas…  
\- Allez, ressaisis-toi Eliza, je te jure, c’est rien ! Crois-moi, Marie et moi on a vécu pire que ça et on a toujours su se relever !  
\- Alors tu vois, lui dis-je en souriant, C’est que là aussi vous pouvez vous en sortir.  
\- Oui, t’as sûrement raison… Merci…  
\- Barf, merci à toi. Regarde-nous, deux gourdasses à se lamenter pour pas grand-chose là, mmh ?  
\- Ahah oui t’as raison !  
\- Bon !, m’exclamai-je en me levant, C’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai faim moi !  
\- Tu veux qu’on commande quelque chose ?  
\- Tu crois pas que si on commence à manger et que les filles reviennent ça va encore plus les énerver ?  
\- Mmh, quelque chose me dit qu’elles vont se croiser en chemin, et connaissant Marie, elles seront forcément aller manger un truc. On n’a rien à perdre va.  
        Nous commandâmes à manger au room service.

       Une fois le repas terminé je décidai de laisser Lindsey et de retourner dans ma chambre. Elle avait bien mérité un petit moment de répit pour réfléchir de nouveau à la situation. Et je devais encore finir de me convaincre que lorsqu’Alycia franchirait de nouveau cette porte ce ne serait pas pour me quitter.  
        Je crois qu’environ une demie heure se passa avant qu’elle ne revienne enfin. Je n’étais pas encore tout à fait convaincu, je ne voulus alors rien tenter.  
\- Je suis désolée, dis-je néanmoins puisque c’était la moindre des choses à faire.  
\- Je… C’est rien, je te pardonne. Je ne voulais pas m’énerver contre toi, c’était la fatigue qui parlait. Seulement, la prochaine fois, parle m’en avant, lorsque ça nous concerne toutes les deux, d’accord ?  
        Elle s’approcha tout doucement de moi et me prit les mains.  
\- C’est promis.  
\- Et demain et après-demain tu as intérêt à mes protéger des fans en furie !  
\- Je serais ton chevalier blanc ahah !  
        Elle ricana légèrement et se blottit conte moi. Je l’enlaçai et respirai l’odeur de ses cheveux.  
\- Tu as mangé ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, et toi ?  
\- Oui, je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre de Lindsey et on a commandé…  
\- Oh, alors toi aussi tu es au courant. J’ai croisé Marie en sortant de la chambre.  
\- Ça va aller pour elles tu crois ?  
\- J’espère, dit Alycia toujours serrée contre moi, Marie avait l’air parti pour reprendre une discussion saine avec Lindsey.  
\- J’ai essayé de lui faire entendre que tout n’était pas finit entre elles, on verra bien demain…  
\- Oui… J’espère vraiment que ça va aller, elles me font de la peine toutes les deux, je suis sûre qu’elles pourraient être tellement heureuses ensemble…  
       Je la décollai de moi et précipitai ma bouche contre ses lèvres.  
\- J’ai cru pendant un instant que tu allais me quitter, lui avouai-je la gorge serrée.  
\- Pfff, n’importe quoi, jamais de la vie…  
        Elle colla son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Le bout de ses doigts vint chatouiller ma nuque pour m’apaiser.

 

**PDV Marie**

        Après avoir salué Alycia, j’ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre. Lindsey s’était endormie, toute habillée, sur le lit. Elle m’attendait sûrement. Mais j’étais tout autant fatiguée qu’elle et je décidai de ne pas la réveiller. De toute façon, je préférais remettre une possible discussion à plus tard. J’étais lâche, j’allais y travailler, mais pas tout de suite.

         Apparemment nous n’entendîmes pas notre réveil le lendemain, et se fut Alycia et Eliza qui nous réveillèrent à coup de poings sur la porte. Lindsey et moi eûmes à peine le temps de nous habiller que nous dûmes foncer à la réception pour grimper dans la voiture qui nous attendait. Le voyage me parut durer une éternité. Je ne savais pas si Lindsey me faisait la tête ou non, si nous étions réellement séparées ou non, et je ne savais pas non plus si ça allait entre Alycia et Eliza qui apparemment aujourd’hui avaient décidé de ne montrer aucun signe affectif entre elles. Soit elles étaient dans la même situation que nous, soit elles ne savaient pas ou nous en étions Lindsey et moi et ne voulaient donc pas nous blesser. Toujours fut-il que le voyage se passa en silence et que ce fut fortement désagréable, sans compter mon estomac qui criait famine.  
        Heureusement, il y avait quelques viennoiseries, exclusivement françaises en plus de cela -un vrai bonheur- qui nous attendaient à l’hôtel où se déroulait la conférence, et je sus que ma journée continuait mieux que comme elle avait commencé.  
Comme la veille, on nous expliqua le dérouler de la journée. Journée qui serait à peu de choses près comme la précédente. Ce qui changeait était l’ordre des événements et les sujets abordés pendant la conférence. Je n’eus donc aucun moment pour parler avec Lindsey, ce qui était mieux dans un sens, et nous fûmes déjà installées.  
        Lors des questions/réponses il y eut encore quelques personnes qui posèrent des questions à Alycia et Eliza quant à leur relation, mais il fallait avouer que les gens avaient l’air gêné de poser ce genre de questions intimes, et que la gêne d’Alycia en repoussait sûrement plus d’un. Aussi, la discussion passa vite à autre choses. Mais mon esprit y resta. Finalement elles avaient de la chance. Ç’allait peut-être être chiant d’être accostée par les fans hystériques un peu fous, mais ça prouvait qu’elles s’aimaient vraiment. Tellement fières de leur relation qu’elles étaient enfin prêtes à l’assumer au grand jour. Même des couples hétérosexuels n’arrivaient pas à faire ça ! Je les enviais tellement… J’aurais tellement voulu faire des trucs idiots et romantiques en public avec Lindsey… Mon regard se perdit sur cette dernière. Je mis quelques secondes avant de constater qu’elle avait vu que je la regardai. Je détournai les yeux, gênée, et essayai de me reconcentrer sur l’évènement. Mais rien à faire, je n’arrivais pas à me retirer cette image de la tête. Son beau visage d’habitude si souriant qui avait semblé inquiet lorsque son regard était tombé sur le mien… Aaaaah, il allait vraiment falloir que l’on parle…  
        Arriva enfin la pause déjeuner. Comme le staff nous avait déjà fait tout un speech la veille, cette fois nous pouvions manger tranquillement. Avant de nous installer, Lindsey passa par les toilettes. J’avais une terrible envie de faire pipi. Mais je n’avais tellement pas envie de la suivre. J’avais l’impression que ça passerait pour de la faiblesse… Je vis Alycia et Eliza continuer vers la salle qui nous était réservée et je me retrouvai seule, devant les toilettes, comme une idiote. Je grognai contre ma débilité et y entrai. Je me précipitai dans une cabine et fis mon affaire dans un soulagement intense. Avec un peu de chance, Lindsey sortirait avant moi et je pourrais encore repousser le moment où nous devrions parler. Je l’entendis tirer la chasse, se laver les mains et j’attendis qu’elle sorte pour tirer la chasse d’eau à mon tour. Je me lavai les mains en me regardant et en levant les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois pour me rappeler ma bêtise.  
        J’ouvris la porte pour sortir, peut-être d’une façon trop hâtive, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Lindsey. Je fus prise de court et aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. En revanche, elle se jeta sur moi. Pendant une fraction de seconde nos yeux se fixèrent, mais je la sentis tout de suite foncer sur moi. Ses lèvres arrivèrent brulantes sur les miennes. Le baiser fut extrêmement bref mais intense. Elle me lâcha, les joues rougies, le regard fuyant. Elle attrapa ma main, se retourna et m’emmena avec elle. Elle essaya d’ouvrir la première porte qui tomba sous sa main, mais elle fut fermée. Lindsey continua d’avancer en me tirant et s’accrocha à la poignée d’une seconde porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit, elle ne réfléchit pas et me jeta dedans avant de refermer la porte sur nous. Nous venions littéralement d’entrer dans un placard à balais. Bon, peut-être un peu plus grand puisqu’il contenait plusieurs ustensiles de ménage, mais toujours était-il que nous étions très à l’étroit. Seule de la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Elle releva mon visage pour avoir mon attention et me plaqua contre le mur. L’espace libre était assez grand pour y loger mon dos, mais j’étais quasiment coincée entre la porte fermée sur ma gauche et les ustensiles sur ma droite. Lindsey aussi. Je n’eus pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus longtemps et elle captura de nouveau mes lèvres. Cet endroit exigu, sa pulsion soudaine, et le lieu de l’histoire, me donnèrent une furieuse envie d’elle.  
        Ni une ni deux, je portai mes mains sur ses hanches pour glisser et caresser ses fesses. Elle était dans une magnifique robe blanche, ça allait être si facile… Je remontai légèrement le tissu pour découvrir ses cuisses et ses fesses. Pendant ce temps elle s’affairait à passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour me chatouiller le ventre et finir par passer directement sous mon soutien-gorge. Ses caresses firent encore plus monter mon désir, mais ce qui finit de me rendre folle fut ma main tombant sur sa fesse nue. Elle avait mis un string. Mon corps tout entier entra en ébullition et une sorte de fureur s’empara de moi. Je retirai ses mains de ma poitrine, capturai ses poignets et la poussai sur le mur opposé. Le trajet fut très court, mais elle sembla aimer ma prise de position. Je plaquai ses poignets au-dessus d’elle, et lorsque je fus sûre qu’elle ne bougerait plus, je descendis embrasser la naissance de ses seins offert par son décolleté. Le tissu de la robe était fin, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. La pensée qu’elle était quasiment nue sous sa robe m’acheva. J’appuyai mes caresses au niveau de ses tétons pour l’exciter. Je les sentis durcir sous mes doigts. Je l’embrassai en même temps. Je la connaissais, généralement pendant cette partie du processus elle se mettait à haleter très fort, hors de question que l’on nous entende et que l’on nous interrompe. Je la faisais taire avec mes baisers. Plus je la caressais plus je devais l’embrasser.  
        Au bout d’un moment, elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de ma taille et donna un à-coup pour me rapprocher d’elle, pour me coller encore plus contre son corps. Ce dernier commença à se cambrer sur le mien. Je sentais qu’elle recherchait à faire pression sur son sexe en s’aidant de mon corps, pour ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Hors de question que je la laisse faire toute seule. Je passai un bras entre nous pour la décoller de moi. Sa robe était restée relevée, je pus donc aisément passer ma main sous son string et venir caresser son intimité bouillante. Je compris que cela faisait déjà un moment qu’elle en avait envie. Je sentais sous sous-vêtement trempé sur le revers de ma main et je glissai sur elle avec une douceur inouïe. Une de ses mains se plaqua sur mon dos en signe d’approbation, son autre main resta en l’air contre le mur, j’entendais ses ongles grincer contre le revêtement. Je m’efforçai de l’embrasser, de tenir sa langue occupée, pour ne pas qu’elle couine. Elle respirait déjà terriblement fort. Heureusement, elle atteint l’orgasme à une vitesse phénoménale. Et d’une puissance qui me surprit. Son corps se contracta violemment et sa main dans mon dos remonta pour venir serrer ma nuque qui se crispa sous la pression.  
        A peine eut-elle repris ses esprits qu’elle retira violemment ma main de son string et enroula ses doigts avec les miens, trempés. Son corps fit pression contre le mien et me poussa pour que je me retrouve comme au début, le dos parfaitement calé entre la porte et les produits d’entretiens. Sa main libre passa sous me haut, se glissa sous mon soutien-gorge et elle reprit où je l’avais interrompu. Lindsey m’embrassa avec tout autant de passion que je l’avais embrassé. Ses dents osaient quelques morsures gentilles sur langue et lèvres. Sa main attachée à la mienne se délia, elle avait récupéré la moitié des flux présents sur la mienne… Et elle s’en servit pour déboutonner mon jean, descendre la braguette, et glisser sa main sous ma culotte. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi cette pensée m’excita encore plus, mais l’idée que nous venions à présent de mélanger nos fluides corporels, et qu’elle allait actuellement se servir, en plus du mien, de son propre lubrifiant naturel pour me pénétrer, me fit perdre l’esprit -si tant était que je pouvais le perdre encore plus à cet instant présent. Deux de ses fins doigts pénétrèrent en moi avec une aisance folle. J’étais la première et unique fille avec qui elle avait fait l’amour. Il en était de même pour moi. Et nous avions si bien appris à nous connaître que j’avais toujours l’impression qu’elle avait des années d’expérience. Lindsey savait où appuyer, comment bouger, à quelle fréquence, pour que j’atteigne l’orgasme vaginal sans aucune difficulté. J’avais habituellement du mal à atteindre la jouissance dans la position debout, cela m’était plus aisée lorsque j’étais couchée et détendue, mais elle savait si bien y faire… Et puis de toute façon nous n’avions pas le temps. Même s’il nous serait facile de dire à nos amies que nous nous étions isolé pour parler, j’avais le moins envie possible qu’on nous découvre dans cette position. J’estimais qu’il n’y avait qu’elle qui pouvait me voir en proie à un désir si grand.  
        Encore quelques vas et viens et mon souffle se coupa, mes jambes tremblèrent et je jouis dans une immense sensation de plénitude. Nous avions souvent les meilleurs orgasmes lorsque nous faisions l’amour pendant une dispute. Oui. Cela nous arrivait fréquemment. Mes jambes lâchèrent et je fus obligée de glisser contre la paroi murale pour me retrouver à terre. Lindsey eut à peine la place de s’accroupir en face de moi. De sa main « clean » elle releva mon visage pour que je la regarde. Puis elle porta les doigts qu’elle avait pénétrés en moi vers sa bouche. Elle les posa sur ses lèvres comme si elle allait demander le silence. Elle les fit légèrement glisser vers le bas de telle façon à ouvrir sa bouche en faisant descendre la lèvre inférieure. Elle sortit un petit bout de langue et lécha le bout de ses doigts en continuant son mouvement de descente. Incroyablement excitant. Malheureusement ce n’était pas le moment de repartir pour un deuxième tour. Je ris bêtement et me relevai. Je refermai mon pantalon, elle remit sa robe en place. Elle allait s’approcher de moi pour me recoiffer mais je fis non de la tête en désignant sa main incriminer. Elle acquiesça, ouvrit doucement la porte du placard, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et en sortis en m’entraînant. Nous courûmes vers les toilettes. Une fois devant les miroirs, nous nous lavâmes les mains au savon, pûmes nous recoiffer convenablement et nous regarder pour être sûres d’être présentables.  
        J’avais la main sur la poignée pour sortir, mais Lindsey me retint. Elle ne dit toujours aucun mot mais s’approcha, délicatement cette fois, pour m’embrasser. Nos lèvres fusionnèrent avec un tel sentiment d’amour que je me senti fondre. Comment diable arrivai-je à si mal lui parler lorsqu’elle m’énervait… Nous finîmes pour nous lâcher. Il était tant de rejoindre Alycia et Eliza.  
        Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la salle qui nous servait de restaurant. Nos amies levèrent un regard commun en notre direction. Elles ne posèrent pas de questions. Soit nous nous étions très bien rhabillées et elles avaient pensé que nous étions allées parler, soit nos visages nous trahissaient et elles n’osaient pas relever. Dans tous les cas, nous finîmes de déjeuner dans un silence mi paisible mi pesant. Au final, Lindsey et moi n’avions toujours pas échangé un mot… 

* * *

 

_**Bon, on n’a toujours pas le fin mot de l’histoire pour la dispute de Lindsey et Marie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà écrite. Mais il me manque encore un peu de matière pour publier, j’espère que l’inspiration viendra vite !** _   
_**Pour ce qui est de la suite de l’histoire, je pense qu’il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres. A voir comment je développe les idées que j’ai en tête, mais je trouve que ça commence à stagner et à devenir répétitif. J’ai exploré tout ce que je voulais explorer avec Eliza et Alycia, j’ai mis un peu de piment avec Marie et Lindsey, mais maintenant je pense avoir fait le tour. Alors je vais bien évidemment conclure comme il faut cette histoire, mais cette 4ème partie est sans doute la dernière (même si j’ai peut-être une idée en tête pour une dernière partie bonus qui serait un bref One Shot, enfin, ça dépendra de comment se termine l’histoire !).** _   
_**Mais il y en a quand même encore pour un petit moment, pas d’inquiétudes :D Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, cette histoire ne serait pas là sans vous !!** _


	16. Partie 4 : Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hé faut croire que j’ai l’inspi en ce moment, à poster comme ça chaque semaine !  
> Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents car il conclut le petit voyage à Paris. Je me suis un peu laissée emporter et j’ai écris une grosse journée de visite touristique dans les monuments de Paris. J’espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop !
> 
> Allez, place à la lecture, enjooooy !

**PDV Marie**

        Lors de la séance d’autographes, deux fans en costume décidèrent de nous rejouer une scène de la série, version comédie. Il s’agissait du dernier combat de Lexa contre Roan. Les costumes étaient très bien réalisés, et l’idée vraiment superbe. Nous étions tous en admiration. Un coup faussement raté du facsimilé de Lexa me fit rire et je portai ma main devant ma bouche pour me couvrir, par réflexe. Ce fut en inspirant pour reprendre mon souffle que je remarquai l’odeur intime de Lindsey toujours présente sur mes doigts. Cette révélation m’émoustilla et rendit ce moment encore meilleur. Je jetai un œil à l’intéressée juste à mes côtés. Elle était fascinée par la scène et ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui bouillonnait en moi. J’avais envie de la capturer et de m’enfermer à nouveau dans le placard avec elle… Je devenais dingue… La prestation fut terminée et je fus bien obligée de sortir de ma torpeur pour applaudir et pour revenir à ma fonction initiale : signer ces autographes.  
        Pendant la séance photos je n’eus pas non plus l’occasion de parler avec Lindsey. Si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes dans la voiture du retour, dans la quasi exacte même situation qu’à l’allée. Un grand silence pesant. Ce soir nous dînions au restaurant où l’on nous avait réservé une place, j’espérais que l’ambiance allait se détendre, sinon ce dîner allait être très compliqué à supporter. Nous quittâmes les membres du staff qui nous donnèrent rendez-vous à 20h à la réception pour nous conduire dîner. Il nous restait presque une heure jusque-là.  
        Lindsey et moi pénétrâmes dans la chambre en silence. Elle alla directement s’asseoir sur le lit. Le sourire qui avait habité son visage toute la journée, et surtout dans ce fameux placard à balais, s’effaça aussitôt. Cela m’inquiéta. Je fus forcée, cette fois, de parler.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe alors pour toi et moi ?, demandai-je en restant plantée au milieu de la pièce.  
        Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, j’étais complètement perdue. La veille elle avait dit vouloir me quitter. Quelques heures plus tôt elle me faisait l’amour de la façon dont elle savait si bien le faire. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser en cet instant ? … J’étais presque sûre qu’elle voulait en finir avec notre relation et que c’était son attachement à moi qui la faisait pleurer. J’étais impuissante. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m’assis sur le sol de la chambre, devant le lit, et finis par m’allonger. Je l’aimais. Nous ne nous étions jamais réellement avoué nos sentiments, ayant peur de nous faire fuir, mais je ne pouvais plus nier à présent. Je l’aimais. Et la sensation de la perde m’était insupportable. Mon cœur se serrait plus les minutes de silence s’accumulaient. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. J’essayai de les contenir mais ce n’était pas évident. Elles finirent par m’échapper. Mes yeux essayèrent de fixer un point au plafond pour essayer de ne penser à rien. Mais la respiration saccadée de Lindsey me faisait comprendre qu’elle était dans la même détresse que moi, ce n’était pas une situation agréable.  
\- Embrasse-moi, dit-elle en cassant le silence.  
        Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent après sa demande, comme si elle avait brisé un puissant silence qui engourdissaient mes tympans. Je fis non de la tête. Elle réitéra sa demande. Je refusai de nouveau. Ce petit jeu dura un moment jusqu’à ce que je finisse par me lever mécaniquement pour lui obéir. Je m’assis à ses côtés sur le lit. Ma bouche alla se poser doucement au coin de ses lèvres. Je n’osai faire plus.  
\- Embrasse-moi mieux que ça…  
        Je pris son visage à deux mains, le tournai vers moi et cette fois capturai sa bouche avec vigueur. Puis je la lâchai, comprenant enfin de quoi il s’agissait.  
\- Ah, j’ai compris, c’est notre dernier baiser, c’est pour ça que tu veux qu’il soit bien fait.  
        Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler.  
\- Mais non…  
        Cette fois ce fut elle qui prit mon visage dans ses mains. Elle le releva vers elle et plongea son regard humide dans le mien.  
\- Mais non, répéta-t-elle, Je veux essayer encore et encore. Je veux que notre relation fonctionne Marie. Je t’aime trop pour laisser tomber…  
\- Lindsey…  
        Ma bouche tremblante se précipita sur la sienne. Je voulais la sentir toute proche de moi. Je voulais retirer cette sensation que j’avais eu de la perdre. Elle nous fit basculer sur le lit et elle m’enlaça, serrant de toutes ses forces en intensifiant le baiser. A bout de souffle elle me lâcha. Je fermai les yeux et me blottis contre son torse. Elle m’accueillit avec une grande tendresse.  
\- Marie, je me disais…  
        Son souffle caressait mes cheveux quand elle parlait.  
\- Je me disais que je pourrais venir habiter avec toi au Canada, enfin si tu es d’accord…  
\- Tu veux qu’on habite ensemble ?, dis-je surprise.  
\- Oui… Peut-être que si on vivait constamment ensemble toi et moi on arriverait mieux à maitriser nos sautes d’humeurs. Jusqu’ici on ne voulait pas vraiment officialiser la chose parce qu’on avait peur de se séparer. Mais je pense qu’on a pris le problème à l’envers. Peut-être que si on vivait ensemble, ça aurait quelque chose de vraiment concret pour nous, ce ne serait plus des hypothèses, et du coup on arriverait sûrement à faire des efforts, petit à petit, pour arrêter de se crier dessus et que ça devienne de plus en plus vivable.  
\- Oui, c’est une idée. Je pense que tu as raison… Tu peux venir quand tu veux…  
\- Dès qu’on rentre après Paris, je fais mes bagages et j’arrive chez toi !  
        Je ricanai doucement.  
\- Ah ah, tu perds pas de temps… D’accord… Avec plaisir…

 

**PDV Lindsey**

\- Lindsey ?, questionna Marie après un petit temps de silence.  
        Elle était toujours blottie contre moi et dut desserrer son étreinte pour pouvoir me regarder.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu as dit « je t’aime trop pour laisser tomber », tu le penses vraiment ?  
        Je compris le réel sens de sa question. Cela me fit sourire.  
\- Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi Marie, rien ne sert de le nier maintenant. Ça fait un moment déjà que je voulais te le dire. Mais c’est vrai qu’entre deux disputes c’était pas toujours évident. Je suis désolée… J’aurais pu, dû, le dire plus tôt… Peut-être que ça nous aurait évité pas mal de disputes… je ne sais pas. J’avais peur…  
\- Peur ?  
\- De ta réaction…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J’avais peur de t’effrayer, que tu fuis devant mon amour, que ça te mette mal à l’aise et que ça mette fin à nous deux. On bien que ça entraine une autre dispute encore plus violente.  
\- Je comprends… Je pense que j’avais les mêmes raisons… C’est idiot…  
\- C’est idiot ? Les mêmes raisons ? …  
\- C’est idiot, de ne pas se dire clairement les choses. C’est pour ça qu’on en arrive toujours si loin toi et moi… Et…  
        Elle marqua un silence, un sourire qu’elle ne put contrôler envahit son visage. Je connaissais ce sourire, il apparaissait lorsqu’elle était si joyeuse, si heureuse qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se retenir de sourire.  
\- Je t’aime Lindsey.  
        Dit-elle tout simplement avec cette voix si douce qui accompagnait chacun de ses sourires. Sa bonne humeur devint contagieuse et je me mis aussi à rire bêtement. Nos bouches finirent par se rencontrer à nouveau. Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense et nos mains baladeuses. Mais elle m’arrêta.  
\- Hep hep hep, on n’a plus vraiment le temps là…  
\- Maiiis…  
\- Ça t’as pas suffi notre petit tour avec les produits d’entretien ?  
        Je ris à sa bêtise.  
\- J’avoue que c’était pas mal, dis-je en rougissant.  
\- C’était démen ! On devrait refaire ça plus souvent !  
\- Dans un placard ?!  
\- Enfin, surtout dans un endroit peu habituel quoi… Et avec toute cette passion…  
        Elle se mordit la lèvre de bonheur.  
\- J’avoue que j’étais animée par ma frustration.  
\- Tu veux dire qu’il faut qu’on se dispute pour pouvoir ensuite faire l’amour aussi magnifiquement !?, dit-elle en faisant la moue.  
\- T’en fais pas, je suis sûre qu’un jour on y arrivera sans se hurler dessus !  
\- J’espère…  
        Je l’embrassai en signe d’encouragement.

\- Ça-ça va mieux vous deux ?, osa enfin Eliza alors que nous étions dans la voiture qui nous amenait au restaurant.  
        Je souris bêtement devant son air gêné, agrippai le bras de Marie et répondis tout simplement :  
\- Oui, ça va mieux.  
        Je sentis une onde de soulagement se propager dans l’habitacle.  
\- Vous aussi je suppose, intervint Marie.  
\- Oui, c’était pas grand-chose, répondit Alycia toute contente.  
        Nous eûmes un semblant de conversation avant d’arriver enfin à destination.

        Une fois attablées, je mourrais d’envie d’entamer un nouveau sujet en leur annonçant que nous allions emménager ensemble. Après tout, nous étions amies et nous pouvions nous dire ce genre de choses pour en parler, non ?  
\- On va emménager ensemble…  
\- On va emménager ensemble…  
        Eliza et moi nous regardâmes, interloquées. Nous venions de dire l’exacte même phrase à l’exacte même moment. La situation nous fit rire, je fis signe à Eliza et Alycia de parler les premières. Pour elles, c’était tout bête et tout logique, elles étaient amoureuses, en couple depuis pas mal de temps déjà, il semblait évident qu’elles se mettent à habiter ensemble. Je me demandais même pourquoi elles ne l’avaient pas déjà fait alors qu’elles habitaient le même pays, ce qui n’était pas le cas de Marie et moi. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte de la chance que nous avions. Nous étions ici, toutes les quatre, deux australiennes, un américaine et une canadienne, assises autour d’une table française. Il aurait fallu être bête pour ne pas profiter de ce moment, et c’était ce que j’avais failli faire en m’engueulant avec Marie.  
        Sur cette pensée, j’attrapai sa main sous la table et la serrai. Elle retourna son visage surpris vers moi, nous étions en public, et me sourit tendrement. Puis ce fut à notre tour de nous expliquer. Nous les remerciâmes d’abord chacune pour nous avoir conseillé la nuit précédente, nous avoir aidé à réfléchir correctement. Puis nous leur expliquâmes comment nous en étions arrivées à la conclusion qu’emménager toutes les deux serait sans doute la meilleure des solutions. Elles furent vraiment très surprises et heureuses pour nous. Elles avaient dans l’esprit que notre couple était fragile, alors ce n’était pas évident de penser que d’un coup nous avions pris une décision si importante. Mais elles comprirent bien vite que l’amour que nous nous portions mutuellement avait beaucoup aidé à nous décider.  
        La discussion finit par changer et le dîner, succulent par ailleurs, fut vite avalé. Dans la voiture du retour nous discutâmes de ce que nous allions faire de notre journée où nous aurions le temps de visiter. J’appris qu’Eliza et Alycia avaient déjà planifié tout un circuit, touristique à souhait, à nous faire faire. Nous étions ravis.

        Cette nuit fut bien meilleure que la précédente. Nous rappelant notre petit moment coquin du placard, Marie et moi fîmes l’amour avec beaucoup d’envie. Il ne nous fallut ensuite que quelques baisers et quelques secondes pour nous endormir.  
        La troisième journée de convention fut la meilleure. Pas de révélation spontanée, pas de fans trop encombrants, que de belles rencontres, de beaux fous-rires. Un plaisir ! En revanche, il nous faudrait acheter une valise supplémentaire pour y ranger tous les cadeaux que nous avions reçu… Sans compter les souvenirs que nous allions sans doute acheter le lendemain…

        Et en parlant du lendemain…  
\- Montmartre, Sacré Cœur, quartier du Moulin Rouge le matin, on déjeune pas loin de l’Opéra Garnier, Notre Dame et Louvre l’après-midi, puis Tour Eiffel de nuit pour finir en beauté.  
        Eliza venait d’énoncer le programme.  
\- Oui, en fait, tu veux nous tuer, répondit Marie en riant.  
\- Il faut rentabiliser, dit Alycia.  
\- Rentabiliser quoi, répondis-je, Ce voyage nous est offert je te rappelle !  
\- Oui, boooon, t’as compris le principe !  
\- Mais t’es sûre qu’on va réussir à tout faire ?, m’inquiétai-je.  
\- Il est 7h du matin, me rappela Eliza me faisant bailler, Si on se dépêche on est sorti de là avant 8h. Le Sacré Cœur ouvre à 6h du matin, la seule chose qui nous ait retenu de ne pas y aller si tôt c’était que la salle du petit déjeuner ici ouvrait à 6h30.  
\- Parce qu’en plus t’aurais voulu qu’on se lève à 5h… Mon Dieu…  
        Tout le monde ricana devant la remarque de Marie.  
\- C’est jouable, intervint Alycia, On a regroupé les choses par quartier, il y a juste le Louvre qui est immense et qu’on risque de passer assez vite. Mais il ferme assez tôt de toute façon, donc je pense qu’on y verra ce qu’on peut jusqu’à se faire sortir du lieu ! En tous cas, je veux voir la Joconde !  
\- Et le Radeau de la Méduse hein !, s’exclama Eliza.  
\- Et la Vénus de Milo, s’il vous plait !, dit Marie.  
\- Mais quelle bande de touristes, mon Dieu, me désespérai-je, Vous nous avez fait un programme des plus touristiques, et encore, on a de la chance de dormir près des Champs Elysées, sinon vous l’auriez aussi inclus, et en plus vous me citez les trois œuvres les plus connues de ce musée, non mais qu’est-ce que je vais faire de vous…  
\- Fais pas genre !, dit Eliza, Vas-y, cite moi une œuvre du Louvre que tu veux voir et qui sonne moins connue ! Et je t’interdis de me dire La Victoire Samothrace !  
\- Ahahah ! Pas une œuvre en particulier, mais j’aimerai beaucoup voir le département des Antiquités grecques, étrusques et romaines.  
\- Hé oh, comment elle se la pète celle-là !, dit Alycia en plaisantant et en regardant sa compagne.  
\- Bah c’est parfait, dit Marie, C’est par là qu’il y a la Vénus de Milo, non ?  
\- Parfait !, dit Eliza en se levant, mains sur la table, Alors c’est réglé ! On y va ?  
Tout le monde acquiesça et la suivit.  
        A peine le temps de nous brosser les dents et de préparer nos sacs, que nous fûmes alpaguées par nos amies à la porte de notre chambre.

        Pour nous rendre dans le quartier de Montmartre nous dûmes prendre deux lignes de métro. La 13 et la 12. Il nous fallait une demi-heure. Ce fut là que je regrettai ma campagne chérie. Nous étions en pleine semaine, aux heures de pointes. Je ne savais pas si la ligne 13 était comme les autres lignes, mais elle était extrêmement bondée. Une vraie horreur. Je me serais contre Marie pour me sentir plus à l’aise. La ligne 12 fut moins une catastrophe, mais cela restait tout de même peu agréable. Je me demandais comment ces gens pouvaient subir ça chaque matin… Heureusement, la beauté de l’endroit que nous voulions visiter me fit oublier toutes ces mésaventures.  
        Le Sacré Cœur était un lieu religieux, nous décidâmes donc de rester le plus calme possible, même si ce n’était pas le cas de certains visiteurs… Nous voulions simplement profiter du lieu, regarder, admirer, et nous réveiller convenablement… Heureusement, les effets du décalage horaire étaient passés. Après la visite nous nous promenâmes un peu dans le quartier et fîmes quelques achats. A pieds nous débouchâmes sur Pigalle où se trouvait le Moulin Rouge. Quelques photos, quelques délires avec les vitrines parfois osées du quartier, et ce fut l’heure de reprendre les transports pour nous diriger vers Opéra, où, apparemment, les filles avaient déniché un petit restau japonais. Pourquoi japonais ? Tout simplement parce que c’était le quartier et que c’était assez amusant de manger une spécialité d’un autre pays.  
        Embarquement dans le Bus 67 pendant un peu moins de vingt minutes et nous fûmes toutes proches de la rue que nous cherchions. Google Maps activé, et nous trouvâmes en un rien de temps. Des gens faisaient la queue devant le restaurant. Cela m’étonna. Mais une fois à l’intérieur, et mon plat en bouche, je compris pourquoi. Rien à voir avec les chaînes de sushis et autre que nous avions chez nous, ou que les français avaient aussi sans doute chez eux, non, ici, de la vraie cuisine japonaise, cuisinez par des vrais japonais. Un délice, un régal.  
        Une fois nos ventres remplis et nos jambes reposées, nous fîmes un tour du quartier. Nous n’entrâmes pas dans l’Opéra Garnier pour le visiter, nous manquions de temps. En revanche, un petit tour par les Galeries Lafayette, équivalent de Macy’s aux Etats-Unis, ou presque, se fit obligatoire. On en profitait pour acheter une valise… ça devenait inévitable. Après ce moment shopping, nous repassâmes par l’hôtel pour déposer tous nos achats. Pas le temps de se poser pour reprendre des forces que nous étions sur la ligne 1 du métro direction Notre Dame de Paris !  
        La queue devant la Cathédrale me parue insurmontable. Mais en réalité elle avança super vite. Je déchantai de nouveau lorsque je me rendis compte que la visite se ferait en conservant cette file d’attente pour déambuler à l’intérieur… Enfin, cela ne gâcha tout de même pas le lieu. Une fois sorties, nous décidâmes de nous rendre à pied au Louvre, qui n’était pas très loin, pour visiter un peu le quartier.  
        Nous longions la Seine lorsque deux jeunes femmes nous accostèrent dans un anglais touchant empreint d’un fort et si séduisant accent français. Elles étaient tout émues. Evidemment elles nous connaissaient pour nos rôles dans The 100. Avant de demander quoi que ce soit, elles nous dirent qu’elles nous admiraient, elles nous remercièrent pour nos interprétations de femmes fortes, et elles tinrent tout particulièrement à remercier Eliza et Alycia pour avoir su incarner ce couple mythique. Elles les remercièrent surtout car c’était grâce à ce couple et à la communauté qu’il avait créait que ces deux filles avaient pu se rencontrer. Nous étions presque tout autant gênées qu’elles. Flattées et amusées. Nous finîmes évidemment par prendre une photo avec elles. Ce fut même Eliza qui proposa de les prendre chacune leur tour avec chacune de nous individuellement. Cela semblait lui faire si plaisir, que nous prîmes le même plaisir qu’elle à poser pour ces photos. Une fois la petite séance finit, elles nous remercièrent encore et s’excusèrent pour le dérangement. Elles allaient continuer leur route quand Alycia les rattrapa par la voix :  
\- Dites, vous vous appelez comment ?  
        J’avais remarqué qu’elle prenait toujours plaisir à apprendre, et parfois à retenir, le nom des fans qu’elle rencontrait. Ça devait lui tenir à cœur de marquer ces gens dans son esprit.  
\- Pauline, et Candice, répondit la plus masculine des deux.  
\- Enchantée !, s’exclama alors Alycia dans un français bancale.  
        Les deux amies rirent et nous saluèrent avant de nous laisser continuer vers notre destination.  
\- Ça fait toujours hyper plaisir de tomber sur des fans dans la rue quand on est à l’étranger, dit Eliza.  
\- C’est vrai, renchéris-je, Et je trouve qu’ils ont toujours du courage pour venir nous parler ! Perso, je rencontre DiCaprio dans la rue, je suis pas sûre que j’oserai l’aborder…  
\- On n’est pas non plus au niveau de DiCaprio aussi !, me coupa Alycia.  
\- Hé, lui répondit Eliza, A leurs yeux, sûrement que si !  
\- Pas faux…, dis-je. Et vous avez vu, malgré le fait qu’elles vous aient remercié pour le couple que vous portrayiez, elles ne vous ont jamais parlé de votre couple, dans la vraie vie.  
\- C’est vrai, répondit tout doucement Alycia et s’agrippant à Eliza, Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû t’engueuler pour ça Eli…  
\- Arf, c’est rien ! C’est du passé tout ça, aujourd’hui tout va bien ! On est à Paris, ne parlons pas du passé et profitons !  
        Sa bonne humeur nous dona un entrain monstre et nous arrivâmes au musée en moins de temps qu’il ne me fallut pour y penser. Nous étions dans la cour du musée et j’étais impressionnée. Il était immense. J’avais l’impression qu’il y avait des kilomètres de bâtiments qui s’étalaient de part et d’autre de la Pyramide en verre qui trônait au milieu. Nous prîmes un nombre incalculable de photos, sérieuses, en faisant les idiotes, devant cette Pyramide, avant d’enfin pénétrer dans le musée. Il était 15h, nous avions deux heures devant nous. Cela me semblait court vu l’étendu du domaine… Nous passâmes à toute vitesse dans la partie égyptologie, nous attardant tout de même sur les sarcophage et momies. Puis arrivâmes, à mon grand bonheur, directement dans la galerie qui m’intéressait. Marie aussi en fut ravie car elle savait qu’elle débouchait sur la fameuse Vénus de Milo. Les filles allaient plus vite que moi, je restai en retrait pour admirer. J’avais toujours été fascinée par ce genre de sculptures. Blanches pures, lisses comme un corps humain, encore plus lisse même, ces postures si réalistes. Cela me donnait toujours le tournis, comme si à n’importe quel moment l’une d’elle se mettrait à bouger en prenant vie. C’était sublime. Je dus quand même me dépêcher un minimum pour ne pas que l’on rate les autres grosses œuvres que les filles voulaient absolument voir. Un peu de joie et quelques photos devant la Vénus et nous prîmes l’escalier, passant devant la Victoire, qui nous mena aux galeries de peintures, et notamment dans cette aile où se trouvait les immenses tableaux, dont le Radeau que Eliza voulait voir, et où la Joconde se trouvait également.  
        Autant les sculptures grecques et romaines m’avaient donnée le vertige, autant les tableaux de cette salle me faisait me sentir toute petite. Comment se sentir un être signifiant devant les 5 mètres sur 7 du Radeau de la Méduse, face aux 6 mètres sur 10 du Sacre de Napoléon 1er ou encore en admirant les 7 mètres sur 9 des Noces de Cana ! Comment essayer d’être un humain normal devant ces chefs-d’œuvre de Géricault, David et Véronèse. J’avais beau avoir été reconnue dans la rue quelques minutes plus tôt, jamais je n’atteindrai une telle reconnaissance. Cela me donnait des vertiges. Si bien que je dû m’asseoir sur la banquette qui faisait face au Radeau, histoire de redescendre sur terre.  
\- Ça va Lindsey ?, me demanda Marie et prenant place à mes côtés.  
\- Oui, oui, j’ai juste un peu mal aux jambes, on est debout depuis ce matin.  
\- Elle a raison, dit Eliza en prenant place à nos côtés. On a peut-être un peu trop forcé…  
\- Mais non !, la rassurai-je, Je passe une des meilleures journée de ma vie !  
        Eliza sourit, se sentant rassurée. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas trop, de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de voir la Joconde. Il fut d’ailleurs facile de la trouver. Une petite galerie attenante à la grande où nous étions, bourrée de monde. Tout un panel de groupes de touristes asiatiques se pressait devant le tableau à peine plus grand qu’un écran d’ordinateur… Protégé par une vitre, des barrières et gardé par deux malabars en costard. Nous dûmes nous faufiler individuellement pour réussir à nous approcher au plus près. J’eus beaucoup de mal à ressentir les mêmes sensations que les immenses toiles m’avaient donnée, mais cela restait tout de même un grand chef-d’œuvre que j’étais heureuse de voir. Et les étoiles dans les yeux de Marie finirent de me convaincre. Nous nous extirpâmes de ce magma et nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans la grande salle.  
        Tout le monde était content. Nous avions toutes vu ce que nous voulions voir en priorité. Nous décidâmes donc de nous balader sans but précis jusqu’à la fermeture, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Nous fûmes dehors vers 17h30. Il restait encore quelques temps avant que la nuit tombe. Nous étions installées sur les rebords de la fontaine près de la Pyramide.  
\- Si vous voulez, et en attendant que la nuit arrive, commença Alycia, On peut aller à la Tour Eiffel à pied.  
\- A pied ?!, s’exclama Marie, Tu veux nous tuer ?!  
\- Non mais ! C’est à peine à une heure d’ici !  
\- C’est vrai ce mensonge ?  
\- Je te promets ! Et en plus on peut longer la Seine pendant une grande partie du trajet, ça peut être super cool !  
\- Ça ferme à quelle heure ?, demandai-je.  
\- 23h !, me répondit Eliza sans hésitation.  
\- Bon, alors, je propose qu’on se pose dans un bar histoire de se reposer un peu, de manger un petit truc, et une fois qu’on sera d’attaque, on prendra tout le plaisir d’y aller à pied !  
        Ma proposition fut votée à l’unanimité et nous marchâmes un peu pour trouver un bar qui nous sembla confortable.

        Quelques temps après nous longions de nouveau la Seine en direction de notre but. Nous arrivâmes par le Champ de Mars où la Tour Eiffel se présenta, immense, à nous. Nous voulions absolument faire une photo toutes les quatre devant ce monument mondialement connu. Mais nous savions que le meilleur endroit était la Place du Trocadéro. Or, le Trocadéro se situait à l’opposé d’où nous étions. Il fut alors décidé, puisque la nuit tombait, que nous irons prendre cette fameuse photo après être redescendu sur la terre ferme. Ce fut alors que nous commençâmes à faire la queue pour les ascenseurs. Il était hors de question de monter à pieds, surtout que cela ne nous permettait pas directement d’aller au 3ème étage. Nous allions tout de même évidemment faire chaque étage. Je passerais les détails sur les étages 1 et 2, qui restent des endroits merveilleux, et passerais directement au sommet. Un endroit assez petit, avec un peu de monde, mais moins que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Et surtout, surtout, une vue sur cette ville immense, de nuit. Les feux rouges des voitures, les lumières orangées des lampadaires, les monuments et rues éclairées. Nous essayions de retrouver notre hôtel, puis de retracer le parcours que nous avions fait aujourd’hui. Ce fut un jeu assez drôle.  
        A un moment, Eliza et Alycia se décalèrent pour trouver un peu d’intimité. Je les regardai, blotties l’une contre l’autre, prendre quelques selfies, puis admirer la vue, main dans la main. Je m’en mordais les lèvres. Après tout, qu’est ce qui m’empêchait de faire la même chose. Nous étions là, sur le toit du Monde, enfin, de Paris, personne ne nous verrait, personne ne nous dirait rien… J’osai alors me rapprocher de Marie, je lui attrapai doucement la main pour enrouler mes doigts avec les siens. Elle ne dit rien, se laissa faire tendrement. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, se cola encore plus contre moi, et finit par caresser mon nez avec le sien. Un sourire de bonheur se grava sur mon visage. Je finis par tourner la tête vers la vue pour l’admirer et profiter de l’instant. Elle fit de même, resserrant son emprise sur ma main.  
\- Je suis heureuse, chuchota-t-elle tout doucement.  
\- Moi aussi…  
        Je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi, mais je restai fixée sur le paysage. Elle finit par passer sa main sur ma joue et tourna mon visage vers le sien. Tout doucement, ses lèvres vinrent fusionner avec ma bouche. Je fus surprise qu’elle m’embrasse ici, mais je la laissai faire et appréciai. Lorsqu’elle me lâcha j’entendis des applaudissements. Je me retournai, Alycia et Eliza en étaient la source. Je rougis. Elles revinrent à notre hauteur.  
\- Vous êtes mignonnes, dit Eliza taquine.  
\- Oh, ça va…, répondis-je.  
        Tout le monde eut un petit rire nasale, joyeux. Puis nous reposâmes toutes notre regard sur la vue.

        Une fois de retour sur terre, nous nous dirigeâmes illico Place du Trocadéro. Nous avions de la chance, il n’y avait pas trop de touristes. Et alors que nous galérions à prendre à selfie qui nous incluait toutes les quatre ainsi que la Dame de Fer, un touriste américain nous proposa de nous prendre en photo. Il fit plusieurs clichés et nous le remerciâmes avant de lui rendre ce service. Il posa avec sa femme et ses deux mignonnes petites filles et Alycia prit la photo. Tout ce petit monde se salua et nous décidâmes de jeter un dernier coup d’œil à la Tour Eiffel avant de rentrer.  
\- On rentre comment ?, demandai-je.  
\- On peut rentrer à pied, dit Alycia, C’est tout droit.  
\- Encore !, se lamenta Marie.  
\- Sinon c’est deux ou trois stations de métro sur la 6, et un peu de marche à pied.  
\- Je vote pour le métro, intervins-je, J’avoue que je ne sens plus mes jambes…  
        Eliza et Alycia furent bien obligé de capituler, elles étaient tout autant fatiguées. Et puis ainsi nous aurions eu l’impression d’avoir visiter une bonne partie du réseau de métro parisien !  
        Le trajet en métro fut très court, et nous eûmes malheureusement un peu de marche à pied une fois arrivées. Marie en profita pour râler durant tout le trajet.

        Nous décidâmes de manger au restaurant de l’hôtel. Nos conversations furent entrecoupées par d’énormes bâillements qui trahissaient notre fatigue. Je savais qu’au moins j’allais bien dormir dans l’avion le lendemain. Néanmoins, la perspective de devoir de nouveau me réadapter au décalage horaire me déprimait… En plus, la tristesse me gagnait. En effet, nous ne savions pas quand nous nous reverrions avec les filles. Elles habitaient plutôt loin… Evidemment lorsqu’elles tournaient aux Etats-Unis elles venaient nous voir, mais ce n’était pas comme les avoir à porter de main pour sortir boire un verre sur un coup de tête…  
        Nos avions ne décollaient pas à la même heure. Certaines dormiraient encore lorsque d’autres seraient déjà parti. Alors ce fut devant la porte de notre chambre que nous nous dîmes au revoir. Eliza, Marie et moi savions que nous nous révérions bientôt, pour d’autres conventions, mais Alycia, c’était plus compliqué…  
        Une effusion de câlins, quelques larmes, des remerciements et je me retrouvai seule avec Marie. A dire vrai, c’était elle qui partait le plus tôt. Je ne partais que dans l’après-midi. Mais nous savions maintenant que nous nous reverrions vite. Je lui avais promis, je rentrais chez moi faire mes valises et je venais la rejoindre. Cela allait être parfait…  
\- A quoi tu penses ?, me demanda Marie allongée contre moi.  
\- Je me disais qu’on allait être bien, toi et moi.  
\- J’espère que tu as raison…  
\- Mais oui, n’en doute pas, j’en suis sûre. Oui, on va encore beaucoup se hurler dessus, mais tu verras, on arrivera de mieux en mieux à gérer. On sera de moins en moins triste et de plus en plus heureuses.  
\- Je te fais confiance…  
        Elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Elle vint m’embrasser avec envie. Ce soir je voulais inaugurer son corps comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Le Louvre m’avait donné envie de faire d’elle une œuvre d’art. Un peu prétentieux. Toujours fut-il que je profitai de chaque parcelle de son corps, de son intimité, avant de nous laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 

_**Du coup, pour la suite de l’histoire, je ne pense pas refaire des points de vue Lindsey ou Marie, on verra bien comment ça évolue. Ce sera de nouveau centré sur Eliza et Alycia, sûrement quelques mois plus tard, après leur installation ensemble. On touche en tous les cas à la fin de cette fanfiction. Plus que deux ou trois chapitres, à peine, je pense. J’espère que vous resterez jusque là :)** _   
_**J’essaye de poster la suite au plus vite !** _


	17. Partie 4 : Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohoy ! Nouveau chapitre une semaine après, on garde le rythme ! Ce chapitre comporte un saut dans le temps et commence à conclure cette histoire…
> 
> Enjooooy !

**PDV Externe**

        Comme prévu, à peine fut-elle de retour chez elle que Lindsey fit ses bagages. Deux grosses valises pleines à craquer, un bon sac à dos, direction l’aéroport pour trouver un vol pour le Canada. Elle voulait emporter le plus de choses pour ne revenir que lorsque ce serait réellement nécessaire. Elle avait ce besoin de tout suite essayer d’arranger les choses avec Marie.  
        Marie fut surprise de la retrouver si tôt, elle n’était pas encore remise du décalage horaire que lui avait causé leur petite expédition parisienne. Mais elle fut si heureuse de voir Lindsey débarquer avec ses énormes valises, que toute fatigue sembla s’évaporer. Elle l’aida à s’installer, lui fit de la place dans ses tiroirs et à peine eurent-elle finit de tout ranger qu’elles se sautèrent dessus, oubliant presque de dormir cette nuit-là. Toutes les deux voulaient profiter au maximum de la deuxième chance qu’elles s’étaient donnée.

        Pour Eliza et Alycia les choses s’étaient fait de manière plus formelle. Quelques semaines après leur retour en Australie, elles étaient tombées sur une annonce pour une petite maison en bordure de Sidney. C’était un chouette endroit, proche d’une grande ville, les photos semblaient dépeindre une maison parfaitement habitable à long terme pour deux personnes. Elles contactèrent l’agence immobilière qui les fit visiter dans la semaine. Elles durent mentir sur la nature de leur relation et prétendre à une collocation entre amies car elles savaient que leur chance de pouvoir louer cet endroit pourrait être réduit si leur sexualité venait à être révélée. En soit, elle avait déjà été révélée au monde, mais personne dans cette agence ne les avait reconnues, alors c’était leur chance. Et une fois installées on ne pourrait pas les virer sur ce prétexte.  
        Soit cette combine marcha, soit elles avaient réellement fait bonne impression, toujours fut-il qu’on les rappela une semaine plus tard, tout pile, pour leur annoncer que si elles le souhaitaient toujours, la maison était à elles. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que les lieux que Eliza et Alycia occupaient en colocation, mais elles s’en fichaient, ce qui comptait c’était d’emménager ensemble, quitte à trouver plus grand plus tard. Leur rêve étant d’acheter leur propre maison une fois qu’elles auraient amassé assez d’argent. Ainsi, elles n’hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et prirent un nouveau rendez-vous pour conclure l’affaire.  
        Quelques jours après, elles posaient leur premier carton dans l’entrée. En une journée le déménagement fut réglé. Elles n’avaient pas beaucoup d’affaire à y transporter, de plus, la maison était louée meublée.  
Leur pendaison de crémaillère fut un des plus beaux moments qu’elles eurent l’occasion de partager avec leur proches et amis australiens. Elles avaient aussi décidé de fêter, plus tard, lorsqu’elles seraient toutes libres, leurs déménagements mutuels avec Marie et Lindsey.

* * *

 

        Le petit bonheur de vie de Eliza et Alycia commença à s’installer. Elles voguaient entre voyages aux Etats-Unis et au Canada pour leur travail, et longs moments de repos dans leur nouvelle maison australienne. Parfois le rythme leur semblait dur. Elles pouvaient passer de longs mois sans jamais se voir. C’était très dur à supporter, mais elles étaient toujours récompensées par les quelques mois consécutifs qu’elles avaient souvent de libre en même temps. Pendant trois à quatre mois elles pouvaient pleinement profiter l’une de l’autre, recharger les batteries pour une nouvelle session de tournage. Lorsqu’elles en avaient le temps elles allaient déjeuner dans leurs familles, tantôt chez les parents d’Eliza, tantôt avec la mère et le frère d’Alycia. Et chaque famille apprenait à ouvrir ses portes à l’être qui partageait la vie de leur fille.  
        Depuis leur déménagement elles avaient aussi réussi à prendre le temps de revoir Lindsey et Marie. Plus le temps passait plus elles se rendaient compte que le couple de leurs amies allait de mieux en mieux. A chaque nouvelle rencontre Lindsey leur racontait les progrès qu’elles réussissaient à faire avec Marie. Eliza en semblait toujours très contente pour elles.  
        Et ce fut ainsi, dans ce bonheur rarement encombré de soucis, que les mois et les mois passèrent. Alycia et Eliza murissaient l’une à côté de l’autre. Elles en apprenaient plus sur la vie d’adulte, sur leurs responsabilités, sur ce qu’être un couple signifiait. Leur foyer se bâtissait petit à petit. Le tournage de The 100 était finit mais Eliza avait su faire rebondir sa carrière. Alycia tournait toujours pour AMC. Niveau travail tout allait bien, elles mettaient de côté pour acheter un terrain où elles rêvaient de faire construire un petit pied à terre.  
        Arriva enfin leur quatrième anniversaire. Il était temps pour les deux âmes sœurs de célébrer ces quatre années passées ensemble. Eliza avait tout préparé pour leurs trois ans, alors cette année Alycia avait prévu de faire les choses en grand. Elle n’avait rien dévoilé de ses plans à Eliza mais elle avait un schéma précis du déroulement de cette journée, qui, par chance, tombait pendant leurs congés.

 

**PDV Eliza**

       Je me réveillai doucement, sans trop savoir quel jour nous étions, toujours encore dans mes rêves. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant d’être ramené à la réalité. Oui, aujourd’hui cela faisait quatre an qu’Alycia et moi étions ensemble. Un sourire s’afficha sur mon visage. Quatre ans… Le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Et pourtant, j’avais l’impression de l’aimer comme au premier jour. Les sentiments que je ressentais aujourd’hui en me réveillant étaient les mêmes que ceux que j’avais éprouvé lorsque nous nous étions embrassées sur la terrasse de ce restaurant… Je me tournai vers elle pour la regarder. Elle dormait toujours. Je ne pus m’empêcher de venir caresser son bras qui sortait des draps. Alycia ouvrit instantanément ses yeux.  
\- Je t’ai réveillée…, chuchotai-je désolée.  
\- Non, non, je le suis depuis longtemps, je fermais juste les yeux en attendant que tu émerges…  
        J’eus un regard attendrit devant sa révélation. Elle me rendit le sourire qui était toujours gravé sur mon visage. Puis je vis le sien s’approcher du mien et son nez se coller contre le bout de mon nez.  
\- Joyeux quatre ans…, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.  
\- Mon amour…  
        Son nez quitta le mien et se fut ses lèvres qui vinrent se souder aux miennes. Après un moment d’intense baiser, mon corps tout entier frémissait. J’avais souvent envie d’elle quand elle m’embrassait comme ça au réveil. Et aujourd’hui était le jour idéal pour commencer la journée avec un moment câlin. Je me collai à elle à travers le drap qui nous séparait. Nous étions toujours nues de la veille et je pus sentir ses tétons pointer à travers le tissu. Je dessinai ses courbes avec mes mains tout en la plaquant contre moi. Je finis par faire valser le drap et je pus enfin apprécier la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Alycia se livra à moi et me laissa faire tout ce dont j’avais envie…  
        Je la plaquai sur le dos et me mis à califourchon sur elle. J’attrapai ses poignets et les plaçai au-dessus de sa tête, lui intimant de ne pas les bouger. Je descendis en caressant ses bras, ses aisselles, ses côtes, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Ma bouche fit le même trajet en embrassant son front, sa bouche, son cou et son ventre. A cet endroit, elle écarta instinctivement ses jambes, me laissant toute l’amplitude dont j’avais besoin. Je m’allongeai confortablement sur le ventre, face à son sexe. Elle replia ses jambes en posant ses pieds sur mes omoplates. Je passai mes bras sous ses cuisses pour avoir une accroche, et caressais doucement le bas de son bassin et le plie de ses hanches tout en l’observant. Après avoir assez attendu, j’avançai doucement ma bouche et embrassai cette fleure précieuse. Un soupire d’aise échappa à Alycia. Je sentis ses pieds se détendre. D’abord quelques baisers, puis je sortis ma langue et donnai quelques coups délicats sur son clitoris. Pas trop appuyés, juste de quoi l’effleurer. Je savais ce que ce genre de choses avait comme effet sur elle. Cela la rendait littéralement folle. Elle passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me dire de continuer. Je savais que son autre main était restée au-dessus de sa tête pour s’accrocher au support du lit.  
        Je souris et entrepris de faire de mieux en mieux. Mes coups de langue prirent une plus grande amplitude, toujours aussi doux, mais couvrant plus de surface. Son corps commença à se cambrer avec grand plaisir. Il essayait d’accompagner mes mouvements. Lorsque je fus sûre de moi, lorsque la pièce fut emplie des gémissements et complaintes de ma partenaire, lorsque sa main vint agripper la mienne posée sur son ventre, je réduis de nouveau ma zone d’attaque, uniquement concentrée sur son bouton de plaisir, et y devins plus insistante. J’essayais de rester en rythme avec son bassin, ce qui était de plus en plus dur tant le désir la faisait vibrer aléatoirement. De façon incontrôlable, mon corps aussi se mit à se mouvoir. J’avais une forte envie d’elle, je sentais mon sexe vibrer, mon bas ventre gronder, mes entrailles toutes entières demandaient de l’attention et des caresses. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser emporter par mon désir. Je devais avant tout penser à Alycia. J’essayai de me contenir pour m’appliquer à ma tâche.  
        Encore quelques coups de langue et ses gémissements se transformèrent en susurres de plaisir. Et lorsque je sentis sa voix se couper, je compris que nous n’étions plus très loin. Son souffle se perdit, je retins le mien pour lui donner mes dernières caresses de langues. Lorsque sa jouissance arriva, j’essayai de coordonner mes gestes avec sa cadence. J’avais appris à l’écouter avec le temps et je savais comment m’y prendre pour décupler son désir. Je sentis sa main grincer contre le lit en se resserrant dessus. Je pus deviner qu’elle se mordait l’intérieur de la joue et qu’elle fermait les yeux. Quand son orgasme prit fin, je ralentis ma langue mais ne m’arrêtai pas totalement. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de revenir parmi nous, tout en profitant encore un peu de son paradis.  
        Alycia m’attrapa le visage et le releva, exerçant une pression dessus pour me ramener à elle. Elle décroisa ses jambes, je retirai mes bras de leurs accoudoirs, et remontai petit à petit vers son visage. Elle m’embrassa à pleine bouche et me plaqua toute entière contre elle. Le désir que j’avais jusqu’ici essayé de refreiner pour me concentrer, put se libérer complètement. Et je m’entendis gémir violement pour lui signifier de ne pas me laisser dans cet état. Elle nous retourna vivement et me plaqua contre le lit avant de se lever et de s’éloigner. J’eus d’abord un grand sentiment de manque, mais je compris vite où elle allait. De plus, la vue de son corps nu ne me déplaisait pas. Elle s’approcha de la table de nuit, fouilla dedans, et en sorti un vibromasseur presque flambant neuf. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en signe d’approbation. Elle rit et se jeta sur moi.  
        Elle captura de nouveaux ma bouche et y pénétra sa langue sans plus de manière. Sa main descendit le long de mon corps et vint directement frotter mon intimité. Pas vraiment pour me procurer du plaisir mais plutôt pour s’assurer de mon excitation. Elle y resta tout de même un peu car elle s’avait à quel point j’appréciais ce geste. Tout en m’embrassant toujours, elle s’empara de l’objet qu’elle avait posé à mes côtés et remplaça les mouvements de sa main par lui et son revêtement en phtalate soyeux. Il vibrait gentiment contre moi, me faisant perdre tout sens des réalités. Quand elle me sentit prête elle le pénétra doucement en moi. S’assurant toujours de sa bonne position et de ma bonne réception. Je n’avais même plus besoin de guider ses gestes. Une fois qu’il fut en moi et qu’elle put commencer ses vas et viens, elle cessa de m’embrasser. Elle se redressa pour me regarder. Je mourrais lorsqu’elle faisait cela. J’avais envie de l’embrasser mais en même temps j’adorais la voir. Observer ses traits fins, voir son plaisir se dessiner sur son visage, y déceler des bouts de joie et de bien-être. Elle essayait aussi souvent de me transmettre des émotions en essayant de paraître sexy. A partir du moment où elle commençait à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour paraître sexy, je savais que je n’en avais plus pour très longtemps. Elle aussi, en quatre an, avait eu le temps d’apprendre à me connaître. J’avais eu peur que nous tombions dans une routine, mais à la place, nous en avions fait quelque chose pour décupler nos plaisirs et bien-être. Et puis il nous restait toujours des moments où nous découvrions de nouvelles sensations.  
        Encore des gestes habilles de cette déesse penchée sur moi et mon intimité se contracta. Elle me laissa jouir en douceur et vint aussitôt capturer ma bouche. Elle retira doucement le vibromasseur et le posa loin. Son corps vint de nouveau se plaquer contre le mien, mes mains se collèrent à ses fesses. Je devais reprendre mon souffle mais j’avais envie de l’embrasser. Je finis par la pousser gentiment sur le côté pour enfin respirer. Elle rit et se blottit contre moi, me caressant le ventre, en attendant.  
\- On pourrait passer la journée au lit non ?, dis-je une fois que je pus parler.  
\- Tu te doutes bien que j’ai prévu tout un tas de trucs pour aujourd’hui mmh ?, répondit-elle en faisant le tour de mon nombril.  
\- Je me disais que comme c’était un jour spécial…  
\- Parce qu’il nous faut un jour spécial pour passer la journée au lit ?, dit-elle en se redressant et en me regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Pas vraiment, en effet…  
\- Je te signale que le week-end dernier encore on est resté au lit…  
        Elle m’embrassa doucement et se leva aussitôt, prenant au passage le vibromasseur.  
\- Je vais sous la douche, tu viens ?, me proposa-t-elle avec intérêt.  
\- Oui… mais pourquoi tu embarques ça ?, dis-je en désignant l’objet qu’elle venait d’attraper.  
\- Il est waterproof, non ? Et puis, on n’a pas besoin de rester au lit pour faire l’amour toute la journée, non ?  
        Sa phrase se passait de toute réponse. Je me levai en vitesse et la poussai presque jusque dans la salle de bain.

        J’étais assise, en robe de chambre, devant le comptoir de la cuisine et regardai Alycia s’affairer aux fourneaux. Elle m’avait interdit de bouger. Apparemment elle nous préparait un brunch d’enfer. L’odeur qui se dégageait me donnait une faim de loup. Elle finit tout de même par accepter mon aide pour aller plus vite ; elle aussi mourrait de faim. J’en profitai pour me coller à elle et pour l’exciter un peu. Nous ne sortions que rarement nos robes de chambres pour traîner dans la maison, et Alycia était incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue. De plus, même si nous l’avions déjà fait, lui faire l’amour sur le plan de travail de la cuisine restait un de mes plus fort fantasmes. Surtout que nous avions aujourd’hui de la chantilly à disposition, cela ne se refusait pas… Après m’avoir fait goûter à toutes sortes de choses qu’elle venait de préparer, après lui avoir fait glisser son vêtement sur ses épaules nues, dévoilant sa poitrine et y avoir mis de la chantilly, nous prîmes un malin plaisir à refaire l’amour.

\- J’en reviens toujours pas, tes pancakes sont toujours aussi délicieux, dis-je en râlant de plaisir et en croquant dans le-dit met.  
\- C’est parce qu’à chaque fois que je fais la pâte tu passes toujours par là pour me faire l’amour. Tu vois, quand on dit « c’est toujours meilleur préparé avec amour », ce n’est pas une métaphore !  
Sa blague me fit rire. J’ajoutai du Nutella sur mon dernier pancake et l’avalai avec plaisir et rapidité. Il me restait tout un tas de plats à goûter, et je ne pouvais patienter.

        Une fois le lave-vaisselle rempli, nous nous dirigeâmes dans la chambre pour nous habiller.  
\- Couvre toi bien, me dit Alycia, On sort se promener ! Et il devrait neiger aujourd’hui…  
        Ah oui. Lors de notre premier baiser nous étions au Canada en juillet, il faisait alors très chaud et un beau soleil avait brillé toute la journée. Cela me faisait donc toujours bizarre lorsque nous fêtions notre anniversaire en Australie. Parce qu’en juillet, ici, nous étions en hiver. J’étais née ici, j’avais l’habitude, c’était plutôt le soleil en juillet et la neige en décembre qui me semblait bizarre lorsque je tournais à l’étranger à cette période. Mais il fallait avouer que passer le 25 décembre sous la neige, ce que je n’avais pas encore eu beaucoup l’occasion de faire très souvent, était tout de même une belle expérience.  
        Gros pull, grosses chaussettes, un collant, un jean bien chaud, écharpe, bonnet, gants et manteau et j’étais prête pour affronter le froid !  
\- On va où ?, demandai-je alors que nous nous installions dans la voiture.  
\- A Nielsen Park, répondit-elle tout simplement en allumant le contact.  
\- Tu nous amène au bord de la mer en hiver ?  
\- La plage sous la neige, je trouve ça beau. Et puis tu sais que j’aime ce parc, moitié verdure moitié plage de sable. Ça a son charme !  
\- C’est vrai que c’est un bon endroit pour se balader !  
        Alycia sortit du parking et la voiture commença à prendre de la vitesse.  
\- Je me disais, commença-t-elle, Que c’était bien comme sortie. Oui on aurait pu passer la journée au lit, mais j’aime beaucoup me promener avec toi. Et puis, j’ai une réservation dans un restaurant pour ce soir en ville, donc c’était l’occasion !  
\- T’as tout prévu !  
        Je me laissai guider, somnolant sur mon siège.  
        Lorsque nous arrivâmes ce fut l’arrêt du ronronnement du moteur qui me tira de mes rêveries. Tout était enneigé à Sydney. De là où nous étions garées nous avions vu sur la mer et une rangée de palmier recouverts d’une couche de blanc cotonneux. C’était magnifique. Je m’empressai de sortir de la voiture et d’enfiler mes vêtements chauds. Alycia me réajusta mon bonnet avec amour et nous prîmes la direction du parc.  
        J’adorais la neige. Aussi loin que je me souvienne j’avais toujours aimé ça. Mes parents m’avaient montré le film de Burton _Edward aux mains d’argent_ , lorsque j’étais très jeune. Le film donne sa propre explication de la provenance de la neige et cette image m’avait tellement marquée que j’en étais tout de suite tombée amoureuse. Dès que des flocons tombaient je commençais à rêver. Pour le moment il ne neigeait pas, mais la poudreuse recouvrant tout me comblait de joie. Je pris la main d’Alycia dans la mienne et la laissai me guider. Nous arrivâmes lentement vers la plage. L’eau semblait blanche puisqu’elle reflétait le ciel gris, on avait l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une mer de lait, c’était beau… Le sable était remplacé par une épaisse couche de neige. Quelques traces de pas y étaient encrés, mais pas énormément, peu de gens avaient décidé de s’y aventurer, apparemment. Seul un maître qui jouait avec son chien s’amusaient un peu plus loin.  
        Soudain, je lâchai la main de ma partenaire et me baissai. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réagir que j’avais déjà formé une boule de neige et que je lui balançai dans la tête. Elle fit une mine faussement outrée, s’essuya le visage et s’éloigna de moi en courant. Lorsqu’elle fut assez loin elle s’accroupit et entreprit de faire un tas de boules blanches. Je l’imitai. Je pris dans mes bras autant de munitions que je pus et marchai, méfiante en sa direction. Elle fit de même. Lorsque je fus sûre de pouvoir l’atteindre, je l’attaquai, elle riposta aussitôt mais manqua son tir. S’en suivit un énorme moment de bataille entrecoupé de chutes et de rires. Plusieurs fois, de la neige pénétra dans ma bouche. Cette sensation me faisait toujours rire, c’était froid, extrêmement froid, mais la chaleur de mon corps faisait toujours fondre instantanément ce corps étranger. Mon pantalon était presque tout blanc lorsqu’elle m’envoya sa munition spéciale. Une énorme boule de neige qu’elle avait pris bien du mal à constituer tant je ne lui avais pas laissé de répit. Je la reçu en plein ventre et fis mine de m’écrouler à terre, mourante, avec un jeu d’acteur digne de Marion Cottillard. Alycia s’approcha de moi en riant. Une fois à ma hauteur, je tirai sur son manteau pour la faire tomber à mes côtés. Elle rit de tout son cœur en s’écroulant avec moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongées sur le dos, à reprendre notre souffle. Deux vrais enfants. Sa main gantée vint s’enlacer avec la mienne.  
\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas amusée comme ça, dis-je en caressant la neige mélangée au sable.  
\- Rien de mieux qu’une bonne bataille de boules de neige pour retrouver son âme d’enfant !  
\- Il commence à faire froid… On va s’asseoir sur un banc, histoire de se reposer un peu… Tu m’as autant épuisé que ce matin…  
        Elle eut un rire gêné mais sincère. Elle se leva et me tendit la main pour m’aider. Mais avant, je battis des bras et des jambes pour former un ange dans la neige. Classique. J’acceptai sa main, me relevai et dégainai mon téléphone pour prendre en photo l’œuvre d’art que je venais de faire. Direction les réseaux sociaux ! Nous nous « époussetâmes » avant de pénétrer plus dans la verdure, si tant est que nous pouvions parler de verdure en cette saison, pour y trouver un endroit où se poser.  
        Un petit banc s’offrait à nous. Il était couvert de neige, je commençai à le déblayer. Alycia en profita pour sortir une couverture de son sac à dos.  
\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, jusque dans les moindres détails !  
\- Hé je te connais Eli, quand tu marches, tu te pleins tout le temps, tu veux toujours faire une pause, j’ai prévu de quoi faire la pause !  
\- Beuuuuh, quelle image tu as de moi !  
        Je commençai à faire la moue quand je la vie de nouveau fouiller dans son sac. Elle m’intima de m’asseoir et prit place à mes côtés en sortant deux barres chocolatés. Elle m’en tendit une que j’attrapai avec envie.  
\- T’es parfaite !, m’exclamai-je, Je t’aime !  
        Elle rit et je la serrai dans mes bras avant de la lâcher pour me jeter sur mon goûter.

        Nous restâmes un bon moment sur ce banc. Ici nous étions à l’abri du vent, c’était donc très agréable malgré le froid. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et nous voyions le soleil orangé se refléter dans les vitres des bâtiments de l’autre côté de la baie en face de nous. Joli spectacle. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule pour profiter de la vue. Elle me caressait le bas du dos, je ne sentais pas grand-chose avec toutes mes épaisseurs, mais rien que son geste me rassurait et me faisait me sentir bien, à ma place. Nous retournions au travail dans peu de temps, j’avais envie de freezer le temps et de rester devant cette vue à tout jamais. Malheureusement, le soleil finissait de se coucher et les reflets orange avaient déjà disparus. Les lampadaires s’allumèrent et donnèrent un tout autre aspect au parc blanc. La neige devint orange à son tour sous les lumières électriques. La mer se teinta de noir, et des reflets sombres s’imprimèrent sur les tâches de neiges collées aux arbres. Quelques passant empruntaient les allées boisées donnant sur la mer pour rentrer chez eux après leur dure journée de labeur. Certains promenaient leurs chiens, d’autres ramenaient leurs enfants de l’école. J’aimais observer cette vie qui s’agitait. Je m’imaginais à leur place. Rêvant d’être ce vieux couple promenant leur chien en riant amoureusement, m’inventant dans ces deux parents grondant doucement leur fille. Imaginant ce que je pourrais bâtir avec Alycia par la suite.  
        Toutes ces pensées me donnèrent une subite envie de ses lèvres. Je redressai ma tête, posai un baiser sur sa joue. Comme prévu, elle tourna son visage pour me regarder et je pus capturer sa bouche. Elle souffla joyeuse de surprise et me rendit mon baiser.  
\- Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça devant des enfants ! Erreurs de la nature…  
        Entendis-je dire une voix féminine avec dégoût. Je me décollai avec peine d’Alycia et cherchai du regard la provenance de cette voix. Cette horrible phrase provenait de ce couple que j’avais admiré quelques minutes plus tôt, celui qui promenait son chien avec amour… Je ne pus m’empêcher de répondre, même si je savais qu’Alycia n’aimait pas que je le fasse.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?!  
\- Vous pratiquez toutes les perversions que vous voulez chez vous, mais épargnez ça aux personnes normales qui peuvent passer dans ce parc. Un peu de décence bon sang !  
        Cela faisait une éternité que je n’avais pas été confronté à des propos si violents. Bien sûr, après la révélation de notre couple, nous avions reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de messages d’insultes, mais l’affaire avait fini par se tasser. Ensuite, marchand main dans la main nous avions déjà reçu ce genre de remarques. Mais aussi crues… Il me fallut un petit temps avant de trouver une répartie.  
\- Je t’en foutrais de la décence moi ! Non mais, personne ne t’empêche de promener ton sale chien de riche en tenant la main de ton mec ! Pauvre conne…  
        Oui, ma répartie n’était pas terrible… J’allais me lever pour en dire plus mais Alycia me retint en me tenant le bras, elle me chuchota « laisse, elle n’en vaut pas la peine ». J’étais forcée de l’écouter. Et j’eus une idée soudaine. La femme commença à me répondre mais je choisis de ne pas l’écouter, et au lieu de ça, je recommençai à embrasser Alycia à pleine bouche. Elle entra vite dans mon jeu et nous nous donnâmes quasiment en spectacle, par pur esprit de provocation. J’entendis le mari dire à sa femme « allez viens, chérie, on s’en va… ». Et en effet, ils finirent par partir. Je me décollai de sa bouche et les regardai s’éloigner dans la pénombre.  
\- Pfff, vieux cons, sifflai-je entre mes dents.  
\- Barf… T’as quand même eu la plus belle des réponses mon cœur ! Au final, l’ignorance les a fait partir. Un peu de rébellion, un peu d’ignorance, c’est comme ça qu’on vainc les gens comme ça !  
\- Si tu le dis… Mais c’est nul, ils ont gâché ce petit moment rien qu’à nous…  
\- Mais non… Rien ne peut gâcher cette journée, mmh ?  
\- Je sais pas… Ça me fait tellement mal au cœur ce genre de propos…  
\- Je sais bien, répondit Alycia en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, Mais tu ne les as pas laissé faire, tu leur as fermé le clapet. Je suis sûre qu’ils ne recommenceront pas !  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui ! Alors tu vois, grâce à toi, ça fait des propos en moins qui auraient pu être proférés !  
\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…  
        Comme je faisais encore la moue elle prit mon visage à deux mains et encra ses yeux dans mon regard.  
\- Allez, ne te laisse pas démoraliser. C’est une belle journée, mmh ? Aujourd’hui ça fait quatre ans que je suis amoureuse de toi, rien ne peut venir ternir ça !  
        Puis elle m’embrassa. Mon cœur ne put s’empêcher de se serrer. Et je finis par me réfugier dans ses bras.  
Nous finîmes par nous lever du banc direction le restaurant dans lequel elle avait fait une réservation. Apparemment nous n’y étions jamais allées et elle voulait me le garder secret. J’avais hâte de découvrir de nouveaux plats !

* * *

 

        **Aloooors ! Il ne reste, à priori, plus que deux chapitres pour cette fiction. Le prochain qui conclura cette 4ème partie, et un bonus pour conclure toute l’histoire. Le chapitre bonus devrait être plus long que les précédents, il sera même sûrement coupé en deux voire trois parties (ouais du coup ça ferait plutôt encore 3 ou 4 chapitres). J’ai déjà quelques idées mais on verra bien comment l’histoire se construira au moment de l’écriture. J’espère que vous irez jusque là ;)**  
 **Merci encore pour vos lectures ! Et n’hésitez jamais à laisser un petit commentaire (oui, peu d’entre le vous le font, et pourtant ça fait tellement plaisir…)**


	18. Partie 4 : Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oyaaah ! Bon, je n’ai pas pu poster samedi dernier, j’avais totalement perdu l’inspiration à la moitié du chapitre… Mais finalement elle est revenue, et en force, puisque ce chapitre devrait être le dernier avant les Bonus, et que finalement il y en aurait un suivant avant la conclusion !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**PDV Eliza**

        Alycia poussa la porte et me laissa entrer. Le restaurant était chic et classe. Tout ce que j’adorais en général. Bien sûr j’aimais bien les petits restaus tranquilles, type Diner, mais j’avais aussi un petit penchant pour les endroits classes. Et il était vrai que c’était l’occasion, le jour, pour aller dans ce genre de lieu. Alycia donna son nom à l’entrée et un serveur nous mena jusqu’à une terrasse couverte. C’était magnifique, des guirlandes à ampoules rondes et à lumière jaune parsemaient l’espèce de véranda. Quelques arbustes, et un homme jouait une douce mélodie sur un piano au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une ambiance chaleureuse. Même s’il restait des traces de neige sur les vitres, j’avais l’impression que nous étions en été. Dommage que nous ne soyons pas dans de belles robes de soirée, là, ç’aurait été parfait. Nous prîmes place sur une petite table ronde en bordure de la pièce, et le serveur nous donna tout de suite les menus.  
        Il fut difficile pour moi de choisir tant tout sur la carte me donnait envie. Mais le choix que je fis fut très satisfaisant. Le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien. Nous parlions de choses et d’autres, nous goûtions nos plats, nous organisions de prochaines vacances, expliquions nos futurs projets de films et séries pour lesquels nous avions été contactées, nous plaisantions. Une soirée tout à fait normale, et même banale, mais qui venait s’ajouter à tous ces petits moments de bonheur que je partageais avec elle. Au moment du dessert je ne pus m’empêcher de poser ma main sur la sienne tout en la dévorant des yeux.  
\- Eli ? Eli ? Tu m’écoutes ?  
\- Ah, euh, pardon… Je me suis perdu dans ton regard…  
\- Mouais, mouais, n’essaye pas d’être romantique pour justifier le fait que tu ne faisais pas attention à mes propos !  
        Elle n’était pas fâchée.  
\- Je suis désolée…  
\- C’est rien va, c’était pas important !  
        Elle secoua la tête et se résigna à enrouler ses doigts entre les miens.  
\- Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dis-je d’un coup, Je t’aime Alycia…  
\- Ooooh, Eliza, moi aussi…  
        Je lui souris et entrepris de finir mon dessert. Plus vite nous serions sorties de là, plus vite je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras.  
Alycia paya l’addition, elle insista pour que cela ne vienne pas de moi. Et nous reprîmes le chemin de la plage en direction de notre voiture. Enfin, c’était ce que j’avais cru au début.  
\- Ça te dit d’aller marcher encore un peu le long de la mer ?, proposa Alycia, J’aime bien observer l’océan de nuit…  
\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir !  
        Nous nous retrouvâmes assez vite sur cette couche de neige qui bordait les flots. Cette fois, nous pouvions observer la ville de nuit de l’autre côté de l’horizon, c’était époustouflant. Nous marchâmes pendant un temps sans parler, profitant du calme présent. Quand Alycia attrapa ma main. Nous n’avions pas remis nos gants, je sentis ainsi la chaleur de sa peau réchauffer la mienne. Elle se mit à courir et m’entraîna. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et la suivi. Nous traversâmes la plage, les fourrés, et finîmes par déboucher dans un petit coin reculé du monde dans lequel je n’étais jamais venu. Un petit kiosque en pierre se trouvait planté là, caché par une multitude d’arbres.  
\- Wah, m’exclamai-je, Comment tu connais cet endroit ?  
\- Je suis tombée dessus par hasard quand j’étais petite, j’aimais bien venir ici, je voulais t’y amener.  
\- C’est beau…  
        A ce moment-là, la neige commença à tomber à gros flocons, recouvrant vite les arbres alentours. Alycia nous fit grimper les quelques marches du kiosque et nous nous arrêtâmes en son centre, nous étions abriées mais nous pouvions observer les flocons qui tombaient en tempête à côté. Il y faisait sombre car un unique lampadaire éclairait ce lieu secret. Pourtant, j’arrivais à distinguer tous les traits fins d’Alycia. Je ne pus m’empêcher de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de commencer à la faire tourner lentement, comme si nous dansions un slow. Elle se laissa entraîner. Nous tournâmes silencieusement pendant un petit temps.  
\- Eliza, dit ma partenaire en arrêtant le mouvement.  
        Je me détachai d’elle pour la regarder et écouter ce qu’elle avait à me dire.

 

**PDV Alycia**

\- Je ne t’ai pas emmenée ici uniquement pour te montrer ce kiosque.  
        Le moment était enfin arrivé. Je l’avais attendu toute la journée, j’en stressais depuis ce matin…  
\- Comment ça ?, demanda Eliza naturellement.  
\- C’est un endroit particulier pour moi, un endroit de mon enfance, où je me sentais bien. Si je ne t’en ai jamais parlé jusqu’à aujourd’hui c’était pour le garder pour ce jour précis.  
        Elle me regarda intriguée, sans comprendre où je voulais en venir.  
\- Aujourd’hui ça fait quatre ans que je t’aime, repris-je, Et ça fait déjà un moment que j’ai compris que je t’aimerai pour le restant de mes jours, que j’ai envie de passer ma vie à tes côtés. De construire un avenir, ce qu’on a d’ailleurs déjà commencé en mettant de côté pour nous faire construire une maison. Mais j’aimerai aussi fonder une famille avec toi, avoir des enfants, les élever, les voir grandir… Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, j’ai déjà basé tous mes projets, toute ma vie future sur un chemin à tes côtés… Et c’est pour ça que…  
        Je voyais son visage se décontracter. Eliza essayait d’avaler et de retenir chaque syllabe que je prononçais. Elle attendait de voir où je voulais arriver. Je pense qu’elle avait enfin compris et elle semblait bouillonner. Je ne la laissai pas s’impatienter plus longtemps. Je fouillai dans ma poche gauche pour en sortir un petit écrin noir. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux vers cet objet, son regard resta fixé mon visge. Mais je savais qu’elle l’avait aperçu. J’ouvris délicatement la boite, et avant qu’elle ne quitte mon regard, je lui demandai :  
\- Eliza Taylor Cotter, je t’aime, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?  
        C’était dit. Une des phrases les plus dures que j’avais eu à prononcer dans ma vie. Ses yeux firent un rapide aller-retour entre la bague scintillante et ma bouche.  
\- Alycia, je…  
        Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir une émotion trop forte. Ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes, et elle essaya de mon répondre avant qu’elles ne coulent.  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr que oui…  
        Une bouffée de soulagement m’échappa. Je n’avais pas vraiment pensé qu’elle dirait non, mais nous n’en avions jamais réellement longuement parlé, alors j’avais eu un petit doute. Je sortis la bague de son écrin et la lui glissai au doigt. Aussitôt mise, qu’Eliza passa une main dans mon dos pour me coller contre elle. Elle m’embrassa ensuite avec cette passion qu’elle savait si bien me transmettre. Nous nous décollâmes et elle posa son front sur le mien.  
\- Alycia… Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, je… Moi aussi… Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi, si tu savais…  
        Je l’embrassai pour toute réponse. Un long baiser, nous voulions en profiter un maximum, faire durer un peu plus cet instant de magie. Eliza finit par me lâcher, un sourire étiré jusqu’aux oreilles.  
\- Bon, et qui prend le nom de qui ?, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d’ironie et d’amour dans la voix, Parce que bon, Eliza Taylor Cotter Debnam Carrey, ou Alycia Debnam Carrey Taylor Cotter, ça commence à faire beaucoup quand même !  
\- En effet, et puis, il suffit qu’un de nos enfants se marient et veuillent associer son nom à un autre… On ne s’y retrouve plus après !  
        Elle avait amené la blague, mais ce fut moi qui réussit à la faire rire. Je replongeai mon regard sur elle et redevins sérieuse un instant.  
\- Non, mais, repris-je, Je veux porter ton nom…  
\- Alycia Taylor Cotter ?, dit-elle avec amusement.  
\- Oui… Je… Je veux être liée à toi, je veux faire partie de ta vie, je… Oui j’aime le nom hérité de mes parents, mais il est temps de me séparer d’eux, et c’est à toi que je veux être liée. Je veux partager ton nom Eliza…  
       Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n’en sorti. Cette fois, ses larmes accumulées coulèrent réellement.  
\- On-on ne m’avait jamais dit quelque chose d’aussi beau…  
        Je passais ma main sur sa joue pour la rassurer.  
\- Bon, bien sûr, pour ma carrière je garderai mon nom, parce que j’ai commencé à me faire connaître comme ça, et parce que la plupart des gens procèdent ainsi dans ce milieu. Mais au fond de moi je demeurerai madame Taylor Cotter, et rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que ça…  
        Eliza se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche. Cette fois son étreinte fut plus prononcer. Je ne sentais même plus la température extérieure. Seulement la chaleur de sa langue contre la mienne.  
\- Et dire que, dit-elle rompant le baiser, J’avais pensé à te faire ma demande aujourd’hui.  
        Je fus surprise de l’apprendre.  
\- Je veux dire, j’y avais pensé il y a deux ou trois mois, mais je sais pas, je me suis dit que ce serait trop tôt, que tu ne serais peut-être pas encore prête. Déjà que je t’ai tannée pour qu’on le dise à nos parents, que je nous ai outées sans ta permission devant les fans, j’avais peur d’en faire trop et d’aller encore trop vite par rapport à ton rythme, en te demandant de m’épouser… Et puis… j’ai toujours cru que je t’aimais plus que tu ne m’aimais, alors j’avais peur de te faire fuir…  
\- Mon amour… Je suis désolée si je te donne le sentiment de ne pas assez t’aimer…  
        Elle pleurait toujours.  
\- Mais non, ne soit pas désolée pour ça, c’est ton côté réservé, c’est normal. Et puis je sais que tu m’aimes. C’est juste que j’éprouve quelque chose de tellement vif pour toi, que je ne sais pas si c’est possible que quelqu’un ressente la même chose pour moi. Parfois je me consume rien qu’en pensant à toi. Et j’ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi et comment on pouvait m’aimer, alors, tu vois, ça vient surtout de moi. Mais maintenant, avec ce soir, tout ça, aujourd’hui, je sais. Je sais que tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi… Je suis désolée d’en avoir douté…  
      De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je ne savais plus si elle était heureuse ou triste.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser non plus Eliza. L’Amour c’est compliqué. Mais regarde, maintenant tout est clarifié. Plus besoin de parler du passer. Je t’aime, tu m’aimes, tout va bien, mmh ?  
        Elle se détacha pour me regarder encore une fois.  
\- Ou-oui, tu as raison… Pardon, c’est ridicule que je pleure ahah…  
\- Mais non…  
        Je pris mes pouces pour essuyer ses joues. Et je finis par faire pression pour l’embrasser une énième fois. J’eus l’impression que le baiser dura une éternité. Mais une éternité méritée et choisie.

\- On rentre à la maison ?, dit gentiment Eliza en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
\- Oui…  
        Je lui souris et nous prîmes le chemin de la voiture, plus heureuses que jamais.

\- T’es sûre qu’on a assez d’argent pour organiser un mariage ?, me demanda-t-elle sur la route, Vu qu’on économise pour le terrain…  
\- J’y ai pensé c’est vrai… Mais on n’est pas obligé de se marier tout de suite, on peut économiser un peu avant ! On peut se faire un budget spécial pour ça.  
\- J’aime l’idée ! Je vais travailler d’arrache-pied !!  
\- Et il va falloir informer tout le monde aussi…  
\- T’en fais pas, demain matin, dès que je me lève, j’appelle Lindsey !  
\- Ahah, ris-je, Lindsey avant ta famille ?  
\- Bah non, mais pour nos familles, c’est mieux de leur annoncer en vrai, non ?  
\- Oui, tu as raison !  
\- Et comme on ne sait pas quand on va revoir Lindsey et Marie…  
\- Je me charge de Marie alors !  
\- Super !

        Je profitai de la quiétude de la route et de l’habitacle pour respirer profondément. Eliza était au volant, je pouvais librement regarder le paysage défiler. Je lui avais enfin demandé… Cela faisait maintenant des mois que j’y pensais. Nous n’en avions jamais réellement discuté, mais je savais qu’elle avait envie de se marier, au détour de quelques conversation banales du quotidien j’avais finis par le comprendre. Et j’avais aussi senti que la demande pourrait venir d’elle. C’était pour cela que c’était à moi de le faire. Je devais la surprendre, je voulais la surprendre. J’étais celle qui avait mis le plus de temps à admettre mes sentiments pour elle, celle qui avait reculé les échéances lorsqu’il avait fallu l’avouer à notre entourage, celle qui avait, encore aujourd’hui, un peu de mal à assumer ma relation avec une femme. C’était pourquoi il était important que la demande vienne de moi. Pour qu’elle sache à quel point je l’aimais, pour qu’elle sache que je voulais passer mes jours avec elle. Et que cette envie de finir ma vie à ses côtés vienne de moi et non d’elle. Pour qu’elle n’ait pas l’impression que mon « oui » à sa question était un oui de facilité et de confort. Non, il fallait que cela soit un acte d’amour. En la demandant moi-même en mariage, c’était moi qui lui demandait de se lier à ma vie. Et je savais qu’elle dirait oui, et je savais qu’elle savait que je ne prendrais pas son oui comme elle aurait pu prendre le mien. Je savais que son oui serait sincère. Tout simplement parce qu’elle était sûrement celle de nous deux qui étaient la plus amoureuse et la plus démonstrative. Elle-même venait de me le confirmer. Oui, j’étais follement amoureuse d’Eliza, mais d’une certaine façon, j’avais l’impression qu’elle l’était plus que moi. Cela semblait évident. Elle n’avait pas honte de moi, à aucun moment, toujours prête à me tenir la main en public, à nous défendre contre les gens peu attentionnés dans les lieux publics. Toujours à avoir des petites attentions à mon égard. Je savais qu’elle m’aimait. Et elle savait que j’étais sûre de mes sentiments. Mais moi, j’avais toujours du mal à croire qu’elle savait que je l’aimais. D’où ce besoin de lui prouver, à ma manière et une bonne fois pour toute, que oui, oui, j’étais, moi aussi, tout autant accrochée à elle. Et je pense qu’elle l’avait enfin compris.  
        En ce moment même son regard était fixé, attentif, sur la route, et pourtant je voyais que son visage, son expression était différente. Elle respirait le bonheur. J’avais enfin réussi. Enfin réussi à lui prouver que je l’aimais et ce n’était pas près de changer. Sur ses traits j’arrivai à lire qu’un poids s’était libéré de ses épaules. Eliza pouvait maintenant avancer librement, soulagée de savoir qu’elle ne me perdrait jamais.  
        Lorsque sa main vint se poser sur le levier de vitesse, j’apposai la mienne au-dessus. Elle tourna furtivement sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Oui, j’avais fait le bon choix.

        Eliza se gara et se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour venir m’ouvrir la portière.  
\- Tu joues les princesses charmantes ?, lui dis-je en riant.  
\- Tu t’es occupées de moi toute la journée, j’estime que c’est à mon tour maintenant… En plus, moi aussi j’ai un petit cadeau pour toi…  
\- Ah ?  
\- Bon, rien de comparable à une demande en mariage, comment je pourrais t’offrir mieux… Mais j’espère que ça te fera plaisir même ne serait-ce qu’un court instant !  
\- Toute petite attention venant de toi me fera toujours plaisir Eli !  
        Elle me tendit une main pour sortir de la voiture et nous rejoignîmes la maison en silence. Nous retirâmes nos gros manteau, écharpes et bonnets, les laissant dans l’entrée.  
\- Direction la chambre, me dit-elle alors que j’allais aller dans le salon.  
\- Mmmh, mmh, fis-je d’un air intrigué.  
        Eliza attrapa ma main et m’emmena vers notre chambre. Elle m’intima de m’asseoir confortablement sur le lit après avoir retiré nos chaussures, puis elle disparut dans la salle de bain. Avant d’en ressortir elle me demanda de fermer les yeux. Je l’imaginais déjà débarquer dans un ensemble sexy rouge pétant… Et lorsqu’elle m’autorisa enfin à la regarder, je n’avais qu’à moitié tort.  
        Ma belle déesse blonde se présenta à moi dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements sexy violet et orange. La forme du soutien-gorge était assez commune. La base du tissu était orange et de la dentelle violette était cousue sur les côtés, là où les seins convergeaient. Chaque partie de dentelle formait une aile de papillon. En regardant l’ensemble de la poitrine, le papillon était entier. La culotte quant à elle, était toute en dentelle, mélangeant les deux couleurs du haut, en formant quelques fleurs ça et là.  
        Elle savait que j’avais une affection toute particulière pour la lingerie fine. Que j’aimais énormément les femmes en petite-tenue, plus que je ne les aimais nues. Son cadeau, et la façon de le présenter, étaient clichés, mais j’aimais tellement ça… J’étais une proie très facile. De plus, elle arborait une pause si sexy, qu’il était difficile de ne pas succomber.  
\- Tu es magnifique…, soufflai-je ne pouvant plus me retenir.  
\- Merci, répondit Eliza en rougissant et en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.  
\- Allons bon, ne fait pas ta timide… Viens ici…  
        Elle rit et vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Je me mis sur les genoux, elle fit de même. Nous étions face à face. Elle caressa mes joues délicatement avec ses doigts fins et froids. Puis elle descendit le long de ma nuque. Ses mains virent agripper le bas de mon pull et elle me le retira. Mon soutien-gorge ainsi découvert n’avait pas fière allure à côté du sien… Bien que j’eus fait un effort ce matin en prévision d’un moment câlin du soir. Eliza passa sa main entre mes seins, descendit caresser mon ventre. Lorsqu’elle arriva au bouton de ma braguette, et le défit, et fit lentement glisser mon jean sur mes fesses et me cuisses. Une fois qu’il fut arrivé à mes genoux, je l’aidais et nous le retirâmes. Maintenant j’étais mieux, nous étions à égalité. Mise à part la beauté de nous sous-vêtements…  
        Eliza se leva du lit, en fit le tour et revint se placer, toujours à genoux, derrière moi.  
\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un endroit où je ne peux pas admirer ton joli ensemble ?  
\- Ahah, tu auras bien le temps de le voir plus tard…  
       La fin de sa phrase fut chuchotée à mon oreille lorsqu’elle se pencha sur moi. Mon corps trembla. Elle glissa son nez du lobe de mon oreille jusqu’à ma clavicule. Le bout de son nez était aussi froid que le bout de ses doigts, c’était un froid grisant. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon épaule et ses mains passèrent sur mon ventre pour le caresser. Elle remonta une main pour caresser ma poitrine, et l’autre s’aventura sur ma culotte. Elle synchronisa ses mains. Les deux passèrent au même moment sous les bouts de tissu. Ses doigts glacés entrèrent en contact avec un de mes tétons pour les uns, et mon sexe pour les autres. Ajouté à cela son nez qui revint chatouiller ma nuque, je crus devenir dingue. Non seulement j’avais une affection particulière pour ses mains froides, mais en plus, j’adorais cette position. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle me faisait toujours ressentir énormément de sensations. Et le fait qu’Eliza puisse me dominer tout en étant derrière moi, pouvant chuchoter à mon oreille tout ce dont elle avait envie, cette impossibilité de nous embrasser, cela éveillait en moi des gargouillis de plaisirs inouïs. J’aimais l’embrasser lorsque nous faisions l’amour, ça m’apaisait, ça me rassurait, j’aimais cela. Mais là, impossible, et ce sentiment de frustration ne faisait que dupliquer mon désir. En plus, elle s’était jetée sur moi sans plus de préliminaires. Oui, les préliminaires sont quelque chose de formidable, mais parfois, un peu de spontanéité faisait le plus grand bien.  
        Elle me caressait doucement au début, puis devint de plus en plus insistante. J’étais dans un bonheur total lorsqu’elle retira brusquement ses mains. Je tournai ma tête pour la regarder, apeurée.  
\- Attends, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur, Je retire juste ça…  
        Eliza dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, le fis glisser le long de mes bras, et le retira.  
\- Il me gênait…  
        Aussitôt retiré que ses mains retrouvèrent leur place initiale. Et en effet, ma poitrine libérée put jouir de meilleurs mouvements et de meilleures caresses. Elle se plaqua contre moi, d’un mouvement elle colla mon bassin à elle, comme pour prendre possession de moi. Ma tête bascula en arrière sur son épaule. Je me laissai totalement aller au plaisir. Elle en profita pour embrasser mon cou. Je me redressai et me forçai à trouver ses lèvres. Elle ne refusa pas ma bouche et enfin nous pûmes échanger un baiser. Je ne tenais plus. La sensation de sa langue contre la mienne me réchauffa instantanément. Je ne pus m’empêcher de gémir encore plus. Je dus finalement, et à regret, laisser ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle et mieux apprécier l’orgasme qui approchait. Mon corps tremblait, Eliza essayait de le contenir.  
        Je finis par jouir dans un gémissement prononcé, et je fus forcé de me pencher en avant, me retrouvant sur les coudes, ne tenant plus dans cette position quasi debout. Ma fiancée accompagna mon mouvement pour ne pas interrompre ses caresses. Je finis par m’écrouler totalement sur le ventre et elle me lâcha, prenant place à mes côtés, s’allongeant. Je respirais trois grands coups et roulai pour me mettre sur le dos. Je regardai le plafond en reprenant mon souffle. Puis je réalisai que j’avais mieux à regarder. Je me mis sur le côté et admirai le corps respirant de Eliza. Elle avait les joues rougies, ses seins pointaient sous son sous vêtement et je voyais une tâche d’humidité au niveau de sa culotte. Le fait que mon plaisir la rende dingue à ce point-là… me rendait dingue moi aussi. Je finis par me jeter sur elle...

        Nous étions revenus à une position normale dans le lit. Elle était allongée sur le dos, j’étais de profil à ses côtés et je caressai doucement son corps, ça et là, l’effleurant par endroit, insistant plus sur d’autres, pendant que nous discutions. Je la sentais frémir à certaines de mes caresses, mais la conversation continuait.  
\- Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu t’y serais prise si tu m’avais demandé en mariage, lui dis-je doucement.  
\- Ah, il ne fallait pas proposer à ma place et tu aurais su !  
        J’arrêtai aussitôt mes caresses en signe de menace. Elle mit un petit temps avant de réagir, me regarda dans les yeux et comprit.  
\- Bon, bon, rit-elle, Je veux bien te dire comment je voyais les choses.  
        Je repris mes caresses.  
\- Mais je suis sûre que ça ne t’aurait pas plu !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Pour faire les choses correctement et pour te faire plaisir au maximum, j’aurais pris sur moi et j’aurais sans doute fait quelque chose de similaire. Même si j’aurais peut-être choisi de cuisiner à la maison plutôt que d’aller au restaurant…  
\- Et si tu n’avais pas pris sur toi ?  
\- J’aurais vu les choses comme ça…

* * *

 

**Ouuuh la petite demande en mariage bien cul-cul, mais j’aime tellement ça :3.**   
**Pour le chapitre suivant, ce sera comme un petit OS sorti de l’imagination de Eliza, ce qu’elle aurait rêvé faire comme demande en mariage. Comme ça, ça nous fait deux demandes pour le prix d’une !**   
**A la prochaine !**


	19. Partie 4 : Chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve ici pour le dernier chapitre de cette partie. La vision d’Eliza sur la demande en mariage qu’elle aurait aimé faire.
> 
> Désolée j’ai craqué, j’ai encore décris une scène de tournage, j’aime tellement faire ça…
> 
> Enjoy !

**PDV Alycia**

        Nous étions revenus à une position normale dans le lit. Elle était allongée sur le dos, j’étais de profil à ses côtés et je caressai doucement son corps, ça et là, l’effleurant par endroit, insistant plus sur d’autres, pendant que nous discutions. Je la sentais frémir à certaines de mes caresses, mais la conversation continuait.  
\- Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu t’y serais prise si tu m’avais demandé en mariage, lui dis-je doucement.  
\- Ah, il ne fallait pas proposer à ma place et tu aurais su !  
        J’arrêtai aussitôt mes caresses en signe de menace. Elle mit un petit temps avant de réagir, me regarda dans les yeux et comprit.  
\- Bon, bon, rit-elle, Je veux bien te dire comment je voyais les choses.  
        Je repris mes caresses.  
\- Mais je suis sûre que ça ne t’aurait pas plu !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Pour faire les choses correctement et pour te faire plaisir au maximum, j’aurais pris sur moi et j’aurais sans doute fait quelque chose de similaire. Même si j’aurais peut-être choisi de cuisiner à la maison plutôt que d’aller au restaurant…  
\- Et si tu n’avais pas pris sur toi ?  
\- J’aurais vu les choses comme ça…

 

**\- REVE – PDV Eliza – REVE -**

_Alycia et moi étions de nouveau réunies pour un tournage. C’était la première fois depuis The 100, et c’était tout simplement le rêve. J’adorais tourner avec elle, et puis c’était sur un plateau que nous nous étions rencontrées, alors cela éveillait en nous des souvenirs de douce nostalgie. Nous prenions souvent un malin plaisir à nous bécoter derrière un mur, un arbre, un camion régie ou HMC, entre deux plans ou deux séquences. Evidemment, tout le monde savait dans l’équipe que nous étions ensemble. Depuis notre révélation au grand public, cela avait fait le tour des réseaux sociaux et de la presse people. C’était officiel. Je soupçonnais d’ailleurs le réalisateur du film pour lequel nous jouions de nous avoir choisi pour cette raison. Nous n’interprétions pas un couple, mais un duo d’amies très très proches dont la relation restait ambiguë tout le long du film._   
_Le tournage s’était merveilleusement bien passé. Quelques petits problèmes syndicaux en début de tournage, mais Alycia et moi les avions vécus de loin puisque ces problèmes avaient surtout touché techniciens et ouvriers. Aujourd’hui était le dernier jour de tournage de Alycia. Il restait en tout trois jours de tournage. Alycia finissait aujourd’hui, je finissais demain, et le tournage total finissait sur lendemain encore. Evidemment, comme à chaque fois, tout le monde applaudirait son dernier plan, un bouquet de fleur serait sûrement offert. Mais je voulais faire mieux._   
_J’avais commencé à en parler deux semaines avant déjà, avec l’assistant réalisateur. Je m’étais rapprochée de lui durant le tournage, nous nous entendions plutôt bien, et il était le mieux placé, avec le réalisateur, pour exhausser mon souhait. Je lui avais fait part de mon envie de la demander en mariage, devant toute l’équipe oui, mais surtout, à un moment où elle ne s’y attendrait pas. C’était très important pour moi d’avoir le plus bel effet de surprise. Mon côté romantique sans doute, j’avais envie de la faire pleurer de joie, sous l’émotion du choc. J’espérais qu’elle me dirait oui. Nous n’en avions que brièvement parlé, je savais qu’elle n’était pas contre l’idée du mariage. Mais il y avait toujours de moments de doutes qui m’habitaient et qui me faisaient me demander si elle était vraiment amoureuse de moi. Peut-être qu’une partie de moi voulait la demander en mariage devant témoin pour qu’elle évite de dire non. Mais elle se sentirait alors piégé et ce n’était pas ce que je souhaitais. Il ne me restait plus qu’à espérer qu’elle dise oui de son plein gré… et surtout par amour pour moi._   
_L’assistant avait tout de suite adoré l’idée, une fois d’accord, nous en avions tout de suite informé le réalisateur pour le mettre dans le coup. Les autres ne seraient pas au courant, pour éviter toute fuite et leur créer à eux aussi un effet de surprise. Le réalisateur préviendrait juste l’équipe caméra et son le moment voulu pour qu’ils ne coupent ni l’image ni le son à la fin de la scène, pour que tout soit filmé et enregistré. Une demande en mariage disponible en 4K cinémascope 48 images par secondes, que demander de plus ! Un beau petit film à montrer à nos familles !_   
_J’aurais pu mettre l’entièreté de l’équipe au courant et leur demander contribution. Amener un gâteau, du champagne, faire tomber des pétales de roses, ou que sais-je encore, mais je voulais rester soft. Je ne voulais pas mettre mal à l’aise Alycia encore plus qu’elle ne le serait déjà. Je comptais faire ça assez simplement. Attendre que le réalisateur annonce le dernier plan d’Alycia, attendre qu’on lui offre son bouquet de fleur. Et une fois qu’elle se pensera sortie d’affaire, je choisirai mon moment pour faire mon entrée et lui demander._   
_J’avais acheté la bague quelques jours auparavant. Un anneau en or blanc, pas de gros diamant affriolant sur le dessus, pas d’éclats de brillances clichés et insoutenables. Non, un anneau, incrusté de quatre petits diamants qui brillaient doucement. J’avais dû lui subtiliser une bague discrètement pour avoir la bonne taille. Vu le prix de ce bijou, il aurait été fâcheux que je me trompe dans les mesures. En plus je la connaissais, elle était du genre à porter en permanence les bijoux que je lui offrais, il fallait qu’elle soit à l’aise. Par soucis de bonne conscience, et pour quand même ajouter un peu au cliché, j’avais fait grave l’intérieur de la bague, j’avais hâte qu’elle le découvre._

_J’étais enfin prête pour le grand jour. Nous commencions la journée à 8h, le tournage débutant vers 9h et se terminant vers 18h. Nous étions dans toutes les séquences aujourd’hui. Pour la dernière, nous avions convenu avec le réalisateur et l’assistant que nous tournerions en tout dernier le contre-champ sur Alycia pour que celle-ci soit la seule à l’écran lors de son dernier plan, me laissant ainsi le loisir de récupérer la bague que m’apporterait l’assistant, sans qu’elle ne s’en rend compte._   
_Ce matin elle ne se doutait de rien. Nous nous rendîmes ensemble aux studios pour nous faire maquiller comme s’il s’agissait de n’importe quel autre jour. J’essayai de garder mon sang froid pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Et je fus assez fière de mon travail, elle ne se douta de rien, prenant mon enthousiasme et celui des autres pour de la joie liée à cette fin de tournage imminente._   
_Enfin, la dernière séquence. Assez courte, il s’agissait d’un dialogue entre nos deux personnages. La scène était simplement découpée, en trois plans. Un plan taille sur nous deux de profil, debout, puis un champ contre-champ sur chacune de nous en plan épaule. J’eus un peu de mal à rester concentré sur mon texte et nous dûmes nous y reprendre à plusieurs fois. C’était une scène clef du film, qui avait lieu à peu près au milieu de l’histoire, ainsi je redoublai d’efforts pour ne pas faire n’importe quoi. Et la préparation de l’ultime plan d’Alycia commença. Pendant que toute l’équipe réglait la lumière et l’emplacement de la caméra, je fis mine de m’éclipser, prétextant aller aux toilettes. Le premier assistant légua le plateau à son troisième et me suivit prudemment._   
_\- Tiens, me dit-il en sortant la boite contenant la bague qu’il avait gardé précieusement sur lui toute la journée._   
_\- Merci d’avoir veillée sur elle, dis-je._   
_\- J’ai stressé toute la journée à l’idée de la faire tomber au mauvais moment sous l’agitation !... Courage hein, fait nous quelque chose de beau, Eliza, je compte sur toi !_   
_\- Ton enthousiasme me fait rire._   
_\- J’aurais tellement rêver demander la main de ma femme comme ça… Mais mon esprit n’était pas assez inventif pour y avoir pensé…_   
_Je ris, mis la boite dans ma poche et nous retournâmes sur le plateau._   
_En le rejoignant, le réalisateur me fit un clin d’œil, me faisant comprendre que tout était bien en place. Je savais qu’il tournerait une prise de plus une fois qu’il aurait la bonne, histoire que l’on soit bien sûr du moment auquel j’allais faire mon entrée. Il me ferait un signe._   
_Tout était prêt, le moteur fut lancé. Je n’étais pas dans le champ mais je devais tout de même donner la réplique à Alycia. Nous avions triché nos positions pour que son regard sur mon personnage soit crédible à l’écran, ainsi, elle ne me regardait pas en disant ses répliques, elle regardait un point légèrement à côté de l’optique de la caméra. C’était assez perturbant de lui parler sans qu’elle ne vous regarde. Mais nous avions l’habitude._   
_Une prise, deux prises, trois prises, la quatrième fut la bonne. Le réalisateur me tapota discrètement sur l’épaule pour me signifier que la prise qui suivait serait la toute dernière._   
_\- Je pense que j’ai ce que je veux, dit le réalisateur en s’approchant d’Alycia, Mais j’aimerais faire une prise supplémentaire pour plus de sureté. Essaye peut-être de jouer un peu plus avec ton regard, tu veux bien ?_   
_\- De toute façon c’est mon dernier plan, je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour toi ahah, répondit Alycia en plaisantant._   
_Le réalisateur lui sourit et lança son dernier moteur de la journée. Deux minutes et il coupa l’action._   
_\- Hé bien, mesdames et messieurs, c’était le dernier plan de mademoiselle Alycia Debnam-Carey !_   
_L’équipe se mit à siffler, à applaudir tandis que mon cœur se mit à battre à en déchirer ma poitrine. Un régisseur apporta un bouquet de fleur au réalisateur qui s’approcha d’Alycia pour lui tendre. Je jetai un œil à la caméra, elle tournait toujours. Le cameraman avait mis au courant son machino qui avait rapidement reculé la caméra pour que le plan s’élargisse de façon à ce qu’on nous voit toutes les deux lorsque j’entrerai en action. L’ingénieur du son avait informé son perchman qui avait fait mine de baisser sa perche mais je voyais bien qu’il attendait mon signal pour la redresser de nouveau et capter correctement le son de ma demande._   
_Alycia recevait les fleurs avec des émotions contraires sur son visage. Je voyais qu’elle était très heureuse d’avoir participé à ce film, de l’avoir fini, mais une tristesse énorme voulait se profiler, elle n’avait pas envie de quitter toute cette équipe avec qui nous avions passé des heures et des heures pendant près de trois mois maintenant. J’espérais bien, par ma demande, lui faire naître de nouvelles émotions._   
_Elle allait commencer à s’éloigner du centre de la scène et je choisi mon moment pour faire mon entrée. Lorsqu’elle me vit arriver à ses côtés, je compris bien qu’elle croyait que je venais uniquement la féliciter, comme tout le monde, mais elle fut déboussolée lorsque je ne continuai pas mon mouvement pour venir la prendre dans mes bras. Je m’arrêtai à quelques centimètres d’elle. L’effervescence de l’équipe se tue soudainement, ceux qui n’étaient pas dans le coup comprirent tout de suite qu’il se passait quelque chose. Ce fut lorsque le perchman plaça sa perche au-dessus de ma tête, sous le regard complètement perdu d’Alycia, que j’entrepris de mettre un genou à terre. Une tension presque silencieuse traversa toute l’assemblée. Je sortis la boite de ma poche et l’ouvris. Je sentis Alycia avoir un léger vertige._   
_\- Je sais que tu ne t’y attendais pas, commençai-je pour repousser un peu le moment fatidique, Je sais que vu le monde présent autour de nous, ma méthode ne va peut-être pas entièrement te plaire, mais tu me connais maintenant, c’était plus fort que moi…_   
_\- Que…_   
_\- Alycia Jasmin Debnam-Carey, j’ai le désir fou de vouloir passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés, veux-tu m’épouser ?_   
_Comme je m’y attendais, elle ne put pas répondre immédiatement. Une grande émotion la traversa. Ses mains restèrent ballantes le long de son corps, comme si elles ne savaient plus quoi faire. La soudure de ses lèvres s’entrouvrit, la laissant haleter doucement sous l’émotion. Sa poitrine marqua un essoufflement soudain, faisant vibrer sa chemise sous les mouvements. Elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil derrière la caméra comme pour déceler s’il s’agissait d’une vaste blague ou de la réalité. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux mais j’appris plus tard que l’assistant réalisateur lui fit un clin d’œil qui lui fit prendre conscience de la situation. Elle se retourna vers moi, pris une grande inspiration et me tendit une main pour m’aider à me relever. Je l’attrapai avec joie et me redressai. A peine eussé-je le temps de prendre équilibre sur mes deux pieds, qu’Alycia me sauta au cou, me serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. J’acceptai et renforçai l’étreinte qui dura un court instant. Elle me lâcha, me regarda dans les yeux, ouvrit sa bouche. Mais l’émotion qui la submergea fut trop forte et elle ne put s’empêcher de venir capturer mes lèvres. Un baiser qui me surprit mais qui fut d’une douceur et d’une envie extrême. Un baiser empreint de tellement de sentiments que j’en eu le souffle coupé. Elle n’aimait pas m’embrasser en public, et pourtant là, elle donna tout ce qu’elle avait. Par ce baiser, je compris enfin à quel point elle m’aimer. Alycia venait de me dire oui. Je n’avais même pas besoin d’entendre une réponse claire et à haute voix._   
_Néanmoins, nous finîmes par nous détacher, et Alycia, en bonne actrice, comprit que la caméra et le son tournaient encore, qu’il était donc important, ainsi que pour notre petite audience, qu’elle formule une réponse._   
_\- Oui…_   
_Dit-elle tout simplement. Un houra général et des applaudissements grondèrent tout autour de nous. Nous nous mîmes à rire bêtement sous la surprise. Je sortis la bague de son écrin et la lui glissai au doigt. Elle la regarda avec joie et envie, des larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler et les essuya bien vite. Puis elle me sauta de nouveaux dans les bras. Tout le monde continua d’applaudir et nous finîmes par nous lâcher._   
_\- Cette fois vous pouvez couper, annonça le réalisateur avec joie._   
_Le perchman retira sa perche, la caméra et le son furent couper. La joie de l’équipe resta à son comble et ils virent tous nous féliciter les uns après les autres, remerciant au passage Alycia pour sa collaboration pendant le tournage._   
_Des bouteilles de champagne furent ouvertes et des flutes englouties. Finalement il se créa une petite fête de fin de tournage avant l’heure. Contrairement à ce que j’aurais pensé, Alycia n’avait pas l’air gêné du tout. Au contraire, elle semblait très heureuse. A moins qu’elle ne m’engueule une fois que nous nous retrouverions seule à seule…_

_Tout le monde quitta la fête improvisée chacun son tour. Il nous restait deux jours de tournage, ce n’était pas le moment d’arriver avec une gueule de bois le lendemain. Alycia et moi partîmes dans les derniers, après avoir encore remercié ceux qui m’avaient aidé. Nous étions venues en voiture, ainsi nous prîmes sa direction. Elle était garée un peu en contrebas du studio, je n’avais pas trouvé de place plus proche le matin. Il faisait nuit noire et nous avancions silencieusement main dans la main. Notre voiture était maintenant la seule aux alentours, le bip qui se déclencha lorsque je l’ouvris avec ma clef me déchira presque les tympans tant il rompait avec le silence de la nuit. Nous prîmes place, Alycia côté passager. A peine eussé-je fermé ma portière qu’elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour m’interpeler._   
_\- Je t’aime, dit-elle tout simplement._   
_\- Oh Alycia… Moi aussi…_   
_Elle se pencha lentement vers moi pour m’embrasser. Sa bouche se décolla un court instant de la mienne pour susurrer :_   
_\- J’ai une folle envie de toi…_   
_Mon corps ne se fit pas prier. Une envie soudaine s’empara de mon corps. Je sentis mon entre jambe vibrer sous le coup du désir. Aussitôt elle recaptura mes lèvres et je me retrouvai à retirer instantanément sa chemise. Elle rit sous l’effet de ma précipitation. Je m’extirpai de ma place conducteur et vins m’asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle en profita pour retirer mon haut également. La lumière dans l’habitacle s’éteignit, nous laissant le loisir de faire ce dont nous avions envie sans éveiller le moindre soupçon._   
_Dans cette position je ne pouvais clairement pas lui retirer son pantalon. Et de toute façon je n’avais pas la patience de le faire, je la voulais, là, maintenant et tout de suite. Pendant que je l’embrassai, mes mains se baladaient sous son soutien-gorge, provoquant en elle de douces réactions de plaisir et elle essayait elle aussi, tant bien que mal, de caresser cette partie de mon anatomie. N’y tenant plus, je déboutonnai sauvagement le bouton de sa braguette, descendis la fermeture, et sans plus de manière, pénétrai ma main sous sa culotte. Une cri violent lui échappa, ne m’excitant que d’avantage. Elle laissa tomber ma poitrine pour agripper ses mains contre mon dos. Plus je la caressai plus ses ongles se plantaient dans ma chair. J’avais envie de la pénétrer, mais dans cette position ça m’était difficile. Je continuai seulement à la caresser tout en l’embrassant du mieux que je pouvais. Sa jouissance fut à l’égale de son excitation : forte, soudaine et bruyante. Ses ongles me griffèrent comme jamais, et ses dents mordirent ma lèvre inférieure presque à outrance._   
_A peine eut-elle reprit ses esprits qu’elle m’éloigna d’elle, me poussa contre le tableau de bord pour pouvoir accéder à mon pantalon et l’ouvrir. Une fois qu’elle eut à son tour glisser sa main sous mon boxer, elle passa une main dans mon dos pour me ramener vers elle et put commencer à me caresser. Vu la position que nous avions, je devais l’aider en faisant moi-même des vas et viens contre sa main. Je me tenais en équilibre, tout cela était assez sportif. Mais je prenais tellement de plaisir que je n’y pensais pas. Comme je la surplombais j’étais maitresse de la situation en ce qui concernait les baisers. Je m’accrochai au dossier du siège derrière elle et je l’embrassai à pleine langue tout en essayant de ne pas l’écraser de mon poids. Lorsqu’elle pénétra un doigt en moi je fus forcée de limiter mes mouvements, mais je ne m’en accrochai que de plus belle au siège. Alycia continua ses caresses avec harmonies et je partis aussi vite qu’elle juste avant. Mon corps se contracta violemment, comme s’il n’était pas habitué à accumuler tant de désir aussi rapidement, il évacua la pression on me faisant gémir d’une façon telle que le son dut passer la barrière des vitres. Je pris un petit temps pour apprécier encore quelques caresses et je m’éloignai de sa main, qu’elle retira en comprenant. Je pus lâcher la pression de mes jambes et m’asseoir sur elle, me blottissant contre son torse. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et me serra contre elle. Nous reprenions notre souffle._   
_\- Tu devrais me demander en mariage plus souvent si c’est pour me faire l’amour comme ça par la suite…, chuchota Alycia à mon oreille._   
_\- Ah ah, c’est toi qui m’as donné envie avec ta manière de le dire…_   
_Je me détachai d’elle pour l’embrasser._

_Je me remis à ma place, Alycia me rendit mon t-shirt que j’enfilai, elle remit sa chemise. Pendant que je remettais de l’ordre dans mes cheveux, elle prit un temps pour regarder la bague._   
_\- J’ai fait graver quelque chose à l’intérieur, lui appris-je._   
_\- Ah ?_   
_Elle la retira, et la fit briller sous la lumière pour déchiffrer l’inscription._   
_\- « I’ll always be with you », chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle émue, Eliza…_   
_\- Cette phrase a tellement de sens… C’est grâce à Lexa et Clarke si toi et moi on en est là aujourd’hui, aussi bien amoureusement parlant qu’au niveau professionnel. Et rien qu’en elle-même, cette phrase est vraie. Je serais toujours avec toi, quoi qu’il arrive, parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et que j’aime._   
_\- Eli…_   
_Alycia se pencha vers moi pour m’embrasser une fois encore._   
_\- Allez, ramène-nous à la maison, faudrait pas que tu sois trop fatiguée pour ton dernier jour de tournage !_   
_\- Oui chef !_   
_Je lui souris et démarrai la voiture._

**\- FIN DE REVE –**

 

**PDV Alycia**

\- Une demande en mariage devant toute une équipe de tournage ?! Tu veux vraiment que je rougisse à en mourir ahahah !, dis-je en plaisantant une fois qu’elle eut fini de me raconter son histoire.  
\- J’aurais tellement aimé le faire sur la série… Malheureusement elle s’est terminée trop tôt, et tu m’as proposée avant…  
\- Et tu aurais attendu si longtemps ? Je veux dire, dans ton récit, on n’a l’impression que ça se passe dans quelques années…  
\- Oui, je pense que j’aurais attendu un peu, pour être sûre de ne pas te faire fuir en te le proposant…  
\- Et la phrase gravée sur la bague, c’est beau…  
        Je l’embrassai pour lui signifier mon amour. Et soudainement.  
\- Oh ! Je n’ai pas cité ton deuxième prénom quand j’ai fait ma demande !, m’exclamai-je.  
\- Jane ? Ahah, c’est pas grave mon cœur, t’as quand même fait les choses bien !  
\- Ouais mais non, la coutume veut qu’on donne le nom entier, zut…  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas…  
\- Mmh, si tu le dis…  
        Je recommençai à caresser doucement son corps nu, frôlant ses zones sensibles pour essayer de l’exciter petit à petit.  
\- Et donc, dis-je avec un air coquin, T’es si sûr de toi que tu penses qu’après une telle demande en mariage j’aurais un désir si fort pour toi ? Tellement fort que je ne pourrais pas attendre d’être rentrée pour te faire l’amour ?  
        Elle se mit à rougir.  
\- J’ai bien le droit de fantasmer un peu non ?  
\- Tout à fait !  
        Ma réponse la fit ricaner. Je continuai d’effleurer ses zones sensibles, lui extirpant de petits gémissements incontrôlables.  
\- Et donc, donc, le faire dans une voiture, c’est ton truc ?  
\- Je trouve que ça a quelque chose d’interdit et d’excitant…  
\- Mmh mmh, fis-je en continuant mes caresses, Un jour peut-être qui sait…  
        En terminant ma phrase j’appuyai mes caresses sur son sexe. Son bras dans mon dos fit pression pour me coller à elle.  
\- Mais en attendant, je compte bien profiter du corps nu de ma fiancée, librement allongée sur ce lit.  
        Elle me regarda me redresser en se mordant les lèvres. J’eus un rire profond, un rire de joie, de bonheur, auquel elle répondit. Le son de nos voix se mêlèrent un instant avant de s’éteindre dans un baiser qui eut comme pour rôle de sceller notre amour.

* * *

 

_**On touche tristement à la fin de cette histoire… La partie bonus (qui comportera sûrement plusieurs chapitres) racontera le mariage. Je vous préviens d’avance, au cas où certains d’entre vous trouverez ça cul-cul, au moins vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, parce que ça va puer l’amour sucré ahah !** _   
_**En revanche, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais pouvoir poster cette suite. Je suis en pleine préparation pour réaliser mon premier court-métrage et à côté de ça je passe mon permis, donc je n’ai pas trop trop de temps. Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! J’espère que vous attendrez cette suite, ce mariage, avec autant d’envie que vous avez attendu mes chapitres !** _   
_**On se revoit bientôt, merci encore pour vos lectures !** _


	20. Bonus - Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Finalement je suis de retour après une semaine, je ne pensais pas que j’écrirai la suite si vite… Du coup je vous offre (oui carrément ahah !) le premier chapitre de ce bonus. Le deuxième est écrit aux trois quarts, j’essaye de le finir pour la semaine prochaine !
> 
> Enjoy !

_**Huit mois plus tard.** _

**PDV Eliza**

Bip Bip Bip.  
\- Mmmmmmmh…  
Bip Bip Bip.  
\- Ouiiiiii, ouiiii…  
        Je me retournai lentement pour éteindre le réveil. Aussitôt je me remis sous la couette.  
\- Mmmmmh, pffff…  
        D’un coup je sentis la couette s’envoler. Je me retrouvai nue sur le matelas.  
\- Ah non hein !, s’exclama Alycia en sautant sur le lit, Tu ne vas pas râler et te rendormir le jour de notre mariage !  
\- Mmmmmh… T’avais qu’à pas me faire l’amour jusqu’à pas d’heure aussi !  
        Alycia s’assit en tailleur à mes côtés.  
\- Mais… je voulais profiter de cette dernière nuit aux côtés de ma fiancée. Ce soir tu seras ma femme. Et je devrais t’honorer en tant que telle !  
\- J’aime l’idée, dis-je la voix rauque.  
        Elle se pencha sur moi et m’embrassa. Je gémis et acceptai le baiser. Il commença à devenir intense mais elle me lâcha.  
\- Hep hep hep, on ne va pas se mettre en retard !  
        Ma fiancée bondit sur ses pieds et me força à me lever.  
\- Tu vas prendre ta douche, me dit-elle, Pendant ce temps je vais préparer le petit déjeuner !  
\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai très faim…  
\- Oh, mademoiselle Taylor-Cotter serait-elle stressée ?  
\- Moui…, dis-je le regard baissé.  
\- Oh mon amour…  
        Elle s’approcha tendrement de moi et m’enlaça.  
\- Mais ce serait bête de s’écrouler devant l’autel mmh ?  
\- Oui tu as raison !  
\- J’aime mieux ça !  
        Elle me donna une petite tape amicale sur les fesses et je filai dans la salle de bain.  
        Sous l’eau chaude je méditai. Aujourd’hui allait être le plus beau jour de ma vie. J’en souriais bêtement tellement j’étais heureuse et béate de bonheur. Et pourtant, une boule douloureuse s’était formée dans ma poitrine. Du stress plus que de la peur. Comme si quelque chose pouvait foirer aujourd’hui. C’était idiot. Nous allions nous marier, nous allions enfin nous unir, il n’y avait vraiment aucune raison de stresser. En plus nous allions revoir nos amis que nous n’avions pas vu depuis longtemps. Dont Marie et Lindsey qui me manquaient tant… Je secouai vivement la tête en sortant de la douche.  
\- Allez, courage Eliza !, dis-je à mon reflet.  
        Lorsque je sortis Alycia vint prendre ma place et m’invita à manger sans attendre. Mais je n’avais définitivement pas faim. Je préférais attendre qu’elle me force à avaler quelque chose. En attendant je préparai un sac où j’y glissai deux paires de baskets et deux brassières. Histoire d’être plus confort vers les 2h du matin, après avoir passé la journée debout.  
        Il était 11h30. Nous avions rendez-vous devant l’église à 13h30 pour un début de cérémonie à 14h30. Une heure avant, le temps de retrouver nos familles respectives et d’enfiler nos robes. Mes frères et sœurs étaient chargés d’accueillir les invités devant l’église. Nous quittions la maison vers 12h30.  
Alycia sortit de la douche, me gronda presque parce que je n’avais encore rien avalé, et, comme prévu, me força à manger. Je finis par abdiquer.  
        Brossage de dents et nous partîmes. Avant de nous rendre à l’église nous devions passer au magasin pour aller chercher nos robes. Ni Alycia ni moi n’avions vu celle que porterait l’autre, seules nos familles s’étaient concertées pour que nos tenues aillent ensemble. Heureusement, le magasin était sur le chemin. Je me mis au volant de notre voiture et mis le contact.  
\- Attend !, m’arrêta-t-elle avant de démarrer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On a tout ?  
\- Un sac de change, les reçus pour les robes, ta jolie frimousse, on a tout.  
\- Et les alliances ?!  
\- Allons, allons, tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de fille à oublier les alliances Alycia ? Elles sont avec les reçus pour les robes.  
\- Ouf…  
\- Et c’est moi qui suis stressée !, ris-je.  
        Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Je me penchai vers elle, attrapai son visage et l’embrassai.  
\- Ça va bien se passer, chuchotai-je en collant mon front contre le sien.  
\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ou te rassurer ?  
\- Ah ah, les deux sûrement !  
\- Allez, trêve de bavardages, on va réellement finir par être en retard !  
        Je mis la marche arrière et nous étions parties. Elle n’avait pas allumé la radio, un silence régnait dans l’habitacle. Nous étions réellement à cran. Sans l’envie de parler. C’était étrange. Je n’avais jamais compris pourquoi les gens stressaient au jour de leur mariage. Pourquoi stresser le plus beau jour de sa vie ? Pourquoi avoir peur du premier jour du reste de sa propre vie ? Ok, je venais de comprendre…  
        Premier arrêt, le magasin de robes. L’hôtesse nous accueillit en nous reconnaissant. Elle prit le reçu par pure formalité et s’empressa d’aller chercher nos robes à l’aide de son assistante.  
\- S’il y a le moindre problème, dit-elle, N’hésitez pas à appeler, nous enverrons un couturier sur place pour faire des retouches.  
\- Oh, c’est top ça !, m’exclamai-je.  
\- Ce serait bête d’aller jusqu’à l’autel, et de passer la journée, dans une robe mal ajustée !

        Nous disposâmes délicatement les robes sous housse à l’arrière. Je me réinstallai côté conducteur et pendant que je démarrai, Alycia appela sa mère.  
\- Bonjour maman… Oui… Oui ça va… Mmmh… Oui, on est dans la voiture là, on vient de récupérer les robes, on arrive dans, eum (elle jeta un œil au GPS), vingt minutes environ ! Vous en êtes où ?... D’accord… Vous serrez sûrement là avant alors… D’accord… Oui, oui… A toute de suite ! Bisous.  
        Elle raccrocha.  
\- Elle a rejoint mon frère, ils seront à l’église dans un quart d’heure.  
\- Parfait ! J’espère que ma famille sera à l’heure.  
\- Je suis sûre qu’ils sont déjà là !

        Me revint en mémoire la réaction de nos familles lorsque nous leurs avions annoncé la nouvelle… Nous avions alors organisé un déjeuner pour que nos deux familles se rencontrent. Alycia et moi nous étions très bien intégrées dans la famille de l’autre, il ne manquait plus que leur rencontre. C’était comme ça que nous leurs avions vendu l’événement, sans en révéler le réel enjeu.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Nous mangions tous réunis autour d’une grande table dans le jardin de la maison de mes parents. Alycia, sa mère, son frère, mes parents, mes trois frères et sœurs, et même le chien. Tout le monde était là. C’était presque un coup de chance qui nous ayons pu avoir tout le monde en cette journée._   
_Nous en étions au dessert quand nous décidâmes de prendre la parole. Je portai la bague de fiançailles qu’Alycia m’avait glissé au doigt, mais elle était si discrète que personne n’avait fait le rapprochement. C’était pour cela que je l’aimais._   
_\- Ecoutez, dis-je en me levant._   
_Alycia se leva aussi et tout le monde fit le silence, nous regardant, intrigués. Je vis dans le regard de ma mère qu’elle avait déjà compris. A l’instant où je m’étais levée. Elle essayait de cacher un sourire._   
_J’attrapai la main de ma partenaire._   
_\- Merci d’être tous là aujourd’hui, commença Alycia. Faut dire que ça a pas été facile de tous vous réunir !_   
_L’assemblée rit._   
_\- On tenait beaucoup à ce que vous vous rencontriez, et de ce qui se passe pour le moment, je vois que nos familles s’entendent plutôt bien !_   
_\- Et c’est une bonne chose, continuai-je, Parce que je pense que vous allez être collés tous ensemble pendant un certain temps encore._   
_Des sourcils se levèrent, des interrogations silencieuses passaient._   
_\- Oui, dis-je comme pour répondre à ces questions, Alycia a demandé ma main._   
_Je triturai machinalement la bague qu’ils se mirent tous à regarder, comprenant la situation. Ma mère put enfin exulter et se mit à applaudir, me faisant rougir. Elle se leva et se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je vis le frère d’Alycia faire de même avec sa sœur._   
_\- Je suis si fière de toi Eliza, dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux._   
_Elle avait tellement changé depuis la première fois où je leur avais présenté Alycia. Ma mère avait finalement fini par tomber sous son charme, elle était si heureuse que je sois heureuse aux côtés de cette femme._   
_\- Mes félicitations…_   
_\- Papa…_   
_Je le pris dans mes bras, retenant quelques larmes. Ce fut au tour des petits de se jeter sur moi en me charriant à moitié. Et ma mère avait fini par prendre celle d’Alycia dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se détachèrent ensuite pour s’observer et se mettre à rire. Mon père se précipita alors dans la maison et en revint avec deux bouteilles de champagne qu’il s’empressa d’ouvrir et de nous servir à même nos verres à vin ou à eau. Il était trop heureux pour attendre de fêter ça correctement. Tout ce petit monde trinqua dans un bonheur insensé._

_**FIN FLASHBACK** _

        Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J’étais heureuse. Plus que jamais.

        Et tout bascula. Il suffit d’une micro seconde. Mon bonheur nous couta terriblement cher…

\- Attention !!!, hurla Alycia sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.  
        Ma tête tourna instinctivement vers la gauche, un camion qui avait visiblement grillé la priorité arrivait à plein vitesse sur nous. Je donnai un coup de volant vers la droite, mais c’était sans compter sur la voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse au notre. Je ne pus éviter l’impact. Je ne compris pas réellement ce qui se passa. Notre voiture fit un bruit épouvantable en s’encastrant dans l’autre. J’entendis aussi un énorme bruit, sûrement le camion qui avait perdu le contrôle. Je pensais que nous allions buter sur la voiture en face et nous stopper. Rien n’en fit. La voiture adverse fut propulsée sur le côté, laissant la nôtre continuer dans le ravin. La puissance nous fit faire quatre ou cinq tonneaux avant que la voiture ne s’immobilise sur le toit, évidemment.  
        Je perdis connaissance un instant avant de me réveiller dans un brouillard complet. Une forte odeur de fumée se faisait sentir. Par je ne sus quel miracle j’arrivai à détacher ma ceinture et à sortir de la voiture. J’en fis le tour en titubant pour aller du côté passager. Alycia était évanouie sur son siège, la tête en bas.  
\- Alycia, Alycia, dis-je en lui caressant la joue.  
\- Mmmh…  
        Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et me regarda.  
\- Il s’est passé quoi ?, demanda-t-elle assommée.  
\- J’ai pas tout compris, on a eu un accident…  
        Un rapide coup d’œil me permit de repérer la voiture dans laquelle nous étions rentrée. Personne ne semblait bouger dans l’habitacle. Ils étaient tous morts ? Un autre tour des environs, le camion n’était plus là.  
\- Connard, grognai-je.  
\- Eliza, j’ai mal…  
\- Je vais te sortir de là t’en fais pas.  
        Je me penchai sur elle pour essayer de défaire sa ceinture mais à peine la touchai-je qu’un cri de souffrance intense s’échappa de son thorax.  
\- Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, dis-je paniquée.  
\- Mon-mon épaule…  
        Je regardai l’endroit qu’elle indiquait. C’était démentiel. Je ne comprenais pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Un énorme bout de verre, provenant sûrement du par brise, s’était logé dans son épaule et l’avait par la même occasion clouée au siège. Je ne pouvais rien faire…  
\- Euh, je… J’appelle les secours, dis-je pour la rassurer, Et puis ta mère sait qu’on est en route, si on ne vient pas elle va s’inquiéter et venir !  
\- Oui… mais, ça sent le brûlé…  
        Oui, je l’avais aussi remarqué lorsque j’avais ouvert les yeux. J’avais d’abord cru que cela venait du camion ou de la voiture qui nous avions percuté. Mais le camion s’était volatilisée et l’autre voiture ne fumait pas…  
\- Attends, je vais voir…  
        Je caressai la main d’Alycia et m’éloignai pour faire le tour de la voiture pendant que j’appelais le 000.  
\- Oui, j’ai eu un accident de voiture… Deux voitures… Mon amie est coincée, elle ne peut pas bouger… Dans l’autre voiture, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il y ait des gens en vie…  
        Je donnais ma position pendant que je faisais le tour des lieux. Je raccrochai et découvris avec horreur un début d’incendie. Si le feu atteignait l’embrayage c’était foutu, la voiture s’embraserait en quelques secondes. Aucune source d’eau à proximité… Je retirai mon t-shirt pour essayer d’étouffer les flammes mais il brûla instantanément… Je retournai auprès d’Alycia.  
\- J’ai-j’ai appelé les secours Aly, ils ne vont pas tarder…  
\- Pourquoi ça sent le brûlé ?  
        Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pas maintenant, pas alors que nous allions nous marier. Des larmes s’accumulèrent au coin de mes yeux.  
\- C’est-c’est la voiture, elle prend feu…  
\- Je ne peux pas bouger…  
\- Je sais…  
        J’agrippai sa main, elle fit pression et me regarda.  
\- Je ne peux pas te déplacer, dis-je, Je risque de te tuer si je te retire le bout de verre…  
\- Je sais Eliza… Je… reste un peu avec moi, s’il te plait…  
\- Bien sûr, je ne t’abandonne pas !  
\- J’ai mal à la tête…  
        En effet, dans cette position inversée le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l’embrassai.  
\- Je t’aime, réussi-je à lui dire la gorge bloquée.  
\- Moi aussi Eliza… mais promet moi de trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour veiller sur toi…  
\- Arrête de dire n’importe quoi ! Les secours vont arriver, ça va aller.  
\- Regarde les flammes…  
        Un rapide coup d’œil me suffit pour voir qu’elles s’approchaient de nous et du moteur.  
\- Il faut que tu t’éloignes Eliza…  
\- T’es malade, je vais pas te laisser là !  
\- Allons, ce ne serait pas raisonnable qu’on y reste toutes les deux mmh ?  
\- Si ! Je ne peux rien faire sans toi, je ne suis rien sans toi ! Je préfère encore mourir que de te perdre !  
\- Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises Eliza… Tu as une carrière prometteuse devant toi, ne gâche pas ça…  
\- Au diable ma carrière ! Sans toi ça ne vaut pas la peine !!  
\- Eliza…  
        Elle me fit signe de m’approcher. Elle m’enlaça comme elle put. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces. Je ne compris pas comment elle s’y prit, mais elle lâcha soudainement notre étreinte et utilisa les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour me pousser violement. Sous le choc je trébuchai, tombai et roulai dans le ravin à quelques mètres de là. Je ne pus me relever. Je n’avais pas fait attention jusque-là, mais j’avais une grave blessure à la jambe. La chute avait révélé la douleur, impossible de bouger.  
\- Merci Eliza, vis-je Alycia dire au loin, Merci d’avoir veiller sur moi jusqu’à la fin… Je t’aime.  
         J’allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d’arrêter ses bêtises, mais les flammes atteignirent leur but et une explosion me fit détourner le regard. Je me couvris le visage pour ne pas être arrosée par une pluie de verre et de débris. Je toussai fortement avant de rouvrir les yeux et de bouger les bras. La voiture toute entière était en flamme. La carcasse commençait à s’affaisser. Je distinguai la silhouette d’Alycia, inerte, en train de se consumer.  
\- A…Aly… Alycia…  
        Il y eu comme un moment de silence. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Des petits bouts volaient en s’échappant de la voiture. Je mis un temps avant de comprendre qu’il s’agissait de morceaux de nos robes qui s’envolaient. Mes oreilles sifflèrent violemment avant de retrouver toute leur vivacité. Le bruit me ramena à la réalité et me frappa. Ma vision se brouilla. Je croyais faire un malaise. Mais non, j’étais belle et bien consciente. C’étaient mes larmes qui m’empêchaient de voir. Un torrent de liquide salé dévala mes joues.  
\- ALYCIA !!, hurlai-je en vain.  
        J’essayai de me lever, toujours impossible de bouger. J’étais totalement impuissante. Je ne pouvais même pas m’éloigner du feu pour ne pas voir cette vision d’enfer.  
\- Moi aussi, sanglotai-je comme une idiote, Moi aussi, moi aussi je t’aime…  
        Une tristesse infinie s’abattit sur moi. Cela devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie, comment avait-il fait pour se transformer en cauchemar ? Je hurlai, encore et encore. J’entendis les sirènes retentir dans le lointain à travers le vacarme de l’incendie. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je pleurais de plus en plus. Plus elles s’approchaient plus leur son me parut étrange et familier. Mais je n’en avais que faire. Je voulais juste partir d’ici. Je voulais m’éloigner de cette scène horrible, partir, loin, ou même mourir. J’abattis mon poing sur le sol en hurlant…


	21. Bonus - Chapitre 2

        Le bruit des ambulances se rapprocha de plus en plus, devenant de plus en plus étrange, de plus en plus familier.  
       Et soudain tout s’effaça. Je compris pourquoi ce bruit me semblait familier. Les ambulances émettaient le même son que mon réveil…  
    Bip Bip Bip.  
        J’ouvris les yeux d’un coup. Je vis le plafond de notre chambre.  
    Bip Bip Bip.  
        Je tournai la tête, le réveil sonnait sur la table de nuit. Je l’éteignis et me stoppai. J’avais peur de regarder à mes côtés. Mais je finis par tourner la tête.  
        Alycia était là. Elle émergeait doucement. Sereine.  
\- C’était, un cauchemar, bredouillai-je.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu dis mon cœur ?  
\- Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar !  
        Je me jetai violemment dans ses bras.  
\- Ohw, qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?, dit-elle en riant.  
        Mais elle arrêta de rire quand elle sentit tout mon corps trembler. Elle m’éloigna d’elle pour me regarder.  
\- Hé Eliza, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
        En effet, les draps étaient trempés, ainsi que mes joues. Mes pleures, à l’instar d’un instant avant dans mon rêve, ne voulaient plus s’arrêter.  
\- Alycia… Je… Putain je t’aime !, dis-je avant de me jeter sur sa bouche.  
        Elle accepta le baiser par politesse mais me repoussa doucement.  
\- Eliza, Eliza, calme toi, qu’est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Tu, tu étais morte, et, et l’accident, et les robes qui brûlaient, et… et…  
\- Oula oula, calme-toi, doucement… respire…  
\- J’ai fait un rêve horrible, un cauchemar… C’était aujourd’hui, on se réparait pour le mariage. Mais avant d’arriver à l’église, un camion et… On a eu un accident… Tu étais coincée alors tu m’as demandée de te laisser. La voiture a explosé. Sous mes yeux. Tu es morte. Sous mes yeux…  
\- Je savais que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de se coucher si tard hier soir… Mais là… là, c’est fini, ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve mon amour…  
        Elle me serra du plus fort qu’elle put contre elle. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux pendant que j’essayai de retirer cette image de ma tête.  
\- Ça avait l’air si réel…  
\- Je sais à quel point parfois nos songes peuvent être terribles… Mais je suis là, tout va bien Eliza, je te le promets.  
        Sa voix douce me ramenait petit à petit à la raison. Elle finit par me lâcher et me regarda dans les yeux, posant ses mains sur mes joues.  
\- Je vais bien, tu vas bien, et aujourd’hui on se mari, d’accord ? Tout va bien aller.  
\- Oui, oui, d’accord…  
        Elle caressa mes joues et s’avança avec une extrême douceur pour m’embrasser. Son baiser finit par ma rassurer et me faire complètement revenir dans la réalité.  
\- Mais on va se doucher ensemble, et on prépare le déjeuner ensemble !, m’exclamai-je.  
\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que le jour de notre mariage j’allais prendre ma douche sans toi ?  
\- Dans le rêve tu… Arf, oublions ça !  
\- Et puis je te rappelle que Lindsey et Marie dorment dans le salon, et que je compte bien les mettre à contribution pour nous aider à faire à manger rapidement et éviter tout retard.  
        Cela me revenait maintenant, et c’était en cela que la réalité était différente du rêve. Dans mon rêve, uniquement Alycia et moi. Mais dans la réalité, Lindsey et Marie avaient atterries trois jours auparavant et logeaient chez nous le temps du mariage. Nous les avions choisi comme témoins, Lindsey serait la mienne, Marie celle de Alycia.  
        J’étais soulagée. Je secouai la tête et repris mes esprits.  
\- A la douche, faudrait pas se mettre en retard !  
        Elle rit et se leva aussitôt, me suivant dans la salle de bain.  
        J’essayai de profiter un maximum de sa présence et de sa douceur sous la douche. Mon esprit avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle fut extrêmement attentive avec moi, comprenant bien l’enjeu de la situation. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus que je me laisse abattre, après tout, aujourd’hui était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie.

        Nous pénétrâmes doucement dans le salon pensant pouvoir réveiller nos deux invités. Manque de chance, elles étaient déjà en train de faire leurs valises. En effet, la réception après le mariage avait lieu plus loin dans le pays dans un grand hôtel réception où nous dormirions trois nuits. Le temps de visiter un peu la région avec nos amis et famille qui restaient un peu plus longtemps. Après ce petit voyage Lindsey et Marie repartiraient directement pour le Canada.  
\- Salut les futures mariées !, nous envoya joyeusement Lindsey.  
        Elle nous appelait comme ça depuis son arrivée.  
\- Bien dormi ?, demandai-je.  
\- Je ne vais rien dire de plus à part « votre maison n’est pas très bien isolée », répondit Marie taquine.  
        Je me mis à rire aux éclats tandis qu’Alycia rougit et ne sut plus où se mettre. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Finalement nous envoyâmes nos amies aller se doucher et Alycia et moi fîmes chauffer des plats préparés au micro-onde. Même si nous venions de nous réveiller il était presque midi et un bon repas chaud nous tiendrait mieux au corps qu’un petit déjeuner sucré. Une fois les filles propres nous avalâmes le repas, Alycia et moi avec un peu de difficultés à cause du stress, et nous allâmes nous aussi préparer notre valise. Elle était déjà prête évidemment, il nous fallait juste rajouter quelques détails.  
        Avant de partir j’appelai ma mère pour la prévenir que nous passions chercher les robes et que je lui enverrai un texto lorsque nous serions en possessions de ces dernières.  
        Je pris place côté conducteur, Alycia à mes côtés, Lindsey et Marie à l’arrière.  
\- Ça va ?, demanda Marie dans la voiture.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? répondis-je.  
\- Je sais pas, c’est un grand jour, ça vous stress pas ?  
\- Je n’ai jamais été autant stressée de ma vie, dit Alycia, Mais écoute, on va faire avec hein !  
      Lindsey ricana et je démarrai. J’étais heureuse de savoir qu’il n’y avait pas que moi qui stressait.

        Le passage par le magasin de robes fut assez rapide. Nous installâmes délicatement les housses dans le coffre pendant que Lindsey s’impatientait de pouvoir enfin les voir. Et je me remis derrière le volant, encore plus stressée. J’essuyai mes mains moites sur mes cuisses avant de mettre le contact.  
\- Ça va Eliza ?, demanda doucement Alycia.  
\- Ou-oui…  
\- Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.  
\- Rien, rien, mon cauchemar encore… Dis, on peut emprunter un détour ?  
\- On va se mettre en retard…  
\- Je sais mais… Je préfère être en retard plutôt que de prendre le risque de croiser ce camion… S’il te plait ?  
\- Si ça peut te détendre pour que tu profites mieux de cette journée, alors oui.  
\- Merci…  
        Elle eut un sourire plein de compréhension et se pencha sur moi pour m’embrasser. Elle chuchota un doux « mon amour » en caressant mon nez avec le sien.  
\- C’est quoi cette histoire de camion ?, demanda Lindsey que j’avais presque oublié.  
\- Ah euh, un mauvais présentiment…  
\- Mmmh… Enfin, ça me va, si ça m’a permis d’assister à cette jolie petite scène d’amour entre vous, vous pouvez bien prendre tous les rallongements de routes que vous voulez !  
\- Lindsey…, se lamenta Marie joueuse.  
        Elle m’avait fait reprendre le sourire.  
        Je nous fis passer par quelques petites routes. Finalement nous atteignîmes la place devant l’église avec seulement dix minutes de retard. Je me laissai engueuler par ma famille avec joie. Nous n’étions pas mortes, et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Nous présentâmes nos amies à nos familles, nos familles à nos amies. Les autres invités arriveraient juste un peu avant la cérémonie, qui avait lieu dans moins d’une heure, accueillis par Lindsey et Marie qui s’étaient proposées.  
        L’église, plutôt moderne, spécialement construite pour les mariages, -aaaah l’influence américaine-, comportait deux salles en son fond expressément faites pour enfiler robes et costumes des futurs mariés. Nous nous y précipitâmes avec nos familles respectives. Nous laissions Marie et Lindsey devant l’église pour accueillir. Elles bouillonnaient de ne pas pouvoir voir les robes avant tout le monde. Avant de quitter Alycia, je demandai cinq minutes seule à seule avec elle. J’aurais pu lui dire ce que j’avais à lui dire à la maison, mais je voulais le faire ici, juste avant que nous nous séparions, puisque la prochaine fois que nos regards se croiseraient serait enfin pendant la cérémonie. Je me mis face à elle et pris ses mains dans les miennes, la regardai dans les yeux.  
\- Tu es sûre de toi Alycia ?, demandai-je sur un ton très sérieux.  
\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question maintenant ?, dit-elle déboussolée, presque apeurée.  
\- Réponds-moi, s’il te plait.  
\- Bien sûr que je suis sûre de moi. Je t’aime Eliza, je t’ai demandé en mariage parce que je le veux réellement. Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui, ni jamais d’ailleurs, que je vais reculer. Je veux faire ça avec toi.  
\- Merci… Je pense que j’avais besoin de l’entendre avant d’entrer dans cette pièce et d’enfiler cette robe, avant que tout ne commence vraiment. Comme ce besoin irrépressible d’être sûre de tes sentiments…  
\- Je suis désolée de ne pas arriver à te faire ressentir à quel point je t’aime, je pensais que ma demande…  
\- Non, je te crois, ce n’est pas de ta faute. C’est moi. Comme je t’ai dit, j’ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait aimer une personne comme moi…  
       Alycia m’embrassa soudainement.  
\- Moi je t’aime.  
\- Merci…  
\- Aller, allons enfiler ces robes, un mariage nous attend ! Enfin si tu en as toi aussi envie !  
\- Evidemment ! Parce que, moi aussi je t’aime Alycia.  
\- Alors tout est parfait !, envoya-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.  
\- Tout est parfait !  
        Elle m’envoya un baiser de la main et alla rejoindre sa mère.

\- Bon, aller !, s’impatienta ma sœur Riley lorsque j’entrai dans la pièce, Cette robe ne va pas s’enfiler toute seule !  
\- Tu dis ça pour qu’on ne soit pas en retard ou parce que tu es pressée de me voir avec ?, lui demandai-je en tapotant le bout de son nez avec mon index.  
        Elle ne répondit pas et fit une moue joueuse.  
        Mon père s’était tassé dans un coin de la pièce et avait préparé son appareil photo pour nous bombarder. Il en avait acheté un tout nouveau pour l’occasion. Il voulait ce qu’il y avait de meilleur sur le marché pour « inaugurer le mariage de son bébé », comme il se plaisait à le dire. Ma sœur le charriait en lui disant qu’elle espérait qu’il achèterait aussi le dernier modèle lorsque ce serait à son tour de se marier.  
        Ma mère et mes sœurs m’aidèrent à enfiler ce tas de froufrous et à me l’ajuster. Une fois que je fus présentable, les flashs de l’appareil photo ne cessèrent plus. Mon frère nous regardait d’un air intrigué, il ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi toutes ces femmes qu’ils connaissaient si bien se mettaient soudainement à glousser de bonheur. Mais il semblait s’amuser et apprécier ce moment avec nous. Il prit même quelque photo avec son portable « en souvenir ».  
        Je tournai sur moi-même en me regardant dans le miroir.  
\- J’ai grossi non ?, demandai-je bêtement.  
\- N’importe quoi, dit ma deuxième sœur, T’es sublime !  
\- Exactement, dit ma mère.  
       Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge à la fin de son mot et une larme coula sur sa joue.  
\- Oh, maman…  
        Je m’approchai d’elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.  
\- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon cœur, dit-elle tout contre moi, Je suis désolée je m’être emporté le soir où tu nous as présenté Alycia. Aujourd’hui je suis convaincue que tu as fait le bon choix…  
\- Merci maman…  
\- Moooh, fit mon frère en se moquant.  
        Il finit par se joindre au câlin, si bien que mes sœurs et mon père s’y joignirent eux aussi.

 

**PDV Alycia**

        J’entrai dans la pièce qui m’était réservée. Ma mère et mon frère discutaient et s’arrêtèrent en me voyant. Ils se levèrent d’un bon et s’y mirent à deux pour apporter la robe jusqu’à moi. Cela me fit rire. Ils l’avaient sortie de sa housse et en prenaient grand soin. Je la pris dans mes bras.  
\- Allez, allez, leur dis-je, On se retourne !  
       Ils s’exécutèrent et j’enfilai, avec tout de mêmes quelques difficultés, l’étoffe blanche.  
\- C’est bon…, chuchotai-je gênée.  
\- Woah…, ne put retenir mon frère.  
\- Tu es resplendissante, dit ma mère en portant ses mains à sa bouche.  
        Elle s’approcha de moi et tira sur quelques pans de ma robe pour la mettre bien en place. Puis elle prit mon visage dans ses mains.  
\- Mon bébé se mari… J’ai encore du mal à y croire…  
        Elle se retourna vers mon frère.  
\- Tu ferais bien d’y penser toi aussi ! Tu es l’ainé je te rappelle !  
\- Maman !, se plaignit-il.  
\- Ahahahah, ris-je, Laisse-le maman, il n’a juste pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, mais tu sais bien qu’il la trouvera mmh ? En tous cas, j’ai confiance en lui !  
\- Merci Alyly… Elle ne me lâche plus depuis qu’elle sait pour ton mariage !  
\- Mais tu serais tellement beau en costume mon petit bébé…  
\- Mais je suis en costume ! Et je ne suis plus un bébé…  
\- En costume de marié, ce serait différent !  
\- Si tu le dis… Mais ne parlons pas de moi ! C’est Alycia la reine aujourd’hui !  
\- N’oublies pas Eliza !, dis-je.  
\- Oui, oui, ça va de soit ! Alala, qui aurait cru que tu serais la première à te faire mettre la bague au doigt…  
\- Rectification, qui aurait cru que je serais la première à mettre la bague au doigt de quelqu’un !  
\- Ahah, bien joué microbe, je dois m’avouer vaincu sur ce coup ! Allez, viens là…  
        Il s’approcha de moi, fit semblant de me décoiffer, en temps normal il l’aurait réellement fait mais il avait un certain respect pour ma coiffure en ce jour spécial, et il finit par me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serrai contre moi. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l’avais pas vu, c’était agréable d’être avec eux…  
\- Vous êtes beaux…  
\- Allez, allez, trêve de sentiment, dis-je avant d’avoir les larmes aux yeux et en me détachant de mon frère, On va finir par être en retard !  
\- Oui !,s’exclama ma mère.  
Elle fit un signe de tête à mon frère qui sortit de la pièce, il allait voir si Eliza était prête et si les invités étaient tous arrivés. Une fois qu’il fut sorti ma mère s’approcha et prit mes mains dans les siennes.  
\- Alycia, je ne t’ai pas encore dit à quel point j’étais fière de toi. De tout ce que tu as accompli. Ta belle carrière d’actrice, ta réussite amoureuse, les projets que tu construits. Toi et ton frère je vous ai toujours élevé en espérant ne pas faire trop d’erreurs, en espérant que vous arriveriez à être heureux plus tard. Pour le moment il va plutôt bien, et toi tu rayonnes de bonheur. Je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais. Même si tu es partie de la maison depuis longtemps, pour moi, aujourd’hui, c’est comme si tu prenais ton envol. Maintenant c’est à ton tour de fonder une famille, d’élever des enfants, de leur donner un héritage. Je suis fière de toi ma fille…  
\- Tu vas finir par me faire pleurer et ruiner mon maquillage maman…  
\- Oh pardon ma chérie… Mais attend, je n’ai pas fini !  
        Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une large boite plate. Elle l’ouvrit, un bracelet y était déposé. Elle le sortit, posa la boite et me fit signe de tendre mon poignet. Elle m’expliqua pendant qu’elle me l’accrochait.  
\- Je ne peux pas dire que c’est un héritage qui se transmet de générations en générations, non, mais je le portais le jour où j’ai rencontré ton père. Je sais que tu ne l’as pas connu, et je l’ai regretté chaque jour de ma vie depuis, mais si tu le portais aujourd’hui j’aurais l’impression qu’il te protège et te soutient. Je te le donne, fais-en bon usage.  
\- Maman…  
        Elle lâcha mon poignet que je regardai. Le bijou était simple mais beau. Je ne l’avais jamais vu. Je ne savais pas d’où il venait. Mais je l’aimais déjà. Je ne pus m’empêcher d’échapper une larme et je pris ma mère dans mes bras.  
        Quelques secondes plus tard mon frère revenait pour nous dire que tout était prêt pour la cérémonie.  
        Il avait été décidé que j’entrerai la première et qu’Eliza suivrait, au bras de son père. C’était assez logique, je n’avais pas de père pour m’accompagner jusqu’à l’autel, et c’était moi qui avait fait ma demande. De plus, j’étais contente de ne pas avoir ce rôle. J’étais sûre que les regards seraient tous braqués sur Eliza, un peu comme si la mariée aujourd’hui c’était elle et uniquement elle.  
        Je me regardai un dernier instant dans le miroir. Ma robe blanche ajustée à la taille partait en volant au sol. Elle était plutôt longue mais n’avait néanmoins pas de traine, j’avais toujours trouvé ça ridicule. Elle tenait sur mes épaules par de solides bretelles, je n’avais pas envie de ce genre de robe de mariée sans manche qu’on est obligé de remonter toute la soirée. En somme, elle était assez simple mais je la trouvais belle. J’avais hâte de voir celle d’Eliza.  
Mon frère et ma mère sortirent avec moi. Nous entrâmes dans l’église sur le côté pour arriver directement devant l’autel. Tous nos invités étaient assis bien sagement et plusieurs me saluèrent de loin, je leur répondis de la main. Lindsey et Marie étaient de chaque côté et jubilèrent en voyant ma robe. Je me mis aux côtés de Marie et me tournai vers l’entrée de l’église. C’était par là qu’Eliza devait faire son entrée. Ma mère et mon frère s’assirent devant moi au premier rang.  
\- T’aurais dû mettre un costard, me chuchota Marie en se penchant sur moi, Je suis sûre que tu aurais été incroyablement sexy en jouant l’homme.  
\- T’es grave… Tu demanderas à Lindsey de porter un costume à votre mariage mmh ?  
        Elle se mit à rougir. Je savais qu’elles n’avaient pas, pour le moment, pour projet de se marier, mais leur couple allait beaucoup mieux. Elles étaient toujours ensemble, c’était déjà une preuve qu’elles avaient réussi à surmonter leurs problèmes. Elles s’aimaient, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Et d’ailleurs, elles l’avaient enfin dit à leurs amis et à leurs familles. Elles restaient discrètes vis-à-vis des médias, mais aujourd’hui c’était en couple qu’elles étaient venues et je savais que ça leur faisait plaisir de ne pas avoir besoin de se cacher.  
        La mère d’Eliza suivit de ses deux filles et de son fils qui entraient dans la pièce me sortirent de mes pensées. Ils vinrent s’assoir discrètement au premier rang sur l’autre rangé. Ils laissèrent une toute petite place pour le père.  
        On entendit une lourde porte s’ouvrir et un silence se fit. Tout le monde se tourna vers le fond de la salle pour voir la mariée entrer. Un bout de robe blanche, et enfin, je la découvris en entier. Eliza accrochée au bras de son paternel, marchait, toute intimidée, dans sa robe magnifique. J’en eu le souffle coupé. Elle resplendissait. Sa robe moulait ses hanches généreuses que j’aimais tant, elle entourait délicatement ses épaules en les laissant respirer sur le dessus, lui donnant une allure incroyablement sexy. Ses cheveux, contrairement aux mieux, étaient relevés en un chignon qu’elle portait avec classe. A chaque pas qu’elle faisait je tombais encore plus amoureuse d’elle. Nos regards se croisèrent quand elle fut à mi-chemin. Un sourire bienveillant s’afficha sur mon visage. Le sien répondit par un sourire plein de tendresse et de sûreté.  
        Son père l’amena jusqu’à moi.  
\- Prend bien soin d’elle, dit-il en la lâchant.  
\- Je vous le promets.  
        Il hocha la tête et rejoignit sa femme qui se pressa de lui tendre un appareil photo. Je les aimais tous les deux. La fratrie aussi. Je les laissai sur leur banc et portai mon regard sur Eliza. J’avais envie de l’embrasser… Nos mains se joignirent et nous nous tournâmes vers le prêtre qui commença à parler à toute l’assemblée. Il fit son discours habituel que j’eus beaucoup de mal à suivre. Je ne pensais qu’à une seule chose, prendre Eliza dans mes bras et la serrée tellement fort qu’elle comprendrait d’un coup tous les sentiments qui m’avaient habitée depuis que nous nous étions rencontrées. J’essayais tout de même de me concentrer, il ne s’agissait pas de rater la partie la plus importante.  
           Et ce fut enfin le moment. Je ne me rappelai quasiment pas de la voix du prêtre qui me posait la question. Mais je m’entendis dire un haut intelligible « Oui ». Mon regard se plongea dans celui d’Eliza pendant qu’il répétait la question pour elle.  
\- Oui, dit-elle le plus clairement du monde, sans aucune trace d’hésitation dans la voix.  
        Lindsey s’approcha pour nous apporter les bagues. Je pris celle de ma moitié et la lui glissai doucement au doigt, j’en profitai pour lui caresser la main au passage. Eliza prit la mienne et exécuta presque le même mouvement que moi. Nous relevâmes nos visages en même temps, nos mains les unes dans les autres, nos regards se tombèrent l’un dans l’autre comme pour les imiter. Le prêtre à nos côtés nous donna le feu vert et je pus enfin me jeter sur elle. Un élan m’attira contre elle et je me collai toute entière contre son être. Ses lèvres fusionnèrent avec les miennes et je la sentis m’entourer par la taille. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. J’entendis la foule hurler et applaudir. J’aurais voulu rester ainsi jusqu’à la nuit de temps. Dans ce cocon de joie et de bonne humeur. Collée contre la femme que j’aimais. Ne jamais vieillir, rester une jeune adulte folle amoureuse, folle tout court peut-être. Et je sentais qu’Eliza aussi. Ses lèvres lâchèrent la pression et se mirent à caresser les miennes avant que je ne recolle ma bouche pour essayer de rattraper ce moment qui s’envolait.  
       Je dus finir par la lâcher et éloigner mon visage du sien. Elle comprit ma tristesse et embrassa mon front pour essayer de faire tout ça en douceur.  
\- Je t’aime, chuchota-t-elle rien que pour moi en collant son front là où elle m’avait embrassé.  
\- Je t’aime, répondis-je en écho tout en gardant la position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey ! Bon, finalement j’ai posté ce chapitre à peine quelques jours après le précédent. C’est-à-dire que vos réactions ont été tellement violentes que je ne pouvais pas vous laissez comme ça ! Pour vous dire, je n’ai jamais eu autant de commentaires postés autant rapidement que sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant de mal ahah, mais j’ai eu cette idée en pensant à comment je pourrais rendre le mariage attirant et je me suis dit que faire ça était merveilleux ! Sadique oui, clairement, mais ça a marché non ? J’espère qu’avec ce chapitre vous me pardonnez !
> 
> Je vous mets les liens des robes avec lesquelles je verrais bien nos deux amies (va falloir rajouter un petit "www." devant le lien, parce que bon, on ne peut pas les copier en entier sur ce site) :
> 
> Robe Alycia : bella.fr/images/robe-mariee/robe-de-mariee-raffraichie.jpg  
> Robe Eliza : maysange.com/982-1591/robe-de-mariee-m049.jpg
> 
> Je pourrais arrêter l’histoire ici, mais j’ai encore envie de m’amuser un peu, surtout avec Lindsey et Marie (j’ai déjà quelques petites idées en tête), alors ne vous en faites pas, ce n’est pas encore finit ! Et puis je vais sûrement faire à la toute fin une grande saute dans le temps histoire de bien former l’idée que je me fais de ce couple sur le long terme.
> 
> La suite va tarder un peu je pense, donc d’ici là, portez-vous bien ;)


	22. Bonus - Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Désolée pour le mois d’attente… J’ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire, alors je vous livre la suite de ce mariage ! Petit rappel pour ceux qui auraient oublié, Alycia et Eliza viennent d’échanger leurs vœux à l’église. Maintenant place au fun ! Chapitre comportant plein de cul-cul la praline la vie est belle, et quelques scènes que j’avais envie d’écrire ! J’espère que ça vous distraira, ce chapitre n’a que ce but

**PDV Eliza**

        Alycia et moi venions de dessouder nos bouches pour nous avouer nos sentiments. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai que tous les invités nous applaudissaient. Je me retournai vers eux, suivit par ma femme. Un sourire s’afficha sur mon visage. Je lui attrapai la main et nous remontâmes l’allée qui menait à la sortie de l’église, sous les hourras et félicitations de nos proches. Nos témoins suivirent, puis nos familles, et le reste de l’assemblée. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur le pas de l’église où le photographe nous attendait pour immortaliser ce moment. Je savais déjà que cette photo ornerait un de nos murs pendant un bon bout de temps. Je n’avais pas encore vu le résultat que je la trouvais déjà parfaite.  
        La foule commença à se disperser et nous pûmes enfin aller dire bonjour à tous ceux que nous n’avions pas encore vu. Famille proche, éloignée, quelques présentations. Et puis nous retrouvâmes nos amis, Bob, Devon, Christopher, Richard et sa sœur Jessica et Ricky, pour le cast de The 100, étaient là. Il y avait aussi Mercedes et Frank qu’Alycia avait invité. Cela me faisait bizarre de rencontrer Mercedes, sachant ce qui s’était passé entre elle et Alycia. Je savais que c’était de l’histoire ancienne, mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler la boule au ventre qui me submergea quand Alycia me présenta à elle. Mais je fus vite rassurée quand Mercedes me prit dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Elle avait l’air réellement sincère quand elle disait être heureuse pour nous deux. Une bonne heure se passa, le temps que tout le monde se salut, se présente les uns aux autres.  
        Et il fut enfin temps de se rendre à l’hôtel où nous fêtions l’évènement. Manger, boire, danser et rire, le moment le plus important de cette journée ! Tout le monde avait été prévenu qu’il y avait deux heures de route pour s’y rendre. Il avait été décidé que notre voiture mènerait le bal. Ils avaient néanmoins tous l’adresse en leur possession au cas où notre file de voiture se fasse disperser sur les grands axes autoroutiers. Lindsey et Marie embarquèrent à l’arrière et nous filâmes droit devant suivit par une multitude de voitures qui se mirent à klaxonner dans toute la ville et jusqu’à notre arrivée sur l’autoroute.  
        C’était Alycia qui conduisait cette fois. Et je n’avais de toute façon plus assez les pieds sur terre pour prendre le volent. J’avais l’impression d’être dans un rêve. Mais un bon rêve cette fois. C’était comme si tout était irréel. En réalité tout s’était passé tellement vite que j’avais l’impression que ce n’était pas arrivé. Et pourtant, je savais que j’en garderai un souvenir indélébile.  
\- Et du coup, intervint Lindsey me tirant de mes pensées, Vous avez fini par vous décider pour votre lune de miel ?  
        Alycia me jeta un regard pour confirmer qu’elle pouvait leur dire. Je lui donnai ma permission.  
\- Le Brésil, dit-elle tout simplement.  
\- Cooooooool, s’exclama aussitôt Marie, Vous nous emmenez ?!  
\- Dans tes rêves ahahah !, dis-je en souriant, Vous irez pendant votre propre lune de miel.  
        Je regardai les filles à travers le rétroviseur intérieur et leur offris un sublime clin d’œil qui les fit rougir. Je ne savais pas si elles avaient l’intention de se marier, mais j’en avais très envie. Nous étions toutes convaincues qu’elles étaient faites pour être ensemble et pour le rester.  
\- Sérieusement, ne pus-je m’empêcher d’ajouter, A quand la demande ?  
\- Eliza !, me sermonna Alycia, Laisse les tranquille…  
       Je vis Lindsey rougir encore plus et essayer de dissimuler un sourire. Marie quant à elle roula les yeux au ciel comme pour me rappeler à quel point j’étais irrécupérable.  
\- Pardon, pardon ahah, en tous cas, j’ai hâte de vous voir danser toutes les deux, vos robes sont sublimes…  
\- Tu dis ça parce que c’est toi qui a eu le dernier mot pour leur choix !, répondit Marie.  
\- J’ai du goût que voulez-vous !  
\- Pfff, se lamenta ironiquement Lindsey, Mais je dois admettre qu’elles sont belles c’est vrai… Enfin, pas plus belles que les votre. Moi aussi j’ai hâte de vous voir danser…  
        Lindsey sembla rêveuse en disant cela. Je vis, toujours dans le rétro, la main de Marie venir se refermer sur celle de son amante. Lindsey posa instantanément sa tête sur l’épaule de sa voisine.  
\- Je fais un petit somme, dit l’intéressée les yeux déjà fermés, Histoire d’être bien en forme pour faire la fête, oubliez pas de me réveiller quand on arrive hein !  
\- Comme si j’allais te laisser dans la voiture, répondit Marie et posant sa tête sur la sienne et en fermant les yeux.  
        Leur complicité me fit sourire. J’étais heureuse pour elles, presqu’autant que pour moi.

\- Elles dorment tu crois ?, me dit Alycia doucement après un temps.  
        Je me retournai pour les regarder. La tête de Marie avait glissé de sa position initiale et les lèvres de Lindsey s’étaient légèrement décelées.  
\- Je pense, pourquoi ?  
\- Je pensais, je suis heureuse qu’elles aient enfin surmonté leurs problèmes. On ne sait pas vraiment si tout va tout rose pour elles, mais ça se voit.  
\- Ça se voit ?  
\- Je veux dire, ça se voit qu’elles vont mieux qu’avant. Tu ne le sens pas ?  
\- Si… elles sont encore plus douces l’une envers l’autre…  
\- Et il y a quelque chose dans leur regard… Surtout dans celui de Lindsey…  
\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Quelque chose dans son regard me fait penser au tien quand tu me dis que tu m’aimes…  
\- Eliza…  
        Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse.  
\- Elle est dingue de Marie, poursuivis-je, Ça se voit…  
\- J’espère que ça va marcher pour elles…  
        Alycia jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétro avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

\- Les filles, dit doucement Alycia après près de deux heures de route, On est presque arrivé.  
Lindsey et Marie émergèrent lentement.  
\- On voulait vous réveiller un peu avant, parce que, disons que… vous verrez bien !  
        J’avais réussi à attiser leur curiosité. Elles se redressèrent d’un coup et devinrent très attentives au paysage qui défilait de moins en moins vite. Et enfin nous arrivâmes près de la propriété. Nous commençâmes à longer un cours d’eau qui grandissait petit à petit. La verdure qui le longeait devenait de plus en plus foisonnante. Alycia ralenti car nous arrivions. Nous dépassâmes un petit moulin à eau que le fort courant faisait tourner. Quelques mètres plus loin, le grand hôtel que nous avions réservé. Il longeait l’eau lui aussi. La voiture fut garée, Alycia coupa le contact, et aussitôt nous pûmes entendre les remous du torrent. J’ouvris ma portière et le bruit étouffé devint clairement audible. Lindsey colla son visage à la vitre.  
\- Wooah…  
\- Sors de là au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre, lui dis-je en venant lui ouvrir la porte.  
        Elle tomba presque tellement elle s’y était appuyée. Elle se redressa aussitôt et admira la vue en évitant les voitures qui venaient se garer à nos côtés.  
        Chacun des invités commençait peu à peu à arriver et à sortir des voitures, tous tout autant émerveillé que nos deux passagères.  
\- C’est magnifique, dit Marie en revenant vers nous.  
\- Et encore, tu n’as pas vu l’intérieur…  
        Alycia leur fit un clin d’œil et commença à faire entrer tous les invités. Tout le monde n’était pas encore arrivé mais un groom était à l’entrée pour accueillir les retardataires.  
        Tout ce petit monde pénétra, toujours émerveillé, dans la grande salle où aurait lieu l’évènement. Alycia et moi avions religieusement gardé le secret quant à cet endroit. L’effet de surprise fut celui escompté. Tout le monde, ou presque, se précipita vers la grande baie vitrée au fond de la salle qui donnait sur la rivière et le moulin. Il faisait encore jour, lorsque la nuit tomberait, cela serait encore plus beau.  
        Une fois l’émerveillement passé, Alycia continua d’accueillir les invités qui arrivaient, pendant que je menais les autres à leurs chambres. Tous les invités dormaient une nuit, seuls nos parents, frères et sœurs, Lindsey, Marie, Bob et Ricky restaient trois jours de plus. Nous leurs avions déjà prévu tout un petit programme de visite pour la suite.  
Mais pour le moment place au mariage. Nous avions laissé chacun se rafraichir un peu avant le début du repas. Et quand il fut enfin 19h, on se pressa dans la pièce principale pour trouver sa place et profiter du repas et des beaux discours.  
        Un groupe jouait doucement pour ne pas déranger les conversations qui allaient bon train. Le repas commença par une coupe de champagne pour ouvrir la soirée. Lorsque tous les verres furent servis, Alycia se leva et attira l’attention des invités.  
\- Bon, je ne suis pas très à l’aise pour parler devant autant de gens, j’ai beau savoir jouer la comédie, être sincère devant autant de personne, c’est un peu plus compliqué…  
        Petit rire dans l’assemblée.  
\- Déjà je voulais vous remercier d’être tous venus aujourd’hui. C’est beaucoup pour Eliza et moi, en ce jour pour célébrer notre amour vous êtes venus nous soutenir et c’est un des plus beaux cadeaux que vous puissiez nous faire.  
        Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre.  
\- J’ai demandé à quelques amis de m’aider pour réaliser un petit montage que je veux offrir à Eliza.  
        Complètement surprise, je me tournai vers elle interrogative. Puis je suivis son regard fixé sur la table de nos amis du cast de The 100. Ils avaient tous l’air d’être dans le coup. Bien joué, je n’avais été mise au courant de rien.  
\- Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s’agit, mais il est très important pour moi, pour nous, parce qu’il marque ma rencontre avec l’être qui aujourd’hui est le plus cher à mes yeux.  
        Alycia sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et fit un signe vers le fond de la salle, les lumières s’éteignirent. Un des murs blancs fut soudain éclairé montrant qu’une vidéo allait être lancée. Tout le monde se retourna dans cette direction et admira, moi la première. Alycia se rassit à mes côtés et attrapa ma main sous la table. Nos doigts se mêlèrent amoureusement.  
Le petit film qui était projeté commença avec la première scène d’Alycia et moi dans la série. Celle où Lexa accueillait dans sa tante la guerrière qui venait de brûler 300 de ses hommes, Clarke. Quelques autres scènes de complicités entre les deux personnages passèrent. Aucun baiser pour le moment. S’en suivit des scènes des différents making-off et bêtisiers. Des moments entre Alycia et moi, mais aussi avec Lindsey, Marie, Devon, Richard, et tous les autres. Ces images me faisaient chaud au cœur. Surtout parce que la série était maintenant terminée et que cela me faisait un bien fou de me rappeler tous ces souvenirs heureux. Mais aussi, parce que comme Alycia, je savais que sans tout ça, elle et moi ne serions pas là aujourd’hui. C’était grâce à ce travail que nous nous étions rencontrées. Et grâce à la bienveillance de tous ces gens que nous avions pu vivre notre amour librement.  
        Vinrent ensuite les fameuses scènes de baisers de nos deux personnages. J’entendis la table d’amis lancer hurlements et sifflements. Je me mis à rougir bêtement, je savais qu’Alycia aussi rougissait, et pourtant, elle avait dû avoir eu le droit de véto sur le montage final. Mais elle avait accepté de diffuser ça, pas pour montrer à tout le monde que nous nous embrassions, non, pour me rappeler à moi, et rien qu’à moi, que c’était à partir de là que tout avait commencé. Le premier baiser lors du tournage de la saison 2 avait éveillé nos sentiments à toutes les deux, et le second dans la saison 3 avait fini par nous mettre ensemble. Je me penchai sur l’épaule d’Alycia et lui chuchotai un « merci » tout doux au creux de l’oreille. Elle se retourna vers moi et effleura mes lèvres avec sa bouche avant de reconcentrer son regard sur la projection. Je fis de même.  
        D’autres scènes de tournage suivirent, faisant rire beaucoup des invités. Et le clou du spectacle, chacun de mes amis s’étaient enregistré, chez lui, sur un plateau de tournage, avec un autre membre ou seul, pour nous adresser un petit mot. Un petit mot aux deux nouvelles mariées. Aux frissons d’Alycia je compris qu’elle n’avait pas été autorisé à voir cette partie-là, c’était tout autant une surprise pour elle que pour moi. Un des messages les plus touchant, selon moi, fut celui de Jessica Harmon. J’avais échangé plusieurs baisers avec elle devant les caméras, j’étais donc devenu assez proche d’elle, et son message me fit chaud au cœur. Elle me disait combien elle était contente de m’avoir rencontré, et en même temps qu’elle était triste de n’avoir jamais joué avec Alycia. Elle faisait aussi de l’humour en rapport avec la relation entre Clarke et Lexa, et Niyhla et Clarke. Sa conclusion, pareil à celle des autres, nous souhaitait plein de bonheur, mais venant d’elle, les mots me touchèrent encore plus.  
        Quand les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent et que tout le monde applaudit, j’avais les larmes aux yeux. Je me réfugiai un temps dans les bras d’Alycia pour ne pas le montrer aux autres. Elle me consola en riant doucement. Puis je me détachai d’elle et pris le micro.  
\- Mmh, bravo les gars, dis-je en me tournant vers la table des réalisateurs de ce petit cadeau, Vous savez bien garder un secret, je n’étais au courant de rien.  
\- On est doué Eliza, n’en doute jamais !, cria Davon à mon attention.  
\- Ahah, je prends note, si un jour j’ai des cadavres à cacher je sais que je pourrais compter sur vous. Plus sérieusement, merci, à vous tous. Ce sont de beaux souvenirs, d’Alycia et moi, mais aussi de vous, j’ai passé des moments merveilleux à vos côtés durant ces dernières années, c’est une jolie conclusion. Et Alycia…  
        Je me tournai vers elle.  
\- Je n’ai rien préparé de telle, alors je me suis dit que j’allais prendre ce micro. Bon, je pense qu’à l’église tout le monde a compris à quel point j’étais amoureuse de toi…  
        L’assemblée rit.  
\- Enfin voilà, je veux juste te dire qu’aujourd’hui tu fais de moi une femme heureuse, je ne vais pas dire la femme la plus heureuse du monde, parce qu’à mon avis toute femme doit penser ça le jour de son mariage ! Une femme heureuse c’est déjà pas mal, non ?  
        Cette fois ce fut Alycia qui rit en hochant la tête.  
\- Je te remercie de m’avoir demandé en mariage, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je t’aime, et j’espère qu’on va encore vivre de beaux moments comme ceux qu’on vient de voir…  
\- Eliza, chuchota-t-elle.  
        Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous serrâmes l’une contre l’autre sous les applaudissements. Une fois que je l’eu lâché je repris le micro quelques secondes.  
\- Bon et maintenant je pense qu’on peut laisser place au repas, je suis sûre que vous n’attendez que ça depuis le début !  
        Cette fois des rires francs se dégagèrent et je finis par me rasseoir. Les plats arrivèrent et nous pûmes commencer à déguster. Alycia et moi étions assises à côté, évidemment, et notre petite table se composait uniquement de nos familles proches. Parents, frères et sœurs et grands-parents. Les cousins et tous autres degrés de parentés, nous avions eu un mal fou à les placer correctement, étaient un peu plus loin. Mais tout semblait bien se passer pour le moment.

        La soirée avançait doucement, tout allait bien, les invités mangeaient, profitaient, les activités se succédaient. Et ce fut enfin le moment de la première danse. Juste avant l’arrivée du gâteau. Tout le monde se leva, nous nous frayâmes un passage à travers la foule pour arriver au centre de la piste de danse. Un signe de tête au groupe qui jouait et ils entamèrent la chanson sur laquelle Alycia et moi avions prévu de danser. C’était une chanson importante pour nous, une chanson que nous avions l’habitude d’écouter lorsque nous avions besoin de courage, de nous remonter le moral. Je pris la main d’Alycia dans la mienne et l’amenai au centre des invités qui nous encerclèrent pour nous regarder danser, nous filmer, nous prendre en photo. Je voyais mon père l’appareil déjà prêt à dégainer. Je me plaçai face à ma partenaire, posai mes mains sur ses hanches, l’invitant à nouer ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous étions collées l’une à l’autre et nous commençâmes à doucement tourner sur le rythme doux de la batterie. Au début nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas détacher mon regard du sien. J’avais l’impression d’être liée à elle comme jamais. Je ne l’avais jamais autant aimé qu’en ce moment même, à danser, tout contre elle, autour de tous ces observateurs heureux pour nous. Je sentais dans son regard tout l’amour qu’elle avait à m’offrir. J’y décelais comme des fragments de la vie que nous allions mener. Je ne pus m’empêcher de me pencher doucement sur elle pour lui donner un baiser. Ses lèvres acceptèrent les miennes avec envie et bienveillance. Un baiser chaste et bref. Nous nous décollâmes et elle posa sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je resserrai mon étreinte.  
       Je vis nos invités timidement se joindre à nous. Des couples se formaient pour danser, certains s’y mettaient à trois ou à quatre, pour profiter de ce moment de quiétude avec les gens qu’ils aimaient. Ma mère et mon père nous imitèrent, les voir si proches réchauffa mon cœur. Le frère d’Alycia entraîna leur mère pour l’accompagner doucement. Mes sœurs et mon frère formèrent une petite ronde et tournoyèrent en souriant. Mon regard enfin, s’attarda sur Lindsey et Marie. Elles nous ressemblaient, collées l’une à l’autre, on sentait qu’elles avaient cette envie de ne faire plus qu’une, de se souder pour disparaître et atteindre un de ces bonheur parfait qu’il n’est pas possible ne serait-ce que de toucher du doigt.  
        La musique se finit et Alycia et moi nous décollâmes. A peine le temps de rependre nos esprits que le gâteau fit son entrée. Les âmes maintenant apaisées se remirent en effervescence de nouveau et applaudirent l’entrée de la pièce montée. Je laissai l’honneur à Alycia de couper la première part. Tout le monde l’encouragea, cela la faisait rire, sans doute que se faire encourager pour couper un gâteau lui semblait ridicule, toujours fut-il qu’elle tremblait tellement qu’elle n’y arrivait pas. Je dus m’approcher d’elle, poser mes mains sur les siennes pour calmer ses tremblements. Elle put ainsi continuer son fou-rire tout en coupant la première part, accompagnée de mon aide. Elle finit par se calmer, me remercia d’un léger baiser, et tous les invités rejoignirent leur place, en attendant de se faire servir.  
        Le gâteau fut vite dévoré et la piste de danse se remplit de nouveau à une allure fulgurante. Le groupe mettait l’ambiance et tout le monde se trémoussait en s’amusant. Je dansais moi aussi, en compagnie de mes amis, de ma famille, mais parfois je m’arrêtais quelques instants pour regarder cette foule heureuse. Cela gonflait mon cœur de joie. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un mariage réussi. J’avais enfin oublié le cauchemar de la veille.  
        Nous dansions, Alycia, Lindsey, Marie et moi, quand nous fûmes rejointes par Bob, Christopher et Jessica. Nous les accueillîmes dans notre petit cercle. Ricky, Richard et Devon étaient encore trop occupés à faire les imbéciles sur le dancefloor pour venir avec nous. Au fur et à mesure de nos danses nous ralentîmes et un dialogue s’installa dans notre petite troupe. Nous nous mîmes un peu à l’écart pour mieux discuter. Nos corps étaient toujours un peu secoués par le rythme de la batterie.  
\- Au fait, m’exclamai-je d’un coup, Je n’ai toujours pas utilisé mon joker !  
\- Ton joker ?, demanda Lindsey sans comprendre.  
\- Alycia et Mercedes…, répondis-je, Ce qui veut dire que j’ai le droit d’embrasser une fille !  
        Lindsey et Marie étaient au courant de l’histoire et ricanèrent, en revanche, Christopher, Bob et Jessica n’avaient pas l’air de comprendre.  
\- Première nouvelle !, s’exclama Alycia joueuse, Et puis, tu as embrassé Jessica.  
\- Nah nah, intervint Jessica, Un baiser en tournage ça compte pas !  
\- Ouais mais quel baiser !, essaya de s’incruster Christopher.  
\- J’avoue, dit Marie, Vous n’y allez pas de main morte sur les coups de langues !  
\- Mon dieu…, se lamenta Alycia.  
\- C’est juste que j’y mets du mien quand je joue !, me justifiai-je.  
\- Vous êtes jalouses c’est tout ahahah !, ria Jessica.  
\- Jalouse de rien du tout, répondit Lindsey.  
\- Je sais !, dis-je soudain.  
       Et sans que personne ne s’y attende, j’agrippai Lindsey pour la coller à moi. Son corps heurta le mien sous la pression. Son visage eu à peine le temps de marquer la surprise que je scellai mes lèvres aux siennes. Je pensais que le baiser serait bref, mais elle entra dans mon jeu et commença à le faire monter en intensité. Par pure provocation j’y répondis. Ce fut presque à bout de souffle que nous nous lâchâmes. Tous nos amis étaient éberlués. Le visage d’Alycia était partagé entre haine et surprise. Mais heureusement son expression s’adoucit aussitôt. Maintenant nous étions à égalité, et je savais qu’elle était rassurée.  
\- Non mais ça va pas !, s’exclama Marie pour nous sortir de ce moment de flottement, Qui t’a permis de faire ça Eliza !  
\- Relaxe ahah, on s’amuse !  
\- Ok…  
        Marie fit mine de faire la tête avant de se tourner vers Jessica qu’elle attrapa avec autant de vivacité que moi avec sa compagne. Jessica, qui comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait, agrippa Marie et la plaqua contre elle. Elles échangèrent un baiser encore plus outrancier que celui qui avait précédé. Lindsey pouffait de rire. Christopher et Bob nous regardaient avec grand intérêt. Alycia et moi échangions des regards complices. Lorsque finalement elles se séparèrent, Marie se précipita sur Lindsey pour l’embrasser à son tour. Ce baiser-ci fut bien meilleur que les précédents. Même de notre point de vue, il transpirait l’amour et l’attachement.  
\- Là, tout le monde est quitte, dit Marie lorsqu’elles se détachèrent.  
\- Enfin, si mon copain n’apprend rien, dit Jessica.  
\- Ce qui se passe au mariage de Alycia et Eliza reste au mariage !, s’exclama Bob amusé.  
\- Bon et au lieu de se moquer là Bob, demanda Jessica, Quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes une future madame Morley, hein ?  
\- Ahahaha ! Ecoute vous savez très bien qu’à une époque j’aurais bien voulu draguer Eliza…  
        En effet je le savais, et nous le savions tous d’ailleurs, et heureusement cela n’avait rien changé à notre amitié.  
\- … mais vous avez bien vu que je n’étais pas vraiment son genre…  
        Petit rire dans l’assemblée.  
\- Et il est vrai que je n’ai pas rencontré quelqu’un depuis…  
\- Un beau gosse comme toi, dis-je en lui tapant sur l’épaule, Tu vas bien finir par trouver !  
\- Vous auriez pas des amies célibataires à me présenter par hasard ahah ?  
       Tout le monde fit non de la tête.  
\- Ecoute, intervint Alycia, la seule personne célibataire que je connaisse c’est mon frère donc bon…  
       Bob se retourna et fit mine de chercher dans la salle. Puis il revint vers nous.  
\- Mmh, plutôt pas mal, surtout qu’il doit te ressembler pas mal Alycia… Ecoute, c’est parti !  
\- C’est parti ?, demanda Alycia stupéfaite alors que Bob se retournai pour nous laisser.  
\- Bah ouais, répondit l’intéressé en nous regardant, Rien ne m’empêche d’aller le draguer non ?  
\- N-non, en effet…  
        Bob s’éloigna avec un clin d’œil, nous laissant tous stupéfaits, les yeux ronds.  
\- Alors ça !, s’exclama Christopher, C’est pas possible, cette série vous a tous rendu homos ma parole !  
        Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire.  
\- Fait gaffe Chris’ !, dit Jessica en reprenant ses esprits.  
\- Mmmh, marmonna Alycia, Bob comme beau-frère, pourquoi pas !  
        Et nous étions reparti pour un fou-rire. Même si à bien y regarder, Bob était réellement allé parler à son frère, et que, de loin, ils semblaient bien s’entendre !

 

**PDV Alycia**

        Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que l’ambiance était électrique à l’intérieur, Eliza et moi avions décidé de sortir un peu prendre l’air, pour s’éloigner du bruit. Nous avions trouvé refuge sur un petit banc en bois dans un coin tranquille tout près de l’eau, pour discuter. Une petite brise se faisait sentir mais la température était supportable. L’eau qui coulait emplissait l’air d’un son naturel qui faisait plaisir à entendre, et il se dégageait en plus une agréable odeur. On entendait le moulin crisser dans le lointain. J’avais la tête posée sur l’épaule de ma nouvelle femme. Sa main reposait dans la mienne.  
\- Tu crois que Bob était sérieux ?, demandai-je.  
\- Aucune idée… Mais après tout, ça pourrait être marrant !  
\- Mouais, je sais pas… Je suppose que je suis toujours un peu jalouse de lui…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu’il a eu des vues sur toi…  
\- Tu sais bien qu’il ne m’intéresse pas, qu’il ne m’a d’ailleurs jamais intéressée.  
\- Je sais bien… Mais…  
\- Mais ?, dit Eliza en se tournant vers moi m’obligeant à me redresser.  
\- Mais de base tu aimais les hommes, alors je pense qu’au fond de moi j’ai toujours un peu peur qu’un homme vienne t’enlever à moi.  
\- Oui… Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je l’ai longtemps pensé pour toi aussi… Mais tu vois, le fait qu’on y pense toutes les deux c’est ridicule mmh ?  
\- Ridicule ?  
\- Tu m’aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui…  
\- Et je t’aime Alycia, alors aucune raison d’avoir peur.  
\- Ah tu sais, la jalousie n’a pas de raison…  
\- Ahahah c’est bien vrai, on ne peut souvent rien y faire… En tous cas, si je peux essayer de te rassurer, tu n’as rien à craindre de Bob. Et je pense que je suis trop folle de toi pour tomber sous le charme de quelqu’un d’autre. Tu vois, en embrassant Lindsey, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais refaire ma vie avec un homme. Mais je sais aussi que, bien que j’ai apprécié l’échange, je ne veux pas quelqu’un d’autre que toi. Ce mariage est quelque chose de réel, et j’y crois…  
\- Je suis heureuse de l’entendre… J’avoue que ça m’a pincé le cœur de te voir embrasser Lindsey avec cette passion que tu peux mettre dans nos baisers. Mais après tout, tu avais raison, tu avais un joker. Maintenant on est quitte toi et moi, je pense qu’on peut commencer cette nouvelle vie à deux sereinement…  
\- Tout à fait ! Je suis persuadée que tout va bien se passer entre nous deux…  
        Elle rapprocha son visage du mien et nous nous embrassâmes un petit instant. Eliza recula et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient sombres dans la nuit presque noir. La Lune s’y reflétait par endroit, cela la rendait encore plus belle. Il y eu un moment de flottement agréable avant qu’elle ne le brise en reprenant.  
\- D’ailleurs, je vais aller parler un peu avec Mercedes, je ne l’ai pas vraiment fui ce soir, mais je ne suis presque pas aller vers elle, pourtant je suis sûre que c’est une fille très intéressante. Je peux ?  
\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir même, je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre.  
        Elle se leva.  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- Je vais rester un peu ici encore.  
\- D’accord.  
        Eliza s’approcha de moi de derrière et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle respira un grand coup dans mes cheveux avant d’y déposer un baiser. Puis elle me laissa.  
        Je restai seule et paisible sur le banc à penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La situation me fit rire et mes épaules se secouèrent un court instant en repensant aux baisers qui s’étaient échangés ce soir.  
\- C’est la rivière qui te fait rire ?, entendis-je une voix dire dans mon dos.  
\- Ah Lindsey, non, je repensais aux baisers…  
\- Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire et pas pleurer ! Je peux m’asseoir ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr… Ecoute, vu ce qu’on a traversé Eliza et moi c’était un juste retour des choses. Enfin, j’espère que ça ne va pas créer de problèmes entre Marie et toi…  
\- T’en fais pas ahahah ! Vu le baiser qu’elle a échangé avec Jessica elle n’a pas intérêt à me faire de reproches !  
\- En effet ahah… Ça va vous deux ?  
\- Oui, très bien même… Ça commence à faire quelques mois déjà qu’on n’a plus eu de grosses crises comme avant. On a encore quelques problèmes, mais on arrive à mieux les gérer. On se fait plus confiance. Sans cette confiance ce qui s’est passé ce soir n’aurait jamais pu arriver ! Mais tu vois, maintenant on sait qu’on s’aime, qu’on tien l’une à l’autre, qu’on ne veut pas se perdre, alors il y a moins cette peur qui s’installe en nous.  
\- C’est vraiment génial, vous méritez d’être heureuses ensemble…  
\- J’ai entendu ce que vous avez dit dans la voiture Eliza et toi.  
\- A propos de ton regard ?  
\- Oui, vous avez dit que la façon que j’avais de regarder Marie était emplie d’amour. C’est vrai ? Je veux dire, tu penses que ça se sent ?  
\- C’est ce que moi je ressens en tous cas. Mais pourquoi ? Tu as peur que Marie ne sache pas ce que tu éprouves ?  
\- Je, c’est que… Je pense qu’elle le sait, mais… J’aimerai aller plus loin…  
\- Aller plus loin ?  
\- Je peux te demander un conseil Alycia ?  
\- Euh, bah oui !, m’exclamai-je sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Voilà, j’aimerai… J’aimerai demander à Marie de m’épouser…

* * *

 

_**Booooooooon encore des histoires de mariage je sais, mais j’aime tellement le couple Lindsey Marie aussi… Je ne sais pas trop trop encore ce que je vais faire pour la suite, il reste entre un et deux chapitres je pense. Je ne sais pas non plus quand je posterai la suite, j’espère que vous arriverez à prendre votre mal en patience. On se retrouve vite ❤** _


	23. Bonus - Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaa !
> 
> Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le temps d’attente… Mais cette fois le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit donc la suite ne tardera pas autant !
> 
> Petit résumé pour ceux qui auraient un peu oublié, nous sommes au mariage de Eliza et Alycia, pendant la soirée, elles sortent pour prendre l’air, Eliza laisse sa compagne seule, Lindsey arrive pour lui parler. 
> 
> Et j’ai soudainement ajouter Maia dans ce chapitre parce que j’avoue que je l’avais complètement zappée, alors je lui ai trouvée une excuse pas terrible, pardonnez-moi…
> 
> Enjoy !

\- A ce propos… Je peux te demander un conseil Alycia ?  
\- Oui, je t’écoute !  
\- Voilà, j’aimerai… J’aimerai demander à Marie de m’épouser…  
\- C’est vrai ? Mais c’est génial !  
\- Oui mais, j’ai peur… Je ne connais pas vraiment son avis sur le mariage, et puis, on s’assume maintenant elle et moi, mais j’ai peur qu’elle ne soit pas prête à s’engager et que ça la fasse fuir…  
\- Peut-être que vous devriez en parler toutes les deux ?  
\- Evidemment, mais je rêve tellement de la surprendre en lui demandant… Je sais pas, c’est peut-être mon côté vieux jeu romantique, mais tu vois, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise…  
\- Oui je comprends… Comme je l’ai fait pour Eliza… Mais vous pouvez toujours en parler comme ça, au détour d’une conversation, tu tâtes discrètement le terrain pour savoir si elle en a envie.  
\- La discrétion et moi ça fait deux…  
\- Alala ! Mmmh… Peut-être qu’Eliza et moi on pourrait t’aider !  
\- Comment ?  
\- Déjà dans la voiture toute à l’heure on vous a taquiné en vous demandant pour quand c’était le mariage pour vous deux, il suffirait d’essayer de recommencer, en poussant un peu plus la discussion.  
\- Oui, ça peut peut-être marcher…  
\- Allez, dis-je en lui topant l’épaule, Ça ne peut pas mal se passer ! Même si elle refuse, ce ne sera certainement pas par manque d’amour pour toi, et vous arriverez à passer au-dessus, comme à chaque fois !  
\- Oui, on a vécu pire…  
\- Tu vois !  
        Je lui envoyai un tel sourire qu’il contamina son visage. Puis elle se mit à rire. Son rire entraîna le mieux, et sans que nous comprenions pourquoi, nous eûmes un fou-rire qui sembla durer une éternité.

\- Ça fait du bien, dit Lindsey une fois calmée.  
\- Oui !  
\- On devrait y retourner avant que quelqu’un ne s’inquiète !  
\- Part devant, je te rejoins.  
\- Bien, je vous laisse princesse !  
\- Ahahah !  
        Je regardai Lindsey s’éloigner. J’allais revenir à l’intérieur mais je voulais encore un peu profiter du vent frais. Mais c’était sans compter sur une autre voix qui me fit me retourner.  
\- Hey, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Maia !  
        Je me levais aussitôt pour la prendre dans mes bras.  
\- Tu as pu venir finalement !  
       En effet, Maia était en tournage, c’était le dernier jour alors elle n’avait eu aucune possibilité de se libérer. Elle m’avait promis de venir dès que sa journée serait finie, mais elle n’avait rien garanti. Et pourtant, elle était là, à minuit passé.  
\- Désolée d’arriver si tard…  
\- Non, non, je m’en fiche, ce qui compte c’est que tu sois là !  
        Je me jetai de nouveau dans ses bras. Une fois l’étreinte finit nous reprîmes place sur le banc.  
\- Tu m’as cherché longtemps ?, demandai-je.  
\- Non, j’ai trouvé tout de suite Eliza qui m’a dit où tu étais. Elle m’a montré ma chambre pour que je pose ma valise et j’ai couru à ta rencontre.  
\- T’es adorable.  
\- Alycia, on n’a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de tout ça depuis que tu m’as annoncé ton mariage.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai, on était plutôt occupé entre tes tournages et la préparation.  
\- Je voulais te dire, je suis fière de toi Alycia. Je me rappelle, toutes ces soirées qu’on passait à parler de nos futurs. On rêvait d’être marié à des mecs aux muscles saillants, aussi sexy en costumes qu’en caleçon. Beau, riches, intelligents. Qui nous donneraient des enfants tout aussi beaux. Et qu’on serait voisines, avec nos petites vies parfaites.  
\- Oui, je me souviens…  
\- Bon, pour l’homme musclé on repassera !  
        Elle me fit éclater de rire.  
\- Mais Eliza est tout aussi bien, elle est bien mieux même. J’ai passé de longs moments avec elle quand vous habitiez encore à la maison. C’est une fille extraordinaire. Tu n’aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Je suis heureuse pour toi.  
\- Merci Maia.  
        Elle vint prendre ma main dans la sienne, comme nous avions l’habitude de le faire depuis si longtemps.  
\- C’est normal. Et tu verras, quand j’aurais trouvé mon mec musclé, on viendra habiter juste à côté de chez vous !  
\- Ahahahah, j’ai hâte !  
\- Compte sur moi !  
\- Bon, je devrais penser à revenir à l’intérieur, ça doit faire une bonne heure que je suis dehors.  
\- Tu me présentes tes amis ?  
\- Avec plaisir !  
        Nous nous levâmes, je passai mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et l’entraînai avec moi.

        Finalement les invités allèrent tous se coucher petit à petit. Vers 5h du matin il ne restait plus que Lindsey, Marie, Jessica, Eliza, Maia et moi. Même le groupe de music n’était plus là. Nous étions assises toutes les six en tailleurs en plein milieu de la pièce. Depuis au moins une quarantaine de minutes nous discutions, parlions de tout de rien, de sujets importants ou superficiels. C’était agréable, la fatigue et l’alcool nous désinhibaient, rendant la discussion très animée. J’avais l’impression d’être de nouveau une ado, discutant avec ses amis en fin de soirée, après avoir trop dansé et trop bu. Mais tout cela n’était pas nostalgique, non, juste un bon sentiment qui me ramenait des souvenirs. Je les écoutais parler, et regardais Eliza en me disant qu’à mon adolescence j’étais angoissée, et qu’aujourd’hui j’avais réussi ma vie et que tout allait pour le mieux. C’était assez grisant comme sensation.  
\- Je crois qu’on est en train de perdre Alycia, dit Jesscia, Depuis toute à l’heure elle nous regarde avec un air béat.  
\- Ahahah, mais non ! Je profitais du moment c’est tout.  
\- Drôle de façon de profiter, dit Maia.  
\- Bon et je suis un peu fatiguée aussi je vais pas mentir.  
\- On devrait aller se coucher, dit Lindsey.  
\- Allez-y, dit Eliza, J’aimerai rester encore un peu avec Alycia, enfin, si tu tiens encore le coup ?  
\- Je suis intriguée maintenant, dis-je, Je tiendrais le coup !  
        Les filles rirent et se levèrent, elles nous saluèrent, nous leur souhaitâmes une bonne nuit. Jessica nous dit qu’elle et son frère partaient vers 17h, nous serions levées pour leur dire au revoir.  
        Finalement Eliza et moi nous levâmes aussi. Elle s’approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, elle commença à tourner.  
\- Je voulais danser une dernière fois avec toi…  
\- Oh, mon amour… Mais, sans musique ?  
        Elle sortit son téléphone portable qu’elle cachait dans son soutif, me faisant sourire. Puis elle y fouilla un instant. Une chanson sortie du petit appareil, c’était mieux que rien. C’était un des thèmes principaux qui unissait Lexa et Clarke à l’écran. Nous pouvions dire que c’était notre chanson. En tous cas, ces notes avaient une grande importance pour nous deux. Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Elle garda son téléphone à la main et nous reprîmes une étreinte avant de valser lentement, front contre front, les yeux fermés.  
Cela me donnait un peu le tournis. Pas parce que j’avais trop bu ou que j’avais les yeux fermés. C’était toute l’immensité de la situation. L’impression de danser sur un nuage paradisiaque. Un nuage fragile. Après tout, la réalité ne pouvait-elle pas devenir, un jour, d’une manière ou d’une autre, comme dans le cauchemar d’Eliza ? J’avais peur tout à coup. Que comme dans toutes ces tragédies l’Amour si fou ne puisse finir que par un malheur. Mon cœur se serra. J’entourai les épaules de ma partenaire pour la serrer contre moi. Fort. Si fort qu’elle dut me dire que je lui faisais mal. Je reculai pour m’excuser, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Alycia… Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
\- Je… je repensais à ton cauchemar… Et je… J’ai eu peur de te perdre…  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas, regarde.  
        Elle me montra sa bague au doigt, puis attrapa ma main pour me montrer la mienne.  
\- Toi et moi. Je te jure que rien ne nous arrivera.  
\- Tu me le promets ?  
\- Je te le promets.  
\- Je t’aime.  
        Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et fonçai sur ses lèvres. Je l’embrassai avec une fougue telle que je me connaissais rarement. Un baiser mêlant amour, désir, amitié, complicité, haine, peur, envie, attachement, jalousie. Ce baiser, il exprima tout ce que je pouvais et pourrais et pourrai ressentir pour elle. Eliza dû en comprendre au moins une bonne partie car elle me le rendit en encore plus prononcé. Ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches pour me plaquer contre elle. Il dut bientôt se terminer et nous nous décollâmes, inlassablement, comme à chaque fois, avec une tristesse que cela soit déjà finit.  
\- Je t’aime, me répondit-elle.  
\- On devrait aller dormir.  
\- Tu as raison. Merci pour cette dernière danse.  
        Je lui embrassai le front comme pour lui dire « de rien ». Nos mains se lièrent et nous quittâmes la pièce, lui lançant un dernier regard empreint de nostalgie. C’était déjà finit… Heureusement il restait le petit séjour qui allait suivre, ainsi que la Lune de miel. Mais tout de même, le temps filait trop vite. J’eus une nouvelle peur qui me submergea. Une image traversa rapidement mon esprit, je nous vis, Eliza et moi, vieillir l’une à côté de l’autre. Je ne voulais pas arriver à ce moment, pas déjà… Et pourtant, ma peur se transforma en un sentiment rassurant. Vieillir, mourir à ses côtés, c’était magnifique.  
        Je pressai sa main dans la mienne et me mis à courir en l’entraînant. Elle me suivit en riant.  
\- Chut, ahah, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, lui dis-je.  
\- Tu parles, ils doivent tous dormir comme des loirs ! Allez viens ! J’ai envie de toi…  
        Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à courir encore plus vite.  
        J’ouvris la porte assez maladroitement, poussée par le désir.  
\- Comment tu peux avoir encore autant de force, à 6h du matin !, s’exclama Eliza que j’avais plaqué puissamment contre un des murs de notre chambre.  
\- Je te laisse dormir si tu veux, dis-je en mordillant sa lèvre avant de m’éloigner.  
        Elle passa un bras autour de mes hanches pour me plaquer contre elle, susurrant un « sûrement pas » à mes oreilles. Avec une certaine force elle me retourna pour descendre la fermeture de ma robe. Le voilage blanc descendit le long de mon corps, une fois à mes pieds j’en sortis pour me remettre face à Eliza qui était déjà en train de retirer sa robe de mariée.  
\- Dommage, dis-je, Tu étais si belle dedans…  
Eliza posa son index sur mon torse et avança doucement, m’obligeant à reculer tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, ça se lisait sur son visage, mais j’avais toujours autant envie d’elle et de son corps. L’arrière de mes genoux butta contre le rebord du lit. Je fus forcée de m’y asseoir. Elle s’assit sur moi en passant ses cuisses de part et d’autre des miennes. Sa bouche vint se fixer sur la mienne et nos langues avides de plaisir se mirent à s’entrechoquer. Ma nouvelle femme se mit bientôt à descendre le long de mon buste couvrant chaque atome de ma peau de baisers et léchouilles. En passant elle en profita pour retirer mon soutien-gorge. Ses quenottes sur mes tétons me firent un effet dingue. Peut-être que la fatigue accentuait tout, comme si mon corps épuisé n’arrivait plus qu’à se concentrer que sur une seule chose, le désire, alors qu’à l’habitude il lui restait la force de faire autre chose en même temps.  
        Une fois qu’elle comprit que je ne tenais plus, Eliza quitta mes seins et arriva jusqu’à ma culotte en un coup de revers de langue. Bien que je fusse assise, elle me la retira avec une dextérité folle. Elle écarta mes cuisses et déposa un baiser à l’endroit auquel je pensais depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Un gémissement s’évacua de mes entrailles, décidant les mains de ma partenaire à venir reprendre possession de ma poitrine jalouse. Je posai mes mains en appuie derrière moi et basculai ma tête pour profiter de l’instant.

 

**PDV Lindsey**

       Ma tête rebascula en avant lorsque Marie décida d’arrêter sa petite gâterie pour remonter m’embrasser. Apparemment elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Elle se leva et m’invita à m’allonger convenablement sur le lit. J’obéis et elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, recommençant à m’embrasser. Nous nous embrassions presque en silence, seuls nos souffles se faisaient entendre. Soudainement nous entendîmes des pas précipités provenant du couloir. Nous n’y prêtâmes pas attention au début. Des rires raisonnèrent.  
\- Chut, ahah, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.  
        C’était la voix d’Alycia. Marie se détacha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, amusée. Nous nous fixâmes, attendant, curieuses, une possible réponse d’Eliza.  
\- Tu parles, ils doivent tous dormir comme des loirs ! Allez viens !  
        Cela nous fit rire, elle n’avait pas tout à fait raison… Nous tendîmes encore l’oreille.  
\- J’ai envie de toi…, conclu la voix d’Eliza.  
        Marie et mon éclatâmes de rire en silence.  
\- Ça tombe bien, chuchota Marie, Je pensais la même chose…  
\- Mon amour…  
        Ma déclaration se perdit dans un baiser qu’elle me donna. Elle reprit sa tendresse où elle l’avait laissé et glissa sa main le long de mes côtes, cuisses, pour arriver, sans plus de ménagement sur mon sexe. Je mordis l’intérieure de ma joue, si les filles étaient toujours dans le couloir je ne voulais pas qu’elles m’entendent prendre mon pied. La jouissance me surprit, elle s’y était si bien prise, que moi-même je ne m’y attendais pas. Je retins mon gémissement, apparemment les murs ici n’étaient pas très épais, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller les voisins… Marie continua à me caresser tout en me laissant reprendre mon souffle. Une fois que je fus calmée j’attrapai ses joues et collai mon front contre le sien.  
\- Je t’aime, ne pus-je m’empêcher de lâcher.  
\- Moi aussi…, répondit-elle avec une voix qui transpirait le désir.  
        Et j’allais répondre à ses attentes, mais je ne tenais plus. Alycia m’avait préconisé de tâter le terrain avant, elle m’avait même dit qu’elle m’aiderait, et moi-même j’avais trouvé cela une bonne idée, et rassurante. Mais là, je sentais que c’était le moment, cela me brûlait les lèvres. Je sentais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant je n’y arriverai plus jamais. J’attrapai ses épaules et la retournai, pour me retrouver sur elle. Je la regardai intensément dans les yeux. Je sentais qu’elle frétillait, elle attendait.  
\- Je… Marie, commençai-je très maladroitement.  
        Son regard devint interrogateur. J’essayai de rassembler mes esprits pour ne pas bafouiller et paraître le plus sérieuse possible.  
\- Tu sais à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi, à quel point être en couple avec toi a changé ma vie. Ça n’a pas toujours été facile entre toi et moi, ça a plutôt été même super difficile.  
        Elle souriait toujours. Je continuai.  
\- Au début toi et moi on pensait que c’était juste une histoire de cul, pourtant dès le départ il y avait quelque chose de très fusionnel entre nous. Quand on faisait l’amour je sentais déjà qu’il se passait un truc. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j’avais connu. Et pourtant on a fait semblant, on a fait semblant de ne pas voir ce qui se passait. La jalousie nous a mené à des disputes horribles. Je n’ai pas envie de revivre cette époque. Mais depuis qu’on s’est avoué nos sentiments mutuels, on va de mieux en mieux toi et moi.  
        Les mots me venaient naturellement, je n’avais pourtant rien préparé. Le sourire de Marie tombait petit à petit, son visage devenant sérieux.  
\- Et je suis convaincu que toi et moi on peut aller loin ensemble, accomplir plein de trucs, avoir des projets. Je suis folle de toi, j’ai envie de toi à chaque instant, je veux t’embrasser dès que j’en ai l’occasion. On a emménagé ensemble, mais j’ai l’impression que ça ne me suffit plus.  
        Je marquai une courte pause pour reprendre mes esprits. Je fermai les yeux un quart de seconde avant de les rouvrir et de sortir sans aucune hésitation ce que j’avais à dire.  
\- Marie, j’aimerais t’épouser.  
        Une larme s’échappa sur sa joue, aussitôt elle ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Mon cœur commença à battre vite. C’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Ou bien elle resta réellement longtemps les yeux clos. Lorsqu’enfin ses paupières s’ouvrirent, une multitude de larmes s’écoula. Je pensais que c’était bon signe. Marie se dégagea de moi, me poussant presque, elle s’assit en s’adossant contre le montant du lit. Je me retrouvai à genoux face à elle. Elle avait toujours ses sous-vêtements, j’étais nue, je me sentais vulnérable.

        Et elle me gifla.

        Une claque monumentale, enfin, pas si forte que cela, mais rendu importante par la grande surprise qui me submergea. Son visage devint rouge. Elle se tira des draps et se retrouva debout à côté du lit.  
\- Pourquoi…, dit-elle enfin après ce silence insoutenable.  
\- Marie, je…  
\- Tais-toi !  
\- Mais…  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ! C’est pas parce qu’on est à un mariage qu’il faut te sentir pousser des ailes ! Putain !  
        J’étais sur le cul. Littéralement. J’étais une masse informe assise sur le lit, nue, complètement à la merci de cette femme qui me criait maintenant dessus. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. En plus, j’étais si fatiguée vue l’heure tardive… Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et de toute façon elle m’avait interdit de parler.  
\- Merde Lindsey ! On était bien là toi et moi ! Tout allait bien et toi tu… Tu… Arg !  
        Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes de mains. Elle criait en silence, je ne savais même pas que c’était possible. Elle ne voulait pas ameuter tout l’hôtel, c’était louable de sa part. Pourtant ses cris m’agressaient les oreilles. J’avais envie de pleurer mais la stupeur m’en empêchait.  
\- T’es toujours obligée de tout foutre en l’air hein ?! C’est pas possible ça…  
\- Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça…  
        Je l’avais dit si doucement que je ne pensais pas qu’elle avait entendu.  
\- Mais réfléchis ! Tu m’as déjà presque obligé à assumer devant nos amis notre relation alors que je n’en avais pas envie…  
\- C’est faux !, la coupai-je ne pouvant la laisser dire des mensonges dans l’unique but de me faire mal, Tu étais d’accord ! Tu voulais faire avancer notre relation !  
\- J’étais très bien moi, comme on était ! Tu veux toujours tout faire aller trop vite, j’ai besoin de temps !  
\- Mais je ne te demande pas de m’épouser dans la minute là !  
        Je me levai pour me mettre face à elle, elle avait réussi à m’énerver.  
\- Tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour me répondre…  
\- Mais c’est pas ça le problème !  
\- Bah c’est quoi ? Dis-moi !  
\- Mais c’est toi ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire ma vie avec toi ! Et depuis le début tu le sais très bien ! Toi et moi c’est pas fait pour durer ! C’est parti d’une soirée où on était bourré. Ouais ça a duré quelques temps, mais ça n’a jamais été rien d’autre qu’une passade pour moi ! Tu sais très bien que je veux des enfants ! Je me marierais avec un homme, comme tout le monde, un point c’est tout !  
        Ses phrases claquèrent dans l’air. Un vertige soudain s’empara de moi. Je sentis le lit arriver sous mes fesses sans que je ne comprenne comment. Enfin de compte j’étais mieux assise. Marie me regardait. Comme il elle attendait que je réponde à ça. Mais je n’avais absolument rien à dire. Elle grommela, se retourna et alla fouiller dans la valise que nous n’avions pas défaite. Je la regardais faire mais je n’avais pas l’impression d’être là dans la même pièce qu’elle. Marie enfila un jean et un pull et sortit de la chambre sans ne rien dire de plus.  
        Je restai sur le lit sans bouger. Je commençai à frissonner de froid mais je ne réagis pas. Et puis, les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur mes joues étaient si brûlantes qu’elles me réchaufferaient. Je glissai du lit et me retrouvai à genoux sur le sol. Enfin, mon corps se réveilla. Je me penchai en avant, la tête vers le sol, et commençai à sangloter puissamment. En silence, mais ma douleur était bien réelle. Je me repassais en boucle ce qu’elle venait de dire. Je savais que ça pouvait déraper, mais pas à ce point. Je pensais qu’elle me dirait juste non. Mais là, là, elle venait de me dire que je n’étais rien pour elle. Que je n'avais jamais compté… J’avais l’impression qu’elle avait pris mon cœur, l’avait écrasé en morceau, puis avait pris un malin plaisir à broyer un à un les petits morceaux… Tout ça recommencé une centaine de fois.  
        Je finis par me mettre en boule pour continuer à pleurer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J’avais l’impression de mourir. J’étais si amoureuse d’elle. J’étais brisée, cassée. « On ne meurt d’amour qu’au cinéma », me revint en mémoire cette phrase tirée d’un de mes films favoris, et pourtant j’avais bien l’impression de mourir…

* * *

 

_**Bon du coup, comme j’ai mis du temps à revenir, je me suis fait plaisir en mettant une petite fin à suspense héhé !** _   
_**Au plaisir de vous revoir chers lecteurs ;)** _


	24. Bonus - Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous ne pouvez pas m’en vouloir pour avoir fait de Marie une c*nasse… Mais j’aime tellement le couple Marie et Lindsey, je vous jure que je ne fais pas souffrir Lindsey par plaisir !  
> Suite et fin de leur histoire dans ce chapitre !
> 
> Enjoy !!

**PDV Externe**

         Marie sortit doucement de l’hôtel. Une fois dehors elle se mit à courir sans vraiment trop savoir où elle allait. Elle s’enfonça dans la nature qui s’étendait à perte de vue. Elle n’avait pas pris son téléphone ne voulant surtout pas être dérangé. Finalement elle dut ralentir le rythme, non pas parce qu’elle n’avait plus de souffle, mais parce que ses larmes l’empêchaient de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Le soleil se levait mais il faisait encore sombre.

        Lindsey, exténuée après avoir sangloté, finit par s’endormir, à même le sol. Elle se réveilla dans le brouillard une heure plus tard pour aller se glisser sous les draps et se rendormir.

        Vers 15h la plupart des invités émergèrent. Certains auraient bien dormi plus, mais ils avaient de la route à faire pour ne pas rater leur avion, pour la plupart. Les deux nouvelles mariées s’étaient aussi réveillées, pour remercier et saluer leurs convives. Elles étaient les premières dans le hall et commença un va et vient perpétuels de personnes qui saluaient et s’en allaient. Maia, qui restait pour le séjour, les rejoignit pour venir dire au revoir à leurs amis communs.  
        Ricky et Bob ne purent s’empêcher de prendre les mariées dans leurs bras. Ils demandèrent aux filles où se trouvaient Lindsey et Marie à qui ils voulaient dire au revoir également. Hélas ni Eliza ni Alycia ne savaient où elles se trouvaient. Elles avaient essayé de les joindre sur leurs téléphones mais aucune n’avait répondu. Eliza avait même eu un petit moment de répit pour aller toquer à la porte de leur chambre mais aucune réponse. Les garçons plaisantèrent sur le fait qu’elles avaient dû se coucher très tard et qu’elles dormaient comme des masses.

        Pendant ce temps-là, Marie, qui avait fini par s’asseoir au pied d’un arbre, s’était endormi. Quant à Lindsey, elle dormait paisiblement. Son visage était serein, aucune tourmente ne se lisait sur ses traits. Le sommeil lui avait apporté un moment de calme et de volupté. Pourtant, elle n’allait pas tarder à se réveiller, et d’un coup, son monde allait s’écrouler à nouveau. Son épaule droite vibra, elle renifla, et ses paupières s’ouvrirent tout doucement. Pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau dormait encore, elle semblait sourire. Ses yeux firent un rapide tour de la pièce, et se fut comme si une enclume lui tombait sur le cœur. Elle se souvint de tout, de la veille. Une détresse immense s’empara d’elle et des larmes s’accumulèrent immédiatement aux coins de ses yeux. La tristesse fut encore plus grande lorsqu’elle réalisa que Marie n’était pas revenu.

        Dans le hall, Mercedes taquina Alycia et menaça, en plaisantant, Eliza de faire attention à bien s’occuper de sa nouvelle femme.  
        Tout ceci dura un certain temps puis ce fut le tour à leurs derniers invités de partir. Il s’agissait de Jessica et Richard. Il n’y avait toujours aucune trace de Marie et Lindsey. Jessica fit promettre Alycia de la tenir au courant, bizarrement elle s’inquiétait pour ses deux amies. Eliza la rassura et les deux Harmon purent partir.  
\- Je monte me doucher et je vous rejoins, dit Maia avant de saluer les filles.  
        Il y eut un petit moment de silence, Alycia se rapprocha de sa femme.  
\- C’est passé trop vite, se lamenta Eliza en regardant la dernière voiture s’en aller.  
\- C’est vrai… Mais il nous reste ce petit séjour et notre Lune de Miel !  
\- Oui ! … Bon, tu m’aides à défoncer la porte des deux marmottes ? A 17h passées elles n’ont plus le droit de dormir !  
        Alycia rit de bon cœur et elles grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver devant la chambre. Elles toquèrent doucement, et à leur grande surprise, après quelques instants, Lindsey, qui avait une mine horrible, vint leur ouvrir.  
\- Oula, dit Eliza, On pensait pas vous réveiller !  
\- Je… eum…  
        Lindsey, qui avait essayé de contenir ses pleures le temps d’aller ouvrir la porte, fondit en larmes. Elle espérait que ce soit Marie, lorsqu’elle comprit qu’il s’agissait de ses amies, elle ne put que craquer.  
\- Hey Lindsey, qu’est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Alycia complètement paniquée.  
        Eliza prit son amie dans ses bras et elles pénétrèrent toutes les trois dans la chambre. Elles aidèrent la pauvre fille à s’asseoir sur son lit. Lindsey essaya tant bien que mal d’expliquer ce qui s’était passé la veille. Les propos semblèrent si violents aux yeux de Alycia qu’elle ne put s’empêcher d’avoir les larmes aux yeux. Surtout qu’elle se sentait un peu fautive de lui avoir dit dans la nuit que tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.  
\- Et, elle est partie sans son téléphone, conclu Lindsey, Je n’ai aucune idée d’où elle a pu aller, je suis inquiète, elle n’a pas dormi de la nuit…  
\- Ecoute, dit Eliza, On va prévenir tous ceux qui sont resté là et on va leur demander de nous aider à la chercher, d’accord ?  
\- Mais, je ne veux pas embêter vos familles avec mes histoires…  
\- Ne dit pas n’importe quoi !, intervint Alycia, Tu es notre amie, Marie est notre amie, on ne va pas rester ici à rien faire. Il faut qu’on la trouve avant que quelque chose n’arrive, un point c’est tout.  
\- D’accord…  
\- Reste là, repose-toi, Alycia et moi on s’occupe du reste, d’accord ?  
\- Je… je ne veux pas rester seule…  
        Alycia et Eliza se regardèrent, la brune fit un signe de tête pour approuver la demande silencieuse de la blonde.  
\- Je vais rester avec toi, d’accord ?  
\- Merci Alycia… Je… je suis désolée de gâcher votre mariage comme ça…  
\- Oh là ! Tu ne gâches rien du tout Lindsey !, s’exclama Eliza, Déjà, le mariage c’était hier, c’était le plus beau jour de ma vie, et ça, rien ne pourra le changer, ensuite, si quelqu’un gâche quelque chose ici, c’est Marie, pas toi.  
\- Moui…  
\- Aller, arrête de t’occuper de nous Lindsey, on est là pour prendre soin de toi.  
\- Je vous laisse !  
        Eliza déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie, puis de son amante, et sorti de la chambre. Elle envoya un message à Maia pour la prévenir, celle-ci la rejoignit tout de suite. Eliza alla frapper à la chambre de ses parents pour leur demander de l’aide, Maia alla toquer chez le frère et la mère d’Alycia.  
Et ainsi, ce ne fut pas moins de neuf personnes qui se mirent à chercher Marie dans les environs.

        Quant à l’intéressée, elle venait d’émerger au pied de son arbre. Elle aussi la tristesse la submergea au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle décida de ne pas s’y laisser aller et resta planté là à attendre que le temps passe. Marie se doutait que les gens seraient inquiets, mais elle n’en avait que faire, elle avait besoin d’être seule pour réfléchir.  
        Elle n’eut pas grand temps pour réfléchir puisque Lucy, la mère d’Eliza, ne tarda pas à tomber sur elle, à peine 20 minutes après avoir commencé à chercher. Marie n’avait pas couru aussi loin qu’elle l’avait imaginé.  
\- Marie ?  
\- Madame Cotter…  
        Lucy s’accroupi en face de la jeune femme. Eliza lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation. Que Lindsey avait fait sa demande à Marie qui avait fui.  
\- Je peux m’asseoir avec toi ?  
\- Euh, oui…  
        La mère prit place aux côtés de Marie un peu désorientée.  
\- La nature est belle par ici…  
\- Oui… Enfin, je suppose que vous n’êtes pas venu jusqu’ici pour me parler des arbres…  
\- En effet… Tu sais, tout le monde te cherche.  
\- Dommage pour vous, c’est vous qui m’avait trouvé…  
\- Ne dit pas ça… Eliza m’a raconté ce qui s’est passé. Je comprends.  
\- Vous comprenez ? Ça m’étonnerait…  
\- Tu sais, j’ai été jeune moi aussi.  
       Lucy sourit en direction de Marie pour lui montrer toute sa bonne volonté. La jeune femme essaya de se détendre.  
\- Moi aussi on m’a demandé en mariage. Je ne prétends pas connaître la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, mais l’amour et la peur sont des sentiments universels. J’étais une toute jeune adulte apeurée quand le futur père de mes enfants m’a demandé ma main. Je ne lui ai pas dit oui tout de suite.  
\- C’est vrai ?  
\- Oui, qu’est-ce que tu croyais ?  
\- Je sais pas… Vous semblez si proches, et vous êtes si soudés avec vos enfants, c’est évident que vous vous aimez encore beaucoup et que vous vous êtes aimé énormément, alors…  
\- Alors, l’amour n’empêche pas d’avoir peur.  
\- Vous pensez que j’ai eu peur ?  
\- Oui. Comme je t’ai dit, je ne connais pas l’histoire entre Lindsey et toi, mais pour moi aussi il est évident que vous vous aimez. Je vois comment ma fille regarde Alycia, toi et Lindsey vous leur ressemblez. Et ce soir, je vois de la peur dans ton regard. La même lueur que j’ai vu dans les yeux d’Eliza lorsqu’elles m’ont annoncée leurs fiançailles. C’est normal que l’engagement nous paraisse grand.  
\- Et il s’est passé quoi ? Je veux dire, avant que vous lui disiez oui ?  
\- Il a accepté de me laisser le temps d’y penser. Je l’aimais, j’ai pris un peu de recul, je me suis imaginée ma vie sans lui, et le choix a été facile.  
\- Et il a quand même voulu vous épouser ?  
\- Pourquoi il aurait changé d’avis ?  
\- Parce que vous avez fui.  
\- Je n’ai jamais fui. Et toi non plus. Tu avais besoin de prendre du recul, de penser à l’avenir. Mais maintenant tu dois lui parler.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ce que je lui ai balancé à la figure, elle ne voudra jamais m’écouter…  
        Lucy se tourna vers Marie et caressa sa joue avec une bienveillance maternelle qui réchauffa le cœur de la brune.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Elle t’aime, si tu lui expliques elle comprendra. Et elle finira par te pardonner.  
\- Mais je… Je ne sais même pas si je veux l’épouser.  
\- Il n’y a pas que le mariage dans la vie.  
\- Oui mais… Je ne sais pas non plus si je veux faire ma vie avec Lindsey…  
\- Au fond de toi tu le sais, tu l’as toujours su, depuis le jour où tu l’as rencontré tu le sais. Regarde en toi et tu sauras lui donner la bonne réponse.  
        Marie ne répondit rien. Lucy se leva et sortit son téléphone portable. Elle envoya un message à sa fille pour lui dire que son amie allait bien.  
\- Je vais rentrer à l’hôtel maintenant et demander à Lindsey de venir te rejoindre. Ça te laisse une bonne demi-heure pour penser à tout ça. Ça va aller ?  
\- Ou-oui…  
        Lucy commença à s’en aller quand Marie la héla.  
\- Merci madame Cotter…  
\- Appelle-moi Lucy !  
        Le sourire de la mère fut si radieux que la jeune femme fut tout de suite rassurée. Elle retrouvait en Lucy les traits de son amie et cela avait un côté réconfortant. Elle comprenait d’où Eliza tirait toute sa bonté.

        Sur le chemin Lucy appela Eliza pour tout lui expliquer. Cette dernière appela Alycia qui expliqua tout à Lindsey. La nouvelle mariée accepta d’accompagner son amie dans la forêt.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?, demanda Alycia à Lindsey alors qu’elles marchaient.  
        C’était presque une des premières questions qu’elle lui posait. Pendant le temps qu’elles avaient passé toutes les deux dans la chambre, Lindsey avait beaucoup pleuré sur les genoux d’Alycia, se laissant réconforter par les caresses bienveillantes de sa meilleure amie.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, j’espère au fond qu’elle dira quelque chose la première… Elle m’a balancée des trucs tellement horribles, je ne vois pas ce que je peux lui dire… Je crois que je n’ai plus la force d’essayer de la rattraper.  
\- Tu l’aimes.  
\- Oui mais, j’ai tellement mal à la tête, je n’ai plus la force de rien.  
\- Ça va aller…  
        Alycia était un peu gênée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour remonter le moral de son amie. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer depuis qu’on savait que Marie allait bien, mais Lindsey restait détruite.

        Alycia laissa Lindsey continuer la route toute seule, lui disant qu’elle ne restait pas très loin en cas de besoin. Lindsey la remercia au moins mille fois et prit son courage à deux mains pour avancer jusqu’à son amante. Lorsque Marie la vit arriver elle voulut se lever, mais d’un coup elle ne s’en senti pas la force. La fatigue ou la peur, elle ne sut pas trop. La demi-heure était passée trop vite à son goût. Lindsey resta debout devant elle sans bouger.  
\- Pourquoi tu envoies tout le monde me chercher après tout ce que je t’ai dit hier ?, dit enfin Marie brisant le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.  
        Lindsey s’avança et s’accroupit devant elle.  
\- Marie, j’étais inquiète, quand bien même tu m’aurais violenté je serais parti à ta recherche. Parce que je t’aime. Même après tout ce que tu m’as dit, même après tout ce qu’on a traversé, c’est plus fort que moi.  
\- Je comprends pas…  
\- Le fait que je t’aime ?  
\- Non… C’est moi… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Pourquoi je n’y arrive pas alors que je t’aime…

 

**PDV Lindsey**

         Mon cœur qui jusqu’ici souffrait, s’ouvrit légèrement. Alors elle m’aimait quand même ? Même après avoir dit toutes ces horreurs ? C’était rassurant de savoir qu’elle restait la femme que je connaissais. Mais il allait en falloir plus pour me rassurer…  
\- Explique moi, dis-je.  
\- La première fois qu’on s’est embrassé toi et moi et qu’on a couché ensemble, j’avais tellement envie de toi, tellement envie de tes lèvres. Je n’ai pas compris d’où venait ce désir intense, ça ne m’avait jamais traversé l’esprit. Je n’avais jamais été attiré par les femmes, ni par toi à priori. Ça m’a fait peur. Par sur le coup, sur le moment j’étais bien trop occupée à profiter de ton corps et de toutes les sensations que je ressentais. Mais le lendemain… Le lendemain je me suis demandée ce que je faisais dans tes bras. J’essayais de me remémorer la veille pour ne plus y penser, mais ça ne changeait rien. Mais j’avais quand même envie d’essayer, je me disais que la peur partirait. Et c’était le cas. Elle partait, à chaque fois que tu m’embrassais, à chaque fois que tu me faisais l’amour. Mais dès que c’était fini, dès que j’étais loin de toi, cette peur revenait. Cette peur revient… Je pense que c’est pour ça que je me suis beaucoup énervée sur toi pendant notre relation, c’était ma peur qui parlait. Elle me rongeait. Et jusqu’à hier soir je n’avais pas compris pourquoi j’avais peur. C’est la mère d’Eliza qui m’a fait réaliser…  
Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, elle avait parlé trop vite, comme s’il était urgent qu’elle m’explique ce qu’elle avait en tête.  
\- Quand tu m’as demandée de t’épouser, tu m’as demandée de m’engager. Et l’engagement ça n’a jamais vraiment été pour moi. Avant toi j’ai toujours plutôt eu des relations libres, je couchais avec des mecs à droite à gauche, je ne me posais pas vraiment. Mais avec toi, et ce dès notre premier baiser, c’était différent. Il y avait quelque chose en toi qui ne ressemblait pas à ce que j’avais connu avec les hommes. Toi tu es attachée à moi. Dans tes gestes, ta façon de me parler, ta façon de me serrer contre toi, la manière dont tu m’embrasses quand tu es prise par le désir, tout ça ça traduit une envie de me garder près de toi. Et inconsciemment je l’ai compris tout de suite. C’était comme si être avec toi me privait de liberté. Sauf que je t’aime. Je m’en suis rendu compte assez vite. Mais, c’est comme tu l’as dit hier, je ne voulais pas me l’avouer. Avouer t’aimer c’était avouer perdre la liberté dont j’avais envie. Puis finalement j’ai bien dû me rendre à l’évidence, et ça m’a permis d’emménager avec toi et de rendre notre relation publique. Et j’étais bien. Parce que je ne pensais pas à l’avenir. Même si je n’avais jamais emménagé avec quelqu’un, je prenais tout ça au jour le jour. Mais ta demande hier, ça m’a prise de court. Tout d’un coup j’ai réalisé ce que ça voulait dire tout ça. Ça voulait dire passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Uniquement avec toi, alors que j’avais eu l’habitude de voir plusieurs personnes. J’ai paniqué, j’ai dit des idioties et je suis parti pour ne pas affronter la situation. C’était lâche. Et tu vois, là, j’ai beau avoir eu le temps pour réfléchir, j’y arrive toujours pas. J’arrive toujours pas à me faire à l’idée de l’engagement. Et pourtant… pourtant tu es la première personne que j’aime. Je ne comprends pas comment concilier les deux et… Et ça me tue…  
        Sa dernière phrase se coinça dans sa gorge et elle partit dans un sanglot. Un flot de larmes trempa son visage. Mais cela dura à peine trente secondes et elle se reprit tout de suite pour arrêter de pleurer.  
\- Tu sais, dis-je enfin après l’avoir laissé parler, On n’est pas obligé de se marier si tu n’en as pas envie. Tu as eu peut-être un peu raison quand tu m’as dit que je m’étais emballée parce qu’on était à un mariage. J’ai toujours voulu me marier, depuis toute petite, mettre une robe et faire la princesse, mais c’est un rêve d’enfant. L’important c’est d’être avec la personne que j’aime. Mais il y a une chose que je veux, c’est passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Alors je ne sais pas si cette phrase te fait également peur, mais tu vas devoir faire avec. Je veux bien laisser tomber le mariage, mais te laisser tomber toi, je ne peux pas.  
\- Comment tu peux me dire tout ça après tout ce que je t’ai balancé à la tête hier…  
\- Faut croire que l’amour rend vraiment aveugle, sourd et muet ahah ! Non, plus sérieusement. Tu viens de tout m’expliquer Marie. Tu viens de me dire des choses dont tu ne m’avais jamais parlé auparavant. Et ce que tu m’as raconté, je le comprends. Enfin j’essaie. Ce que tu as dit de méchant c’était sous le coup de la colère provoqué par ta peur. J’ai bien compris que tu ne le pensais pas. Que tu l’as dit uniquement pour me faire fuir et fuir toi-même tes responsabilités. Mais il est le temps de les prendre, tes responsabilités. Parce que tu viens de dire que tu m’aimes, et il va falloir assumer maintenant. Assumer réellement. Et tu vas surtout devoir assumer le fait que je t’aime et que je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement.  
\- Lindsey…  
         Je me levai et lui tendis mes mains. Elle me regarda et mis un quart de seconde de trop avant de comprendre que je les luis tendais pour l’aider à se relever. Elle saisit mes mains et je la tirai pour la mettre debout. Je passai une main sur sa joue pour relever son visage vers le mien et qu’elle me regarde.  
\- Tu sais, je suis là pour toi, je peux t’aider. Tu peux me parler, on peut essayer de comprendre les choses ensemble. Ça sert à ça un partenaire.  
\- Mais j’ai l’impression que ça te blesserait encore plus…  
\- Marie, tu m’aimes ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Alors il va falloir que tu acceptes que c’est pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je suis là pour célébrer tes victoires mais aussi pour sécher tes larmes, et même si cela doit me faire du mal. Je veux essayer de faire en sorte que tu te sentes bien avec moi. Enfin pour ça il faut quand même que tu en aies envie. Je ne peux pas te forcer. Si tu veux me quitter je comprendrais…  
Il y eut comme une boule de feu qui irradia mon estomac. Je lui proposai une porte de sortie que je n’avais absolument pas envie qu’elle emprunte. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce poids si je la forçais à rester avec moi malgré ses désirs.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard vert dans le mien, Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas être lâche. J’étais bien avec toi, merveilleusement bien, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer. Maintenant que j’ai compris que tu voulais faire ta vie avec moi, je vais juste devoir l’accepter. Mais tu sais, Lindsey…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je crois que… Je crois que moi aussi je veux faire ma vie avec toi, et que je l’ai toujours su. C’est juste que… Que je n’ai peut-être pas encore la maturité pour m’y projeter. La vie de couple, de famille, les enfants, tout ça, c’est trop pour l’instant. J’ai toujours l’impression d’être une ado tu sais…  
\- Je sais, dis-je en souriant, Moi aussi je suis une gamine hein ! On essayera de se construire ensemble, petit à petit, on a tout notre temps.  
\- Même si on ne se marie pas ?  
\- Oui, même si on ne se marie pas. L’important pour moi c’est d’être avec toi et de savoir que c’est ce dont tu as envie toi aussi.  
\- Oui… C’est ce que je veux…  
        Elle posa son front sur le mien. Comme si elle n’osait pas m’embrasser. Alors je pris les devants. Je décollai mon front. Caressai sa joue, passai la pulpe de mon index sur le bout de son nez et dessinai le contour de ses lèvres avec mon pouce. Puis j’avançai très lentement et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres pincées. Quelques secondes et je reculai. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit comme pour en demander plus. Je la trouvais toujours incroyablement sexy lorsqu’elle faisait ça. Je ne pus m’empêcher d’y retourner. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle accepta mes lèvres. Elles s’emboitèrent comme elles savaient si bien le faire. Les morceaux brisés de mon cœur se recollaient petit à petit. Ce qu’elle m’avait dit m’avait beaucoup touché. Je ne savais pas qu’elle avait ressenti un tel désir lors de notre première fois, je ne savais pas qu’elle avait ressenti tout ça. J’avais toujours pensé être la seule. Savoir que ç’avait été un coup de foudre pour nous deux me faisait énormément de bien, et me confirmait qu’elle était la personne de ma vie.  
        Le baiser resta tendre et doux. Finalement elle l’arrêta pour poser son menton dans le creux de mon épaule et me serrer dans ses bras. Je l’entourai aussi et lui caressai le dos et les cheveux.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée Lindsey, je n’avais pas le droit de partir comme ça hier et de te dire tout ça…  
\- Merci… Il me faudra un peu de temps pour te pardonner, mais je le ferais. Maintenant que je sais que tu veux tout faire pour que ça aille pour le mieux entre nous, tout va aller mieux, j’irais mieux.  
\- Je t’ai vraiment fait mal ?  
\- Tu n’as pas idée.  
        Je resserrai mon étreinte.  
\- Je n’avais jamais autant pleuré… Je pense qu’avant hier soir je ne savais pas ce qu’était la tristesse réellement.  
\- Pardon…  
        Je ne répondis rien. Elle avait raison de s’excuser. Nous nous lâchâmes et elle me regarda de nouveau.  
\- Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose…  
\- Tout ce que tu peux faire Marie c’est rester près de moi et être là quand j’en aurais besoin. C’est tout. Ça va être un travail à faire, entre toi et moi, mais ça ira. Je t’aime, c’est tout ce qui compte.  
        Elle fit un léger signe de tête. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et l’entraînai pour que nous prenions le chemin du retour.  
        Nous fîmes la rencontre d’Alycia qui, comme promis, m’avait attendu. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle avait pu entendre la conversation. Mais elle devait comprendre que nous n’avions pas rompu. Le trajet du retour fut très silencieux.  
         Devant l’hôtel Eliza et Maia nous attendaient. A peine à leur hauteur que la jeune blonde commença à s’énerver sur Marie. Alycia la tempéra en lui disant gentiment que s’énerver ne mènerait à rien et que c’était à Marie et moi de régler tout ça. Eliza grogna mais écouta sa femme. Marie s’excusa, Eliza se trouva bête et elles finirent par en rire doucement.

          Finalement tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle où nous avions festoyez la veille. Nous dégustâmes quelques restes du dîner de mariage en un espèce de silence reposant. Personne n’avait vraiment bien dormi, et surtout pas assez. Nous n’avions pas besoin de nous agiter.  
Vers 21h la plupart des convives étaient dans leurs chambres. Seules Eliza et moi étions assises au bord de l’eau. Elle avait tenu à me parler. Marie était monté avec Alycia, je soupçonnais une conversation entre elles dont je n’aurais sans doute jamais aucun retour.  
\- Ça va aller entre vous ?, demanda Eliza me tirant de mes pensées.  
\- Je crois…  
\- Je te jure que si elle refait un coup pareil je ne laisserai pas Alycia me retenir !  
\- Ahah, c’est gentil… Je vais mettre du temps à lui pardonner complètement mais on a parlé. Elle s’est expliqué, j’ai essayé de la comprendre… De toutes façons je l’aime, je n’y peux rien… Je ne peux pas la laisser partir.  
\- Oui, je vois… Je suppose que j’aurais réagis pareil avec Alycia.  
\- Merci…  
\- Pour ?  
\- Pour aujourd’hui, d’avoir retrouvé Marie, de m’avoir épaulée… Mais aussi, merci, pour tout. Depuis le début de notre relation, Alycia et toi vous avez été beaucoup présentes pour nous deux. Sans vous on n’en serait peut-être pas là aujourd’hui. Vous nous avez tellement aidé…  
\- On vous aime, c’est normal.  
         Je ne répondis rien. Puis je me levai et regardai la rivière suivre son cours.  
\- Maintenant on va pouvoir passer quelques jours de vacances tous ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !  
\- J’aime ton positivisme Lindsey, je préfère te voir comme ça !  
        Je lui fis un clin d’œil.  
        Et nous montâmes dans nos chambres respectives.

        Marie était sous la douche lorsque j’arrivai. Je n’avais pas la force de me laver. Je le ferais le lendemain matin. Je me mis en pyjama et m’allongeai à moitié dans le lit, adossée contre la tête.  
\- Ah, je ne t’ai pas entendu entrer.  
          Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce à me regarder.  
\- Tu vas pas rester là toute la nuit Marie, vient.  
        Je lui ouvrai les draps pour lui faire de la place. Elle s’approcha en hésitant et finit par se glisser à mes côtés. Je me laisser tomber pour me retrouver allongée. Elle m’imita.  
\- Prends moi dans tes bras, chuchotai-je.  
        Marie me serra contre elle avec prudence. Quant à moi, je la serrai du plus fort que je pus. Et la tristesse finit par me gagner. Oui je voulais lui pardonner, mais je n’étais pas encore prête. Elle m’avait fait tellement de mal que ma tristesse ne pouvait pas se tarir si vite. Je me mis à sangloter, elle resserra son étreinte.  
\- Tu m’as fais tellement mal, réussis-je à lui dire entre deux vagues de larmes, J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu pour toujours…  
\- Je suis désolée…  
\- Je te jure que si tu me refais ça !  
        Il y avait de l’énervement dans ma voix. Je la regardai à présent, toujours en pleurant. Son visage semblait détruit lui aussi, par la culpabilité. Je voulais qu’elle en ressente, il n’y avait pas de raison à ce que je souffre seule. Et pourtant, je n’aimais pas la voir dans cet état.  
\- Je ne le referais pas…  
\- J’espère…  
        Je retournai dans son torse et la serrai encore plus. Elle entoura tout mon corps, de ses bras, de ses jambes, comme pour me protéger.  
\- Je t’aime Lindsey… Je ne pourrais jamais assez m’excuser pour ce que je t’ai fais. Je suis désolée… Vraiment… J’aimerais pouvoir effacer tout et repartir de zéro. Te séduire comme au début et évoluer avec toi avec l’insouciance de nos tous débuts.  
\- Mais c’est impossible…  
\- Je sais… Tu crois qu’on va rester détruites pour toujours ?  
\- Non… Peut-être que quelque chose aura changé entre nous, mais c’est que ça devait se passer comme ça. Si toi et moi on fait tout pour que ça marche, alors ça ira. Toi et moi c’était un coup de foudre non ? Alors, tout va bien…Et quand l’eau aura coulé sous les ponts et que je t’aurais pardonné, toi et moi on fera l’amour comme au premier jour… Tu verras… Ce sera magnifique…  
        J’avais l’impression que mes propos étaient de plus en plus confus et décousus. La fatigue me gagnait.  
\- Lindsey ?  
        Je l’entendis m’appeler, mais je ne pu répondre, j’étais déjà en train de m’endormir.  
\- Plus jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi, plus jamais je n’hausserai le ton. Je te le promets mon amour.  
        Sa phrase raisonna dans mon crâne et je sombrai. Dans ses bras, dans une plénitude incomparable.

* * *

 

_**Alooooors. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier (depuis le temps que je dis ça…), j’ai beaucoup repoussé la fin de cette fiction, mais il va bien falloir conclure ! Donc je pense que ce sera un chapitre avec pas mal d’ellipses, je vais essayer de parler un peu de la suite du séjour, de la Lune de miel, et peut-être de la vie des filles dans le futur. Ce sera des moments assez courts pour faire une sorte de conclusion avec différents tableaux. Mais du coup je pense qu’il sera assez long !** _

_**J’espère que vous lirez cette fin avec plaisir :) ! On se retrouve dans quelques jours (pas semaines j’espère…) pour la conclusion de cette fanfic !** _


	25. Bonus - Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa !  
> J’avais dit que ce chapitre serait le dernier, j’ai craqué et finalement c’est l’avant dernier héhé ! Bon mais c’est vraiment vrai cette fois… Ce chapitre est le dernier de l’histoire. Le prochain sera la conclusion, avec un saut dans le temps d’un certain nombre d’années, et sera beaucoup plus court que celui-ci. Mais je préférai séparer les deux pour faire encore un peu durer. Ça fait plus d’un an que j’écris cette fiction qui à la base ne devait être qu’un One Shot, alors ça me rend un peu triste de quitter les personnages… (Surtout qu’hier je viens de finir la série Pretty Little Liars et que je déteste la sensation que ça procure…).
> 
> Donc j’espère que vous profiterez de ce chapitre rempli d’amour :)
> 
> Enjooooooooooooooy !

**PDV Externe**

        Lindsey et Marie pratiquement réconciliées, les choses mises au clair, le petit séjour post mariage entre familles et amis pouvait reprendre son cours. Il fut essentiellement constitué de balades et pique-niques dans la région. Histoire pour tout le monde de décompresser du quotidien. Eliza et Alycia ne retravaillaient pas avant quelques mois, elles en profitaient donc pour enchaîner avec leur voyage de noces, mais Lindsey et Marie reprenaient les tournages assez rapidement. Quant aux parents et frères et sœurs, ils reprendraient le travail dès leur retour à la maison. Ces petites vacances n’étaient donc pas de refus.  
        Il n’y avait aucune tension palpable dans l’air. Pourtant, Lindsey avait toujours comme quelque chose de coincée dans la gorge. Elle savait qu’il allait lui falloir du temps pour pardonner son amante, mais cela lui faisait peur. Elle aurait eu envie de pouvoir tirer un trait en une seconde. Mais ça lui était impossible. Et pourtant, pourtant elle avait toujours autant envie d’elle, envie de l’embrasser, de l’enlacer. Quelque chose s’était bloqué. Et Marie le sentait, et elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait rien y faire, qu’il n’y avait qu’à attendre, et à essayer d’oublier cette gêne et ambiance presque pesante.  
Mais si certains couples ne faisaient plus l’amour, d’autres s’en donnaient à cœur joie. Eliza et Alycia n’avaient jamais été aussi proches l’une de l’autre. Elles avaient l’impression de s’aimer encore plus qu’avant. Elles espéraient que cette sensation de bonheur ne s’épuiserait pas une fois le lieu du mariage quitté. Et qu’il durerait bien plus longtemps qu’après la fin de leur Lune de miel.

        Les aux revoir furent assez long. Le jeune couple marié ne savait pas quand elles pourraient revoir leurs amies, et non plus si leurs familles seraient disponibles. Effluves de câlins et baisers. Et Eliza fit promettre à Marie de tout mettre en œuvre pour se faire pardonner, quand en parallèle Alycia disait à Lindsey de ne pas être trop dure avec sa moitié. Marie en profita même pour remercier la mère d’Eliza, grâce à son soutien elle avait réalisé pas mal de chose sur elle-même.  
        Dans l’avion, Marie s’endormi et se laissa tomber sur l’épaule de sa voisine. Lindsey en fut attendri et senti que tout alors leur été possible. Dans les airs, libre, elle savait que tout allait finir par s’arranger. Elle put sombrer elle aussi dans cette insouciance, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

**PDV Alycia**

        Avec Eliza nous avions deux jours de répit avant de partir pour Rio. Et heureusement, j’avais grandement besoin de ces deux jours pour préparer correctement ma valise ! Et il allait aussi falloir me préparer psychologiquement à ce voyage d’environ 19h… L’avion partait de Sidney à 12h30 pour arriver 11h et 40 minutes plus tard à Santiago du Chili. A Santiago nous avions une escale de 2h pour ensuite prendre l’avion qui nous mènerait à Rio de Janeiro en un peu plus de 5h. Arrivée prévue au Brésil à 18h25. Soit un voyage de 19h pour une horloge n’ayant tourné que de 6h. Autant dire que, à l’instar de notre voyage à Paris, nous allions arrivée plutôt crevé. C’était pour cela que nous nous étions accordé une bonne semaine, du mardi au mardi, pour avoir le temps de nous remettre et de nous accoutumer.  
        Ces deux jours passèrent si vite, je n’étais définitivement pas prête pour toutes ces heures dans les airs. Néanmoins, la perspective de partir en voyage de noces avec la personne de ma vie m’aidait à oublier tous les désagréments.  
        Nous étions à l’aéroport 3h avant l’heure du décollage. Eliza était du genre très très stressée. Nous avions l’habitude de prendre l’avion pour nos déplacements professionnels, mais tout était organisé par nos agents. Là, tout venait de nous, et elle avait rudement peur de rater cet avion. Elle justifiait les 3h d’avance par le passage par la sécurité qui pouvait engendrer une fouille de valise et ferait perdre du temps. J’avais beau eu lui répéter que l’avion ne décollerait pas sans nous elle n’avait rien voulu entendre. Au final elle n’avait pas eu tout à fait tort, il s’était écoulé une heure et demi entre notre arrivée à l’aéroport et notre entrée dans le hall d’où notre avion décollait. Ce qui nous laissait tout de même 1h30 à ne rien faire… Enfin, je n’allais pas la sermonner, je n’avais pas envie d’être désagréable avec elle aujourd’hui. Nous profitâmes de ce temps pour parcourir les quelques boutiques du terminal et aussi pour discuter un peu. J’aimais ces moments de répit que le temps nous offrait parfois. Du temps à tuer, à ne rien faire, qui nous permettait de parler, de tout, de rien, de sujets importants, de notre relation. En plus, nous savions que nous avions tout le temps du vol pour également discuter, nous pûmes donc commencer une conversation en sachant que nous pourrions aller au bout du sujet. C’était assez plaisant.  
        Nous avions l’habitude des vols longues distances, mais celui-ci me parut interminable. Quand bien même nous avions des sujets de conversations, des films à regarder, une escale, le temps de dormir, la récompense au bout du voyage était tellement grande que le trajet n’en était que plus horrible.

\- Enfin !, m’exclamai-je lorsque nous franchîmes les portes coulissantes du Galeão International Airport de Rio et qu’un vent chaud nous frappa le visage.  
\- J’ai envie d’embrasser le sol, répondit Eliza en plaisantant, J’ai tellement mal aux jambes…  
\- J’ai envie de dormir…  
\- Oh oui ! Une grande sieste dans tes bras…  
\- Ohw…  
        Ma nouvelle femme se pencha vers moi et effleura mes lèvres avec sa bouche. Puis nous agrippâmes nos valises et partîmes à la recherche d’un taxi. La sieste ne serait pas pour tout de suite, la queue était d’une longueur indécente. Finalement nous trouvâmes un bus qui nous déposait à quelques pas de l’hôtel. Rapide et économique.  
        Nous avions loué une chambre d’hôtel qui donnait vue sur la mer. Nous avions dépensé beaucoup pour le cadre, il était vrai, mais c’était si beau… Une mini terrasse donnait juste au-dessus de la plage privée de l’hôtel. A un étage assez haut, nous n’entendions pas les bruits provenant d’en bas. Un grand lit, une grande salle de bain. Un petit luxe qui nous ravissait. Mais à peine le temps d’admirer la vue que nous nous jetâmes sur le lit, épuisée.  
\- Tu te rappelles Paris ?, dis-je.  
\- Mmmh ?  
\- Ne pas dormir sinon le décalage sera encore pire…  
\- Je m’en fiche, je ne rêve que de tes bras chaleureux. Au pire tant pis, on passera nos journées à l’hôtel et nos nuits à la plage !  
        Je ris en signe de réponse et finis par me blottir dans ses bras. En un rien de temps nous sombrâmes.  
        Lorsque nous émergeâmes le soleil était déjà couché. Nous n’allions donc pas dormir de la nuit. Mauvais point. Enfin, j’avais déjà quelques idées pour nous occuper…  
\- On va marcher un peu au bord de l’eau ?, me proposa Eliza en s’étirant.  
\- Avec grand plaisir, mais je ne dirais pas non à une petite douche avant !  
\- Je t’accompagne !  
        La douche coquine fut revigorante. L’air marin aussi. Marcher main dans la main avec Eliza au bord des vagues, dans cette chaleur agréable, avec tous ces touristes venus des quatre coins du monde, me rendait heureuse. Nous en profitâmes aussi pour visiter un peu le quartier autour de l’hôtel. Nous grignotâmes un morceau dans une petite échoppe locale. Puis nous étions retournées nous asseoir sur le sable, les pieds caressés par les petits vagues sur le rivage. J’étais en appuis sur mes mains posées derrière moi et je regardai le Lune se refléter dans l’eau calme. Eliza fit glisser sa main pour que ses doigts se lient aux miens et elle admira la vue avec moi.  
\- J’ai envie de me baigner, dit-elle après un long moment d’agréable silence.  
\- On va chercher nos maillots ?  
\- Mmh, il fait noir et il n’y a personne…  
\- Je te vois venir… J’espère pour toi qu’il n’y a pas de requins par ici !  
        Eliza se leva et se mit face à moi.  
\- Regardez-moi ça, elle vient d’Australie et elle a peur de quelques possibles requins !  
\- Tu vas voir !  
       Je me levai à mon tour et fis mine de vouloir l’attraper, elle s’enfuit en courant au bord de l’eau. Je la poursuivis. Elle en profita pour faire voler ses vêtements dans les airs et pénétra dans l’eau pour m’échapper. Je dus me résoudre à faire de même. L’eau était bonne, aucune difficulté à s’y glisser. Elle se laissa faire pour que je finisse par la rattraper. Le niveau de l’eau nous arrivait à hauteur de poitrine. Je faisais semblant de la noyer, elle faisait semblant de jouer le jeu. Et nous nous embrassâmes. Le baiser devint réel, intense. J’enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, aidée par la non gravité que la mer nous offrait, elle passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soutenir. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai totalement aller. L’excitation commença à monter en moi, et je savais à la teneur de ses baisers qu’elle me désirait tout autant. Ses mains sur mes fesses devinrent baladeuses, les miennes sur sa nuque descendirent dans son dos pour chercher ses points faibles.         Mais nous avions déjà fait l’amour dans l’eau auparavant, ce n’était vraiment pas le meilleur endroit.  
\- On retourne dans la chambre, lui susurrai-je en lui croquant presque le lobe de l’oreille.  
        Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, me mordit la lèvre, me jeta presque dans l’eau et m’attrapa la main pour me tirer hors de l’eau. Au passage nous ramassâmes nos vêtements, les enfilâmes n’importe comment et remontâmes en vitesse dans notre chambre. Dans l’ascenseur elle ne put s’empêcher de me plaquer contre le miroir pour continuer à m’embrasser. Nos bouches ne se quittèrent presque plus.  
        Eliza me jeta sur le lit, se déshabilla et me fit subir le même sort. Ses cuisses nues et encore mouillées vinrent se glisser entre les miennes. Sa bouche se décolla de la mienne pour embrasser mon cou, ma nuque, mordiller mes oreilles. J’en profitai pour lécher et croquer gentiment ses épaules. Sa peau était salée, cette sensation était agréable. Ses cheveux humides sentaient l’air marin. C’était comme lui faire l’amour dans l’eau salée mais sans les inconvénients. Son épaule s’éloigna de ma bouche pendant que sa langue récoltait le sel entre mes seins jusqu’à mon nombril. Elle savait que j’aimais ça par-dessus tout, alors sa langue atterrit assez vite sur mon clitoris qui ne demandait que ça depuis le début.  
        Ma toute fraîche femme entre mes jambes, mes genoux fléchis à 45 degrés, mes pieds se recroquevillant sur les draps, ma main gauche farfouillant dans ses cheveux, la droite accrochée au rebord du lit, mes spasmes de plaisir secouant mon corps. Le bonheur au bout des doigts. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de l’instant. Mes lèvres se dessoudèrent l’une de l’autre pour laisser passer mon souffle grandissant. Mes dents attrapaient ma lèvre inférieure par intermittence comme par réflexe. Je m’entendais gémir et j’y prenais goût. Mais il était encore trop tôt. Nous n’allions de toute façon pas dormir tout de suite.  
\- Arrête…, chuchotai-je doucement sans le moindre reproche.  
        Elle releva la tête et me regarda interrogative. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et la tirai vers moi. Elle remonta et je capturai sa bouche. Le goût métallique de mon sexe sur sa langue me donna des frissons.  
        Je nous fis basculer pour me retrouver en position de domination. Je l’embrassai tout en caressant ses seins. Ce fut elle qui prit ma main pour la placer entre ses cuisses. Je lui obéis et la caressai tendrement avant de la pénétrer. Elle venait de me donner ce dont je raffolai, à mon tour de lui offrir ce qu’elle désirait. Je ne lâchai pas sa bouche, elle me mordait les lèvres et la langue. Une de ses jambes remonta et trouva le contact de mon sexe humide. Prise par surpris je poussai un gémissement plus fort que ce que j’aurais pensé pouvoir sortir. Cela amusa Eliza qui en profita pour frotter sa jambe contre moi. En proie au désir, sa jambe n’eut plus besoin de bouger tant ce fut mon corps qui se mit à se mouvoir pour rechercher le plaisir. Mon bassin tremblait au rythme de mes doigts en elle. Je voulais faire durer le plaisir mais je ne pus m’en empêcher. L’orgasme était si proche, je ne voulais pas le gâcher et me laissai aller. Il m’enroba toute entière, arrêtant momentanément ma main dans ses vas et viens. Eliza senti où j’en étais et ne m’en voulu pas. Elle me regarda jouir contre elle. Mon corps entier vibra et mon front se colla au sien. Un râle m’échappa et Eliza en captura la fin entre ses lèvres. Elle m’embrassa jusqu’à ce que je sois forcée de la lâcher pour reprendre mon souffle. Je pris quatre grandes bouffées d’air en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis je recommençai en elle là où je m’étais stoppée. Eliza aussi atteignit une jouissance certaine. Son corps se cambra contre le mien. Elle agrippa mon dos et tint à jouir juste à côté de mon oreille.  
        Rien que le son de ses gémissements me ralluma instantanément. Je n’en avais pas fini avec elle.

 

**PDV Lindsey**

        J’étais allongée sur le dos. Marie était entre mes jambes. Oui, je prenais en cet instant même un certain plaisir. Agrippée aux draps, mon corps se courbant.  
        Marie et moi avions assez vite recommencé à faire l’amour. Dès notre retour chez nous. Nous avions beaucoup trop de désir l’une pour l’autre. C’était moi qui avait engagé l’action. Je savais que Marie s’en voulait trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je ne lui avais pas encore pardonnée mais j’avais terriblement envie d’elle après notre retour à la maison. Et j’étais une de ces personnes convaincues que le sexe pouvait aider à arranger les choses. Pourtant, j’étais en train de prendre mon pied, mais j’avais toujours un blocage. Comme si tout avait changé. Comme si rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant… Un grand vide, comme un manque, m’envahi et je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Mon corps arrêta sa cambrure et interpella Marie qui se stoppa et remonta vers moi. Elle ne devait rien comprendre puisque c’était encore moi qui avait initié le moment câlin.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe Lindsey ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
\- Rien, je…  
\- Je t’ai fait mal ?  
\- … Oui… Enfin, pas là maintenant, mais…  
\- Oh…  
        Elle avait compris de quoi je voulais parler. Elle se redressa et s’assit sur le bord du lit.  
\- Pardon…  
        Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je savais qu’elle pleurait elle aussi. Je me relevai à mon tour et m’approchai d’elle. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort.  
\- C’est rien, chuchotai-je en collant mon front contre son dos.  
        Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes.  
\- J’aimerai tant faire quelque chose pour que tu puisses me pardonner Lindsey…  
\- Il n’y a que le temps qui puisse faire quelque chose pour nous… Je ne voulais pas pleurer ce soir, je suis désolée, j’ai un peu gâché ce moment…  
\- Mais non, rien n’est de ta faute…  
        Elle se retourna pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je pleurai un peu sous sa protection. C’était celle qui me faisait du mal qui me consolait.  
\- Je t’aime.  
        Nous l’avions dit à l’exacte même moment. Cela me donna un peu de baume au cœur. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et rîmes un peu. Ma bouche retrouva la sienne. A quoi bon me lamenter sur mon sort. Elle m’aimait c’était évident. Je l’aimais aussi. Son corps nu contre le mien me manquait. Inutile de se priver. Je la poussai sur le lit. La position dans laquelle elle se retrouva me donna une idée. Je lui demandai de se remettre dans le bon sens du lit. Elle s’exécuta. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle et me retournai. Je descendis pour atterrir à mon tour entre ses cuisses. Je la surpris en mordillant directement son clitoris. Mais elle comprit vite l’enjeu et posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour rapprocher mon bassin de son visage. A son tour elle retrouva mon sexe pour continuer ce que je lui avais fait interrompre un peu plus tôt. J’aimais cette position, recevoir du plaisir et en donner en même temps. Même si je devais avouer que lui léchouiller, mordiller le sexe tout en jouissant du même plaisir était assez complexe. Mais j’aimais la façon que nous avions de faire comprendre à l’autre ce que nous désirions qu’elle nous fasse. C’était un peu comme si je le faisais à moi-même. Un peu d’égocentrisme là-dedans sûrement, mais le sexe c’est un peu d’égo non ? Je la léchais, suçais, comme je voulais qu’elle me le fasse. Pour moi c’était une forme d’amour. De répondre aux attentes explicites de l’être aimé.  
        Dans cette position je me sentais en symbiose avec elle. Je me sentais comprise et aimée. Je n’avais plus envie de pleurer. Je n’étais plus que désir et amour.  
        Après avoir exaltées, nous étions allongées l’une contre l’autre, nos pieds vers le visage de l’autre. Marie avait les bras enroulés autour de mes jambes avec tendresse.  
\- Marie ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Viens…  
        Elle se redressa et se remit dans mon sens. Nous étions à l’envers du lit, mais ce n’était pas gênant. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi du mieux que je pouvais.  
\- Je te promets que je te pardonnerai Marie… Je te promets…  
\- Je ne peux vraiment rien faire ?  
\- Aime moi, serre moi dans tes bras, ne change rien, c’est tout ce que tu peux faire.  
\- C’est faisable…  
\- Dans deux semaines on se sépare pour deux mois de tournage toi et moi, même si on se verra peut-être quelques week-ends, je pense que ça va nous faire du bien. Pour mieux nous retrouver après.Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à ruminer les mauvaises choses. Ça va s’arranger je te le jure.  
        Je la décollai de moi pour la regarder dans les yeux. Cela aurait dû être moi qui devait être rassuré, mais j’avais l’impression que je devais la rassurer elle.  
\- Je t’aime Marie c’est tout ce qui compte. Tu m’aimes ?  
\- Oui, plus que tout…  
\- Alors tout ira bien…  
        J’avançai doucement et l’embrassai très délicatement. Sa bouche tremblait légèrement je sentais qu’elle voulait pleurer. Mais elle ne devait pas. Je mis encore plus de douceur au baiser pour la calmer. Elle se détendit et nous pûmes nous endormir paisiblement.

 

**PDV Eliza**

        Je me rallongeai sur le lit après avoir pris mon pied pour une troisième fois ce soir-là. Je regardai mon téléphone par reflexe pour savoir l’heure.  
\- 5h…  
\- Je t’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée de faire la sieste !  
\- Je sais pas… Faire l’amour jusqu’à 5h du mat’ c’est plutôt bien aussi, non ? Demain on se lèvera tôt, on trainera sur la plage, comme ça la nuit suivante on dormira bien et on pourra commencer à explorer la ville !  
\- Tu te rattrapes bien mon amour…  
        Je reposai mon téléphone et vins chatouiller son nez avec le mien.  
\- J’ai toujours du mal à réaliser que je suis ici avec toi dans ce lit, qu’on est marié…  
\- Eliza… Pourtant il va falloir t’y faire !  
        Elle riait de joie.  
\- Aaaaaaaaah !, lâchai-je en soupirant de bonheur et en passant mes bras croisés derrière ma tête.  
        Alycia rit encore et se blotti contre mon torse.  
        Nous finîmes par nous endormir, nous étions encore fatiguées.

        Ce voyage fut un des plus beaux de ma vie. Un des moments les plus magiques. Bien sûr j’adorais les tournages, j’avais l’impression de m’amuser chaque jour et non de travailler. Chacun de mes tournages me laissait un souvenir inaltérable. Mais ce voyage de noces… Je ne savais pas que la vie pouvait autant bien se passer par moments. De belles rencontres, de belles balades, des doux moments d’intimités mais aussi de complicité. Alycia était ma femme, mon amante et ma meilleure amie. Je savais que la vie ne serait pas toujours rose comment en cet instant, je m’efforçai donc d’en profiter, et tout n’en était que meilleur.  
        Mais chaque bonne chose a une fin. Et nous étions déjà dans l’avion du retour. Nous avions changé de vol, il ne nous restait plus que 4h de voyage. Autant dire rien du tout vu tout ce que nous avions déjà fait. Alycia venait de finir un film alors je posai mon livre. Je l’avais déjà vu auparavant, nous commençâmes donc une petite discussion à propos du film. Puis, nous rendant compte que l’homme assis dans notre rangée dormait à poings fermés, nous prîmes quelques instant pour nous embrasser. C’était agréable. Ne pas avoir la sensation de regards posés sur nous. Pouvoir nous embrasser sans crainte de nous faire insulter. J’avais mis du temps à arriver à ce stade. Maintenant je pouvais la prendre à n’importe moment par surprise dans la rue pour l’embrasser. Je n’avais plus peur. Mais je ne le faisais pas. Parce que je savais que cela effrayait toujours Alycia. Dans cet avion il n’y avait pas vraiment de danger. Personne ne pouvait nous voir. Mais dans la rue, elle avait toujours peur de se prendre une remarque, de se faire agresser… Cela me rendait triste. Je faisais de mon mieux pour essayer de la calmer, mais le travail ce n’était pas à moi de le faire. C’était à la société… J’étais persuadée qu’un jour le monde nous accepterait. Et ce ne serait même plus une question d’acceptation, ce serait la norme, on n’en parlerait même pas. Un peu comme dans The 100, jamais personne ne fait la moindre remarque sur le fait que Clarke aime des femmes, pareil pour le couple d’hommes. Un monde où tout le monde s’aimerait sans poser de soucis à personne. J’avais espoir et j’avais hâte d’aider à améliorer les choses. Par mon rôle de Clarke, premier personnage bisexuel à l’écran avec une rôle principal et une place de leader, mais aussi par ma propre personne. En effet, le monde savait maintenant que nous étions ensemble, mariées. Et je comptais bien en profiter pour faire valoir nos droits. Toutes cette communauté était assez nouvelle pour moi. J’avais découvert mon Amour pour cette femme à un âge assez avancé. La plupart des gens de la communauté LGBT y sont depuis l’adolescence. Mais ce n’était pas parce que tout cela était récent pour moi que je ne me sentais pas investi. Surtout que je l’étais déjà un peu depuis les débuts bisexuels de mon personnage. J’en étais fière et je comptais bien m’en servir pour aider le monde à changer, pour aider les futures générations.  
        Mais en attendant de pouvoir faire quelques choses de concret, j’embrassai tendrement ma femme comme si de rien n’était. Le plus simplement du monde et avec tout l’amour que je possédais.

* * *

 

_**Je publierai la suite la semaine prochaine sans faute, et ce sera la dernière fois qu’on se retrouvera… J’espère que j’aurais d’autres idées de fanfictions pendant l’été, en général j’ai le temps de me poser pour bien écrire à cette période. J’avais quelques idées en tête (surtout sur du Raven Luna), enfin je ne sais pas trop… Et je ne sais pas si j’arriverai à refaire des fanfic Clexa… Enfin breeeeeeef, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)** _


	26. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS : Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour m'aider à traduire cette fiction en anglais, ce serait un grand plaisir !

**On y est. Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Cette fois c’est (malheureusement) la bonne ! Il est court mais j’avais besoin de l’écrire, comme pour dire au revoir aux personnages. J’espère qu’il sera à votre goût.**

**Je voulais vous remercier de m’avoir suivi dans cette fiction. Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début, ça fait plus d’un an maintenant, je ne pensais pas que je tiendrai autant ! J’avais perdu l’habitude d’écrire sur le long terme. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont arrivés au milieu, à la fin, qui ont tout lu d’une traite. Merci d’avoir laissé tous ces commentaires remplis de surprise, de joie, même de haine, qui transmettaient vos émotions et qui m’ont aidée à avancer, qui ont été une grande source d’inspiration. Sans vous cette histoire ne serait jamais allée jusque-là. J’espère vous revoir dans mes futurs écrits.**

**Pour ce chapitre j’ai testé l’écriture au présent, un peu pour le différencier du reste de l’histoire, alors, pour une ultime fois : enjoy :)**

 

* * *

 

**5 ans plus tard**

 

**PDV Marie**

        Aujourd’hui cela fait cinq ans. Cinq ans que j’ai failli perdre Lindsey. Et ce jour je ne pourrais jamais l’oublier. Elle m’avait pardonné depuis. C’est ce qu’elle m’avait dit et j’avais appris à accepter ce que j’avais fait. A vivre avec le mal que je lui avais infligé. Mais chaque année à cette date un sentiment horrible monte en moi. Lindsey l’avait compris et faisait toujours comme si de rien n’était. Elle essayait juste d’être un peu plus attentionnée avec moi. Ce qui marchait dans un sens, mais qui me faisait me sentir également encore plus coupable… Et aujourd’hui elle avait décidé de faire les choses différemment. Et rien que pour ce geste je ne l’aimais qu’encore plus.  
        Nous sommes samedi matin. L’heure est assez avancée et j’émerge doucement. Lindsey n’est pas dans le lit. Un peu triste je m’étire et me reviens en mémoire la date. Une petite tristesse s’abat sur moi quand Lindsey pénètre dans la pièce en robe de chambre, couvrant à peine son corps nu. Elle porte un plateau repas joliment présenté. Comment ne pas craquer. Lindsey pose le plateau à mes côtés et me rejoint dans le lit.  
\- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-elle en m’embrassant tendrement.  
\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
\- J’étais réveillée, tu dormais toujours, j’en ai eu envie !  
\- Merci…  
        Nous mangeons paisiblement dans un silence reposant. Se réveiller tout en douceur. Une fois nos ventres bien remplis nous faisons l’amour tendrement. J’ai toujours aimé lui faire l’amour le matin. Elle était toujours plus sensible au réveil. La lumière blanche du matin éclairait son corps d’une façon qui me faisait craquer. Les courbes de son corps musclé, c’était tout pour moi. Comment diable cinq ans auparavant avais-je pus lui balancer ces horreurs à la figure ? A cette date depuis cinq ans nous faisons immanquablement l’amour.  
        Et comme à chaque fois, je me mets à pleurer. Elle sait pourquoi je pleure et elle me console. Elle-même verse quelques larmes. C’est devenu notre petit rituel. Comme pour nous rappeler que l’Amour est quelque chose de fragile qu’il faut entretenir.  
        Mais aujourd’hui quelque chose est différent. Après l’amour, après les larmes, Lindsey me regarde avec un de ses regards profonds. Je sais qu’elle va me dire quelque chose d’important.  
\- Je ne te l’ai pas dit assez Marie. Je ne te l’ai dit qu’une fois, je m’en souviens, il y a quatre ans. Je ne t’ai dit qu’une seule fois que je t’avais pardonné. Et je n’ai jamais osé en reparler par la suite. Parce que j’avais peur de faire ressurgir des sentiments désagréables. Mais je vois bien qu’à chaque période de cette année tu déprimes. Au début je trouvais ça injuste, ça devait être à moi d’être triste en me rappelant par quoi j’étais passé. Mais en vivant à tes côtés j’ai commencé à comprendre que tu avais aussi traversé quelque chose de compliqué ce jour-là. Faire du mal à quelqu’un que l’on aime, ça vient avec un sentiment désagréable, une impression d’échec et de mal-être. J’ai compris ça en t’observant. Et je ne veux pas que tu continues à en souffrir.  
        Lindsey s’arrête un petit instant pour prendre une inspiration. Nous sommes toujours nues, à moitié assises dans le lit. Je vois sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme assez rapide. Elle a du mal à parler de ses sentiments aussi posément. Puis elle reprend :  
\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de te torturer Marie. Je t’ai pardonné. Pour toujours. Vraiment aucune rancœur ne reste en moi. J’ai compris ce que tu avais ressenti ce jour-là. Je t’ai fait peur, tu as eu un mouvement de recul. Instinct de survie. C’est humain, je ne peux pas t’en vouloir pour ça. Oui j’ai horriblement souffert ce soir-là, et les jours qui ont suivi. Je me souviens que refaire l’amour avec toi avait été très compliqué. Mais aujourd’hui tout est passé. Plus aucune gêne, plus aucune douleur. Je t’aime pleinement et je sais que tu veux rester avec moi. Tu n’as plus besoin d’avoir mal. Parce que je t’ai pardonné depuis très longtemps.  
        Aussitôt sa phrase finit qu’elle me prend presque violemment dans ses bras. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite cette spontanéité. Puis je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je pleure à chaude larmes, sans m’en rendre compte. Son discours m’a touché. Elle a su exactement où frapper. Ce ne sont pas des pleures de tristesse. Non. De soulagement. De liberté. Je suis libre. Je peux enfin l’aimer sans aucun remord, sans sentiment de culpabilité.  
        Oui. Je suis enfin prête.

 

**PDV Lindsey**

        Je console Marie. Je savais qu’elle pleurerait aujourd’hui, j’étais préparée. Depuis cinq ans à cette date je savais ce qu’il fallait faire. Mais cette année était la cinquième année et devait aussi être la dernière. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer comme ça. J’avais à peine réfléchi à tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Tout s’était enchaîné plutôt naturellement. Je la serre contre moi et lui caresse le dos.        Au bout d’un moment elle se défait de l’étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont étranges, je ne leur ai jamais vu cette lueur. Un regard humide, rempli d’amour et de bienveillance.  
\- Tu… Tu veux toujours m’épouser ?  
        Je n’ai pas bien compris le sens de sa question. Elle veut savoir si j’ai toujours en tête de l’épouser ? Ou bien elle me demande de l’épouser ? Mon cœur s’arrête. Enfin, je ne l’entends plus. Elle comprend ma confusion et reformule.  
\- Parce que si toi tu en as toujours envie, je serais ravi de devenir ta moitié. Je n’ai plus peur de m’engager avec toi. Ça va bientôt faire sept ans toi et moi. Et je sais que ça va durer. Nous avons la chance de vivre dans un pays où nous pouvons unir notre Amour officiellement, alors ce serait bête de s’en priver.  
        Je marque une pause avant de répondre. Elle est très patiente.  
\- Tu en as vraiment envie ?, demandais-je.  
\- Oui. Pas seulement pour te faire plaisir. Pour me faire plaisir à moi aussi. J’ai toujours en tête les images du mariage de Eliza et Alycia. Je veux t’offrir ce moment de bonheur. Je veux partager cette joie avec toi… Parce que, Lindsey, tu es tout ce que j’ai. Je plaquerais tout pour toi, tu le sais… Je t’aime…  
        Elle ne m’avait jamais rien dit d’aussi beau. Evidement que je voulais toujours l’épouser. Le mariage était quelque chose de très important pour moi. Et même si elle se mariait plus pour moi que pour elle, il aurait été débile de ne pas saisir cette chance.  
\- Oui, répondis-je, Oui, je veux t’épouser…  
Cette fois c’est moi qui pleure. C’est ridicule, mais je m’en fiche, c’est à mon tour d’être heureuse. Je me jette dans ses bras et maintenant c’est elle qui me console. Je l’aime.  
        Et ce jour-là, cette date-là, est devenue un tout nouveau souvenir.

 

**PDV Eliza**

        Aujourd’hui cela fait cinq ans qu’Alycia et moi sommes mariées. Par chance, nous ne travaillons pas. Et Alycia a décidé de faire un petit séjour au Canada. Evidemment, elle voulait dîner dans le restaurant devant lequel nous nous étions embrassées une des premières fois. L’idée me plaisait, j’avais suivi.  
        Arrivées au Canada avant-hier, nous sommes maintenant en voiture, je me laisse conduire dans un endroit que ma femme ne veut pas me révéler. Pourtant nous prenons des routes qui me semblent familières, mais comme je ne les ai jamais empruntés dans ce contexte je ne fais pas tout de suite le rapprochement. Elle se gare à la lisière d’une forêt, sort une glacière fraichement remplie par nos soins ce matin et me prend la main pour me traîner à travers les arbres.  
\- Tu sais, dis-je, Si tu voulais une forêt on en a plein en Australie et il fait plus chaud.  
\- Je sais. Mais c’était cette forêt là que je voulais.  
      Je ne réponds pas et me laisse entraîner. Plus nous avançons plus j’ai un sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle semble chercher pendant quelques instants, sort une photo de sa poche en prenant soin de me la cacher. Elle regarde la photo, l’endroit où nous sommes, de nouveau la photo, hoche la tête, pose la glacière et pose la nappe sur le sol humide.  
\- C’est là, tu peux t’asseoir, me dit-elle en souriant.  
\- C’est là ?  
\- Ce qui me rassure c’est qu’avec ta mémoire légendaire je peux encore faire durer le suspense. Viens.  
        Elle a un sourire si grand sur son visage que mon cœur fond. Elle attrape mes deux mains et me fait avancer, elle en reculant. Elle semble se caler à un endroit précis et se stoppe.  
\- Parce que c’est ici que j’ai réellement appris que la vie est bien plus que de la survie.  
        Je n’ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu’elle m’embrasse par surprise. Une espèce de mécanisme se met en route en moi. Je passe mon bras dans son dos. Je décolle mes lèvres des siennes, caresse son nez avec le mien pour incliner mon visage dans l’autre sens. Mais avant de retrouver sa bouche je m’éloigne et la regarde dans les yeux.  
\- Je n’avais pas reconnu l’endroit…, dis-je en comprenant enfin.  
\- C’est vrai que sans les tentes et tout le matériel de tournage ce n’est pas pareil…  
        Alycia sort la photo qu’elle m’avait cachée plus tôt. C’est une photo de cet exacte endroit mais à l’époque du tournage de The 100. Avec la fameuse tente de jeu dans laquelle Lexa et Clarke échangent leur premier baiser dans la saison 2. Et c’était donc là que nos lèvres s’étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. Je trouve le geste adorable.  
\- Comment tu as fait pour retrouver ?, demandais-je.  
\- J’ai eu un peu d’aide… J’ai demandé à plusieurs personnes, ils avaient gardé les coordonnées exactes. Et j’ai même pu trouver cette photo pour m’aider. Au début j’ai pensé au restaurant, mais c’est bien ici qu’on s’est embrassé la première fois toi et moi. Et qu’on a doucement commencé à réaliser quelque chose, même si à l’époque on ne pensait pas le moins du monde que tout ce que nous vivons aujourd’hui allait arriver.  
\- C’est magnifique…  
        Et comme pour finir ce baiser que Lexa et Clarke n’avaient jamais concrétisé, je caresse son nez avec le mien et repose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon bras repasse dans son dos. Ses bras s’enroulent autour de mon cou. Et le baiser dur. Il s’éternise. Le vent souffle dans nos cheveux, me donne des frissons. Le bruissement des feuilles rassurant se mêlent à nos respirations. Je sens un rayon de soleil percer entre les feuilles. Il me réchauffe et me réconforte. J’aimerais remonter le temps et revenir à cet exacte moment du tournage. Pour revivre tous ces merveilleux moments. Mais vite j’abandonne l’idée parce que je sais qu’il m’en reste encore plein à vivre. Surtout que moi aussi je lui réserve une petite surprise.

 

**PDV Alycia**

        Après le baiser nous mangeons le pique-nique que nous nous étions préparé le matin. L’atmosphère calme est si agréable. Même s’il n’a plus rien à voir avec le lieu du tournage où nous avions partagé tant de choses, ce lieu en garde tout de même une trace qui m’apporte un doux sentiment de nostalgie. J’aurais aussi beaucoup aimé pouvoir retrouver les lieux où nous avions joué notre dernière scène, malheureusement les décors artificiels de la tour de Polis avaient été détruit depuis longtemps maintenant… Il nous restait tout de même le restaurant pour ce soir et ça me plaisait déjà beaucoup.  
        Une fois le repas avalé nous nous allongeons sur la couverture que j’ai amené en guise de nappe. La vue du soleil perçant par intermittence entre les feuillages donne un beau spectacle. Nous nous embrassons quasiment tout l’après-midi. Même après cinq ans de mariage et presque huit ans ensemble, il régnait toujours en nous un grand désir de l’une pour l’autre. Nous pouvions encore passer des heures à nous embrasser, à nous câliner platoniquement en éprouvant un grand désir et une grande satisfaction.  
        Lorsque l’air devient humide nous décidons de prendre le chemin du retour. Direction le restaurant. Nous avions réservé pour le dîner. Simple formalité. Nous avions juste envie de finir le repas pour nous retrouver sur la terrasse face à la mer où nous avions échangé notre premier réel baiser, partagé de sentiments.  
        Sur cette fameuse terrasse, déserte à cette heure, Eliza m’attire contre elle et me serre fort. Nous profitons de l’instant et restons dans cette position un long moment. Puis quand nous nous détachons, je m’avance pour l’embrasser, mais Eliza m’en empêche, elle veut parler avant.  
\- Alycia, ça fait cinq ans qu’on est marié, huit ans qu’on partage des moments intimes toi et moi. Et jamais je ne m’en lasserai. J’espère partager tout ce bonheur avec toi pendant encore longtemps. Mais il y a quelque chose de nouveau que je désire.  
       Elle marque une petite pause, hésitante. Je lui fais signe de parler sans crainte.  
\- Je pense que tu le sais, je veux fonder une famille avec toi. On n’en a pas encore vraiment parler alors je me lance. Alycia, je veux un enfant.  
        Elle n’ajoute rien. Eliza savait aller droit au but. Une chaleur enroule mon cœur. Moi aussi j’ai terriblement envie d’élever un enfant à ses côtés. Câliner et prendre soin d’un petit être en compagnie d’Eliza, c’est ce dont je rêve depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors avant de lui répondre, je colle mon front sur le sien. Je respire fort. Puis je l’embrasse. Un baiser chaste et bref.  
\- Moi aussi…, répondis-je mes lèvres effleurant les siennes.  
        Je la sens sourire contre ma bouche. Elle reprend d’ailleurs possession de cette dernière. Le baiser, cette fois, s’intensifie. Et comme au premier jour, elle me lâche, prend ma main, et m’entraîne dans une course folle jusqu’à l’hôtel.  
        Cette nuit nous faisons l’amour comme si c’était la dernière fois. La dernière fois avant le début d’une nouvelle vie.

 

* * *

 

**Je ne sais pas si je vais réécrire de si tôt. Ce n’est pas le temps qui me manque (vive la recherche d’emploi !!) c’est plutôt l’inspiration. Peut-être que cet été j’aurais l’envie d’écrire une fiction sur Emison (Pretty Little Liars) ou bien sur Raven et Luna de The 100, on verra bien ce que nous réserve l’avenir ! N’hésitez pas à me suivre pour être au courant !**   
**Et n’hésitez pas non plus à m’envoyer un MP pour papoter de tout de rien, c’est toujours un grand plaisir de recevoir vos compliments et de faire connaissance avec vous !**   
**A bientôt je l’espère, bye ! <3**

**Pauline T.**


End file.
